Call the Shots
by Jemima123
Summary: Lauren never told Spencer how she felt and he never thought she could feel anything other than friendship to him. But now, when he goes to the Big Apple on a case he realises that he may have let someone special slip through his fingers.
1. Chapter 1

"Spencer...I need to tell you something"

Spencer Reid looked up from the packing which he was currently working on as the young brunette sat on his bed and watched him move things from his case and back into his wardrobe. Spencer didn't hold her gaze as she didn't hold his.

"You know sometimes it is more difficult for people to tell the ones there closest to something which is important because they worry that it will hurt them. Of course it is better that they tell them instead of keeping it bottled up" Spencer remained peering into his wardrobe, pretending to look for a shirt so that he could just avoid her gaze.

"Is that a fact?" she smiled down onto the dark brown duvet she was sat on and played with the corner of it. She had her legs crossed beneath her as Spence once again crouched down and began picking up the contents of clothing item.

"Well the first part was...the second part is debateable" he muttered and the girl allowed a low laugh to come out from her mouth and she closed her eyes.

"Right...Spencer...I'm moving" she looked at him and this time he did stare back at her and she couldn't handle the intensity of his gaze on her.

"Where are you moving to?" he asked hesitantly and awkwardly. He stood there, shifting from one foot to the other; unsure of what he should be doing in this situation. He knew if he began to unpack then he would make her feel as though she wasn't be taken seriously but if he just stayed there he was sure that the awkwardness would become too extreme for them.

"New York...there's a teaching job there which pays well" she told him and he moved his long hair from his eyes and then began to unpack from his case again.

"Well that's good then. There were only 4.5 million teaching jobs in 2008 and that was spread out over all the states and when you narrow that down then it's good you got a job doing what you want" Spencer continued to look into his wardrobe. He remembered he read a book about children who walked into their wardrobe and found another world...he wondered if he could find it at this moment.

"You think I should take it?" she asked him. She continued to stare into the back of his wardrobe and then he shut his eyes.

"I think you should take it...it's what you've always wanted Lauren...you said so at college...always wanting to go to the Big Apple" he told her

But that wasn't what she had always wanted. She had always wanted someone she couldn't have. Someone who never picked up on the fact she wanted more than friendship. He was just grateful that he had found a friend who he could speak to without feeling socially awkward like he did around other people.

"I know. You'll come visit me though Spencer...right?" she asked him and he groaned inwardly and moved over to the chest of drawers which were next to his double bed. He could feel Lauren's gaze on him as he moved around but he didn't look back at her.

"This job is going to be very demanding Lauren...but I'll write when I can" he gave her a smaller promise than the one she was after.

"Twenty one and you're already in the BAU. I'm happy for you Spence" she told him truthfully. Spencer Reid had just found an apartment in Quantico and he had begun to move in on the Friday so he was ready for work on the Monday.

"I'm apprehensive" he contradicted her and shut the drawers

"Well you should be. It's a big step" she told him and he nodded in agreement. Lauren took a look at her watch and she began to stand up.

"I'd best be off Spencer...I need to pack" she told him and this time Spencer did turn around and look at her.

"Pack? When do you go?" he asked her

"Tomorrow morning" she told him and he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop himself from exploding straight away.

"How long have you known about this Lauren? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked her

"Because I didn't know how to. You're my best friend Spencer...I wasn't sure if I was going to do it or not" she admitted. She knew she was going to do it now. Spencer didn't want her like she wanted him.

"Well you should have told me sooner" Spencer muttered

"It wouldn't have made a difference" she shrugged and picked up a cardboard bag which was sat on the floor near the bed and she placed it onto Spencer's bed.

"What is it?" he asked her as she stared into it

"I bought it for you...for your new job" Lauren said and she began to walk to the bedroom door and back out into the living and dining area. The rooms were covered in cardboard boxes and the walls were all painted a fresh cream colour which Lauren had helped Spencer to do. Spencer looked at the bag and then to her retreating figure and he followed her.

"I'll see you later Spence" she said and she pecked him on the cheek as she reached to open the door. Spencer immediately shut the door again and kept his hand on it making sure it wouldn't open. He continued to stare down into Lauren's eyes as she raised a brow at him in questioning.

"I...Lauren...I..."he garbled and Lauren just continued to stare at him "call me when you get there safely"

Lauren smiled once and tried not to look disappointed as Spencer opened the door for her. She stood in the doorway for a moment and then nodded at him.

"Bye Spencer" she said one last time

"Bye Lauren" he replied and then he shut the door when he saw her go down the stairs. He leant against the wood and took a deep sigh as he shut his eyes and rubbed his temple. He walked over to the window in his living room, tripping over boxes in his eagerness to watch her brown curly hair walk down the sidewalk. She didn't even look back. He knew he had missed his chance to tell her what he had wanted to say but then he reminded himself it wouldn't have made a difference. They were friends. That was as far as it went. Spencer was someone who wasn't worthy of a girl like her. He counted himself lucky that she hung around with him. Spencer finally peeled himself from the window and went back into his newly made up room and he stared into the bag which housed something made of leather. He pulled out the messenger bag and admired it. He opened it up and pulled out a note;

You'll be fine. Don't worry Spence. Lauren x


	2. Chapter 2

"And so of course that would mean that two times two equals...?" Lauren Turner trailed off and she looked down onto her class who continued to stare up at her

"Four" they all chorused and Lauren smiled kindly before nodding.

"And you would be correct once again" she said and she went back to writing on the blackboard as the pupils remained sat around their tables, each one of them being silent as they watched their teacher.

"And so do we think we can recite our two times table?" she placed her hands onto her hips and she raised a brow challengingly at them but she was greeted by ferocious nodding of heads like those on nodding dogs which sit in the back of cars.

"Let's go then" she said and then the class began to chorus them to her and she clapped once when they had done and looked up at the clock just as the bell rang.

"And I do believe it is play time. Make your way out carefully and no running!" her voice became strained as the noise of the nine year olds picked up and they began to leave through the classroom door so that they could go out onto the playground. Lauren held the door open for the kids and watched carefully as they left past her. Lauren was about to make her way back to her desk when she notice Matthew was still sat in his seat.

"Matthew? Don't you want to go outside and join the others?" she asked him as she walked over to him. The child raised his blue eyes to meet his teachers but he shook his head and continued to look into his book which was laid open on his desk as Lauren took the empty chair next to him.

"It's a nice day Matthew" she observed through the open blinds but the boy just shook his head again.

"I prefer to be alone...I don't fit in with them" he observed and pushed his glasses further up onto his nose.

"What makes you think that?" Lauren asked kindly

"I just can't make friends. I'm socially awkward. I prefer to stay by myself" he shrugged and Lauren couldn't help but smile a little at a memory she had.

"Well are you happy Matthew? I can always try to help you make some friends" Lauren suggested

"No thank you Miss Turner. I prefer to just stay and read" he assured her and Lauren couldn't help but think he was twenty year old in disguise.

"Anyway...what you reading?" she asked and the boy lifted the book up and Lauren saw the author.

"Charles Dickens...I had a friend just like you Matthew" she observed

"Had?" he picked up on her past tense. She was going to have to test this boys IQ soon.

"We...I left to come and teach but he used to read and he was smart like you. He did well for himself Matthew. Well when I last saw him he was alright" she explained

"How old is he?" he asked her

"Twenty nine now. He works for the FBI" she told him and the boys eyes opened wide up and his mouth fell a little.

"The FBI? I read about them...they're supposed to be the top intelligence in the USA" Matthew informed her and she just nodded to what he had said.

"Well he does a good thing. He puts bad people into jail...anyway, what do you want to do when you're older?" Lauren changed the subject away from her previous teenage obsession and back onto this child who basically was her old best friend.

"I don't know...I don't have to decide now do I?" he worried slightly and Lauren laughed but placed a hand onto his shoulder and stood up.

"No. You don't. Anyway...I'll leave you be here reading whilst I go do some reading of my own. Sound good?" she asked and Matthew just nodded and went back to his book. Lauren continued her marking in silence but sometimes she stared up to look at the boy who reminded her so much of Spencer Reid.

...

"There has been some murders in New York City...or as I prefer to call it – the Big Apple – the city that never sleeps" Penelope continued her rant "and that would seem true my little ducks for the unsub who you are about to go and hunt"

"So there have been two murders of children and then one of a teacher in the last ten days" Rossi observed

"The previous two murders have only been three days apart" Prentiss interjected

"Which would mean that he is getting more confident in what he is doing" Reid spoke up "is he leaving any trade mark symbols?"

"I am glad you asked my little boy wonder. When he has killed them he cuts their tongues out along with their eyes" Garcia bought up another visual which she tried not to look at.

"It's like he doesn't want them to see or hear what he has done...how old are they?" Morgan asked

"Lilly Adams was seven and Reggie Mitchell was ten. The teacher, one Mrs Maria Montague, was thirty four" Penelope said

"So this unsub has to have had interjected himself into the school life...maybe he is a father and this is how he knows so much?" Rossi asked but Garcia shook her head.

"The two children went to different schools. One went to the Courtlandt School and the other to the Melrose School, however the teacher was from the Chelsea School" Penelope said. River East Elementary was the only school which Spencer remembered. The one Lauren was teaching at.

"So they are only in Manhattan" Spencer said. He knew Lauren was in Manhattan but the chances of seeing her were slim. And even if he did see her why would that be bad? He had promised he would keep in touch with her but they had stopped even that. She had called him every few weeks when she first moved to the Big Apple. But then they became monthly and then calls turned into letters which were sent on birthdays or at Christmas. Spencer knew he was probably to blame for their lack of conversation. Whenever she had called Spencer had been busy with work and unable to talk. She suggested he come to New York but he didn't want to take any vacation time off. Spencer didn't know what he would say to her if he saw her. They had once been best friends but that was six years ago. A lot had changed...but he still felt something for her.

"So wheels up in ten" Hotch said and the team left the conference room and went back to the bullpen. Spencer began to pack up things in his messenger bag and he managed to knock over the cup of coffee on his desk. He automatically jumped back and swore under his breath as Morgan laughed a little.

"What's wrong with you pretty boy? You've been on edge ever since New York was mentioned" Morgan observed

"Have I?" Spencer muttered

"Yeah...you sat on the edge of your chair and didn't quote statistics at every given chance...you feeling okay?" Derek continued to push

"I'm fine" Spencer gritted his teeth as he used the tissues to clean up the mess. Derek didn't push him. He could tell something was bothering him.

...

"Has anyone seen Matthew today?" Lauren asked as she peered around the classroom. He wasn't sat in his usual place but he was rarely ill and was hardly ever late apart from some mornings when his mother was late for work and when she dropped him off she always had her cell to her ear shouting down the phone. Lauren marked him as absent on the register and then began to teach again. It wasn't until dinner when she saw NYPD stood outside her class as she marked some of the stories whilst the children were at lunch.

"Mrs March...what's going on?" Lauren stood up as the headmistress walked into the classroom with the officer's close in tow.

"It's Matthew Cutler...his mother said he never went home yesterday" the tall thin woman said with a frown on her face. Lauren gasped and shook her head.

"I was talking to him yesterday afternoon during recess...you don't think...?" Lauren trailed off and the headmistress nodded.

"That is exactly what these gentleman think. They believe he may have been abducted by the same person who has been abducting all the other children and...killing them..."

"We have the FBI on the way here Miss Turner. They may want to interview you to see what you knew about Matthew" an office spoke up and Lauren nodded.

"The FBI? What do you mean the FBI?" Lauren asked

"The BAU. Behavioural Analysis Unit...they look into an offenders behaviour patterns" an officer explained. All that Lauren could think of was Spencer Reid.

...

Spencer got the news he would be talking to Lauren and he took it attempting to show the others he didn't know her. But that would soon change. Spencer went with Morgan to talk to the staff of the elementary school. They went into the headmistress's office first and saw a middle aged woman talking to the police. She had short black hair and was leant against her desk.

"You must be the FBI?" she said when she saw her secretary allow the two men in.

"Yes ma'am. I'm SSA Morgan and this is Dr Reid" Morgan shook her hand whilst Spencer just raised his in acknowledgement.

"We thought you may want to speak to Miss Turner first...she taught Matthew" an officer said

"I'll take you down to her class...she agreed to stay late to talk to you" the headmistress said and she began to lead the two agents down the hallways until they came to a class. Spencer peered through the glass of the door and saw Lauren stood at the back wall, sticking what looked like gold stars onto a chart. The headmistress knocked once before entering.

"Lauren...this is SSA Morgan and Dr. Reid...they have some questions for you" the headmistress bowed out the room as Lauren turned around and Morgan entered the room followed by a sweating Reid. He knew it was warm but not that warm.

"Miss Turner...we're from the FBI..." Morgan began to explain but he stopped when he saw that the woman wasn't even looking at him. Instead she had her eyes focused on Spencer's.

"Clearly you two know each other" Morgan muttered and Spencer remained stood staring at her from the other end of the classroom. Eventually Lauren realised she had to stop staring and so she began to walk to the front of the class and she took a seat at her desk and Morgan sat on the seat opposite it. Spencer remained stood up and looking at Lauren.

"What do you want to know about Matthew?" Lauren began and Morgan started to question the woman. Spencer didn't input on the conversation at all and when Morgan had finished he told Derek to leave for a moment.

"I'll be in the hallway" the agent murmured and he shut the classroom door. Lauren was stood behind her desk and looking at Spencer who was also staring at her.

"How have you been?" Spencer asked. He was unable to take the silence anymore

"Six years and that is all you can ask me? You stopped writing to me Spencer...you never called...you didn't even visit" she accused him

"I told you my job was busy" he muttered

"Surely they give you holiday hours Spencer...we we're supposed to be friends and then we lost touch. Do you know how awkward I felt ringing you and then being told you were too busy to talk to me? I thought maybe you were annoyed that I had left you...but you went to Quantico and I went with you for a while but then I was offered this job here but there was some part of me that thought we wouldn't lose touch. That you cared for me enough to make sure we never did" Lauren spoke calmly

"I do care for you Lauren...I'm sorry we lost touch and everything" he said. He couldn't tell her he loved her. He had loved her for so long and all he thought she wanted was friendship from him. In the end he couldn't give her that. He wasn't being true to himself.

"I'm sorry too Spencer...so sorry" she said and suddenly the door opened up and Morgan walked in

"Sorry to intrude..." he said but then they notice a man with light blonde slicked back hair walk into the room and he smiled over at the desk.

"Hey...how you doing?" he ignored the two agents and went straight over to Lauren. He swept her into his arms and held her head to his chest.

"I'm okay Harry...honestly...just worried for him" Lauren whispered and she saw Spencer's face from over Harry's shoulder. It was a mixture of sorrow and confusion. Harry let go of Lauren and wrapped an arm over her shoulder's and looked at the two agents. Lauren could feel the awkwardness growing and so she coughed once and said;

"Harry this is SSA Morgan and Dr. Reid" she said and he smiled at the two men. Spencer couldn't hold his eye contact. The only one he was looking at was the petite brunette.

"Oh sorry...I'm Harry. Harry Murphy...I'm Lauren's fiancé" he said and just like that Spencer Reid felt his world tumbling down. He would never get Lauren back now and he knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what was the deal with you and the teacher?" Morgan asked Spencer as they walked down the sidewalk back to the police station where their base was set up.

"Lauren. She's called Lauren" Spencer automatically corrected Morgan who raised his brow

"So how do you know Lauren?" Derek pressed and Spencer moved his messenger bag so that it was comfortable for him.

"We were friends" Spencer muttered

"By the looks of it you were more than friend's pretty boy" Morgan whistled lowly as Spencer bumped into someone on the sidewalk and began to apologise profusely before rejoining Morgan who was walking through the crowds with ease.

"Only you can manage to bump into people" Derek laughed as Spencer did it again

"Well with a population of 19,541,453 the probabilities of walking into people is a large one" Spencer snapped. She was engaged. She hadn't told him that.

"Anyway" Morgan coughed to hide his laugh at the boys annoyance at that moment in time "the story?"

"We were just friends Morgan. I've known since I was eighteen. When I was appointed the bureau she moved to Quantico with me for a few months and before I started the job she moved to New York because she took a job out here" Spencer explained

"And you were just friends? The awkwardness back there does not confirm that" Morgan replied

"No Morgan. We were just friends who lost touch...she was the only girl who could spend more than five minutes around me without resisting the automatic urge to slap me or rip my tongue out because I babble too much" Spencer explained

"Ah...I get it now" Morgan nodded and Spencer moved his tie lower down his shirt so it was just above his pullover jumper.

"Get what?" Spencer asked

"You fancied her" Morgan stated and Reid turned red and began to shake his head quickly

"No...we were friends...she wouldn't want me anyway...she could do much better. Well she did do better than me" Spencer said bitterly in annoyance.

"Did you ever ask her how she felt about you?" Morgan pondered

"I never had to" Spencer replied.

...

"Oracle here. Speak and you shall be rewarded with many treasures my dear" the crazy lab technician spoke from her den and Morgan laughed at her once as he sat on his bed in the hotel the team were staying at. Hotch had told him to go home and get some rest whereas Reid was pacing in the station and staring at maps of the area which he hoped could narrow down the location as to where the killer may be.

"Hey baby girl. I need some dirt digging up and there's only one girl who I know who is right for the job" Morgan said

"Well you've come to the right place then darling. How may I help?" she asked him "you got a suspect already"

"You could say that. She knows our Reid. They were good friend apparently and I do believe he was after more than that" Morgan said and Garcia sat up straight.

"My fingers are waiting to be put to work here big boy" Garcia was desperate to find out who could have stolen the boy wonder's heart.

"Her name is Lauren Turner. She is a teacher and lives in Manhattan" Morgan said

"Lauren Turner. Twenty eight years old, her birthday is on 15th May, studied English at college and then went to train to become a teacher...oh Morgan...her parents died when she was eight. Car crash. She went to live in California with her and then moved to Quantico...for only two months before heading for the Big Apple. Is this the girl of Reid's obsessions?" Garcia concluded.

"She was. She's engaged now to a Harry Murphy" Morgan said and Garcia instinctively began to type

"Harry Murphy. Born and bred in New York. Only son of a housewife and a business lawyer. He's thirty years old and is in the stock market. He had blonde hair and is tall and quite well built. How do you know Reid likes this girl?"

"He said he was friends with her but when I asked if he fancied her he said she never felt the same way. The boy doesn't think he is good enough for her"

...

Spencer continued to look onto the map and marking the school where the children and teacher was from. It was pushing on to ten at night and he wasn't tired. He was in shock still at seeing Lauren again. The soon to be Mrs Murphy. Spencer was still bitter about it. If he could have done things differently than he would have. But he was too late. There was no way he could compete with her even if he did have slightly better hair. As Spencer worked her barely noticed the surrounding around him.

"Agent Hotchner...Miss Turner has received something...well a letter" an officer handed Hotch an envelope and Hotch stared at her. She was sat on a chair near the door and Reid noticed her. He kept stating at her but he didn't walk over to her. But she was alone. There was no fiancé there when his future wife looked shaken up.

"Miss Turner I'm SSA Hotchner. Please can you tell me when you received this letter?" he asked her and Lauren stood up and ran a hand through her hair which was shaking.

"Erm...it must have been about forty minutes ago...I read it and then I didn't know what to do...then I came here" she told the agent

"Right. And do you have any idea who would want to harm you Miss Turner?" Hotch asked and this time Spencer did begin to make it over to where they were stood and he remained slightly behind Hotch as Lauren continued to break down.

"I don't know...anyone...I can't think of anyone...honestly...but Matthew..." Lauren said and Hotch placed a hand onto her arm and Spencer felt something well up inside of her. Even though it was a gesture to assure her Spencer didn't see it like that.

"Did you come here alone?" Hotch pressed

"My fiancé had to go to work...something about the market...I didn't know what he meant" she told him and he nodded

"I'm going to have Dr. Reid and SSA Prentiss take you back to your apartment and then stay there until we secure the killer" Hotch told her

"But I have work...I have to go..." she began

"Miss Turner. This letter has threatened your life. At the moment that is our greatest priority so work shall have to wait" Hotch told her and he handed Reid the letter and he began to read it. It was simple and only took him half a minute to read before he gave it back to Hotch. It said after Matthew she was next.

"Okay...okay" she convinced herself and then Hotch turned to Reid and Prentiss and briefed them on what to do.

"I'll go fetch the car" Prentiss said and she left the station. Reid remained stood with Lauren and all he wanted to do was assure her she would be safe. But he couldn't.

"You're hair has changed" she murmured when she could no longer handle the silence.

"I cut it" he replied

"It looks nice" she stated

"Thanks" he replied "when did you get engaged?" he couldn't help but ask

"Last month. We've been dating for a year and a half. After we lost touch" Lauren added

"I said I was sorry" Spencer said

"And you think that cuts it Spencer...what did I do wrong to you?" Lauren worried. Her life was being threatened and yet she was stood there worrying about what she did wrong to make Spencer not talk to her.

"You did nothing Lauren...we just stopped contact. It happens" he shrugged

"I missed you Spencer...I missed you a lot" she admitted

"Well you have Harry now...however I don't see him around" Spencer observed when he saw Prentiss nod from a distance and he began to walk with Lauren back over to Prentiss.

"He had to go" Lauren said "I didn't call him. I never call him when he's at work...but I texted him"

"Right. And he cares so much that his fiancée is in danger that he can't leave an office" Spencer said bitterly

"At least he never abandoned me" Lauren snapped back

"How many times do I have to say that I am sorry?" Spencer said as they walked out onto the night of New York

"I don't know Spencer. Even after all these years I can't be too mad at you" she sighed

11 years ago

"Is someone sitting there?" a small brunette girl asked. Spencer looked up from his game of chess and he shook his head as he moved the black pieces. The girl sat down on the only available seat in the park and she dropped her leather satchel which contained many history textbooks onto the floor and she took a drink of the coffee from the polystyrene cup.

"Are you playing chess by yourself?" she asked him and he nodded

"Well actually I'm not playing. I'm just developing strategies on how to win in less moves and I find that easier to do it alone" he told her and she nodded as she watched him.

"I used to be able to play chess...I don't think I can anymore though" she told him

"Approximately 600 million people worldwide can play chess" Spencer muttered

"Really? How do you know that?" Lauren asked in surprise

"I have an eidetic memory. I can remember statistics and read 20,000 words in a minute" he finally managed to drag his eyes from the chessboard onto the girl's astounded face

"Oh right...anyway...I'm Lauren. Lauren Turner" she held her hand out over the chessboard and Spencer wiped his hand on his cream trousers to get rid of the sweat before he handed her his hand.

"Spencer. Spencer Reid" he said. He was just amazed she hadn't left the seat yet.

...

Anyway...Please do leave me a review to let me know what you think so far :D


	4. Chapter 4

"You didn't do too bad for yourself" Spencer muttered as soon as Lauren had opened up the door to her apartment. Prentiss was parking the vehicle in the garage under the apartment block.

"It's not mine. It's Harry's" she murmured and ventured further into the penthouse apartment. It contained a living room with leather sofas and a large TV to the left near the door. Spencer could just make out the kitchen hidden behind a wall and then there was a raised dining area with leather seats around a glass table which looked out onto the view of more skyscrapers . Spencer could see a small hallway and then there was a door behind a leather sofa.

"Typical boy pad" Spencer muttered and he began to walk around the room. Lauren watched him and then she saw the bag he was wearing. It was worn and tattered compared to when she had first bought him it all those years ago.

"You still have the bag I gave you" she stated and then walked into the kitchen. Spencer was stood on the raised dining area and looking out onto the city. He began to remove the bag he was wearing and then placed it carefully onto the glass table

"It was a nice gift" he shrugged. Lauren could sense he was still annoyed at her for something but she didn't know what. And Spencer didn't want to tell her what. Did he expect her to still be single after all these years? She was too good to be living on her own and being lonely and he never made a move back then so why should he be bothered after all these years. He had gone for eight years without seeing her face and six without talking to her and he had managed fine. But now she was here and he was in her apartment.

"I presumed you still liked coffee" Lauren said and she handed Spencer a white cup and he nodded

"You assume correct" he said and he held it to him and then continued to stare out of the window.

"Out of 80,000 teachers you had to be the one to go and get threatened" he spoke in disbelief

"And yet..." Lauren trailed off and shook her head "doesn't matter"

"Go on" Spencer urged her and she looked into his eyes and he into hers

"I feel slightly good because I found you again" she whispered

"Oh God! Lauren there you are! Why didn't you call me! I would have come straight away" Harry suddenly rushed through the door and wrapped his arms around his fiancée.

"You was at work Harry...and I'm fine...I'm okay now" she assured him and he put her at arm's length as Prentiss locked the apartment door and Spencer turned to look back over the city as the couple stood there and spoke. Harry was slightly annoyed his fiancée didn't call him but he soon got over it and told her to go and have a lie down. Lauren placed her bottom lip over her top and nodded. Spencer turned around in time to see the action and he knew what it meant. He had seen her do it enough when they had been friends. She was annoyed at being told what to do. However she complied with his request and stalked off down the hallway.

"I hope everything is being done to find this sick son of a bitch" Harry drew himself up to full height as Prentiss took a seat at the dining table and Reid remained stood near the window. He never thought Lauren would go for anyone like Harry.

"Sir we are doing everything we can to find him. Be assured that as long as your fiancée remains here then she shall be fine. Now, it's been a long day for us all so why don't we call it a night?" Prentiss suggested and Harry began to undo his tie but he nodded

"Not a bad idea Miss...?" he wondered

"Prentiss. _Agent _Prentiss" she emphasised. Harry just pursed his lips but he nodded and then walked back into the bedroom.

"Someone has a big ego" Emily muttered and Spencer sat down next to her

"You reckon?" he asked and Emily raised her brow at him and then turned back to the case notes

"Of course. Did you not see the way he handled himself? Bossing her around and telling her what to do" Emily told Reid "and I thought you was supposed to be a profiler"

...

"I do not like the idea of some people staying in my apartment who I don't know" Harry complained as he began to undress from the three hundred dollar suit he was wearing. Lauren was sat up in her bed with the bedside lights on as she read through some marking she had to do. She had changed into her shorts and t-shirt as she rolled her eyes.

"There agents Harry. They know what they're doing" she informed him.

"But they could be out there snooping around for all I know...I just don't like it" he moaned again

"They won't be snooping. They will be sat there reviewing everything and then falling to sleep like I am doing as soon as you get into bed" she told him and he opened up his wardrobe and began to hang his clothes up before taking off his watch and laying it on the dressing table.

"Hm. So I take it you're under house arrest until they catch him" Harry finally peeled back the covers and sat up against the pillows

"For the time being I am. I spoke to the lead agent in charge and he told me I am not to go back to work. I could risk my life" Lauren placed the A4 papers onto her bedside table and then began to move the pillows so she could lie down.

"Good. I wouldn't want my most prized possession hurt" Harry kissed her on the cheek before he turned out the lights and then began to fall to sleep.

...

Lauren woke up to the empty space next to her. She patted it a few times but nothing happened. Harry must have gone for work. Lauren looked over to her table and groaned when she saw the time. With an effort she heaved herself up and walked into the en suite and began to shower quickly.

Spencer had fallen asleep on one of the armchairs and only at quarter past nine did he awake to the sound of running water and a chuckle from a tall agent who was sat at the dining table

"Good morning pretty boy" he smiled and Spencer rubbed his eyes before he stretched as he stood up

"You should have woken me" Spencer blinked and became accustomed to the growing light around him as Morgan shook his head

"You were having a nice dream by the sounds of it" Morgan said

"Only about 5% of adults sleep talk. 50% of children do it because of puberty outgrowing" Spencer informed him and sat down opposite Morgan and took a polystyrene cup of coffee which Morgan had brought for him and a croissant.

"Interesting facts genius...not as interesting as what you were talking about though" Derek teased

"What? You might as well tell me because I remember the dream I think" Spencer said. It wasn't a dream. More along the line of a nightmare and Spencer was used to them.

"Something along the lines of 'Don't do it Lauren'?" Morgan asked and Spencer nodded

"You would probably be correct" he muttered "where did Prentiss go?"

"Back to the hotel for sleep. Hotch asked if you would want to go but I told him you didn't" Morgan responded

"You never asked me?" Spencer raised a brow

"I didn't need to pretty boy. You have to tell her how you feel" Morgan said and Spencer just groaned

"Around 50% of marriages end in divorce" Spencer quipped

"Well don't wait until then" Morgan advised him

"She is marrying someone else. I can't tell her now. It will confuse her and I don't want that. I want her to be happy and if Harry makes her happy then so be it" Spencer lied

"No. Not so be it. If you've felt like this for so many years and been unhappy then don't do it anymore...just tell her. Be honest"

"I had a chance to tell her years ago before she left and I didn't. I'm not going to tell her now and ruin what she has" Spencer told him

"So we have established you still love her" Morgan said and Spencer sighed

"I don't know Morgan...I don't know what love feels like..." Spencer told him

"It feels like what you're feeling now pretty boy" Morgan stood up and slapped him on the back.

...

Spencer hadn't seen Lauren that morning but he knew she was awake. Morgan had told him she had gone into the study to do some work as the two of them set up a base at the apartment and began to profile. It wasn't until one in the afternoon when they heard the faint humming of music. Morgan just listened along but Spencer stood up and began to walk slowly towards the study. Morgan raised a brow in confusion but he shook his head; figuring it was best not to ask what was running through the boy wonder's mind. Spencer slowly opened the door to the study and he saw a large black piano at the back of the room and Lauren was sat there playing it. Spencer shut the door slowly and crossed his arms over his chest as he allowed himself to just listen to her. However, he found himself being drawn to her, being drawn to the music and so he sat himself down next to her on the stool. She could sense he was sat staring at her and yet she continued to allow the music take over her until finally she stopped. Her hands were still resting on the keys but no music came from them and neither one of them spoke as the last long note was being drawn out.

"You still play then?" Spencer asked her softly

"Not often...I don't know why I just did then" she whispered

"Only over a million people can play the piano" Spencer informed her

"Still quoting the statistics I see" she smiled vaguely and looked down at the white keys

"Why do you like Harry?" Spencer blurted out

"And also socially awkward" Lauren swivelled around on the stool but before she could stand Spencer grasped onto her arm and pulled her back down. Even though he was skinny and lanky he still had enough energy to get her to move. He allowed his hand to stay around her arm as she continued staring at him.

"What does he have that you like Lauren? I studied his behaviour and he is everything which you shouldn't like Lauren...his manner and controlling attitude" Spencer babbled

"And you would know what I like, would you?" she snapped at him

"I know you well enough to know he isn't right for you" Spencer said and she began to glare at him

"You gave up your right the care over six years ago" she tried to get out of his grasp.

"I do care about you Lauren! Don't ever say I don't!" Spencer yelled back at her

"You cared that much that you let me just walk out? You let your own friend just leave and you never made time for me! Ever!" she roared

"Because...because..." Spencer couldn't say it. He couldn't tell her how he felt about her.

"See! And you want to know why I am marrying him? I am doing it because Harry takes care of me! He loves me Spencer" Lauren said

"Do you love him?" Spencer asked and this time she moved her arm from his grasp and stood up

"You have no right to snoop in my life Spencer Reid. Now leave me alone" she told him and she fled quickly from the room. Her lack of an answer confirmed Spencer's beliefs.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again Spencer had missed his chance to tell her how he felt about her. He had sat there and listened to her tell him about someone who loved her and cared about her and yet he knew she couldn't bring herself to say the same about him. He was puzzled as to why. As to why she couldn't do it he knew. He knew she didn't love him. Spencer sat on the piano stool and looked down to the keys before he heard the door open and then a loud sigh came into the room.

"What did you do this time pretty boy?" Morgan asked him apologetically.

"I asked her why she was marrying him" Spencer stated

"Not a good way to win her back" Morgan told him

"Do I want her back?" Spencer snapped "you don't know what I want Morgan so with all due respect please just leave me alone. It's bad enough I have to spend time here with her and the tension and I don't need you to tell me what to do every two minutes. Okay?" Spencer hastily stood up and he made his way back out into the open spaced apartment. He didn't see Lauren so he believed that she had gone back into her room which was fine by him. He couldn't stomach looking at her anyway. None of this was her. The apartment was in clinical colour and felt cold. Lauren liked vibrant colours and she always had photos around...she preferred a house to feel like a home but this just felt empty. Spencer sat back down at the table and began to look at the maps once again. He knew time was running out to find the child and then if the note had been true then that would mean less time. An hour passed and Morgan had gone back to work in the silence with Reid until he discovered that he couldn't take it anymore. He had to go and talk to her because she was affecting his work and he didn't need that when a child's life was in danger. Spencer walked down the corridor and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Go away" she muttered like a sulking teenager and Spencer chuckled once lowly before he proceeded to open the door.

"I thought that with you having the IQ of 187 that you would understand the phrase 'go away'" Lauren was curled into a ball on her side looking away from the door. She knew it was Spencer from the noise he had made when he knocked.

"But I don't have to obey it" he told her and shut the door

"You have no right to be in my room. It's private" she finally sat up on her bed and looked over – well glared - at him. Spencer shrugged

"You're under FBI protection" he told her

"Doesn't mean I have to be watched all the time and we both know that. I told you to leave me alone" she retorted

"And I told you that I care about you Lauren and when you're upset...well I can't watch" he rubbed a hand up and down his left arm as he avoided her eye contact

"Well here's an idea then. Go. Away." She told him but once again he shook his head

"Do you know why I left Quantico Spencer?" she finally stood up on the other side of the bed and that was the only thing blocking the two of them.

"You came for this job and you always wanted to move here. Although I never understood the attraction to be honest" he told her but she shook her head.

"No...I wasn't going to take the job...but that night I came round...and I left because I knew you didn't want me" she told him and Spencer literally had to take a step back at what he had just heard her say to him "I left because I realised that you had only ever wanted a friend and that was all I could be to you"

"Lauren...I..." the words got stuck in his throat

"And then when you stopped answering my calls I wondered if you had found someone else who would want you and that maybe you didn't need to be my friend...I didn't know Spencer and I still don't know why...but after all this time...now you're back and I'm so messed up" she began to cry and she ran a shaking hand through her hair before turning around and sobbing as she sat on the edge of the bed. Spencer didn't know what to do. He sat on the other side of the bed facing the door as he just listened to her.

"I didn't call you because I didn't want to be friends with you anymore" Spencer told her honestly "well...actually I couldn't just be friends with you but I never thought you would feel the same way...I wasn't good enough for you"

Lauren remained staring into the mirror on her dressing table and she could see the back of Spencer's brown pullover and his hair as he spoke to her.

"Why didn't you tell me Spencer?" she asked

"Because I didn't want to stop you from coming out here and living your dream. You deserved some happiness and...I didn't think...you would ever go for someone like me" Spencer told her

"And I thought you never wanted anything but to be friends Spencer" she told him and then the two of them lapsed into silence. Lauren continued staring in the mirror as Spencer looked to the wall for inspiration.

"So what now?" Spencer asked her suddenly

"What do you mean what now? I'm engaged Spencer. That's all there is to it" Lauren said and suddenly she felt a large desire to get some fresh air. She walked out onto the balcony of her room and breathed in the fresh air. It was windy and her hair was blowing all over her face but she failed to care. She wrapped the long brown cardigan tightly around her body as she stared onto the city.

"You're not supposed to be outside" Spencer spoke from the doorway as he watched her lean against the railing.

"I'm thinking Spencer...about everything" she told him and he walked forward and leant onto the railing

"Talk to me Lauren...we used to share everything" Spencer urged her and she snorted

"You don't want to know what's going on in my mind Spencer" she told him honestly

"It can't be as bad as mine. With my eidetic memory I can't forget anything" he told her

"I feel bad Spencer...Matthew is out there missing and I can't do anything" she told him

"There is nothing you can do Lauren. We have everyone out there looking for him and for now we have to make sure you're safe" Spencer told her and she laughed once

"Safe? I'm going crazy...I...Spencer I'm engaged" she stated and she stood up straight and looked at him

"I know that" he agreed with a frown

"Harry is nice...he looks after me and makes sure I'm alright..." Lauren looked down to the floor

"I don't doubt it" bitterness took hold of Spencer's voice

"And I don't want to hurt him" she said

"But you don't love him" Spencer told her and she shook her head

"Don't do that again Spencer...I'm fond of him...he's kind and sweet..." Lauren began but Spencer snorted once at what she was saying to him.

"Fond? Fondness is not love. You can't marry someone you don't love" Spencer told her

"I can Spencer...he is my only option...we never made it..." she said

"We never tried" Spencer retorted

"And it's taken more than six years for you to speak to me and yet...and yet...I still feel something for you Spencer...I've never stopped feeling anything for you" she admitted

"I know and Lauren I am so sorry" Spencer apologised again

"But I need someone who is there for me all the time...I'm sorry Spencer..." she said and began to head back for the glass doors but before she could Spencer grasped onto her arm and he dragged her body closer to his. He didn't know where his sudden confidence was coming from. Never had he been so close to another woman in his life without wanting to randomly tell her the population of Mexico or something odd like that. Lauren didn't pull away as he moved her hair from her face. Instead she just shivered under his touch.

"Spencer please" she whispered as his hand rested on her cheek and the other went around her waist. She had hers on his shoulders as they continued to stare up at each other.

"Tell me you don't want me Lauren" Spencer murmured "just tell me that"

"Don't do this to me..." she whimpered and that was what Spencer was after. Just like that he allowed his mouth to fall down onto hers so he was kissing her. He was doing what he had wanted to do eleven years ago but he daren't. When he broke it off Lauren stepped back from him and ran a hand through her hair.

"Spencer...I'm engaged...oh my God..." she said, her voice shaking.

"Lauren" Spencer began to complain at her protests to herself

"No...I'm engaged Spencer...Harry...oh God Harry" she moaned

"Lauren don't..." Spencer said but she held up her hand to stop him

"I'm engaged Spencer" she said one final time and then disappeared back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

"I saw you outside with her" Morgan stated when Spencer returned into the living area. Lauren had told him to leave her be in the room after they had kissed. He had told her that he didn't want to go when he could see that she was upset but she insisted that his presence in her room wasn't helpful. He knew she was engaged but he didn't care about that. He knew she didn't love him and he had done the first natural thing ever.

"She told me to leave. She said she felt like a cheat" Spencer told Morgan and he sat back down onto his chair as the apartment door opened and Hotch walked in behind Harry.

"Where is Lauren?" Harry didn't acknowledge the pair

"She's...uh...she's..." Spencer stammered

"In her room sleeping. She said not to be disturbed" Morgan tried to keep the man from going into her room but Harry loosened his tie and placed his briefcase onto the sofa before walking down the corridor anyway.

"You figured anything out?" Morgan asked Hotch as he sat down at the glass table and sighed as he shook his head.

"We can't narrow it down apart from the fact he is somewhere in Manhattan" Hotch told them

"And with a population of 1,629,054 it is difficult to narrow down" Spencer spoke with bitterness in his voice and Hotch picked up on it and raised his brow.

"Something wrong Reid?" he asked

"I want to go back to the hotel for some rest" Spencer told him "I'm just tired"

"Okay. Morgan, you alright here?" Hotch asked the other agent

"I'm fine..." he trailed off as he continued to stare at Reid. Agents rarely slept on the job but kept on going by living on caffeine and food for the time they were away.

"Okay. I only came here to ask if you've narrowed location down and to check everything is still okay. And apparently we are nowhere closer to finding the kid" Hotch told them and he stood up

"Come on then Reid. I'll drop you off on the way to the station. I'll tell Prentiss to come back and keep you company" Hotch nodded at Morgan and then he began to leave for the door.

"You doing the right thing Reid?" Morgan cocked his head and raised his brow at the tall man who nodded back.

"I can't stay here knowing I have no chance with her and watch him dangle her in front of me...I'm going Morgan. Tell Lauren...just tell her I meant what I said okay?" Spencer placed his messenger bag over his shoulder and walked out to find Hotch in the car park. Morgan whistled lowly as he locked the apartment door and then he heard the yelling.

...

"Well it hasn't been easy for me either Harry...being locked away in here knowing a child who I taught is missing on the street...I can't do it Harry...I'm breaking down whilst you're away selling stocks and shares" Lauren was stood up and flinging her arms around as she spoke to her fiancé who was removing his tie and rolling his eyes.

"But your safe here...I need to go to work to provide for us. To provide for this lavish wedding you've got planned" Harry snapped back at her

"But I need you here...to look after me...like a fiancé would...I need someone to rely on..." Lauren stammered as she began to change the sheets on the bed which allowed her to vent her anger at them instead of the one she was going to marry.

"You have the agents here to protect you, don't you?" Harry retorted "they're keeping you safe"

"But they're not who I'm marrying are they Harry? I thought I could rely on you to take care of me instead of leaving me and making me go mad in this place" Lauren fluffed up the cushions as Harry stood near the door and laughed in disbelief.

"And you think I wouldn't go mad if I stayed here? I need to go to work to do something. You're overreacting Lauren...you're safe here" he shrugged

"Overreacting?" Lauren spat "there is a missing child and someone has threatened to come here and kill me? Please do tell me how I would cope in your eyes?" sarcasm took hold of her voice and Harry shook his head and placed his hands onto his hips and looked down at the floor.

"You would be the Lauren I knew and deal with this...not this overemotional woman who demands all of my attention" Harry told her

"You are supposed to be my fiancé! You're supposed to be looking after me and not strolling around looking at computer screens to see if the price of gold has gone up!" Lauren shouted at him

"You forget that I provide for you Lauren! That I pay most the bills for this place and I buy you expensive gifts! I need my job! I don't see your problem...and you know what? I can't stay here when you're in this state of mind" he told her and he reached for his car keys which were on his bedside cabinet

"What do you mean this state of mind? You think I'm being unreasonable?" she spoke ironically as Harry walked to the door and opened it. He didn't reply and Lauren followed him.

"Where are you going? So you're just going to leave again?" she had her arms out to the side as they walked into the living area. Harry turned around and pointed his finger at Lauren

"I am going to go and whilst I am gone you're going to calm down and not be so immature about this" he instructed her and then reached for his jacket which was on the sofa and began to shrug into it. Morgan was sat at the dining table doing his work as he occasionally lifted his gaze from the white paper to the rowing couple.

"Do not tell me how to behave! I shall do as I please and at this moment in time I am extremely peeved with you!" she roared at him

"So this is now my fault? My fault you're under house arrest?" he laughed in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"No! Don't be stupid! But you could be more supportive instead of leaving at the break of dawn and coming home when I'm off to sleep! If you can't be here for me now then what does the future look like?" Lauren wondered

"The future? So you're dreading marrying me? Thanks Lauren. Thanks a bunch" he picked his briefcase up and moved to the door.

"So we're not going to have this out? You're just going to walk away from me?" Lauren asked as he stood near the door.

"I don't want to talk to you when we both know you're acting completely unreasonable" he told her and he opened the door wide up.

"Fine! Go then! But I am not the one who is being _unreasonable _about this!" she yelled and then he walked from the door and with one swift movement he slammed it shut.

"You complete arsehole! How dare you walk out that door! You son of a bitch!" she roared at the wood and picked up a vase which was on the cabinet near the long windows and threw it ferociously through the air until it smashed. She then picked up a glass plate but before she had a chance to let it go Morgan had a grasp on her arm and was prising it from her easily as she forced back the tears.

"You don't really want to do that. It's a nice plate and you wouldn't want to have to clean up the mess" Morgan told her and he placed it back down onto the side as Lauren began to sob. Morgan still had hold of her arms and before he could do anything he was hugging the crying woman as she leant onto him for support.

...

"Was I being so spoilt asking him to just to spend some time with me whilst this was going on...I feel so alone and I hate being a prisoner in my own home...it's unnatural" she told Derek. Lauren was sat to one end of the sofa and had her feet curled beneath her as she dabbed her eyes with tissues. Derek was leant on the other side so the top half of his body was facing her.

"With all due respect ma'am I don't know if I am the one to ask on relationship advice" Derek told her honestly.

"Ma'am? Call me Lauren please...and I just need a neutral opinion...I always thought when you was in a relationship you was supposed to lean on each other...I lean on Harry a lot financial wise but when it comes to actual talks and discussions then I know I'm alone..." she replied to him. Derek thought about what she had said and he had no answer to it. There was only one thing which was on his mind and that was how the boy wonder could let someone like her slip away from him.

"Spencer seems to care about you" Derek stated and Lauren raised her brow at him in questioning.

"Me and Spencer are in the past...we missed our chance. I'm engaged" she flashed the expensive diamond ring in his way

"The kid still loves you...I saw the two of you earlier...on the balcony" Derek allowed the conversation to end there because she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It was the heat of the moment...it meant nothing...it can't mean nothing" she assured him

"But you want it to mean something. If you was single you would go for him" Derek said confidently

"You profiling me?" she smirked

"It's natural" he shrugged "but true...if you still like him...why don't you tell him?"

"Because I don't want to hurt Harry"

...

9 years ago

Spencer had heard about parties and he was never one for them. Lauren had asked him if he would accompany her to one of her friend's twenty first parties but he had declined her offer in the most polite fashion he could have. She did look a little downtrodden but Spencer knew that she would soon get over it when she came back. Besides, he was working on his PhD in Maths and knew that he should focus on that. He already had a BA and another PhD and so could be classed as a Doctor. Sometimes he hated that but other times it made him feel more special, as if there were things he could easily succeed at. Being social was not one of them. So on that Friday night, Spencer spent his time reading quickly through text books, taking in the words so he didn't forget them. However, at eleven o'clock he saw that his cell was ringing and that it was Lauren calling him. He only had a few contacts and hers was the one in his address book which was always being phoned.

"Hello" Spencer answered but he didn't hear anything until a woman shouted at people to shut up

"Spencer?" she asked

"Yes" he replied

"It's Marina here...look...we need you to come and pick Lauren up...she's completely wasted and her aunt is out of town" Marina said

"I'm on my way" Spencer hung up and he began to search for his grey jacket and he shrugged himself into it before leaving to lock his apartment. Unlike many other Caltech students, Spencer had his own apartment from the bank account he had money saved into. Lauren lived with her aunt but mainly she crashed at Spencer's when he was tutoring her History. Lauren didn't go to Caltech but she spent most of her time with Spencer still ever since she met him that day in the park. Spencer placed his keys into his pocket and began to walk down the sidewalk hastily. He didn't know how long it would take but he thought about the distance and then used an equation to deduce at his walking speed it would take ten minutes and thirty two seconds. And in precisely that he was stood outside a house full of college students who were basically drunk. He hoped he didn't have to go inside and to his advantage he saw Lauren sat on a lawn with a vodka bottle in her hands. Spencer smirked to himself and walked over to her and bent down. She looked up at him and smiled widely.

"Spencer! What are youuu doing here?" she asked him as she allowed him to grab hold of her elbow and haul her up from the ground. He noticed she was wearing a short purple dress which zipped up to the side and she had on her black stilettos which she was wobbling about in.

"Coming to take you home before you do something stupid" he told her and he began to attempt to walk with her but she was going too slow and stumbling.

"Me? Stupid? Never...I am a genius..." she laughed loudly and Spencer placed an arm around her waist to stop her from veering off. He had never held her this close before but he figured it was the best thing to do at that moment in time.

"Okay Lauren...but you're IQ is only 164...need to work on that to become a genius" he muttered and she went over on her ankle. Before she could fall to the floor Spencer dragged her upright and held her in his arms.

"You know one in ten women break their ankles by falling over in heels?" Spencer told her "take them off"

Lauren placed her bottom lip over her top and began to sulk as she leant forward and this time she did fall. She lost her balance and fell onto the sidewalk as Spencer knelt down and began to take the heels off for her.

"I'm like Cinderella!" she shrieked as Spencer held the shoes in one hand and helped Lauren up with the other.

"Apart from the fact I'm your carriage and I hope I don't turn into a pumpkin at midnight" Spencer mumbled and he began walking again with his arm around her waist. She was leaning on him as he kept her close by his side to make sure she didn't end up falling again.

"I love you Spencer Reid" she told him suddenly when he was around the corner from his apartment "lots and lots like lollipops"

"You're wasted Lauren" he stated

"But I love you" she told him "don't you love me Spencer?"

"Lauren you're drunk" he said again and she stopped walking

"So you don't love me?" she became serious

"Lauren keep on walking...it's getting cold and we need to get you inside before you collapse" Spencer motioned in front of him

"Do you love me?" she asked

"Yes Lauren...okay...I love you" Spencer said and she smiled at what he had said and began walking with him again. Spencer finally managed to get her up and into his apartment where he helped her stumble through the door.

"You can have my bed...you need it" Spencer helped her into his room and she collapsed onto one side of his double bed and pushed her curly brown hair to the side as she looked at him.

"Spencer...I..." she began but then she moved to the side and she ended up throwing up at the side of his bed. Spencer groaned and rolled his eyes as he went to search for a mop.

"You're dead when you sober up" he emptily threatened her.

...

So...please leave me a review to tell me what you think so far about it. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Nine years ago

"Spencer...I don't feel too good" Lauren complained as Spencer rolled his eyes and held her hair back as she was slumped against his toilet.

"How much did you have to drink?" he asked her as she lifted her head up slightly and looked up at him with her wide blue eyes.

"Not much" she lied

"Lauren...you're going to have to do better than that to convince me" he told her and finally she managed the roll her body from the toilet. Spencer caught her in his arms before she hit the radiator and he brushed all her hair from her face as she just allowed her head to lie on his chest. Spencer had imagined holding her like this since he had met her two years ago but not in this way when she was drunk and wouldn't remember any of it in the morning. Spencer glanced at his watch which he wore over his shirt sleeve and read the time to be three in the morning. He would be drinking a lot of caffeine tomorrow to study.

"Come on Lauren...let's get you back to bed" Spencer said and he gripped her under her elbows and guided her back into his room where he pulled the sheets to his bed back and helped her climb in. She was still wearing her purple dress but she didn't seem to mind as he placed the covers around her. He noticed she was sweating on her forehead and so using the back of his hand he felt the temperature of her cheeks. Lauren shut her eyes as she allowed his cold hands to run over her skin.

"I think you have a temperature" he perched himself on the edge of the bed

"You're so cold...don't go Spencer" she tugged on his hand so that he fell and ended up lying down next to her. She cuddled into him and leant her head to the side of his chest as one of his arms wrapped around her awkwardly and his hand rested on her arm.

"Try to get some sleep Lauren" he urged her as he felt his own lids fall shut

"Seventy five thousand people die from alcohol related diseases each year" Lauren murmured "I read it somewhere"

"Well...I don't think you'll die...and leave the statistics to me okay?" he muttered

"Okay Spence" she yawned before falling asleep.

...

"Good morning sleepy head" Spencer said as he heard her footsteps patter on his hardwood floor. He was sat at a cheap desk in the small living and dining area as he wrote on stacks of paper. Lauren walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Spencer...I look...I look like I did something which I shouldn't have last night...me and you...we didn't...?" she asked him. She had no recollection of them actually sleeping together but due to the fact she didn't know what had happened and she was still wearing the same clothes as last night.

"What?" Spencer asked. He was engrossed in his writing and he wasn't paying full attention to his friend. Lauren could tell he was working hard as he had his glasses perched on the end of his nose and he kept pushing his long brown hair behind his ears as he wrote. The lack of attention he was giving her when she was asking him a serious question was bothering her.

"Did me and you have sex Spencer?" she bluntly asked and Spencer looked up at her before turning a deep red

"Lauren...we...you was drunk...I..." Spencer garbled due to the fact her question had thrown him

"We did?" Lauren groaned but Spencer shook his head

"No...you was drunk and I brought you back here...nothing happened...I slept by your side to make sure you was okay...I promise" Spencer swore to her and she allowed a sigh of relief to escape her lips before she took the dining room chair and placed it next to Spencer at his desk.

"That's alright then...it's just that I was in your bed...wearing the same dress I wore last night...oh gosh...I'm going to have to do the walk of shame" she moaned and covered her face by her hands. Spencer raised a brow and shook his head.

"I know I may be a doctor but I have no idea what you could mean by this 'walk of shame' because it is something that was done by..." Spencer stopped speaking as he saw Lauren glare at him.

"It is walking back to your place in the same clothes you wore last night after normally sleeping with a person" she told him "you need to get out more Spence"

"And you need to stop flunking in you History class" he retorted and she snorted

"Can't see that one happening when I am basically just not that interested...I want to be learning how to teach...but I know a college degree helps" she tried to be optimistic "but when my best friend is working on PhD's and BA's it is difficult to not doubt myself"

"You're a bright girl Lauren...you just don't enjoy what you're doing at the moment and so your brain is of course go into an unresponsive mode because you really don't want to be there" Spencer informed her as he twirled his pen in his fingers.

"Right" Lauren replied. She had gotten used to Spencer's geeky rants. Sometimes she found them quite interesting to listen to and other times when she was in a foul mood she didn't care for them as much.

"Can I get you any breakfast? I don't have much but I can whisk something up" Spencer asked her politely but she declined and held onto her stomach.

"I don't think I could handle it Spencer...but thanks for offering...I'm going to...well...not even change but just go" she told him.

"Look. It's probably freezing outside so let me give you my coat and I'll walk you back...to make sure you got home safe" Spencer stood up and Lauren smiled as he fetched his coat and her heels. She slipped into the shoes and stood up to allow Spencer to help her into his brown jacket.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked rhetorically

"Actually it's just that we met and sometimes when people become friends..." Spencer began but Lauren placed her hand over his mouth.

"I didn't want an answer" she told him

Now

"And where have you been?" Lauren asked Harry. She was sat up in bed wearing her nightgown as she read her book.

"Just out" he replied back to her and began to change in silence

"I've been thinking" Harry told her "I want to postpone the wedding...I think we both need some time apart"

"Why? Just because we had one argument?" Lauren asked him in disbelief

"Because...I need to think things through Lauren...I...I don't know if I am ready for commitment" he told her.

"You don't know if you want to marry me? You're not the problem" he said and he began to hand his tie up on his tie rack.

"I'm not the problem...well when you put it like that it makes me feel so special" she spoke sarcastically

"You don't understand me. Just leave it Lauren...I'm going out again" he said and he began to put his shoes back onto his feet.

"Fine! Do that...walk away again" she snapped

"I will" he said and he walked through the bedroom door and this time Lauren didn't follow him.

...

Morgan was sat on the sofa eating pizza which Prentiss had brought him when he saw Harry storm out from the room. But he noted Lauren was nowhere to be seen. Without hesitance he stood up and nodded at Prentiss before walking down the corridor and into Lauren's room where the door was open.

"You alright?" he asked her and she shrugged

"He wants to postpone the wedding. He did the whole 'he's not ready for commitment thing'" Lauren told Derek as he walked further into her room. He whistled once and then pulled her chair from the dresser and sat on it as he looked at her in the bed.

"What do you think?" Derek asked her

"I think he doesn't want to marry me. I think all I am is a possession to him which he needs to control and I don't want that...but I still feel something for him" Lauren said

"Do you feel it for Spencer?" Derek couldn't resist bringing him into the equation.

"I don't know how I feel towards Spence...I still...do I love him Derek?" Lauren looked the detective in the eye and he shrugged.

"I can't tell you how to feel. But he still loves you Lauren...he's a good kid..." Morgan told her and she nodded in agreement. Maybe it was possible she still loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was about one in the morning when Lauren dozily woke up. She felt something pressing on her neck and it made her feel more relaxed. When her lids finally managed to open all the way she groaned as she saw who it was.

"Harry...what are you doing?" she muttered as his lips continued to move up and down her neck.

"I'm sorry baby...I was being selfish...I didn't mean any of it...can we just put it past us?" he tried to persuade her as his hands gently caressed her bare skin where her nightgown had ridden up.

"Harry...stop..." she tried to push him off her but he wasn't budging.

"You don't want me to Lauren...you know you don't" he hissed in her ear and that was when she managed to smell it.

"Harry. Get off me now" she snapped at him and managed to push him off so that he rolled onto his side of the bed. Lauren managed to sit up as Harry did the same.

"Why can I smell perfume on you?" she asked him

"Because I have just been laid with you?" Harry replied but Lauren shook her head

"I don't wear anything that smells like that. Where have you been Harry?" she pushed the covers on the bed back and she began to search for her dressing gown.

"So I am now being accused of cheating?" Harry asked her as she tied her dressing gown around her and pushed her brown curls from her face and raised a brow in his direction.

"Well I don't know Harry. Tell me where you went" she demanded

"Just out somewhere...to...a bar...someplace" he lied to her and she could tell. He wasn't giving her eye contact and he was shifting around nervously and turning red. She didn't need to be a profiler to know he was lying to her.

"What was it called?" she continued her investigation

"I don't know Lauren. Does it matter?" his arms flapped by his side in exasperation.

"Why don't you smell of alcohol?" she ignored his previous question and his mouth stuttered open but no words came from it.

"Did you sleep with someone else?" Lauren bit the bullet and she asked him straight out

"No!" he yelled back as soon as she had asked him "Lauren...I would never cheat on you...you're my fiancée and I could never do that to you...please believe me" he begged her and she sat down on the bed. Harry rushed to her side and sat down next to her. He engulfed her into his arms and stroked her hair. She allowed him to do it as she sat and began to pour through what was happening in her brain.

"We argued Lauren...that was all...we both said some horrible stuff but this situation is making you on edge and I get that. I understand why you feel doubtful towards anyone because of what is happening...but I love you Lauren...I always will" he pecked her on the cheek and forced a finger under her cheek to make her look at him. She did so but it was with reluctance.

"Now...why don't you go to sleep? It's been a long day and I will even have tomorrow off work" he told her as if that was supposed to win her heart back. Lauren forced a smile onto her lips and she nodded before removing her dressing gown and going back to sleep. But she didn't sleep. She knew something was wrong.

...

Eventually tiredness had washed over Lauren and the next thing she knew was that she was awaking to the sound of running water. The door to the en suite was shut as she looked onto Harry's vacant side of the bed. She sighed and rested a hand on her temple before sitting up. Maybe she had been overreacting...she was tired and confused. Surely Harry wouldn't cheat on her. He had told her that he loved her. She had to believe him. As she began to change into her greying jeans and hoody she heard Harry's phone vibrate and she saw an unknown number calling him. She hesitantly picked up but didn't say anything

"Hello? Harry babe are you there?" a woman spoke and Lauren pressed the red phone on the call and jumped back as she dropped it onto the bed. A woman had called him babe and she knew it wasn't his mother. She continued to stare at the phone until curiosity got the better of her. Spencer always told her that curiosity killed the cat. She opened up his inbox and read through text message after text message.

"What are you doing?" Harry's voice was suddenly heard and he walked out the en suite wearing grey joggers and a black t-shirt. Lauren twirled around to look at him as she still held the phone. Harry paled when he saw her holding it and he began to shake his head.

"It's not what it looks like" he denied

"Oh really? Because judging by these messages it's been going on for over four months" Lauren spoke. Her voice was tittering on being overemotional but she tried to remain calm.

"Lauren it's not. I swear" he raised his hands in defence as he walked towards her but she stepped back from him.

"Just stay away from me!" she finally snapped "Tell me the truth Harry...who is she?"

Harry sighed to himself and pushed his blonde hair back from his face as he looked to the floor.

"She's Amy" he said and Lauren let out a hysterical sob "I've worked with her for a while..."

"Oh God..." Lauren sobbed and her eyes shut for a moment as tears fell down her cheeks

"She means nothing Lauren...nothing...I love you" he promised her

"Don't say that! Do not say that ever again...all this time I've been here...waiting for you to come home from the office...and you've been...sleeping with some tart!" Lauren yelled at him.

"I am so sorry...it was stupid...we can get through this...we're getting married" he told her

"You honestly think I am going to marry you?" Lauren asked in disbelief

"We'll get through it. Work together...you'll see" he swore to her but she shook her head.

"No. You lied to me...but why Harry...why?" Lauren needed to know what had driven him to sleep with someone else. She thought their relationship had seemed solid.

"I was weak...and you were always working late..." Harry said

"Don't you dare put any of this onto me!" Lauren roared "I need to get out of here..."

"Lauren you're been rational" he told her and she rolled her eyes and wiped the tears from her cheek "you need to stay here...you're under house arrest remember?"

"Well they'll just have to move me to a hotel because I am not staying in this place anymore!" she yelled at him and began searching for her case which she threw onto her bed and then went to look through her wardrobe.

"So you don't want to work it out?" Harry asked

"I never want to see you again" she spat through clenched teeth as Harry walked over to her and gripped her by her arms.

"Let go of me!" she yelled

"No" Harry said forcefully as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Get off now!" she yelled and then he raised his hand and he hit her.

...

Spencer didn't want to go back to Lauren's apartment but Hotch had given him orders to tell Morgan and Prentiss they were no closer to catching the unsub and time was ticking. The unsub was due to commit another murder and Matthew's life was at risk. Spencer took the elevator and knocked on the door which opened a few seconds later revealing Prentiss. But her voice was not the first he heard. There was the faint sound of screaming as Morgan drank some of the coke he had brought from the fridge.

"What is going on?" Spencer asked them and they both shrugged

"Her fiancé left yesterday after they had an argument. He wouldn't stay with her and said work was more important. After that he came in early hours of the morning and all was quiet and now this..." Derek brought Reid up to speed with the events of the last day.

"Busy times" Emily interjected.

"Hotch told me to tell you we're no closer" Spencer told them but all the time he was listening to Lauren shouting at Harry and looking down the corridor to her bedroom. It sounded as if the door was open and Spencer wanted to go and look but he knew he shouldn't.

"It's not good...it's been going onto three days" Morgan observed and then they remained quiet. Spencer continued to listen into the yelling and that was until he heard a sound which haunted him. It ricocheted off the walls and the three agents looked at each other in confusion before Spencer took off down the corridor at running pace. The door was wide opened and the first thing he saw was Lauren grasping her cheek which was red and Harry stood near his wardrobe with shock on his face. Lauren looked over at Spencer and he felt himself redden in anger.

"You son of a bitch" Spencer roared and he lashed out at Harry. He balled his hand into a fist and he punched him straight across the face and Spencer grasped onto his knuckle as he straightened back up. Harry doubled over as Lauren grabbed onto Spencer's arm.

"Spencer don't...he's not worth it!" she yelled at him as she dragged him back off from Harry who was grasping onto his face.

"You lunatic! My father will hear about this!" Harry replied and Spencer rolled his eyes as Morgan ran into the room and began to drag Spencer from it.

"I want you to go now" Lauren told Harry who looked at her

"It's my apartment" he pointed out

"And after what you just did I need you to go for a couple of hours and then I will be gone. Now. Get. Out" Lauren said between deep breaths and Harry shook his head but he complied and he walked from his bedroom. When he had gone Lauren removed her engagement ring and placed it onto his bedside cabinet before walking out into the living room. Spencer was sat on the sofa with Prentiss holding an ice pack to his knuckle. Lauren nodded at Prentiss who handed her the ice and then Lauren sat next to him and rested the ice back onto his knuckle.

"You know 43% of people break their knuckle just from punching wrongly" Spencer muttered

"Well I think it's just bruised" Lauren told him. She was sat on the edge of the sofa as was Spencer and they had their knees resting against each others.

"Did he hurt you?" Spencer looked at her red cheek but she shook her head

"It was just the shock..." she told him

"Why did he hit you Lauren? What's happened?" Spencer asked her

"He was having an affair Spencer...I was packing and he lashed out...for four months he's been doing it" she whispered "but thank you"

"For what?" Spencer asked confused

"For defending me I guess...you didn't have to" she told him

"He hurt you Lauren...no one gets away with that" Spencer said forcefully and Lauren leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

"Spencer would you just go and sit down. Your constant hovering is driving me made" Lauren told him as she hastily packed clothes into her case. Derek and Prentiss were packing away the teams stuff and they intended to move Lauren into a hotel room where she would still have around the clock protection.

"I don't want to leave you Lauren" Spencer admitted and Lauren sighed as she pulled out her underwear and dumped it in. Spencer coughed loudly and looked away slightly and Lauren smiled when she saw his movement and then began to shut her case as it was full.

"Nothing else is going in there" she said and began to zip it up.

"Lauren...I need to know...what about us?" Spencer asked her and Lauren stared at him with her mouth agape. She hadn't thought anything about them and yet that was all Spencer could think about when he heard that she was leaving him.

"Spencer...I've just split up with Harry...I haven't thought about us...I don't even know if there is a us" Lauren admitted to him and she began to wheel her case out from her room but Spencer grabbed her around the wrist and stopped her from moving down the corridor.

"I can't stop thinking about you Lauren...ever since the kiss...I need to know where I stand...now that I've seen you again I can't handle the thoughts of living without you for another six years...now I know how you felt about me" Spencer spoke

"Spencer...I don't know...I'm confused at the moment. I need time to think things through but I do need you to be my friend Spencer...I need someone with me. Please just promise me that" Lauren whispered as her face was close to his. Spencer locked his gaze on hers and he nodded.

"I'm never going to abandon you again Lauren" he promised her. After what he had seen he felt rage inside of him that someone hurt her. No one was going to hurt her again and she would make sure of it.

"Oi! Boy genius! We need to go" Morgan shouted from the living room and Spencer picked up Lauren's case and he began to walk with her down the corridor into the living room where Morgan and Prentiss each held a duffel bag. Lauren looked around the apartment one last time and then she walked out the door behind Emily and Derek. Spencer placed a hand on the small of her back as he guided her from the apartment.

...

Harry was sat in another bar and this time he was drinking gin as if there was no tomorrow. He was annoyed. So very annoyed and also confused. He didn't know why that agent had lashed out at him in the way he did and he didn't know why Lauren had defended him. He didn't think they could know each other but then none of it made sense...was this Spencer guy jealous of him. Harry pulled out his cell and called his father.

"Son. What's going on?"

"I need some information on Spencer Reid. He works for the FBI"

"Why son? What's going on?"

"Let's just say that someone is in trouble"

...

Harry wandered back to his apartment early but he didn't care. She never told him that she knew that FBI agent...he was the reason why she moved to Quantico for those months. He had bailed her out of jail when she was twenty and got into a brawl. He had found out more about his fiancée than he had over the eighteen months he had been with her. As he stumbled up to the apartment block he saw them walking down the stairs and he saw Reid's hand on her back.

"Lauren!" he roared and she looked around as they began to walk down the stairs to the car park.

"I told you to give me a couple of hours to leave Harry. You're drunk. Now go" she told him as Prentiss and Morgan looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"I know all about you and him...Dr Reid" he spat his name "was you whoring around him when he was protecting you?"

"How dare you" Spencer spat through clenched teeth and Lauren glared at him.

"I never slept with Spencer whilst he has been here...unlike you" she added spitefully on at the end

"Well...you're welcome to her...she's a frigid cow" he slurred and Spencer began to walk forwards but Lauren grasped onto his arm

"No...because he would sue you for hurting him regardless of the fact we would both like to do just that" Lauren assured Spencer and Derek grabbed the kid by the arm

"We have to go. Get her to safety" Derek hastily said and Spencer nodded as he began to walk behind Morgan. Lauren followed and Spencer held his hand out his hand for her and she took it. She didn't even want to look back at Harry.

...

"He had no right to say those things about you" Spencer complained as the two of them sat in the back of the moving SUV. Morgan knew what was going on but Prentiss was slightly confused as to what Spencer cared so much about her. She didn't know about their past but Reid had a feeling that his antics tonight would soon change that.

"He was drunk. He probably will regret it" Lauren shrugged as she looked out the window to the streets.

"Don't even try to defend him. What he said and did was vile to you...you don't deserve any of that" Spencer told her. To be fair it had taken him a lot of self control not to pull out the gun that was sat in its holder and shoot the man to smithereens. But he didn't fancy jail. Lauren couldn't help but smile to herself as she listened to Spencer defend her.

Nine years ago

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Spencer...Happy Birthday to you!" Lauren sang as she walked into Spencer's room in the morning carrying a small cupcake in her hand as she went. Spencer was sat up and reading a book as Lauren sang out of tune and allowed herself into his room. She was wearing one of his old Star Wars t-shirt along with shorts as she sat cross legged next to him and placed the cupcake in front of his face. Spencer smiled a little as he blew the candle out and took it from her hands. She clapped and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're supposed to make a wish" she told him

"You know wishes don't actually work Lauren" Spencer pointed out and Lauren hit him lightly on the arm.

"Just do it" she told him and he closed his eyes and then opened them a few seconds later.

"Happy? And you're not supposed to hit someone on their birthday" he scolded her and she grinned

"You was defying me Spencer Reid. Not a clever thing to do" she informed him

"I know that after all this time...and do you mind not wearing my clothes...it means I have to wash more" Spencer bit into the cupcake

"But it's comfy and I forgot my pyjamas last night" Lauren defended herself and Spencer grinned

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on" he pointed out

"Funny Spence...now eat that and get up. I'm taking you out" she kissed him on the cheek again and moved for the door

"I don't want a fuss Lauren" Spencer complained

"It's not a fuss. Now do it and I won't hurt you" she smiled politely before walking into the bathroom herself.

...

Quite a short chapter I know but I have something special for Spencer's birthday to come and also there is more news about Harry who is soon to be in a lot of trouble. I don't know why I made him out to be the bad guy but in the end Spencer has to end up with Lauren, right? It would only be natural and he is Spencer Reid after all :D So please leave me a review and please give me some ideas which I can put in my flashbacks because I am running low at the moment!


	10. Chapter 10

Nine Years Ago

"Lauren where are we going?" Spencer asked. He was sat in the passenger side of her Volkswagen Beatle which was red as they drove through California.

"Can you not just wait and not kill the surprise Spencer...honestly..." she rolled her eyes as she moved the car through the green light.

"I don't really like surprises Lauren...do you not know me?" he asked her and she snorted

"I know you too well Spencer Reid. Now shush up and stop complaining...you'll like this" she promised him. That was the thing. He could trust Lauren. He always had done and he always would do.

"Lauren...are you taking me to the cinema?" Spencer asked as she pulled into the cinema and parked the car as she jumped out and grabbed her purse. Spencer did the same but when he shut the door he thought he had broken her car.

"Spencer...be more careful with my baby" she said as she stroked the door he had just closed

"With all the money you have in your bank I would have thought you could afford a better car" Spencer mumbled and he began to walk with her into the cinema.

"I like my baby...I fixed him up myself" she told him

"I know you did...and it's a he?"

"Of course. It is too powerful for it's own good" Lauren said before stalking off to the counter and ordering popcorn and speaking in hushed tone to the man behind the counter before he smiled and nodded and Lauren walked back to Spencer and handed him the ticket.

"Screen 2? Lauren what are we off to watch?" he asked her and she handed him the popcorn as they moved down the corridor and then into the dark cinema room. Spencer looked up to the back of the cinema

"Lauren it's empty...what's going on?" he asked her as she began to walk to the back of the cinema and then sat down on the back row. Spencer shifted next to her and continued to hold the popcorn. Before he managed to say anything else to her he heard a familiar tune ring out all around them and his eyes were drawn to the main screen.

"Lauren...this isn't in the cinema" he observed

"I know that Spencer...but it's nice Spencer, right?" she asked him and he nodded

"It's thoughtful and kind Lauren..." he whispered

"Good because they're showing all the films" she pecked him on the cheek as his eyes turned back to the screen showing the first Star Wars films. She had booked him a private showing of all the Star Wars films.

Now

"Well this is nice" Lauren commented as she sat down on the plush bed in the hotel the team had booked them into. Spencer remained stood and looking around the small one bedroom room which homed a large double bed and a sofa along with a mini fridge and an en-suite.

"None of this is nice" Spencer replied to her "I can't believe what he said to you Lauren..."

"He said it and it's in the past. You going back to hurt him won't help anyone Spencer and you know it. You need to just leave it" she instructed him "and the Spencer I knew would never have dared to do anything like hit him"

"Well the old Spencer had to grow up to survive in the BAU" he retorted

"Evidentially" Lauren spoke back to him "I wish Morgan would hurry up...even in a situation like this I am hungry"

"You haven't been eating well for a few days Lauren. Of course you're bound to be hungry and Morgan is always hungry" Spencer snorted and he watched as he saw the door to the suite open and then Morgan walked into the room with food and they went quiet.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to leave so you can finish your conversation?" he asked them with a smile on his face

"Now you're good" Spencer assured him and he turned red

"Alright pretty boy" he slapped him on the back. He could easily see he still loved Lauren.

...

Really short chapter I know! But they will get longer, honestly!


	11. Chapter 11

10 years ago

All was quiet in the library but that was mainly due to the fact that the sun was shining and everyone was outside. Spencer was sat in there, reading through a Chemistry book before he suddenly heard a slamming noise from next to him. He pushed his glasses further onto his nose before looking up and staring to his left at the girl who was glaring at him.

"And your problem is?" he asked her

"You" she stated simply "turning a page every second and making me feel dumb whilst I sit here and re read the same page for about half an hour"

"Well it's hardly my fault I can read 20,000 words a minute" Spencer snorted quietly so that the librarian didn't hear him and Lauren speaking.

"I think it is...could you just attempt to slow down a little? Please? My exam is in another hour and I think I am going into meltdown" Lauren rested her head in her hands as he fingers curled around the ends of her brown curls. Spencer frowned and then stood up and placed his book into his satchel.

"Come with me" he said

"Spence...I have an exam...I need to study" she said but he shook his head

"No. What you need is some fresh air and food because sitting in here is not helping you learn anything because I can tell you're just sat staring at the pages as if the words are going to jump out at you and hit your brain"

"Do you think they might?" Lauren asked in hope and Spencer resisted the urge to laugh at her desperation before he picked her text book up and she grabbed her bag and stood up and the two of them left the library.

"What do you want to eat?" Spencer asked her as he went into his wallet and they joined the queue for food in the local cafe where every college kid went due to the cheap price of food.

"I have my own money Spencer" she told him

"I know and so do I. And I'm treating my friend to a tray of chips" he used her favourite food from the cafe against her and she smiled

"You sure know how to impress a girl Spence" she grinned at the floor and Spencer shuffled nervously

"Well...quite obviously I don't" he muttered "can I have two trays of chips?"

"And ask for ketchup" Lauren nudged him

"And ketchup" he added when he was giving his order

...

"You'll be fine. For the last week you've been studying like a woman possessed. I had to wonder if you're still the same Lauren I met" Spencer joked as they sat on the park greenery. Spencer wasn't in any lectures today but he was with Lauren near her campus instead of going back to his flat to study. He could see when a friend was in distress...well he could see when his only friend was in distress.

"I am the same Lauren thank you very much...I just don't want to fail to mess up being able to teach" she explained to him

"The chances of you messing up are slim. Even with your lack of knowledge you still know enough and you managed to get straight A's in your last four assignments"

"Coming from the boy who gets straight A's in anything he does" Lauren rolled her eyes and stuffed a chip into her mouth as she looked at her watch.

"You have forty five minutes Lauren" Spencer said as he noticed the action she had taken by checking her watch

"I know. I just don't want to be late" she stuck her tongue out at him

"You won't be...look...after the exams I was thinking of...going to Las Vegas again...to see my mum...do you...doesn't matter" Spencer shrugged it off

"Go on" she urged him

"It's fine Lauren" he said but she didn't want to leave it when she knew what he was going to ask her

"I want to come with you Spencer. It doesn't matter that your mother is ill. She is still your mother and you can't ever forget that...you have a mother" she added on and then stood up. Spencer looked at the grass in part shame and part regret for Lauren.

"Anyway. I said I would meet Millie there...so I'll see you later Spence" she said

"I'll treat you to dinner tonight if you do well" he tried to be light hearted and Lauren forced a smile

"Takeaway pizza then" she smirked before walking off and leaving Spencer to his book.

Now

"Lauren...wake up" Spencer nudged her as he sat on the edge of her bed at ten at night.

"No...no..." she protested as she moved ferociously around in her bed. The covers were askew and Spencer noticed her shorts and top riding up as he grabbed onto her arm and shook it but still she refused to move slightly.

"Lauren...you need to wake up" Spencer spoke a little more harshly

"No...I don't...I can't..." she cried and began to pull her into a sitting position but as he moved her upright her eyes flew open and she screamed loudly in his face before trying to pull her wrists from his grasp.

"Get off me!" she yelled

"Lauren...it's me...it's Spencer... calm down" he shouted back at her and finally she stopped protesting against him and instead flung her body into his arms and began to shake violently.

"Spencer...I..." she choked

"It's alright Lauren...no one is going to hurt you" he promised her as she cried into his white shirt and he kept her there.

"Everything alright?" Morgan walked out from the bathroom and he asked the pair as they jumped apart and Lauren wiped her eyes and leant back against her cushions and slowly pulled the covers back around her as Spencer stood up and walked from the bed and to the mini fridge

"Yeah...all is good..." Lauren lied to Derek who then looked at Spencer

"Right" he agreed although he was highly unconvinced

"This is crazy...I can't sleep" Lauren huffed and folded her arms across her chest as Spencer passed her a bottle of water and she took it.

"You need to drink...stops headaches from occurring when you're stressed" he explained and Lauren nodded.

"Thanks" she said. Suddenly Derek's mobile began to buzz and so he excused himself.

"What was the dream about?" Spencer asked her

"It's not important" she shrugged off as she drunk

"Yes it is...tell me"

"It was just...that someone got to me...and no it wasn't Harry before you ask...I don't know who he was Spencer. All I know is that he scared me a lot" she hugged herself but before Spencer could do anything Morgan was rushing in.

"The letter which was sent to you a few days ago...we traced where it came from...apparently the paper is specially made" Derek explained

"Who sent it Derek?"

"It came from the New York stock exchange...and it had Harry's finger prints on it"


	12. Chapter 12

"No...no way...Harry isn't capable of hurting anyone...well not physically like what has been done to those children...it doesn't make any sense and I can't believe it" Lauren stood up straight and began pacing up and down her bed, running her hands frantically through her hair as she went.

"Did you think he was capable of hurting you?" Spencer asked her and she just stared at him with wide eyes but she did manage to shake her head.

"Hotch is over there right now...arresting him and then taking him back to the station for questioning" Morgan informed them

"He's being set up. He may be a lying scumbag and a cheat but he isn't a cold blooded murderer...and besides...where would he have hid Matthew for the last few days?" Lauren asked them but she didn't get an answer.

"I have to admit...it does seem a little unlikely he would be able to hide a boy...and he doesn't seem to fit the profile" Morgan announced

"Our profiles aren't one hundred per cent accurate. At most they are eight per cent. He could be in the other twenty" Spencer folded his arms across his chest and Lauren cocked a brow in his direction

"You really think he did this?" Lauren asked him

"I don't know him" Spencer avoided her question

"Well unfortunately I do. And he isn't a killer" Lauren jutted her chin out in confidence and Spencer shrugged.

"I'm going down to the station anyway...there are some things I need to pick up" Spencer garbled and Lauren and Morgan looked at each other as Spencer reached for his brown jacket.

"Spencer...promise me you won't do anything stupid...please?" Lauren looked into his brown eyes which averted to look down on the plush carpet, but he did nod.

"Thank you" Lauren whispered and Spencer reached for his phone and made sure that he had his gun in its holster.

"Be careful pretty boy" Morgan said and Spencer walked towards the door; "do you want the car keys?"

"Hm...no...I think I'll walk" Spencer replied and he shut the door.

"Very protective of you, isn't he?" Morgan smirked and raised a brow as Lauren went through her case to find some normal clothes. Derek checked his watch and then stared at her;

"Lauren...it's eleven at night...don't you want to go to sleep?"

"No...I can't sleep knowing that Harry is a suspect in this. Would it be wrong of me to want to go down there and see him? Give him a chance to explain this" Lauren aired her concerns but Derek shook his head sternly.

"You're under FBI protection Lauren. And he's a suspect now...I don't think suspects and victims should be in the same room as each other"

"I'm not a victim Derek. Matthew is a victim. I'm just supposed to be next and none of us know if that is true because no move has been made ever since that letter and I know Harry can't have sent it...I know it" she convinced herself and Morgan sighed

"You're still not leaving" he said

...

"Reid. What you doing here?" Prentiss rested her hand on Spencer's shoulder and he turned around to look at her.

"I heard Harry was a suspect...and I...well...wanted to see if it fitted the geographical range I had mapped out" Spencer lied and Prentiss smirked and walked back to her desk as Spencer looked into the interview room where he made an outline of Hotch stood walking around the table and then a tall man resting his hands on the desk.

"Of course you did Reid" Prentiss didn't believe him

"That is why I am here" he continued to lie in an attempt to get her to believe him

"Reid you don't have to lie to us...we're your team" Emily said

"I'm not lying...that is part of the reason why I am here" Spencer admitted and he sat down on the edge of her desk and looked into the interview room.

"You still love her, don't you Spencer?" Emily spoke

"I never stopped" he admitted just as Hotch came out of the room and Spencer jumped up as Hotch ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the two agents.

"He's got an alibi for the times which Matthew went missing. I had Garcia pull the records up and check and he's clean...but it still makes no sense...how did his prints end up on the letter?" Hotch pondered aloud

"Maybe someone has set him up? It wouldn't make sense though...why would he threaten to kill his fiancée?" Prentiss twirled a pen in her hand

"Ex fiancée" Reid said and the two of them looked at him "hm..well...it wouldn't make sense though...it has to be someone who works with him to be able to get the paper and his prints"

"So we need to do a check on all the people in Wall Street who work in his department" Hotch decided "Prentiss...get Garcia to run up a check on the people who work there. Reid, I need a word" Hotch walked off to the door where it was quiet as Reid followed and Prentiss picked up the phone.

"He's threatened to sue you Reid" Hotch said straight out

"What?" Reid couldn't believe him

"He said you punched him for no apparent reason" Hotch clarified

"No apparent reason?" Spencer spat "he...he hit Lauren...he hurt her"

"Spencer. I need to ask you a question. Is Lauren preventing you from doing the work you should?"

"No. Lauren is special to me Hotch...we go back years and I want to help her. She isn't distracting me from doing what I can"

Ten years ago

"This is your house?" Spencer had wide eyes as Lauren parked her VW Beatle in the driveway and climbed out and looked onto her house.

"Well...it's my aunts" she said

"But you live here" Reid shut the door to her car carefully and placed his hair behind his ears and followed Lauren up to the large wooden house and she unlocked the door

"Yes. You like it?" she dumped her college bag in the hallway and walked through the corridor into the large open spaced kitchen as Spencer looked at the photos on the wall of Lauren as a child with her parents and her aunt. He looked at one where she had graduated high school and was smiling into the camera and he couldn't help but smile back at her

"You want a coffee Spencer?" she called and he tore his gaze from the photographs and walked into her large marble kitchen.

"Lauren...is that a pool in your back garden?" he asked her

"Yeah...coffee?" she asked again

"Hm...no...coke please" Spencer said and she took two can from the fridge and handed him one of them as she opened the patio doors and allowed Spencer to walk out into her back garden which was fenced off from the other gardens.

"This is amazing Lauren. You never told me you had a house like this" he observed and she sat down on a wooden chair by the pool as Spencer sat down on the one next to her.

"I don't tell people about this Spencer...people tend to want to be my friend when they hear I have a nice house and a pool...I want real friends. Not materialistic ones" she explained and Spence took a drink of his coke.

"I kind of understand Lauren...but this is an amazing house"

"My aunt is hardly home. Being a lawyer she works long hours and often travels...I don't mind. I like my aunt a lot...but sometimes it is difficult and awkward" Lauren shifted in her seat.

"When did your parents die?" Spencer asked her

"I was eight...it was in a car crash...they were on their way back from Christmas shopping" she looked down at her coke can

"That's horrible Lauren" he said

"I like to think that they're up there...you know...and proud of me"

"How could they not be proud of you?" Spencer asked and she smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek

"Thanks Spence"

...

Thank you for all of the reviews which I have received and please do leave me a review! Thank you


	13. Chapter 13

Ten years ago

"So they just asked you straight out to describe one monarch? It didn't even say which one?" Spencer asked as he and Lauren sat on his sofa with a pizza box resting on them. Lauren had her legs dangling over Spencer's lap as she sat there and ate the pizza. He was much more cautious with his hands and either kept holding the pizza or the coke can which was resting on his lap as they sat there and talked.

"It just basically asked me what I told you. It was really easy if you want the truth...I felt confident coming out of it. It's true what they say though...revision does pay off" she said

"Well...in my terms reading pays off" he said in reference to his eidetic memory.

"Well some of us can't be as perfect as others Dr. Reid" Lauren said but she smiled as she looked at him

"Anyway...you still...want to come...to Vegas?" he asked her and she nodded

"My aunt is off to New York for a few days so she said I could go...as long as I let her know I'm safe and all that" Lauren shrugged and reached for another piece of pizza

"I have two tickets for tomorrow...if you couldn't come then...well..." he trailed off. It wasn't as if he had anyone else to ask if she said she didn't want to go.

"You'll have to show me all the casinos to Spencer" she smirked "could be a lucky week"

"It could be...but casinos are just guessing games really. I mean when you look at the odds and then the probability of what number the dice lands on then it is really just a mathematical equation" Spencer informed her

"But we're still going to go though?" she asked him and he sighed

"Yes Lauren...but it's just like magic..." he said and he suddenly stretched his hand and placed it behind her ear only to pull it back and produce a cent. He held it out in his hand as Lauren took it and flicked it into the air in absent minded fashion.

"I will find out how you do that one day" she said as she watched the coin spin in the air.

"You'll never know how I do that" he smiled to himself. It was his little secret and he liked the fact that it impressed her even after all the times he had done it.

...

"How much did you bring?" Spencer asked as he saw her walk towards him with her shades on and a large case in tow.

"Enough to cover me for a week" she placed her shades onto the top of her head as she walked into the shade. Spencer was wearing cream trousers and a normal white t-shirt as he rearranged the duffel bag on his shoulder and began to walk with Lauren into the airport.

"You remembered your passport, right?" he checked and she snorted and looked into his eyes.

"Grant me with some intelligence" she said and pulled it out her leather satchel as they stood in the queue to check in.

"Good. Here's your ticket...I pre booked so we could get seats together" he said and she nodded. Spencer looked over her shoulder and noticed two men sat on mesh seats as they stared at Lauren up and down in appreciation. He could make out them mouthing the words; 'punching above his weight' and 'out of his league'

"Spence? Earth to Spencer" Lauren waved a hand in front of his eyes and he looked down into her blue eyes

"Something wrong?" she raised a brow

"No...nothing" he muttered.

...

"Spencer...you look pale" Lauren observed as they sat on the plane and watched as other people pushed past them and took their seats

"Do I?" he asked and he balled his hands into fists

"Yeah...what's wrong?" she asked him

"I...I don't like planes" he blurted out and Lauren frowned

"I didn't know you hated planes" she observed

"One in a hundred planes crash per year...what if we're that one?" he asked her

"We won't be. You do know air travel is the safest form of transport...but they haven't seen my driving" she smirked in pride and Spencer snorted in disbelief.

"I remember my first time on a plane Spencer...I just held my dad's hand...and I thought about somewhere I would rather be" she said

"I don't think that will cut it" Spencer said and Lauren took his hand into hers and squeezed onto it.

"Just try it" she begged him and he shifted in his seat until he was leaning back and then thinking of where he would rather be.

"Where are you then?" Lauren asked him

"In the library" he lied _I'd rather be back at the park with you_

"What you doing?"

"Reading" _Watching you smile as I struggle to open a packet of crisps_

"What you reading?"

"A Chemistry book...they always seem to smell the best in that library. I think it is because they're from the new mahogany shelf" _I'm smiling as you lay on my chest and watch the stars and I can smell your shampoo_

"Oh right...any plans tonight?"

"Not a lot. Studying I imagine" _Telling you all the star constellations as you doubt me like normal_

"Tomorrow then...it's Saturday...where would you really want to be on a Saturday?"

"Sat at my desk being the owner of three PhD's" _Waking up and sitting at my desk, watching you sleep on my sofa_

"And now you're in the air"

"That's not a question" Spencer opened his eyes and Lauren looked at him and smiled

"Not that bad, was it?" she asked him and he shook his head. In his mind it was amazing.

"No...you're good at that" he complimented her. And ever since then when he had to fly he would remember where he would rather be.

...

"It's so...so...so...so bright!" Lauren exclaimed as they sat in the back of a taxi going down the Las Vegas strip on the way to a hotel.

"That's one word for it...even though I live here I thought you would want to do the tourist thing...with the exception of tomorrow" he said and she nodded seriously. Tomorrow she would meet Spencer Reid's mother.

...

I know that was a whole chapter dedicated to the Flashback but I love writing them so much! More to come though! Please leave a review!


	14. Chapter 14

Ten years ago

"Spencer..." Lauren grasped onto his arm as they stood outside the institution in Las Vegas. Spencer's heart quickened as he felt her touch on his bare arm but he managed to turn around and look into her eyes as she stared up at him

"What's wrong?" he asked her

"Are you sure...I mean...your mother...she may not like me...I don't want to intrude" she garbled and looked down onto her flat shoes she was wearing as Spencer lifted his gaze up to the clear blue sky.

"You're not intruding Lauren. I want her to know that I have a friend now and am doing alright...and besides...what's not to like?" Spencer avoided eye contact with her as she nodded once at him;

"Thank you Spencer"

"What for?" he chuckled nervously as they began to walk into the institution

"Being kind and trying to calm me down even though it failed miserably I do appreciate it" she said and Spencer couldn't help but laugh at thinking she was acting like him.

"I was being honest" he stopped at the counter as Lauren crossed her arms over her chest

"Hi. I'm here to see Diana Reid" Spencer told the nurse behind the counter and she nodded and began her search for paperwork as Spencer remained stood with his hands nervously shaking on the counter in front of him. The institution worried him. It worried him because he knew one day that he may end up there and he didn't want that.

"If you'd follow me" the nurse said and Spencer did as she asked. Lauren stayed close to his side as they walked through the corridors and finally into a large open space where tables were along with chairs. There was a large flat screen TV which had people congregated around it and there were also shelves of books and a large piano in the corner.

"Diana...your son is here to see you" the nurse patted a blonde woman on the back and she lifted her eyes up to the nurse.

"Who?" she asked again and Lauren looked up to Spencer and she saw his eyes drop to the floor in sorrow as she just stood there and allowed her hand to lightly wrap around his wrist.

"Your son Diana...Spencer" the nurse said and this time the tall, thin, blonde woman did look over at her son.

"Oh. Spencer" she said flatly

"Mum" Spencer greeted her and he took a seat on the sofa next to her whilst Lauren perched herself on the edge of an armchair.

"I get a letter a week and now a visit after several months? Am I supposed to be honoured?" she asked him sarcastically as she continued to frown.

Lauren looked the woman up and down as Spencer defended himself. She had short, neat blonde hair but her cheekbones were prominent and it looked as though she didn't eat much. She wore a thin jumper which hung loosely over her top half and the bottom half was covered by just normal black trousers as she leant back against the sofa whilst her son remained leaning forward with his hands clasped together.

"How are you doing mum?" he asked her and all he received was a shrug

"Anyway...mum this is Lauren...she's my friend" Spencer said and the woman rested her eyes onto Lauren and looked her up and down which caused Lauren to look at Spencer who just stared at her also.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Reid" Lauren offered a kind smile and the woman just nodded at her

"So she's just a friend? Nothing more?" his mother asked Spencer and he shook his head in honesty.

"We're good friends...Lauren's studying history mum" Spencer tried to pick up the conversation but he knew deep down Diana Reid just wasn't in the mood for chatting. She never was and he knew she never would be again.

"Oh" Diana managed to say "Spencer...are they watching?" she looked around and Spencer did the same

"No mum...no one is watching. It's just me and you and Lauren here" he sighed out loud as she began to act paranoid

"I could swear I feel their eyes on me...what's going on Spencer?" she looked at him

"Nothing is going on mum. I promise" he said "what have you been reading?" he picked up the book which was resting next to her and Lauren caught a glimpse of it

"Charles Dickens" Spencer smiled and Lauren did the same. She knew Spencer like them books.

"You used to read them Spencer" his mother said in a monotone fashion

"I know I did mum...now I spend more time studying" he admitted "you made any friends yet?"

"Not really...I prefer to spend time alone rather than sit and stare at that mindless thing" she indicated towards the TV which everyone was watching in silence. Spencer looked over at the piano and then to his mother

"Do you still play?" he asked her

"Play what?"

"The piano mum" Spencer said

"No" was a defiant answer

"Why not?"

"Stop asking me questions Spencer. I do as I like" she said but she didn't snap at him or sound angry by his conversation. Instead she just remained neutral throughout what they were saying.

"But you used to love playing it mum...Lauren can play the piano" he said and Lauren just stared at him as Diana looked onto Lauren.

"Not very well though Spencer..." Lauren denied her talent and Spencer shook his head

"She is good mum...maybe you could help her though?" Spencer suggested "you used to teach me"

"I don't know Spencer" Diana said

"It would be an honour Mrs Reid" Lauren piped up "I mean I only know the basics"

Spencer looked at his mother who looked back to him and finally she sighed before heaving herself from the sofa and walking over to the big black piano. She sat down on the seat and Lauren took a seat next to her as Diana hesitantly lifted her hands over the keys before pressing down onto one note.

"This is a C" she said and Lauren reached for the same note on her end of the keys. She knew how to play the piano. She was rather talented at it in fact, but she played along with Diana's teaching. Spencer leant against the back of the sofa and watched as the two of them slowly played a piece of music and he smiled sadly as Lauren tried to resist the urge not to be too fluent as to give the game away. She turned around once and scanned the room for Spencer and when she found him he just stared at her as she smiled back before giving her attention back to Diana.

"You're not too bad" Diana complimented Lauren in a whisper

"Thank you" Lauren said as they softly played a piece of music

"What's your intention with my son?" Diana suddenly asked

"We're just friends Mrs Reid...Spencer is nice...and smart" Lauren added on and she noticed Diana's lips curve up for a second

"Tell me something I don't know" she muttered

...

"I can't thank you enough" Spencer said as they walked out of the institution to wait for the cab Spencer had called. Lauren moved her hair from her eyes and placed it behind her ears as she smiled at Spencer.

"Your mother was nice Spencer" Lauren said "and quite good at the piano too"

"She used to love it...I didn't want her to give it up...sorry if it put you in an awkward position back there" he shifted around from his left foot to his right one as Lauren shrugged.

"I didn't mind Spence...honestly" Lauren said

"I do mind" Spencer muttered and Lauren frowned in confusion

"About what?" she asked him

"You know 40% of men are diagnosed with schizophrenia at a young age?" he asked her

"You've told me before Spencer...now tell me what you mind about" she asked him and he perched himself on the brick wall of the institution and allowed his legs to dangle aimlessly. Lauren did the same as him as she stared at his pondering face.

"What is it Spencer?" she pleaded him

"I...I worry about being...about being like her" Spencer said "I don't want to end up here"

"Spence...it's not your fault...you've still got a lot of years to go before that happens..." Lauren assured him and he just managed to look into her blue eyes and he shook his head

"But it will happen one day...and I don't want it too...I want to live until I'm old and laugh and have fun...but that will stop eventually" he said

"It doesn't have too" Lauren told him but he shrugged

"It will do...and I'll be here...alone"

"You'll never be alone" Lauren promised him "I won't let you be alone"

"But what if we drift apart Lauren? You'll be able to have a family...I can't...knowing...knowing...I have this to come" he looked back at the brick building

"You will have an amazing life Spencer. I will always make time for you...you know I will" she said

"If...Lauren...if I end up in here I don't want you to visit" he told her stubbornly

"And you know that won't happen" she laughed but Spencer remained serious

"No Lauren. I don't want you to see me like that...I don't want to be that boy...I want you to remember how we are now" Spencer said "Promise me"

"No. I am not promising you and I am not going to leave you alone if you end up here...you're my friend Spencer Reid regardless of anything" she said and jumped down from the wall

"That's our cab. Now come on...we have a night of gambling ahead" she said with a faint smile. Spencer sighed and jumped from the wall. He would have to tell her stubbornness wasn't a good trait.

Now

"Did you do anything stupid?" Lauren asked Spencer when he walked back in at one in the morning. She had large bags under her eyes and Spencer noticed her tiredness. He shook his head and placed his phone onto the coffee table and looked at Morgan who nodded once at him before leaving. Spencer placed both his hands on his hips and he looked sadly at Lauren.

"What?" she asked him "Spencer...what happened?"

"When I was walking...Hotch called...Matthew...they found him Lauren" Spencer said and she gasped in disbelief once and felt herself begin to cry

"How is he?" she asked him but Spencer shook his head. She had misunderstood him

"Lauren...they found him...but they was too late" Spencer told her and she began to sob loudly. Spencer couldn't do anything but go and guide her to the edge of the bed. He sat her down and allowed her to cling onto him as he stroked her hair softly. Hours seemed to pass by and eventually Lauren went quiet.

"What does this mean Spencer?" she asked him and his grip around her tightened

"I don't Lauren...but you'll be safe" he swore

"Spencer...I...I want you to kiss me" Lauren pleaded with him but Spencer shook his head and he stood up

"Lauren...you're suffering from worry. You're panicking and you know this isn't the right answer" Spencer tried to tell her but she shook her head fiercely. She needed some comfort. She needed to have someone there with her and Spencer was the only one she wanted.

"I need you Spencer...please..." she begged him and this time she didn't wait for an answer before she pressed her lips to his.

"Lauren...you're emotional...don't do something you may regret" he gasped between breaths as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm not...Spencer..." she sighed his name and for that moment he gave into her. The only thing which made him stop kissing her was realising her hips were grinding against his and he was becoming only too aware of it.

"Lauren no" he said and he let go of her

"I thought you wanted me Spencer" she retorted "does no one want me? Even my own fiance found someone better"

"Not like this...not when you're not yourself and you're upset and all you really want is me to take your mind from it. You're confused Lauren" he told her "and as for Harry...he was a jerk and you know it"

"I'm a mess Spencer...I'm sorry" she began to cry again as she fell to heap on the floor. Spencer groaned and placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe the amount of strength it had taken him to reject her.

"No Lauren...you're just...shaken up...you have nothing to be sorry for" Spencer assured her and he sat down next to her and allowed her to once again cry against him.

...

Please leave a review!


	15. Chapter 15

Ten years ago

"Oh Lauren...you look beautiful" her aunt gushed when she saw her walking down the stairs. Lauren blushed a deep red once when she managed to reach the bottom of the stairs without falling over in the dress.

"Thank you" she hugged her aunt who waved her hand to give her some air as she then placed her hand over her mouth and looked onto the beauty who stood before her.

"You don't have to cry" Lauren hugged her aunt and she held her niece to her and smiled past her shoulder.

"But you look gorgeous...you're so grown up...your parents would have been proud" her aunt said honestly and Lauren couldn't help but feel herself well up a little. It was the end of year prom and Lauren had said she would go this year. Her college and Caltech's was having a joint prom but the only thing which disheartened Lauren was to do with one boy who she knew she wouldn't be seeing in a tuxedo that night. Spencer had refused to go. Lauren had begged him but he had declined her offer several times.

"Let me take a picture" Lauren's aunt suddenly brought her out of her daze of Spencer as her aunt hurried back with the camera raised to her eyes. Lauren pressed a hand to the her hair which was in a bun and then back down to the side of her deep red dress which was a bodice at the top and a flowing skirt on her legs. She was careful in the black stilettos which she was wearing. Lauren put on her best smiled before blinking several times as the flash went off. Suddenly there was a loud pip noise and Lauren knew it would be the limo with her other friends in.

"You'd best be off" her aunt opened the door for Lauren and gave her the red clutch bag before pecking her on the cheek.

"Have a brilliant time" her aunt smiled and Lauren walked down the pathway to the waiting limo where a chauffeur opened the door for her and Lauren gracefully slid in next to Millie.

"You look amazing" her friend shrieked and Lauren hugged her carefully so not to damage her deep blue dress.

"So do you" Lauren said and then she exchanged formalities with the other's in the limo before they began to drive off to the White Heather where the reception was to be held.

"Your date couldn't make it?" Millie raised a brow as she spoke quietly to Lauren

"He's...probably getting ready for our trip to Vegas next week..." Lauren made an excuse up

"Why don't you just tell him Lou?" Mille asked her and Lauren peered out the window

"Because...he just wants a friend...I won't forsake that for something which may not pay off and he doesn't want" Lauren explained

"And it's not worth the risk?" her friend asked

"I'll never know"

...

Spencer sighed as he trawled through books upon books of hotels in Vegas where he and Lauren could stay the next week. He knew the main reason he was going there was to visit his mother but he wanted to show Lauren all the sights of Vegas and allow her to be a tourist there and have fun. He thought the strip would be a good place to start. Spencer sat at his desk and then glanced at his watch and smiled sadly. Lauren would surely be having fun by now at the prom. A part of him had wanted to go and then he remembered he didn't fit in. No matter how much he wanted to he would make things awkward. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door and he frowned in confusion before he moved over to the door and opened it slightly and then in shock it flew open all the way;

"What are you doing here?" he asked

...

"Lauren? Lauren?" Millie asked her friend as she saw her sat at a large round table with a tablecloth covering it. She was swirling the champagne in her glass round and round in amusement.

"Lauren" Millie snapped and this time Lauren looked up

"Yes?" she asked

"I asked you about three times if you want to go and dance...now what's wrong?" she asked her friend as she took a seat next to her. Lauren raised a brow in silence and Millie nodded once in understanding.

"I'm going to go Mil" Lauren stood up and grabbed her clutch bag before downing her drink and setting the glass on the table.

"You sure? It's only half past eight" Millie said as she checked her phone. Lauren smiled and nodded

"I'll see you later Millie..." Lauren said and she made her way through the crowds of people who were in the large marquee and chatting. Millie watched her friend leave and she smiled vaguely before going back to enjoying herself.

...

"What a lovely greeting. Your friend decides to leave her own prom and that's all you say?" Lauren smiled as she stood outside his apartment with a pizza box in her hand and two cups of coffee from the local coffee shop which were balanced on the pizza box.

"Why did you leave?" Spencer asked her

"Because I couldn't bear knowing my best friend was sat in his apartment alone whilst everyone was out having fun" Lauren admitted

"You didn't have to Lauren...out of all the people who didn't go to prom six out of ten wished they did" Spencer quoted

"Well I did go technically Spence...now, do you plan on letting me in...This dress is quite heavy" she said and Spencer took the pizzas and coffee from her as she sauntered into his apartment and placed her clutch bag onto his sofa as he placed the pizza on the coffee table. Spencer observed her in the deep red dress and he took in how as she bent over her neck looked longer as she peered into her clutch bag. He noted how she looked swan like with her graceful curved necked which was exposed as her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun. He even took in the beading of the dress which covered the bodice and there were some diamonds on the skirt. Eventually Lauren chucked her clutch bag onto the floor and sat down on the leather sofa and began to remove her heels and rub her feet.

"I should have worn flats...no one would have seen under this long skirt" Lauren complained and Spencer sat down next to her

"I thought you looked taller" he observed

"Well I still wasn't as tall as you" Lauren said and he chuckled as she swung her feet legs onto his lap. Spencer began picking at the beading of her skirt as her feet dangled over his knees.

"And these pins were beginning to hurt" she stated and began to remove them from her hair and place them on the arm of the sofa

"The bun made your neck look longer" Spencer observed and Lauren raised a brow

"Oh really?" she smiled. He had noticed her appearance

"Your dress looks nice too...must have cost a few dollars" Spencer said but Lauren just shrugged

"My aunt paid for it" she said as Spencer leaned forward and picked the pizza box up. He placed it onto his lap which was covered by Lauren's dress. But before he set it down he picked up the newspaper of the day and placed the box on top of that so that it didn't stain Lauren's dress.

"Lauren...you're different, you know that?" Spencer smiled as he opened up the lid and chuckled. On the pizza pepperoni was placed on it but it spelt out; 'Happy Prom night!"

"I thought it was different...and you know you're different too" Lauren said as she leaned forward and picked up a slice of pizza and began to eat and Spencer did the same.

"True...at least you didn't spell it using spinach" Spencer groaned

"Spinach on pizza?" Lauren laughed "And I know you don't like it"

"I hate it" he agreed

"You found anywhere in Vegas?" Lauren asked him as she looked over at his desk which was covered in papers and hotel brochures

"Some...I'll phone up and check they have rooms" he told her and she nodded

"Okay" she simply said

"You didn't have to do this Lauren...it was your night...not mine" Spencer suddenly blurted out and Lauren just kissed him on the cheek

"Stop complaining...I'm having more fun here then I was there" she assured him "and you're my friend Spence"

...

Another flashback? I love them! Please do leave a review because today it is my birthday! I had an amazing day and reviews would make it even more amazing! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far too :D


	16. Chapter 16

Ten years ago

"Spencer! You did it!" Lauren shrieked as she clasped onto his arm and jumped up and down for joy in the casino. Spencer turned red as he raked back all the chips and he smiled as Lauren pressed herself to him

"I told you it was all to do with a chance of odds and numbers...of course luck played a small part" Spencer admitted as they walked away from the table with their winnings and wandered the casino slowly.

"Okay smarty pants" Lauren stuck her tongue out at him as the two of them finally took a seat in the quiet bar. Spencer allowed a sly smile to escape his lips as Lauren ordered them two cokes to drink. The bartender looked slightly puzzled by their order but he didn't deny them it.

"Wow...this has been an amazing night Spencer...Vegas is just so different" Lauren exasperated and Spencer took a sip of his drink and he smiled at her excitement. Unfortunately to him Vegas was the place where he was tied to a goalpost and had to watch his mother turn into a schizophrenic. Not the best of memories for him.

"So what do we do now?" Lauren jumped up and down on her seat and Spencer checked his watch

"Lauren...it's ten at night" he said and she shrugged

"We're on vacation! Live a little...I'm off to the bathroom...back soon" she jumped down and Spencer watched her retreating figure as her butt swayed from side to side and she ran a hand through her brown locks.

"Is she your bird?" the blonde bartender leant against the marble and Spencer snapped out of staring and he looked at the man.

"What? Me?" Spencer asked in shock "No...we're friends"

"Damn...I wouldn't mind a piece" he whistled lowly and went back to placing bottles into the mini fridge "if I was you I wouldn't hang about"

"Meaning?" Spencer asked him and adjusted the collar of his white plain shirt

"Meaning that she is clearly into you and if you don't ask her out someone else will" he advised Spencer with a raised brow but Spencer just shook his head.

"She wouldn't want me" Spencer muttered

"You don't know that" the man replied

...

"I didn't mean to trip over" Lauren complained as Spencer carried her bridal style into the hotel room and he rolled his eyes. She suddenly hit him with her clutch bag on the shoulder

"What was that for?" he snapped

"For acting sarcastic by rolling your eyes...I mean it's not like I would intentionally break my ankle Spence" Lauren moaned as he softly set her down onto her bed. He removed the heel from the foot which had the swollen ankle and he raised it into the air.

"I blatantly remember telling you how many women break their ankles from wearing these Lauren" Spencer told her and he set it down onto the floor with a thud.

"I don't normally trip in them...the pavement wasn't flat" she defended herself

"Don't give me that. I've just had to lug you about one thousand five hundred metres back here and we know that if you wore sensible shoe wear then this would not have happened" Spencer told her as he pressed on the swelling and she yelled out in pain and he chuckled at her dramatics.

"You're over exaggerating" he informed her and she folded her arms over her chest

"Am not" she said stubbornly

"Are too...I'll go to reception and fetch some ice. Don't move" he instructed her

"Considering I can't...well that won't be difficult" she snapped at him as he shut the door and went to fetch some ice from reception.

...

"I think it's just swollen" Spencer said as he pressed the ice to her ankle. Lauren was sat up straight and allowed her arm to rest against Spencer's side before laying her head on his shoulder. Spencer moved his head thrice before gently resting it on top of hers and sighing.

"Thank you Spence" Lauren said "for everything...today was nice...and tonight was amazing..."

"Visiting my mother was nice?" Spencer asked in disbelief

"It was nice to meet a member of your family Spence...and your mother wasn't too bad...she has the same cheekbones as you" Lauren yawned

"The same cheekbones? Normally people say eyes or hair colour...but you go for cheekbones" Spencer said in disbelief

"But she did...and she's blonde and has blue eyes...not like you...you have nice eyes Spence" Lauren said tiredly and Spencer could tell she was becoming incoherent

"Get some sleep Lauren" Spencer raised his head and allowed Lauren to fall back onto her pillow before removing the ice from her ankle and placing it into the mini freezer in the small fridge.

"Night Spencer" Lauren yawned

"Goodnight Lauren"

Now

"Molly! They've arrested Harry...and you know why?" Nick Murphy snapped as he looked at his wife who held a small piece of brunette hair and a carving knife.

"Why Nick? Harry is innocent" Molly stared at him with large blue eyes

"Because his prints were found on the paper which he gave us Molly...and he'll tell them he supplied us with those papers and they'll come looking for us..." Nick snapped at his wife and she smiled

"They won't find us...we'll take another one Nick...this one will be just like our Harry when he was growing up. You'll see" Molly smiled longingly at the hair and Nick placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"You have to stop Molly...you can't keep doing this...they have Lauren under house arrest already...you won't find her and all the children in the city are under lockdown" Nick said and his wife's eyes flashed red

"I want that bitch dead! She's no good for Harry! We told him that but he defied us...if he had listened then we wouldn't be doing this...we need to show that we are good parents...!That's why we need another child Nick...to make them better...so that they can be better than Harry was..." Molly said "don't you see? I want another child to love...who is like me and you...but none of them have been so far"

"And none of them ever will be and you have to stop this...just because we can't have children of our own does not mean you should go around and take one...it needs to stop now Molly" he demanded and she stood up and pointed the knife at him. He shuddered back into the corner as Molly held the knife to his throat.

"It stops when we find the right one Nick! It stops when she is dead and Harry realises he should have done better! It stops when I say it does!"


	17. Chapter 17

Now

"Hey" Spencer smiled as Lauren stirred sleepily in his arms. Gently she sat up with his aid and she looked at the clock on the bedside cabinet. It was two in the afternoon.

"My body clock is messed up" she muttered and Spencer began to stand up

"Understandable. I got a call in the night. They let Harry go...not enough evidence to charge him and he didn't have the motive to send that letter considering you two were together" Spencer told her

"Oh" she managed to whisper

"I need to head out back to the station in another hour or so...Morgan is coming to cover me" he said and Lauren looked up at him

"Do you have to go?" she asked. She sounded pathetic. Begging for him to stay with her made her sound like a wimp and yet she didn't care.

"Well...yes...I won't be gone long" he said and Lauren nodded

"About last night...I'm sorry...I understand if you don't want to be near me..." she garbled as she sat on the edge of the already made bed

"Lauren...when people are upset a receptor in their brain makes them cling to the person who is there and who they know...it was a natural reaction as such...but...I didn't want you to do something you would regret in the morning" Spencer said and Lauren sighed

"Well thank you then" she said and Spencer nodded

"What are friends for?" he asked her

"Are we friends?" she quipped back

"I'm here for you...I think that is the definition of friends" Spencer said and Lauren smiled

"Thank you Spence"

...

"You haven't told him you love him yet, have you?" Morgan asked Lauren when he walked into the hotel room after briefing Spencer what had happened in the corridor outside.

"I've just found out my fiancé was cheating on me Morgan...I need time to get over that" Lauren said to him. She figured it would be best to leave out the part where she basically flung herself at him and begged him to sleep with her.

"Alright...but pretty boy is waiting for your magic words" Morgan told her and she raised a brow

"Pretty boy?" she asked in questioning "You got a thing for Spence?"

"No...don't be silly...he isn't a bad looking kid...I'm not sure where it came from" Morgan said and Lauren suddenly laughed to herself at his nickname

"I bet Spence hates that" she chuckled and Morgan just shrugged and settled himself to lean against the windowsill

"He doesn't mind as much anymore" Derek shrugged and Lauren folded her legs as she sat on the bed

"Morgan...does he...does he really love me? I mean we went all those years as just being friends...and I never picked up on the signs...but now..." Lauren shook her head

"I can honestly tell you that he does love you" Morgan replied

...

"We've got a lead" Hotch said as he handed Spencer a bullet proof jacket as soon as he entered the station. Prentiss was already placing her jacket on as Spencer began to put his on over the sleeveless sweater he was wearing.

"Who is it?" Spencer asked

"Martin Watts...he has been a caretaker for all of the schools these children have been attending...has a history of violence and has been sacked from most of his jobs. He has an apartment on Nineteenth Avenue" Hotch filled Reid in before they all began to run for the vehicles.

...

"They're on the way to arrest someone" Derek told Lauren when he came off the phone

"Who?" she asked

"Martin Watts...ring any bells?" Derek asked her and she nodded

"He was the caretaker...the school had to let him go after he was charged with violent behaviour...it doesn't reflect well if we hire someone with a record" Lauren said and Morgan nodded his head

"But he...it just doesn't seem right...Martin...he was secluded...but not like that...the paper didn't have his prints on, did it?" Lauren responded

"It didn't have anyone's prints on apart from Harry's but there was no evidence to suggest it was him"

"It wasn't him" Lauren said defiantly

...

Harry wandered the streets in search of another bar. He had been drinking for three hours and didn't want to stop until the numbness went away. He was a suspect in four murders and for plotting to kill his ex-fiancée...the woman he loved. Still. He didn't know why he had the affair. He didn't even like the woman he was sleeping with if he had to be honest with himself. But he did it. And he regretted it. He also knew his Lauren wasn't coming back to him and that ate him up. He had been stupid...but he was also confused. What did Spencer Reid have to do with any of this? She had never mentioned him before and yet they had seemed cosy together.

"A scotch" Harry ordered and handed the man a bill before drinking himself into oblivion.

Nine years ago

"My aunt is going away for a week...she's in Texas on some business and then visiting some friends out that way...it's crazy to know how many people she knows and then there is just me here with you" Lauren chuckled as she laid on an inflatable in the pool and allowed it to drift. Spencer was sat in his trunks on the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in as he looked into the clear blue water

"You know it's said that on average a person has only five people who they would consider as being close" Spencer informed Lauren and she placed her hands into the water and began pushing the water behind her.

"Oh right? Well I have two I guess" Lauren told him honestly

"Millie is one I guess" Spencer said

"You're the other" Lauren said and Spencer finally managed to jump into the pool and walked over to the inflatable. He rested his elbows on the side and then allowed his chin to fall into his hands. Lauren rolled her head to the side to look over at him as he began to push the inflatable around the pool.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay over for a few nights? It's a massive house and I don't want to spend all the time on my own" she said and Spencer shrugged awkwardly

"Your aunt doesn't mind you having a boy around the house?" Spencer asked her and Lauren snorted

"Spencer your twenty...we're adults...well...supposed to be" Lauren smiled as Spencer let go of the inflatable and ducked under the water. Lauren sat up and peered around the pool in sight of him

"Spencer?" she asked but the next thing she felt was her body being catapulted to the side as the inflatable tipped over. She shrieked before she hit the water and then fell into it. As she came back up she felt his hands on her elbows and he was laughing loudly as she coughed and spluttered

"That...wasn't...funny..." she choked but Spencer continued to laugh as she pushed her flat wet hair from her face.

"It was a little" he said and she began to splash water at him. He did the same back until Lauren began to swim away. Not one to be beaten he followed after her and grabbed onto her ankle and hauled her back until she was in his arms and laughing loudly

"Frolicking in the pool?" a sudden amused voice said and Spencer jumped back from Lauren

"Hello Miss Ellis" Spencer said politely

"Good afternoon Spencer...Lauren I'm going out to do the grocery shopping for you...anything in particular you want?" her aunt asked her but Lauren shook her head.

"I'm good thanks" Lauren said

"Okay...well I'll see you later" her aunt grinned as she walked back into the house and left Spencer looking red as he slowly delved his head under the water.

"Kill me now" he whispered as he went under the water and Lauren laughed in hysterics before he came back up again after ten seconds.

"It could have been worse Spencer...she was only messing" Lauren assured him "and besides...your twenty years old...you shouldn't worry what my aunt thinks"

"Ah yes, but you're still her little niece who I was supposedly 'frolicking' with" Spencer said and Lauren bit her lip

"I don't think it was frolicking Spence" she assured him

"Hm...when does your aunt fly out?"

"Tomorrow afternoon so you shall be staying the night" Lauren said

"Oh will I?" he asked

"Yeah...you will...I'm getting out...it's turned cool all of a sudden" she said and then Spencer paid attention to the hairs which were on edge on her arm as she heaved herself from the pool and began to rinse her hair which had turned straight.

"I'm going up to change...you coming?" Lauren asked as she wrapped a towel around her body and watched Spencer turn red again

"No...I'll change later...just going to swim for a while" he said

"Fair enough. Back soon" she said and wandered into the house. He would tell her soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Now

"It wasn't the caretaker" Spencer told Lauren when he walked back into the hotel room. She was sat on her bed with her legs crossed and a pen in her ear and one in her hand as she marked through all the work she should have done ages ago.

"I didn't think it would be. He isn't capable of something like this" Lauren said and Spencer sighed as he sat down onto the bed and lay back, running his hands over his face in exhaustion and frustration.

"Spencer...I need to know...what if you don't find whoever is doing this?" Lauren asked him and he peered up at her through one eye lid and then he took a deep breath.

"You...you...maybe you'll have to go into witness protection...it seems to be the only answer at the moment considering everything which is going and you're not safe alone" Spencer told her but she shook her head

"I don't want to go into witness protection. I'll be alone again, won't I?" Lauren asked him. He had never wanted to sit up and hold her so badly...but he didn't. He remained on his back with his eyes closed as he heard the worry in her voice.

"It seems as though you're the next target Lauren. You are not safe and in the end witness protection may be the only thing" Spencer told her

"I won't go. I've built a life here...I have a job..." she said and Spencer sat up and looked her straight in the eye

"You will go Lauren. If it means you're safe then you're going. End of discussion" Spencer told her

"I will not run away from this" she said through gritted teeth

"You're not running away from anything Lauren. You're keeping yourself safe and all you have here is a job...nothing else...you have no home...you left Harry..." Spencer told her

"Thanks for the reminder" she said spitefully and Spencer sighed

"It wasn't a reminder. It was the truth...and it might not even come to that" Spencer said and she sighed

"I need air" she sighed and then began to leave for the hotel door. Spencer walked over to her and grabbed her arm roughly.

"You're not to leave this building Lauren" he said and she tried to snap her arm from his grasp but his hold was like a vice.

"Let go" Lauren snapped "I need air Spencer"

"You need to stay here where it is safe" he retorted and she raised her other hand to try and move his from her arm but he gripped her wrist and held both her hands by her side.

"Spencer! I...need to get out...I need to think..." she muttered to him as he shook his head. Lauren didn't realise he had been backing them into the wall and the next thing she felt was the wallpaper against her back and the close proximity of Spencer against her.

"What are you doing Spencer?" Lauren whispered as Spencer's face came closer to hers

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're really cute when you're angry?" Spencer asked her as her eyes closed and she felt his breath on her cheek

"No...never" she managed to whisper

"Well you do" he said and then he was kissing her once again. Lauren's arms automatically went up around Spencer's neck and his wrapped themselves around her waist as her hand finally moved down to caress his cheek softly.

"I love you Lauren...I love you so much" Spencer said as they pulled apart for breaths and then they kissed again and fell onto the bed. Spencer lay awkwardly on his side as Lauren lay flat and yet their mouths never parted.

"Spencer...I...I love you" Lauren managed to whisper. She couldn't lie to him anymore about it. She needed him and he needed her.

...

"Son...you need to stop drinking...it's no good" Nick told Harry as they walked down the sidewalk. Molly was walking five steps ahead. Embarrassed to call Harry her own son. He had chosen a girl who wasn't good for him and now she had realised that. But Molly still wanted revenge. She had told Lauren to stay away from her son when she first met her and yet she had defied her.

"It takes the pain away...she left me...I was so stupid" Harry scolded himself "and now she has some fancy FBI agent on the go"

"What?" Molly turned around as soon as she heard that. Her son had been dating a common scrubber.

"Spencer Reid...the two of them have a history and I am convinced they are more than friends" Harry spat and Nick looked at Molly and he sighed as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Wait a minute...that's...that's the other agent...who was protecting Lauren. I'm sure of it" Harry said as he saw Derek Morgan walking down the street whilst speaking on his phone. Automatically Harry began to follow him down the pavement with Molly and Nick in tow. Then they saw him walk into the hotel.

"She's in there...somewhere" Harry said "I need to talk to her"

"Not now son. She won't be in the mood to see you when you're still slightly drunk" Nick told his boy but Molly's eyes flashed brightly. She had just been led to the woman she was after. If she managed to get Lauren out the picture Harry could see he could do better...and then she could look for another child to care for her...she would have shown Harry the errors of his ways and then she could help other children understand.

Ten years ago

Spencer walked up the pathway of Lauren's house and tried to stop himself from hyperventilating. He would be alright. No he wouldn't. He could hear the music coming from the house already and the party looked like it was in full swing. Spencer took a deep breath before walking into the crowded hallway where teens were dancing rowdily.

"Excuse me" Spencer said as he slowly urged himself through the crowd and tried not to step on anyone.

"Sorry" he said as he bumped into people. He walked through the kitchen and then out into the pool area where people were all crowded around the water.

"Spence!" he heard her shout and then he saw her excuse herself from the group she was talking to.

"Hey" she said as she stopped in front of him

"Hi...hm...Happy Birthday" Spencer said "the party looks a little wild"

"I'm just glad you turned up...I didn't think you would" Lauren had doubted Spencer. Even Spencer had doubted himself. Parties weren't exactly the things which he lived for. But he wasn't going to disappoint her.

"Well I did...what time does your aunt intend to kick all the people out?" Spencer asked her

"About eleven...she doesn't want to annoy the neighbours and I don't want it to go on too long" Lauren called over the music

"Oh right...I'll give you your birthday present after then" Spencer said as Millie came and grabbed Lauren by the arm.

"Okay...I'll be back soon Spencer" Lauren shouted over the people and he just raised a hand before looking around and nodding to himself. He didn't know anyone there. He didn't want to know anyone there. He began to move back into the house and up the stairs which were slightly crowded and then he came to the top floor where he walked down the hallway and bumped into Lauren's aunt.

"Miss Ellis" he said "sorry"

"It's alright Spencer...you after some peace and quiet?" her aunt raised a brow

"Something like that" he smirked. She was beginning to know him too well.

"I'll leave you be Spencer. Is Lauren downstairs still?"

"Yeah...with Millie"

"I'm going in then. Wish me luck" her aunt began to descend the stairs as Spencer walked down the hall and into Lauren's bedroom which he was surprised to see empty. He sighed and shut the door, grateful for the quiet surroundings. Lauren's room was always clean. He noticed her History books were stacked neatly on her desk and she had a large bookshelf, filled to the brim with classic novels and other books. Her bed was neatly made and her bedside tables had no clatter on them. Spencer sat down onto her bed and picked up the photo next to her clock. He smiled vaguely as he looked at her smiling parents and then he noticed the one behind it. It was of him and her in her pool...just sat together on an inflatable. Spencer looked awkward as he smiled but Lauren looked natural. And beautiful. But she always looked like that to him.


	19. Chapter 19

Nine years ago

"Why is it that I knew I would find you lurking up here?" Lauren asked Spencer with a smirk as she walked into her bedroom. Spencer was laid on her bed reading a book named Harry Potter when he placed it down quickly and looked at her with a smirk

"I...well...it was a little awkward down there...and I didn't think you would mind me coming up here" Spencer said and Lauren shut the bedroom door and crawled onto her bed. She yawned loudly as she settled her head on Spencer's chest and draped an arm over his stomach.

"You alright?" he asked her as she yawned

"Just...tired...and...getting a birthday hug from my friend" she muttered as Spencer looked at his watch and then sat her up and began searching for his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked him as she sat up too and looked confusingly at him

"It's nearly the end of your birthday...I haven't given you your present...grab your jacket" Spencer said and Lauren did as he had and walked over to her wardrobe

"Where are we going Spence?" she asked him "Can't you give me it here"

"Well...one part of it yes...but it would ruin it...I need you to come with me" Spencer said and he grabbed her hand as she put her final flat shoe on her foot and followed Spencer down the stairs and past her aunt.

"Where are you two going?" she asked as she took a black bag out to the trash and Spencer ran down the pathway as Lauren looked back

"I don't know. I have my phone though" Lauren said

"I'll look after her Miss Ellis" Spencer shouted

"I have no doubt" her aunt muttered. She didn't know if that girl could see how much he loved her but if she couldn't then she was blind.

"Spencer...what...this is mad" Lauren laughed crazily as Spencer laughed with her but they continued running up the grass hill until they reached the top. Lauren looked on as Spencer let go of her hand and then onto the picnic blanket. There was beers poking out of a stainless steel ice bucket and a large pizza box sat on it. Lauren looked at Spencer

"You did this for me?" she asked him

"Well...the sky is at its clearest and you can see the stars...and you always said about the constellations and how you'd like to know...so I read an astronomy book and I know now...the pizza and beer is just to keep us going" Spencer spoke and Lauren kissed him on the cheek before setting herself down on the blanket next to Spencer as he opened her a beer and handed her the bottle.

"I thought considering it was your birthday that you would be drunk already" Spencer mused and Lauren shook her head as she gulped her beer down

"It's different when you host a party Spencer...you have different things to consider...like making sure no one throws up in your pool" Lauren said and Spencer chuckled to himself as he went into the pizza and began to eat a slice.

"It seems as though everyone was having a good time. Judging by the noise they was making" Spencer stated and Lauren shrugged

"It was alright Spence...it was Millie's idea though. I wasn't as fussed but I went along with it. Anyway, you was going to quote star constellations to me I do believe?" Lauren stated and Spencer shook his head

"I have something to give you" he said and he pulled out a wrapped up box and she slowly began to unwrap the ribbon carefully before opening it up to reveal a long silver chain. Lauren carefully picked it up and looked down upon it as a small silver pendant fell down with the help of gravity. Lauren picked the pendant up and gently tugged it open

"Spencer...it's..." Lauren didn't know what to say to her gift as she looked onto the picture in the pendant.

"I understand if you don't like it...maybe I shouldn't have done it...it's private" Spencer garbled but Lauren kissed him on the cheek and shut him up but made him turn even redder.

"I love it" she said and went back to looking at the picture of her parents in the locket and she smiled as they smiled up at her. She then shut it again and placed it around her neck, tucking it under her cream dress so that it remained safe.

"So what's that one?" she asked and pointed up towards the sky as Spencer began rambling and Lauren leaned on his side.

Now

"Molly...you can't do this...you can't just walk into the hotel...she'll be under FBI protection" Nick told his wife as she sat in the driver seat of the car and her hands clasped around the wheel tightly as she looked onto the hotel. She even knew what room it was after seeing Derek Morgan shut the curtains tightly.

"You can watch me do this Nick. Do you plan on telling the police?" she looked at him and he pinched the bridge of his nose and he shook his head.

"Good. Wait here...I'm going in...I can't wait" Molly said and she stormed off from the car and walked directly into the hotel. She told them she had booked a room and sure enough she had done under a false name...she had made Harry find out the way the hotel was structured. She knew Lauren had a room which was near a fire escape and she had planned to take her down there and straight into the car. But there was one small problem. The agent. She had watched the one named Reid leave and Morgan come back but she didn't know how to get rid of him. Molly held her gun close to her side and took a deep breath before knocking on the door and then smiling as he opened it up.

"Ma'am?" Morgan asked her

"I've come to fetch your towels...room service?" Molly played the part as she laughed dozily.

"Oh right" Morgan said "wait here...I'll go fetch them"

But before the door slammed shut in her face she managed to gain entry to the room. Immediately she saw Lauren who gasped at the sight of her as she climbed off the bed

"What are you doing here Molly? Me and Harry broke up" Lauren garbled and then she noticed the gun peeking out from her jacket.

"Morgan!" she yelled when she saw it "what do you want Molly?"

"You...I told you to stay away from Harry...your broke his heart" she snapped at the girl as she walked over to her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go of me! You're crazy!" Lauren roared as she tried ferociously to get away from the woman who was showing immense strength

"Lauren...what's...freeze!" Morgan shouted when he came back out the bathroom. He dropped the towels and reached for his gun as he pointed it at Molly who still had her gun held to Lauren.

"Drop the gun ma'am" Morgan said but Molly shook her head

"You drop yours" she retorted as Morgan remained frozen on the spot and Lauren turned rigid at feeling the tip of the gun on her forehead.

"You know that isn't going to happen" Morgan replied and Molly sighed

"Well then I am sorry" she said and in one fluent motion she managed to move the gun from Lauren and began firing shots towards Derek. His natural instinct was to drop down to the floor as Lauren shrieked at Molly who was dragging her from the room.

"Molly!" Nick's voice suddenly became apparent from the corridor near the fire escape

"What the hell? You're in on this too? Why?" Lauren yelled, all the while trying to get away from Molly's vice like grasp.

"Stop struggling" Molly yelled but Lauren wouldn't stop. Molly snapped in frustration and the next thing Lauren felt was her world turn black as the gun made contact with her head

...

"Hotch...we have a situation" Derek pulled his phone out as he looked up and down the sidewalk in frustration

"What happened?"

"This woman came to the hotel room...asked for the towels so I went to fetch them. Next thing I know is that she is in there and has hold of Lauren...she had a gun and began to fire it" Morgan informed his boss

"Is everything okay now?"

"No. She took Lauren"

...

Lauren awoke in a daze. The surroundings around her weren't those which she was accustomed to of late. These were low beams of tilted wood and she only saw a small light bulb hanging above her bed. She tried to sit up but she found herself unable to move. As she looked up she saw her hands were individually handcuffed to the bed and so were her feet. With haste, she began to shake about, trying to get free of them.

"You're awake" a simple voice stated and Lauren tilted her head to see Molly sat on the side of the bare mattress.

"What's happening? Where am I?" Lauren asked the woman as her breathing became heavy

"You still don't know why you're here? Do you not remember the first thing I said to you?" the woman asked Lauren who shook her head and Molly turned angry

"I told you to stay away from Harry! You wasn't good enough...and yet you defied me...now you pay" Molly said and Lauren began to shake

"I thought you were joking! I didn't think you was being serious Molly...you never mentioned anything like that to me after that time..." Lauren spoke quickly

"You should have got the message! And then...you hurt our boy...our little baby boy" Molly shook her head

"He was cheating on me!" Lauren defended herself

"Only because you wasn't making him happy...don't blame him for your failures Lauren Turner...if only you had listened..." Molly sighed

"Are you mental? You're keeping me here because I – in the end – did what you wanted and broke up with your son?" Lauren asked confused

"Lauren...it was the way you did it...with no care...Harry is better than you...we wanted to save you from disappointment but you ignored us" Molly told her

"I have nothing to do with him now...just let me go...they'll be looking for me..." Lauren pleaded for her life

"You'll be gone before they find you...for now...well...I'll leave you to sleep" Molly said as if she was being kind to her

"Did you kill Matthew?" Lauren managed to ask. She couldn't see if Molly was still in the attic or not.

"I just wanted another son Lauren...another baby to love...who would be like me and Nick...but none of them were like that...if we let them go they would have told on us...but they're at peace now"

"Oh God" Lauren groaned and once again tried to get out from the restraints.

...

Do I need to tell you who is going to come and save the day? ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Now

"I tried to stop her Hotch...but she kept firing at me...I ducked down and before I could make a move she had vanished" Morgan told Hotch as they stood in the hotel room and looked around the scene. Spencer was stood looking out the window and onto the sidewalk.

"What did she look like?" Hotch asked Morgan as he made notes quickly so he could get them to be published and have a sketch drawn up of the elusive woman

"She was in her fifties...early sixties at a push...short blonde hair and really bright blue eyes...small and petite but she was taller and bigger than Lauren. Wearing a blue suit and scarf...she looked smart and so I didn't question whether she was room service or not" Morgan scolded himself for his stupidity.

"Just like you didn't check you had shut the door?" Spencer finally turned around and looked at Morgan who just stared back at him

"I made a mistake" Morgan admitted

"You do know that because of you she may be dead?" Spencer snapped at Derek

"You think I don't get what I did was stupid? I feel a complete idiot Reid! And I know that if anything happens to her it is my fault!" Derek yelled back

"As long as you know that" Spencer said. He was angry with Derek for being so reckless and yet he couldn't be angry at him because he knew that none of this was his fault whatsoever.

"Arguing isn't going to help bring Lauren back" Hotch interjected "we can establish that our un sub used the fire escape...and probably tracked one of us down here. But how did they know who we are?" Hotch asked them

"No one has seen us protect Lauren apart...well...Harry" Spencer muttered but then he shook his head "and we let him leave questioning"

"So we need to track Murphy down because there was no way the un sub knew Lauren was hiding in this hotel. She was booked under a false name and never left the building...he may know the un sub and gave them information"

"I found this outside" Prentiss walked through the doorway and held up a scarf to show the others.

"That was hers...she must have dropped it" Morgan quickly spoke

"We need to examine it for hairs or anything. Prentiss, you and Morgan take it back to the station and to the crime lab...me and Reid are going back to Murphy's apartment. Tell Rossi to pull as many favours as he can"

...

"I can see what he saw in you to start with...you do have looks on your side" Molly gently held a damp cloth to Lauren's face as she looked into her clear blue eyes in pity.

"Why are you doing this to me Molly? I thought you was okay with me...I promise I won't tell anyone you did this" Lauren pleaded but Molly just shook her head defiantly

"I can't do that Lauren. You need to be taught your lesson..."

"I've been taught...I know I should have stayed away from Harry...please...I'll leave New York. Never come back" she promised and she didn't care if she sounded weak. She was trapped in a dark room and knew her life would be at an end.

"Would you leave with Dr .Reid? Harry said you were whoring around with him whilst he worked" Molly sounded slightly annoyed

"I think he has that the wrong way round...me and Spencer are just friends...I knew him in college...I never did anything wrong" Lauren lied but Molly shook her head

"Harry said he was sure something was going on...and I believe my son" Molly placed the cloth back into the water bowl and stood up before walking away

"Just let me go!" Lauren begged one final time but she had no reply and the light turned off.

...

"Harry Murphy! FBI!" Hotch banged on his apartment and finally it opened up. Harry walked to the door with his tie hanging down as he quickly buttoned it up and then Spencer noticed. His fly was undone.

"What is this about?" he snapped as Spencer saw a young blonde rushing from his sofa and down into his hallway

"You moved on fast" Spencer spat

"So did she" he retorted and Spencer snorted and placed his hands onto his hips

"I don't need to explain anything to you" Spencer snapped "so what if I do love Lauren? Don't tell me you care"

"So you two do have a history?" Henry asked but before Spencer could answer Hotch held both his hands up

"She's been taken Mr Murphy" Hotch said and Harry instantly turned white at hearing the news

"By who?" he asked

"Well if we knew that we wouldn't be standing here asking you" Spencer said snidely

"I'll sue you one day" Harry pointed a finger at him

"Mr Murphy...we need to know if you told anyone about the agents who were protecting Lauren...specifically a blonde woman, blue eyes, middle build, appears wealthy and smart" Hotch asked with a raised brow. Harry racked his brain, trying to tell himself not to be stupid at who he thought it could be. But then again...he had told her who was protecting Lauren...he had even showed her Morgan and they saw the hotel which she had gone into. But it made no sense. And Harry didn't want to land his own mother in trouble.

"No...no one...sorry" he said but Hotch knew something was wrong

"Mr Murphy, Lauren's life is at risk here" he reminded him

"You think I don't know? But I don't know...now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to"

"Certainly" Hotch bowed out the room and Spencer did the same after one final glare at Harry.

"You think he was lying?" he asked Hotch

"I know he was"

...

"Oh...Harry dear...what a pleasant surprise" Harrys mother shrieked as he entered his families large house. His mother pecked him on the cheek quickly and walked into the large kitchen area where she began to put the kettle onto boil

"Tea?" his mother asked and he saw his father sat at the dining table reading through a paper

"Afternoon son" he inclined his head

"Father" he said "No...I'm good mother, thank you"

"So to what do we owe the pleasure?" Molly hustled her son to sit down at the dining table

"Lauren's gone missing" he said and Molly gasped. His father looked up from the paper slightly and then back down onto it, pretending to read

"That's dreadful Harry...what happened?" his mother asked

"Someone knew where she was staying and they took her" Harry remained cool as Molly shook her head in fake horror.

"That's horrid Harry...I hope they're searching for her" his mother sipped on her tea

"Yes...well they have someone in mind...someone who looks a lot like you mother" Harry looked the woman in the eye and she shifted away and patted her hair

"I have no idea what they're talking about Harry...I knew where she was staying but me and your father never told a soul Harry...and I have nothing against her" his mother's voice rose as Nick grunted in agreement

"Apart from the fact you didn't like her?" Harry asked and Molly nodded in agreement

"She wasn't good enough for you...and that has been proved and she left"

"She left because I was having an affair mother" Harry retorted

"And you're sure this Dr. Reid had nothing to do with her leaving?"

"I don't know what goes on in her head and I don't know if he helped matters. All I know is that I dealt the card which made her leave...but why would the FBI think you have her?"

"I don't know Harry. But if you think me and your father took her then you are deluded. Don't you know us at all?" she asked, concerned by her sons judgement of them

"Of course I do mother..." Harry defended himself. Not wanting to argue with his mother

"Good. Now I suggest you go home and get your head together...you're not thinking straight darling" she said and Harry nodded in agreement. How could his parents have hurt her?

...

"My son came round today...he just left actually...accusing me of kidnapping you" Molly laughed a little as she circled Lauren's iron bed.

"He would be right then, wouldn't he?" Lauren couldn't help but say

"He would...but for him to even think that of us...it hurt me Lauren...my own son to think I was capable of hurting someone" she shook her head "and this is all your fault...you poisoned his mind against us the moment you entered his life"

"You did that yourself by telling him to stay away from me" Lauren said. Molly walked around to the side of the bed and dragged Lauren's hair so she had her neck turned to look at her

"And we did right. You never loved him...you've proven that...and he adored you...and you chucked it back in his face" Molly's grip on her hair was increasingly tight as Lauren screamed out in pain and began to cry.

"I never meant to hurt him...I don't love him anymore...and he doesn't love me..." Lauren shrieked until her hair was finally released.

"No. You've moved onto your fancy Doctor now, haven't you?" she asked sarcastically as she pulled a blade out from her pocket and flicked it open

"We're friends..." she said again "me and Spence...we're friends"

"Liar. But would he want you if you weren't so pretty Lauren?" Molly asked and she straddled the girl with the knife playing in her hands. Lauren's eyes opened in fear as she watched the knife draw closer to her neck but to her shock she didn't draw blood. She cut a lock of Lauren's hair and dropped it onto her chest.

"I think these curls need cutting Lauren...without your looks your nothing. Your artificial Lauren..." the woman said before she began cutting Lauren's hair unevenly. A part of Lauren felt hurt beyond relief as she saw her brown hair fall besides her until finally she stopped when the hair was scraggly and just past her chin. But then Lauren reminded herself she could have done worse to her.

...

Thank you for all the reviews so far! I know how this is going to plan out so please do leave me a review :D


	21. Chapter 21

"We had Garcia see if there was any CCTV in the neighbourhood and we came up with nothing at all" Rossi told Hotch and Reid as they walked back into the station and sighed in frustration.

"Murphy is swearing he doesn't know anyone who fits the description of our un sub" Hotch said

"And you believe him?"

"No...everyone in their lifetime lies at one point...only sixty five per cent get into trouble because of a lie" Spencer quoted as he looked at the map hung up on the wall. But nothing was going in about it.

"So you think Harry is close to the un sub?" Prentiss piped up

"I think he has an idea who it could be based on his reaction to our description" Hotch said and Reid turned around.

"Who would be the only woman in that age group who he would know? Harry Murphy is a young and successful business man...he was having an affair with a younger woman...he isn't the type of person to go around and associate with elder women" Morgan said what Reid had just began to think and the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"So we're looking at a possible work colleague maybe?" Rossi said

"Or his family?" Reid piped up "he wouldn't want to defend a work colleague...Lauren had never met any of them by the sounds of it and defending a work friend in the stock market just isn't the done deal...they're out for themselves"

"So we need to get Garcia to do a background check on his family?" Hotch began to call her in his cell as Reid closed his eyes and begged for her to hang on.

...

"I brought you some water" a males voice spoke when Lauren's eyes became adjusted the light in the room going on. She moved her head to look at Nick stood there with a bottle with him.

"Why are you doing this?" Lauren asked him "Nick...what did I do?"

"You effectively did nothing" he said and he sat down on the edge of the bed "Molly has gone to do the grocery shopping...I shouldn't even be up here" he shook his head and began to stand up to leave

"No Nick! Please...I need the water...please" Lauren begged him and he nodded and sat back down

"I need to sit up...I'm getting stiff...she leaves the key on the wooden plank over there..." Lauren nodded towards it

"And you think I would just remove the handcuffs and let you go?" he chuckled at her attempt but Lauren shook her head

"Just the ones on my arms...please Nick..." she pleaded and the man sighed before walking over to the key and doing as she asked. Lauren slowly sat up and had no time to grab the key back as he placed it back onto its hook. He handed her the water and she began to drink quickly as Nick took in the sight of her short messy hair.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this...I really am..." he said to her

"Why don't you stop her Nick...did you know she murdered them children...?" Lauren asked him

"I knew Lauren...and I've tried to stop her. I really have. But she just...I won't turn her in because she is my wife...she's started to scare me now. But she has promised to stop...after you she said she'll work to get Harry back to himself now that you've stopped poisoning him and not go after over children" he explained

"Because that's comforting. But you're a lawyer Nick. You know what she is doing is wrong...she should be in jail or somewhere else. She's not right in the head" Lauren told him

"You're wrong. My wife is fine. There is nothing wrong with her" he defied Lauren

"Because going around and killing people is normal?" Lauren contradicted

"She's not crazy. I married a sane woman and she still it...but when you're gone it will go back to normal" he nodded in assurance

"And you're willing to let her kill me?" Lauren gulped and narrowed her eyes at him

"It's a sacrifice I have to make so that she stops and we get our lives back to normal" he shrugged "if it's any consolation I am sorry"

"It's not a consolation Nick. And it isn't your sacrifice...it's mine...I don't want to die" Lauren suddenly realised what was going to happen to her "I don't want to leave like this"

"No one wants to die Lauren. But think of all the people you're saving by death...all the children that will be safe...and Molly will be herself again" Nick said optimistically

"Well call me selfish then because I don't want to help save your wife! And if I die the FBI will find you Nick! They're looking for me now and when they find me – either dead or alive - they're going to put your sorry arse in jail" Lauren spat at him

"What if they never find your body Lauren? No one to find beautiful little Lauren...nothing will happen...you're overreacting. Now lie down" he instructed her

"No" she said through gritted teeth. Harry walked back over to the key and picked it up. He grasped onto Lauren's wrist and brought her squirming body backwards until he managed to cuff one hand back onto the iron railing and then he found it easier to do with the other hand.

"You're sick! Both of you!" Lauren roared at him as Harry sighed and turned the light out. As he walked down the stairs he bumped into his wife who raised her brow

"You went up to her?" she asked him

"She needed water Molly...you don't want her to die of dehydration do you?" Nick asked his wife and she allowed a sly smile to escape from her lips as she shook her head.

"But it stops after the Molly. No more...I can't handle it" Nick told her and she stroked his cheek and kissed him on the forehead and she went past him on the stairs.

"I promise" she swore and went up to the attic

...

"Lauren used to have this pet hate...she used to hate watching the TV...when she could see it reflected in other objects...I used to have these glass coasters which sat on the coffee table and she always used to move them if she saw the TV reflected..." Spencer reminisced about her as he stared out the car window and spoke to Morgan.

"We will get her back Reid...you're talking about her as if it's too late" Morgan looked up at the traffic lights and Spencer sighed quietly

"I only hope it's not too late" he said "I only just found her again"

"She's a tough one pretty boy...she's somewhere out there" Derek hoped as they began driving again.

...

"Nick...what's going on?" Molly hissed. She was knelt to the side of the bed as Nick made his way up the attic stairs hastily. He saw Lauren's body visibly shaking on the bed and only when he noticed the blood soaking into the mattress did her gasp a little when he saw writing engraved on her arm and her face covered in tears as a gag stopped her from screaming out loud.

"The FBI is at the front door" he said and Molly rolled her eyes

"Tell them I'm out...lock the attic door and then come back when you've got rid of them...me and Lauren still have some more writing to do...like she teaches the kids at school" Molly snickered and continued to draw blood from a trembling Lauren.

...

"Mr Murphy! FBI...please open up" Derek knocked rapidly on the door and Spencer peered around the front yard as the door opened and a man stood there looking bewildered.

"How may I help?" he asked them

"I'm SSA Morgan and this is Dr. Reid. We're here about Lauren Turner" Morgan greeted him "Lauren Turner went missing the other night sir. We're just looking for your wife to make sure we can remove her from the suspect pool" Morgan said

"My wife went out with some friends over an hour ago to play golf...I can give her a call if you like and get her back here?" Nick volunteered

"We could just come in and wait if that is alright with you sir?" Derek suggested and Nick froze on the spot. There were photos of his wife in many of the rooms. If they knew who they were looking for then surely they would know. Nick forced a smile onto his face as he nodded and thought through what he was going to do as he allowed the two men in.

"Awful shame about Miss Turner agents...her and Harry made such a good couple...but...well he was stupid" Nick shrugged as he tried to remain confident and walked down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Yes sir...but we're doing our best to bring her back. Where did you say your wife was again sir?" Derek asked as he noticed the pictures on the glass cabinet in the hall and nodded at Spencer

"Holme Hall Golf" he replied "any coffee?"

"No thanks" Derek said as he began to ring his cell

"Hotch. Holme Hall Golf is where our un sub is" Derek said quickly as Nick turned white as a ghost

"Un sub?" he asked and went back into the hallway

"Your wife is this woman sir, correct?" Derek checked and Nick nodded

"Yes...but she didn't take Lauren. Molly wouldn't do such a thing" Nick shook his head

"This woman walked into Lauren's room and opened fire sir. She was the one who took her and so is the woman we are looking for" Derek explained

"My wife would never do a thing like that" he shook his head in defence for her.

"We'll need to see her first sir...so if it's alright with you, we'd like to sit tight here for a while to make sure she doesn't come home and escape" Derek said and Nick had no choice but to agree.


	22. Chapter 22

"Would you say your wife and Lauren was close Mr Murphy?" Derek asked as the three of them sat in the living room and waited for a response from Hotch to come through

"She didn't mind Lauren. She was a polite girl and made Harry happy...it's not really our opinion of her which counts, is it?" Nick asked them and the two agents shrugged before hearing Morgan's phone vibrate.

"Hotch" Morgan greeted

"There has been no record of her been picked up by any friends...she isn't here at the gold club and hasn't been in the last week. So where is she?" Hotch asked

"We'll find out. We're still at the house" Morgan replied

"Look around then...see if she's hiding there" Hotch instructed them and then hung up

"Your wife never went to the gold club Mr Murphy. She hasn't been in over a week" Morgan stated and Spencer observed the way in which Nick shifted about uncomfortably

"You wasn't close to Lauren...was you Mr Murphy?" Spencer stood up and observed

"What would make you say that Dr. Reid?" Nick asked as he also stood up

"You have recent photos of you and Harry and the family...but Lauren is none of them and considering she was his fiancée then there logically should be some of her in also...then there was also the sweaty palms when I asked you that question" Spencer said and Nick turned slightly red

"How dare you come in here and accuse me of things like this?" he snapped at Spencer

"You're not denying it" Spencer observed and Nick looked at Morgan who just raised his brow at the man

"I have no opinion on Lauren...I thought maybe Harry could do better" he shrugged and pursed his lips

"What was wrong with her?" Spencer asked him

"She just wasn't...there are certain circles in life...and Lauren wasn't in our circle. She didn't fit in"

"So you disliked her because she wasn't in the upper class? Seems a feeble reason" Morgan admitted

"Think of it how you want" Nick shrugged "My wife is still not capable of a thing like this"

"Then you wouldn't mind if we have a look around then" Morgan said and Nick felt himself begin to sweat even more as he looked around the house nervously

"No...not at all..." he said and then Spencer and Morgan began to snoop.

...

"Does this door not open?" Spencer asked as he looked at the door to the attic. Lauren heard his faint voice and she began to yell his name into her gag, begging for him to be able to hear her but she could barely hear herself. She tried to fight against her restraints as Molly just sat in the darkness taken in bated breaths. Begging for Nick not to open the door.

"No...we've never been able to get into it ever since we moved in. We assume it is the attic up there but we don't need it so we haven't bothered" Nick lied

"Oh right" Spencer simply said. He didn't believe anything this man had said. He had told them lies after lies. Spencer headed back down to Morgan who was in the living room and told him of what he had seen.

"Do we break it open?" Morgan wondered

"I don't know. I came down here to ask you...after living in a room like that for all that time he is bound to wonder what's in it" Morgan said

"Mr Murphy...we're just stepping out for a moment" Derek grabbed Spencer's arm and they left the house onto the porch to discuss the things going on in the house. Nick heard the door slam and he wasted no time in acting.

...

"There is definitely something odd going on" Spencer agreed outside

"Well you can tell there is...but you don't think he locked his wife in the attic do you?" Morgan asked Spencer who shrugged and went into his leather messenger bag to find his cell

"I don't believe anything about him or her Derek" Spencer said and then they heard a noise.

"What is that?" Morgan asked but before they found out a car came rolling quickly out of the garage, tyres screeching as it went and bullets roaring from the passenger side.

"Reid! Down!" Morgan shouted and the two agents fell to the floor and grabbed their guns as they watched the car hurry down the sidewalk. The two of them stood up and looked at each other.

"She was in there!" Derek snapped as he used his cell to call Hotch

"Did you catch the plate?" he asked Reid who shook his head

"I didn't...I didn't think too..." he garbled and then he remembered the attic and ran back into the house.

"Reid!" he shouted as Spencer took the stairs two at a time until he reached the top and came to an open door which had been supposedly locked for years. Spencer couldn't move fast enough and he struggled to find a light switch in the attic but eventually he did and a dim light illuminated the room.

"Lauren" he gasped when he saw her petite figure on the bed. Quickly he rushed over to her and removed the gag from her mouth. She looked into his brown eyes dozily

"Spencer" she whispered and he placed a hand to her cheek

"You're safe...I have you..." he promised and began to attempt to remove the handcuffs from her hands but they wouldn't move.

"Here" Morgan said and he passed him the key which he had managed to find on the floor. Spencer began to unlock the cuffs from her body and only went he around the body did he notice the words; 'traitor' written on her arm.

"Oh Lauren..." he sighed as she shook and he tried to avoid the blood on the mattress. Her white vest top was covered in blood and her jeans were also becoming covered in it as it leaked into them. He then noticed her hair was uneven and he saw piles of it on the floor.

"I've called an ambulance...we'll need to move her down though. The steps are too narrow" Derek explained and Spencer nodded in agreement before he helped Lauren sit up.

"I knew you would come" she cried lightly as he tucked her head into his shoulder and rested her chin on her head as an arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'm here Lauren" he promised "always"

"Thank you Spence" she whispered

"We need to move you Lauren...just hold onto me, alright?" he said and she lazily lifted her arms and wrapped them around her neck as he placed his hands under her knees and picked her up.

"Can you manage?" Derek asked and Spencer nodded as Lauren rested her head on his shoulder

"I'm fine" he promised and began walking down the stairs with her. As soon as they had managed to get down the sounds of sirens began to ring and the next thing Spencer knew was Lauren being carted off in an ambulance and him begging to go with her.


	23. Chapter 23

"Where is she?" a strained voice asked as she made her way into the ER and looked around for anyone she knew. Spencer heard her voice and he slowly looked over at the woman before his eyes opened wide in shock at seeing her again.

"Miss Ellis?" he asked and she drew her attention to him and her mouth hung open slowly. He took in how her hair was blonde and cropped and she looked taller and thinner than before. She still wore expensive clothes but had appeared to have aged well

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" she asked when she saw the boy who her niece had been best friends with. All she could remember was that he was this scrawny young boy with long boy who used to follow her niece around. Now he was still slightly scrawny but he looked more like a man. And she noticed the gun.

"I was protecting Lauren...with the FBI...she's just having some tests done at the moment to make sure she's okay...how did you find out about this?" he asked her

"A member of your team called me...Agent Hotchner I think he was called. He said Lauren was rushed into hospital and he told me of what had happened...her fiancés parents did this" Ellen shook her head in disbelief and she placed a hand over her mouth. Spencer shifted around uncomfortably as the woman took a deep breath and looked at Spencer.

"How is she? Do you know?" she asked him

"When we found her she...well it looked like she had something written into her arm...there was blood everywhere and her hair had been cut...she managed to get away relatively unharmed though by the sounds of it" Spencer said

"Something carved into her arm?" she shrieked slightly

"The word traitor...she'll have a scar but they said they can fix that" Spencer assured her aunt

"Oh my...and where is Harry? He should be here with his fiancée" Ellen sounded appalled at the fact and Spencer frowned

"Hotch didn't tell you he was having an affair then?" Spencer asked bitterly

"He failed to mention that part" she suddenly turned angry "so she left him?"

"She did...we don't understand completely why his parents did this to her though. We think it has something to do with them thinking she wasn't good enough for Harry and so they wanted her out the picture" Spencer shared his theory with her

"This is sick Spencer..." she shook her head

"We're waiting for Lauren to tell us more" Spencer said and he took a drink of the coffee which he was holding in the polystyrene cup as Ellen watched him glance over to the room Lauren was hidden in.

"So how are you Spencer? It's been a while" Ellen said, trying to create conversation

"I'm okay...just working hard..." he said and Ellen nodded

"Not settled down then?" she asked him and he observed her for a moment

"I know what you're getting at Miss Ellis...I'm a profiler. It's my job" he said and she chuckled lightly and then sighed

"You two should have been together years ago Spencer" she sat down in the hospital chair and went through her bag to find her gum. Spencer sat down on the chair next to her and shrugged

"She didn't want me back then" he said

"But she does now?" Ellen asked

"I don't know...we need to talk...but...with everything going on it could just have been a heat of the moment thing when we spoke..." he babbled

"I don't think so Spencer. You two have been best friends for years...I saw how you looked at her Spencer...when you was just a boy...I wondered if she would ever tell you how she felt"

"We were just friends" Spencer said

"You can't believe she didn't want more than that, can you? You two were blind and oblivious to each other...I always thought you was good for her" Ellen raised her head to look at the door as Spencer turned slightly red

"Well...I...that was in the past...but I mean I still like Lauren...a lot...more than a lot actually...a lot isn't really a good measurement is it?" Spencer garbled and Ellen laughed a little at his nervousness

"I get it Spencer. You love her...just make sure she knows that"

Eight years ago

"I have something to tell you" Spencer said. It was summer and they had just graduated college. Lauren with her PhD and Spencer with his many PhD's and BA's. The two of them were sat around Lauren's pool, Lauren on the grass laid out on a towel as she adjusted her shades and Spencer was more in the shade by the pool.

"Go ahead" she said as she placed more suntan cream onto her body so she didn't burn in the heat. Spencer watched how she applied it and coughed awkwardly and looked away from her bare skin which was only covered by a bikini.

"I'm moving away" he said and she froze as she set the bottle down and stood up. She left the lawn and sat by the edge of the pool and brought her knees up to her chin as she placed her shades onto her brown curly hair.

"Where to?" she asked him

"Quantico...in Virginia...I've been offered a job" he said and Lauren rested her chin onto her knees

"Who with?"

"The FBI...in the Behavioural Analysis Unit...as a profiler...they work on crime cases to help catch killers by studying their pattern of behaviour" he explained and Lauren just remained motionless

"It sounds good...I mean...when do you go?" she asked

"I...Lauren...I start in a few months...but I want to go and find a flat...I have a flight there...in two days" he shifted uncomfortably on the garden chair as Lauren raised her head with wide eyes and looked at him

"You leave in two days? Spencer...I...that's sudden" she managed to spit out

"I wondered how to tell you about it for a while...I'll miss you Lauren" he said

"I'll miss you too Spencer...it sounds a great job" she said and Spencer nodded before checking his watch

"I'd best go...I have packing and things to do...you coming round tomorrow?" he asked her and she forced a smile onto her face and nodded.

"Okay then...I'll see you later" he said and he began to walk back through her house as Lauren remained sat where she was and watching him.

Two days later

Lauren sat on the hood of her car as she watched planes coming into and leaving the airport. She knew what time Spencer's flight was supposed to leave and she didn't know why she was sat there waiting for him to go. Millie was sat on the hood of her car too as they silently watched planes coming and going.

"Why didn't you tell him Lou?" she asked her friend

"Because it is a great job Mil...I didn't want to hold him back here when he has nothing" she admitted

"He would have had you Lauren. That would have been enough surely if he loved you"

"He didn't. We were just friends" Lauren said and Millie snorted

"You wasn't...you two were perfect together. You were just too blind to see" she said and Lauren looked at her and shook her head

"It's for the best" she said and looked at her watch

"He'll be going in a minute...he hates flying..." Lauren reminisced

"Go after him Lauren" Millie ordered her friend

"He'll be on the plane...I can't stop it, can I?" Lauren said but Millie shook her head

"Go home, pack up and go to Virginia...tell him how you feel" Millie said

"He doesn't want me" Lauren said

"And you don't know that Lauren...what if he does? At least you can go there and tell him the truth instead of never knowing how he feels. That has to be better...it's summer Lauren...you don't have a job and there is nothing stopping you from doing this" Millie said but she was interrupted by the sight of a plane flying low through the sky. Lauren watched it as Millie placed an arm around her shoulder. Lauren nodded once. Knowing what she was going to do.

...

"Review?"


	24. Chapter 24

Eight years ago

"What's got you all worked up?" Lauren's aunt asked when she saw her niece charge into the kitchen

"I'm going after him" Lauren said and her aunt looked at her with a raised brow

"By him, I assume you mean Spencer?" she said as she sipped her coffee at the kitchen table and reviewed her notes. Lauren was pacing up and down the kitchen with her hands going through her hair as she thought about things.

"Is it stupid? Me chasing after him? I mean we're friends...and I have no job here...I could just go and stay for the summer and be back before September, couldn't I?" she asked her aunt who nodded with her bottom lip over her top

"Or you could tell him you love him?" she suggested and Lauren looked her aunt in the eye

"Wh-h-a-a-t?" she stammered and Ellen laughed

"Oh darling...I know you love him...only recently I noticed...the way you look at him when he's not watching...ever since you found out he was leaving you've been moping around here" she smiled

"He just wants friends" Lauren said

"And he told you that?"

"No...but I know it..." Lauren said and her aunt just said 'hm'

"Do I do it?" Lauren waited for the seal of approval from her aunt

"You can do what you want Lauren...you're twenty one" her aunt laughed and Lauren nodded sternly at herself.

"I'm going to Virginia" she said and then rushed from the kitchen and up to her room to pack for a trip she didn't know how long would be.

...

"Call me when you land at the airport and then when you get to his apartment. You sure you know where it is?" her aunt asked as she stood with Lauren at the departure gate.

"Yes...he wrote it down for me..." Lauren promised and her aunt nodded

"Okay then...come here" she motioned for her niece to come and hug her and Lauren did just that as she held her plane ticket in her hand.

"Be careful and you tell that Spencer Reid he had best look after my niece" she laughed and Lauren did too as they released each other.

"I'll see you soon" Lauren said as she walked backwards and began to queue for the gate. She blew her aunt a kiss before she turned on her heel and walked through security.

...

"Hi...can you take me to this address?" Lauren asked when she finally managed to hail a cab. The man nodded once

"Yeah...hop in" he said and Lauren placed her case in the boot and finally slid into the back seat and checked her appearance in her compact mirror. The taxi man raised a brow as he watched her

"Off to see anyone nice?" he asked and she smiled as she placed her mirror back into her black bag and nodded.

"A friend" she said "just a friend"

...

"Thanks very much" Lauren said as she paid the taxi driver who took the cash and handed her the large case she had brought.

"You're welcome" he said and she began to walk up the steps to Spencer's apartment building. She managed to find out he was on the second floor and so with her case in tow behind her she managed to drag the weight up the stairs until she came to his corridor and began peering at the numbers on the doors. Finally she reached number twenty and she took a deep breath before knocking loudly on the door. She waited for a few minutes before it opened wide up to reveal a boy holding a psychology text book. He looked at his visitor and his eyes popped open wide.

"Lauren" he whispered

"Surprise" she raised her hands in the air and Spencer looked at her case

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused

"Coming to spend the summer with my friend if he'll have me" Lauren said but Spencer remained silent

"You came all this way to see me again?" he asked her

"You just left Spencer...so quickly and I have nothing except my aunt in California...but you're my best friend Spencer...and I couldn't lose you" she admitted and their eyes locked on each other's as Lauren just smiled fondly at him.

Now

"You can go and see her now. She's weak but her diet doesn't seem affected at all...she has bruises on her wrists and her ankles from where she was restrained I believe. She will have a scar from where she has been cut but the blood did not become infected. Apart from that she's fine and awake...and asking for you" the doctor smiled as she glanced at Spencer. Ellen raised a brow as Spencer said his thanks.

"And you still think she doesn't love you?" Ellen asked as they began to walk to her room

"I don't know. But I love her Miss Ellis...I still do" Spencer admitted finally to her before they opened the room to the door. There were two patrol officers stood outside her room to make sure Molly couldn't get in. Spencer walked in first with Ellen behind him and Lauren looked over at him. They didn't speak as they didn't know what to say to each other. Spencer moved closer to her as Ellen settled herself on the chair next to her bed.

"Oh darling...how you feeling?" she stroked her cheek and Lauren smiled forcefully

"It could have been worse Aunt Ellen...but I'm doing fine..." she said and her aunt nodded

"I was so worried about you Lauren...and then I was shocked that Spencer was here" both females turned their gazes onto Spencer. One with a knowing look and the other with a look of longing.

"Yes...so was I...did they get away?" she asked and Spencer coughed once but he nodded

"They did...but we have everyone out looking for them Lauren...they can't hide for long" he assured her and Lauren just nodded once

"But Hotch is on his way. He wants you to give a statement of what happened" he said and Lauren nodded once. Eventually the silence became too much for all of them and Ellen sighed before standing up

"I'm just going to use the bathroom" she said and they nodded before she left.

"How you doing Lauren, truthfully?" Spencer asked her and he sat down on the side of her bed as she looked at him and she shook her head.

"Scared...I thought she was going to kill me Spence...and then you came" Lauren said and Spencer sighed

"Did she kill the children Lauren?"

"Yes...she wanted them to look after and be hers...she didn't want Harry whilst he had me...she wanted someone else to mother. She isn't right in the head Spence" Lauren said and he nodded

"I can tell...but you're safe now...I promise" Spencer said and he grasped onto her hand and she watched as his large hands held her small ones.

"What I said in the hotel Spencer...I mean it" she promised him

"Lauren...I..." he didn't say it as they heard shouting going on outside. They looked to the door and Lauren then looked back at Spencer.

"It's Harry" she said simply

"I'll go and get rid of him" Spencer said but Lauren shook her head

"I want to talk to him Spence...I need to ask him something" she said and Spencer shook his head

"He's coming nowhere near you" he said

"Yes he is...please...I can handle this" she squeezed his hand and he sighed before dealing with her request. Spencer moved out of the room and saw Harry stood at reception shouting until he noticed Spencer.

"Reid! Where is she? What's going on?" he yelled at the agent and Spencer looked at him before sighing.

"She's fine...well physically she's not too bad...did you know they had her?" Spencer had to ask her

"I had no idea...I learnt all this from my neighbours calling me" he stumbled on his words

"We asked you if you knew anyone who fit your mother's description Harry...and your own mother slipped your mind?" Spencer snapped at him and Harry shook his head and placed his hands onto his hips.

"I went to see her...to ask her...she said nothing about it and I didn't want to get her in trouble...she's my mother...I wanted to make sure" he managed to say

"We could have caught her ages ago if you had opened up about this! Do you know what happened to her?" Spencer asked and Harry shamefully shook his head

"Your mother carved the word 'traitor' onto her arm with a knife" Spencer said and Harry shook his head, he couldn't believe it

"Why? Why would she do this? She didn't kill those children did she?" Harry remembered them and Spencer nodded

"She wanted another child to love but couldn't have one and so she took them. Apparently they wasn't right" Spencer spat

"My father...he wouldn't...I'm so confused...can I see her?" he asked Spencer who frowned

"She wants to see you for some strange reason...if you hurt her..." Spencer said as Harry walked over to the door which was guarded

"I won't" he said and then entered her room.

...

"Lauren...I am so sorry...I didn't know about any of this...I swear" Harry said as he rushed into her room and hastily over to her side where he sat down on the chair next to her.

"I know you didn't Harry...you may be a cheat but you're not capable of this..." she said and he sighed

"She told me you weren't good enough...I never listened to her...I just thought she would get over it" he shook his head and Lauren shrugged

"I never thought she would do anything like this...your father...he didn't want to go along with it but he did..." she said as if it was any consolation.

"I'm sorry Lauren. For everything" he said

"I know you are" she said simply

"And I have no chance of getting you back now, do I?" he asked her but he knew the answer

"You blew it Harry...and your parents haven't helped" she added spitefully and Harry stood up

"I just had to see you...to make sure...well...you know" he said and began to walk to the door. Before he turned the handle he looked back at her

"Did you leave me because you didn't love me?" he asked her and she sighed loudly

"You cheated on me Harry...I believe we were fond of each other...but now...nothing" she said

"I still love you Lauren" he admitted "but you love him, don't you?"

"I never stopped loving him Harry" she admitted and he tried not to cry

"I thought so" he said and then left.


	25. Chapter 25

"Was everything alright?" Spencer asked Lauren when he walked back into her room after making sure Harry had left the hospital. Lauren nodded once and pushed some of the uneven hair behind her ears.

"Hotch wanted to know if you could make a statement now? He just arrived" Spencer explained

"That's fine" she said and Spencer nodded at her as he continued to look into her blue eyes which showed no emotion at that moment in time. Spencer didn't know what to say to her and so he took it upon himself to go and fetch Hotch

"How bad is she?" Aaron asked Spencer

"She's distant at the moment…shaken up…worried…but physically she will heal" Spencer said and Hotch sighed before going into the room to do the job he had to do. Spencer remained sat out in the waiting area with Ellen who was continuously sighing and checking her watch.

"It takes time Miss Ellis. He won't want to rush her" Spencer said, picking up on the woman's annoyance of how time seemed to drag.

"I know. I know" she said "what happens to her now Spencer?"

"If we don't catch them by the end of the week then she is sent into witness protection…" Spencer said

"And she gives up everyone from her past" her aunt added on and Spencer nodded. Hurt by what he had to maybe face in the not so distant future.

"And she can't come back…unless she gives up the protection of course but that would be dangerous if they aren't caught" Ellen continued, bringing in some of her own legal knowledge into the conversation.

"I told her it may have to happen earlier. She said no straight out" Spencer stated

"And what did you say to that?" Ellen asked, not completely sure of what the boys reaction would have been.

"I said she would do it if it would keep her safe" Spencer answered honestly

"And you would let her do it?" Ellen probed

"I would make her do it. And if it means sacrificing love for her life then I am willing to do it…not without grievances though" Spencer spoke and they watched Hotch come out.

"Is she okay?" Ellen asked as she stood up

"She's fine…she says to send you in Miss Ellis. Reid I need a word" Hotch demanded as Ellen hastily walked back into the room and Hotch and Reid stepped further towards the ER exit.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked

"Lauren told me something Molly had said…and I need to know if it is true because it could cause serious problems Reid" Hotch warned him and Spencer gulped as his eyes closed together.

"What is it?" he prepared himself

"She said Molly accused her of sleeping with you whilst she was under your protection. Is it true?" Hotch asked Spencer who shook his head and looked at the floor.

"No…not at all…she didn't…we kissed…but I mean that was all! Nothing serious Hotch" Spencer defended himself.

"I know you two have a history Reid but she's under FBI protection…she's a victim and you're supposed to be keeping her safe, anything more than that is nothing to do with the FBI as long as you keep it quiet" Hotch warned him and Spencer nodded

"I will…did Lauren say anything about it?" Spencer couldn't help but ask

"She said it was lies and that she never did anything with you…apart from kiss you…however she said you kissed twice" Hotch couldn't help but sound slightly amused as Spencer turned a shade of red and nodded before walking back into Lauren's room.

"I am not going into witness protection" were the first words he heard Lauren snap at him when he entered her room. She was sat up in bed with a frown on her face as Ellen looked solemn sat in the chair beside her.

"Lauren…" Spencer began but she shook her head;

"No. I am not doing it Spencer…I can't do it…I told you" she said

"And I told you it may be the only option" he replied

"Now I am telling you I am not going. End of." She said through gritted teeth

"You are not staying here and risking your life and I'm not arguing with you either" Spencer said

"I'm not arguing Spencer. I am telling you what is going to happen" Lauren retorted and Ellen sighed.

"I'll leave you to it" she said and excused herself from the room. Spencer and Lauren continued looking at each other until the door shut and Spencer placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"You're being unreasonable" he told her "You're confused and your brain doesn't want change"

"My brain knows what it wants and if I go into witness protection then I lose what I want" she said and Spencer pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Lauren…your job isn't the defining part of you" he said

"You think that's why I don't want to go?" she whispered in confusion and Spencer just looked at her.

"Don't even say it Lauren" he begged her "I'm not going to be the one to cost you your life"

"I love you Spencer…after all these years and now you want me to go again" she said

"I don't want you to go" Spencer counteracted "I want you to be safe…and right now you're not safe…you're not safe here being Lauren Turner"

"But I wouldn't see you again" Lauren pointed out

"And that hurts me too" Spencer admitted and Lauren looked at her duvet

"I'm scared Spence…" she said and he heard her begin to softly cry. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed as she leaned forwards and rested her hands on his shoulders and slotted her head into the crook of his neck as he patted her back.

"I'm scared too" Spencer admitted.


	26. Chapter 26

Nine years ago

"You know...we live in California and yet we haven't visited many of the sights" Lauren stated as she drove her VW Beatle into a car park and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"However...there are about forty per cent of people who live in England and haven't visited London and that is similar to how we are now anyway" he told her and she nodded

"Right" she said and climbed from her car and locked it up

"However...it does look quite tall, doesn't it?" he asked her and she placed her shades onto her eyes and pulled her white vest top down as her and Spencer began walking towards it.

"Well apparently you can see Alcatraz from it if it is clear and it does look clear" Lauren said as they began walking up the steps

"Alcatraz isn't just a prison though, well it's not now but it is home to lots of sea birds from it and it is also is home to some pretty rare flowers...but most people know it for being a prison because it was home to legendary inmates like Al Capone and Robert Stroud and so that is what helped it to become more mysterious from 1934 to 1963 and then after that it is thought that the American Indians began to move into it" Spencer told Lauren

"So that basically has put the tour guide out of a job..." she joked and Spencer turned red

"Sorry. If you still want to go we can?" he asked her but she shook her head

"No...I'm good...I read about somewhere called Half Moon Bay" she said

"At low tide you can see into the small pool and it houses things like sea cucumbers and even California sea lions...some rare species..." he said

"It sounds interesting anyway" she said "and the tide is at the right point"

"Well we shall go then...after this" he said and the two of them looked upon the Golden Gate Bridge before beginning their walk along it.

"Hey, hey" Spencer said and he suddenly grasped onto Lauren's arm and dragged her back to him. She laughed as he pointed out to the water but she couldn't see anything.

"Yes Spencer?" she asked

"Can't you see it...I am sure that is Alcatraz" he said and she strained her neck as she tried to follow Spencer's pointing finger.

"I can't see" she complained and Spencer rolled his eyes

"Come here" he said and he stepped behind her as his left hand went around her arm and he rested his chin onto her shoulder as she moved her head closer to his and followed his pointing finger and squinted.

"I can now" she said and he smiled before she moved her eyes to look at him and he then moved his head back up and they continued walking and staring at the island.

...

"What's that?" Lauren asked as she pointed into the water and Spencer also peered into it and narrowed his eyes as he went. They were crouched down on the rock and peering into the crystal clear water, looking at all types of marine life as other people did the same.

"I...I...don't know" he stuttered and Lauren's mouth fell open

"You don't know?" she asked in shock and he shook his head

"I have no idea...how can I not know?" he ran through all the things which were stored in his eidetic memory but he couldn't come up with anything at all.

"Wow...I will make it my priority to find out now" Lauren said as she stood up straight and Spencer did the same. The two of them began walking around the circular pool of water and staring into it, looking at all the creatures as they went.

"The tide should be coming in soon...we'd best go" Lauren said and Spencer nodded before helping her climb down from a rock as his hands clasped onto her waist.

"Lauren...I don't mean to pry..." Spencer asked as they walked back up to the pathway and then sat down on a bench and looked at the blue water.

"What is it?" she asked him and he shifted his gaze down to the wooden bench and then rested his hands on it either side of him as Lauren waited for him to speak.

"I think...I think I know the real reason why we're here..." he said and Lauren chuckled

"We're on a summer break Spence" she said "doing a weekend of sightseeing in San Francisco"

"No...but you know about San Francisco Lauren" he said and met her gaze until she looked away.

"How did you know?" she wondered

"A photo in your room...of your parents outside their house with the documentation..." he said and Lauren sighed

"I don't remember much of them Spencer. I was eight when they died...and I wanted to see where I spent my childhood...and where...where they are now" she said

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked her

"Because I didn't want too. I didn't want to ask my aunt to bring me out here and I had no one else...but I wanted to do it" she said

"You didn't have to make an excuse up" he said

"It wasn't a full excuse. I thought that maybe you would like to come...you mentioned never walking over the Golden Grate Bridge" she said "I didn't want to make this all about me"

"It wouldn't have been. And you wanting to reminisce about your parents isn't silly or daft...it makes you normal" he assured her "and I would have come with you regardless of anything"

"Thank you Spence" she smiled softly and he sighed

...

Please review! I just felt like doing a flashback in this chapter because I like them


	27. Chapter 27

Now

"I am not going to do it" Lauren snapped at Spencer as she sat in another hotel room on the sofa. Her aunt was sat beside her and allowed her hand to rest on her niece's leg as she looked saddened at the floor. Spencer had his hands running through his hair as he continued turning around in frustration so that he didn't fully snap at Lauren because he knew that if he did then they would end up leaving things heated between them.

"Lauren. It is not up for discussion...you've got the next wannabe Bonnie and Clyde on the loose and you need protecting" Spencer spoke harshly

"So why are you here?" she asked him and he sighed loudly

"We were here to try and catch the un sub...but they're on the run and we didn't find them...and so long as they're on the run then you're safe and it has been a week" Spencer said

"So it has" Lauren mused and she looked bored. Her reluctance to the subject was beginning to wind Spencer up dramatically and he didn't want to say anything remotely bad considering her aunt was in the room and two females annoyed with him would make things worse.

"Lauren...darling...it's not safe for you here...you'll be given a new identity...you would be better off and you could settle down somewhere else" her aunt said optimistically and Lauren stood up and looked down to her.

"I don't want a new life! I don't want to settle down...I want to stay here and live like normal...and I don't want to leave the person who I love" Lauren said and she stormed off into her bedroom. Ellen sighed and covered her face with her hands as Spencer just looked at the shut door. He was holding her back and he knew it.

"I'm going to talk to her" Spencer said and he began to make his way towards her room. He didn't bother knocking and instead just entered straight away to see Lauren lay on the bed on her side with her bandaged arm stuffed under her pillow.

"Tell my aunt I'm sorry" she muttered and Spencer shut the door carefully and leant against it before stuffing his hand into his black trouser pocket and shrugging as she looked at him.

"She'll understand" he said

"But you don't" Lauren agreed and Spencer took a seat cross legged on the floor.

"No...I understand why you don't want to do go...and...I don't really want you to go...but I am not stopping you from being safe and getting a life back. Hiding in hotels and being worried all the time is not what you need Lauren" Spencer shook his head

"I need people to stop telling me what I should and shouldn't do. I can't think right..." she complained

"That's why I am going to tell you what you're going to do. You're going to sign the papers and then tomorrow you're going to go with the Marshalls to Florida under the new name of Emma Belton" Spencer spoke sternly "You're going to live a new life and until they are found that is where you're staying"

"And if they're never found?" Lauren asked him quietly

"Then you remain Emma Belton" Spencer said and she shook her head at him

"I can't...what about you? I can't leave Spence...not after now" she began to cry slightly

"You forget about me whilst you're gone...Lauren I love you so much but I can't give you what you want" Spencer said Lauren sat up and shook her head

"I just want you Spencer...what you have doesn't mean anything to me...we can work through it" she assured him and he shook his head.

"No Lauren. You deserve someone who will make you happy and give you a family...not someone who is going to end up emotionless and paranoid with everything and I can't pass that on to another generation" he said

"We don't need to have children...we're not at that stage yet" she said

"And we never will be Lauren. We can't be together because I can't give you happiness for the rest of your life and that is what you deserve" Spencer said as he stood up and reached for the door handle.

"No...Spencer...please...tell me you don't love me...and then I will go...tell me that" she sobbed and begged him in her head for him not to say it. Spencer took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and looked at the wood and prepared himself to deal the final blow to her. But she would go then and he knew it would be for the best. Slowly he turned around to look into her blue wet eyes and he frowned.

"I will always love you Lauren. I always have and always will but we can't be together...I don't want to inflict my illness into your life and I don't want to have to worry that you will be there whenever I come home or if they will have gotten to you" Spencer said

"Please don't say that Spencer...please...your illness means nothing to me...I love you" she said

"And that is all very good now...but in ten years time I may be worse than now and I shall not put you through any pain or suffering because of that" he said and she just stared at him. He knew what he had to say to her to get her to go into witness protection and each word that he said was like a knife to his heart;

"We can never be together"

And then he left. He closed the door to her bedroom quietly and walked through the hotel suite with his eyes closed. He avoided the gaze of Ellen and walked straight to the door and then out into the hallway. Once there he leant his forehead on the wallpaper and slammed his fists onto the wall in frustration. Part of what he had told her was true. He didn't want her to see him when he became ill because he knew that she needed someone who would always be there for her and she wanted to have a family. And yet he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to take her with him and be with her for the rest of his life, regardless of what would happen to him. But he needed to make her leave for the best. He needed to stop her from making a bad choice and if he was the only thing holding her back from doing that then he was willing to lie to her to save her life.

...

Lauren looked at the white wooden door as Spencer shut her in the bedroom. She wrapped one arm around her waist and then with the other she held onto the bed as she slowly fell down to the floor and sobbed loudly and hysterically as his words went around in her head. She would never be with him. He didn't want her to be with him. Lauren allowed her legs to crumble beneath her as she struggled to breathe for air and her body shook violently.

"Lauren...what happened?" her aunt rushed in and knelt by her side

"He...he doesn't want me..." Lauren sobbed "we can't be together..."

"Oh Lauren" Ellen sighed as she held her niece to her.

...

"She signed them" Morgan waved the papers around as he set them down on Reid's desk at the station. Spencer was sat up in his chair as he tidied up the make shift desk which he had been granted for their stay.

"The Marshalls come for her at nine in the morning" Derek continued to speak "weird how she changed her mind so fast"

"Odd" Spencer agreed in a murmur

"What did you say to her?" Derek asked

"I told her we have no hope of being together" Spencer admitted

"You did it to make her go and be safe I hope?" Derek raised a brow and Spencer shifted around uncomfortably

"Partly" he muttered

"What do you mean partly?" Derek asked

"I don't want Lauren to feel held back because of my schizophrenia and I would feel guilty...if she had to see me become ill...I watched my mother Derek...I don't want her to watch me" Spencer shook his head telling himself that he was being honest and protecting her.

"Reid...Lauren is in love with you...everyone deserves to be happy, regardless of anything" Derek said

"I don't want to talk about it. She's going and she will be safe so there is nothing more to discuss" Spencer picked up his messenger bag and began to leave the station, holding it close to his side as he went.


	28. Chapter 28

"Reid...me and Hotch are going over to the hotel to meet the Marshalls...you coming?" Derek asked him as he picked up his black leather jacket and slid into it. Spencer was stood outside the station leaning on the brick walls as he buttoned up his black cardigan and shook his head.

"Me being there would only make it worse...she doesn't need to see me" he said and Derek sighed

"As long as you're sure that's what she wants" he said and then he left Spencer to his thoughts. Spencer knew the team were meeting back at the station at ten that morning and then flying back to Quantico and Lauren would be flying to Florida with the Marshalls just before them. The previous night Spencer had gotten no sleep at all and now he was completely drained, physically and emotionally. He had sat at that desk, staring at the papers which Lauren had signed to agree to go into the programme for her life and she would only leave it if she wanted to give up their full protection. Spencer placed his sunglasses onto his eyes as he rubbed his temple and began to walk back into the station.

...

"Now are you sure you've got everything?" Ellen fussed as Lauren shut her suitcase and shrugged

"I don't know" she said "I'll work it out"

"Lauren...it's for the best...in a year or two you'll be fine...honest" her aunt assured her and Lauren sniffed loudly and wiped away her tears.

"He said we have no chance of being together...things will never be fine" Lauren shook her head and pulled her case from her bed and wheeled it out into the living area.

"Why do you think he said that Lauren?" her aunt asked

"Because he meant what he said. He thinks his illness would come between us" Lauren began rooting around in her satchel, making sure she had the essentials for a flight.

"You don't think he said it because it would make you go?" her aunt raised a brow and Lauren just shrugged once

"Who knows? But he meant what he said...will he come and say goodbye?" she asked her aunt who just bowed her head and remained silent. Lauren nodded once and then went over to the door where they heard a knock.

"Agent Hotchner...Agent Morgan" Lauren greeted them and turned back away for her bag. Derek noticed the formality in her voice and couldn't help but she was disassociating herself from anything to do with Spencer. He couldn't help but feel sad at what was about to happen to her and Reid but in an odd way it was for the best. She would be kept safe.

"Miss Turner the Marshalls shall be up in a moment...they have your new identity and are taking you straight to the airport. You'll need to hand your phone in so that there is no way anyone can make contact with you" Hotch told her and she took out her Blackberry and held it in her hand as she continued to think about what was going to happen.

"How is he?" Lauren asked in a whisper when she managed to talk to Derek alone when Hotch had gone to check the rooms in the suite and her aunt said she would wait in the corridor for the Marshalls.

"In bits...he really thinks that he would make you unhappy in the long run" Derek admitted to her and she nodded and looked out the window.

"He wouldn't have...he knows he wouldn't have...it would be different to what happened to his mother..." she assured Derek who just shrugged and rubbed his forehead.

"I know...I know that but he doesn't and he isn't going to take any risks" he muttered when he saw Hotch walk over to two men who had just entered the apartment wearing neat suits but they didn't look too professional or they would be noticed much more.

"He isn't coming, is he?" Lauren asked and Derek saw tears build up in her eyes

"He said it would put you through more pain" Derek told her the brutal truth.

"Thank you Derek...for everything" Lauren spoke and he nodded before walking over to her aunt and Hotch.

"Miss Turner this is Teddy Mann and Barney Fills" Hotch said and Lauren shook their hands as they remained emotionless.

"May we have your phone and documentation please Miss Turner?" Teddy asked her and she handed them everything she had which belonged to Lauren Turner.

"Thank you. We shall give you your new documents in the car" Barney assured her and he checked her watch "you have two minutes Miss Turner"

"Come here" Lauren's aunt said and she took her into her arms and held onto her tightly.

"Look after yourself...be safe..." she said and kissed her on the cheek

"I will...thank you Aunt Ellen" Lauren said and her aunt wiped her eyes

"Agent Hotchner...thank you for everything you did" Lauren offered him her hand and he took it

"It's been a pleasure Miss Turner" he said and Lauren looked back at the Marshalls who just nodded and led her down to the car.

...

"This is your passport by the way" Teddy handed Lauren a new passport

"Emma Belton" she whispered and placed it into her bag before she heard her flight being called.

"We'd best join the queue" Barney stated and the three of them did just that. Lauren looked to her left as she continued to stare mindlessly around the airport and then she saw him. He was staring directly at her from across the mesh seats. He didn't move and neither did she.

"Ma'am...your ticket please?" was the voice that took her out of the trance and she handed the stewardess her ticket and then Barney gently nudged her down into the tunnel where she lost sight of Spencer.

...

"I didn't know she would be here when we came" Spencer murmured as Morgan stood next to him and they looked out of the glass and onto the runway where they saw her sleek brown hair climbing up the stairs to the plane for Florida.

"Well we wouldn't have had to be here...but our plane...has some technical faults so were flying back on a normal airline...we knew she would be in the airport when we was but we didn't think you would see her" Derek admitted and Spencer shook his head as they just watched the stationary plane.

"I lied Derek" Spencer stated

"About what?"

"Everything. I don't want her to go...I want her to be with me...and never leave me even when I get ill...that's what I want so badly...but it isn't fair on her" Spencer said

"I don't think she would care...she would just want to be in your company Spencer...that's enough for her"

"I only told her that so that she would go. And now she isn't coming back"

Nine years ago

"I can't believe I managed to get you out! And to a party! You do know how proud of myself I am, right?" Lauren checked with him and he grumbled as he walked alongside her up the path to a house. He knew Lauren didn't have many friends but she always managed to get herself invited to parties for some reason. Sometimes she passed them up and other times she didn't. And tonight she had managed to get Spencer to come with her. It was at Millie's house and Spencer didn't mind her so he wasn't as fussed as he normally would have been and Lauren had practically begged him.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked him as she poured herself a shot of vodka and downed it one.

"Lauren!" Spencer hissed "slow down"

"Come on Spence! Live a little" she handed him a shot as she took a seat at the breakfast bar and he did the same.

"Live a little...we've been here two minutes and I think you've already made me feel about ten years older than you" he hissed as he just toyed with the shot glass in his hand. Lauren laughed at him and opened up a bottle of beer and began to drink that.

"You know you're supposed to drink in moderations" he told her

"And you're supposed to down shots. Do it" she told him

"That's peer pressure" he observed

"Just the one" Lauren pushed him and he sighed before he sniffed it and wrinkled his nose.

"It stinks" he complained and Lauren rolled her eyes

"Just down it" she said and he groaned before he did as she said.

"It's hot" he gasped and she handed him a beer and he let the coolness wash over him

"It's vodka...that's why you down it" she said

...

Spencer wasn't drunk. He was slightly tipsy as he sat outside by himself on the garden swing with a beer in his hand. Lauren had tried to get him to go in and dance with her but he had declined her offer and said he didn't dance. At all. He was content with being in the fresh spring darkening night, just thinking things over like he did.

"I said no..." a female voice said and Spencer could tell it was coming from down the alleyway at the side of the house.

"Come on...you're single, right?" a man checked

"That's not the point" she said and then Spencer heard groans as he stood up and began cautiously walking down to the alley. In the faint light he could see a man who had a girl pinned by her wrists to the brick wall and his lips were working ferociously on her neck as she wiggled around, trying to push him off.

"Mike...stop" she demanded and only then did Spencer realise it was Lauren.

"Lauren?" he asked into the night.

"We're a bit busy here" the boy named Mike said

"Spencer...is that you?" she asked

"Get off her" Spencer said and he nudged the boy in the shoulder as he could see more clearly now.

"Or what?" he asked and he held his arms out to the side as he looked down at Spencer

"Just...leave her alone" Spencer managed to squeak out

"You know what? I think I don't like you" Mike said and he raised his fist. But before he had a chance to react Lauren grabbed his raised arm and spun him around before her fist made contact with his jaw.

"Holy crap!" he shouted and grasped onto his jaw

"You ever pull anything like that again then next time I will hurt somewhere a little more delicate. Got it?" she snapped and he scampered off. Spencer took Lauren home that night and all he could think of was how glad he had been to sit outside that night.

...

Please leave me a review! They mean a lot to me!


	29. Chapter 29

Nine years ago

"Are you nearly done?" Spencer called into the house as he sat on the sofa in the living room, juggling the remotes in his hands as he waited for Lauren to come back with the popcorn which he could hear exploding in the kitchen.

"Just a minute!" she yelled back as she pulled a bowl out and dumped the food into it before walking back into the living room in her pyjamas with her hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"When did you change?" he asked her taking in her winter pyjamas which were a pink checker colour.

"When I went to the bathroom" she replied with her mouth full of popcorn before plonking herself down next to Spencer who pushed his glasses further onto his nose and began pressing buttons on the remote to work the large TV.

"What we watching anyway?" Lauren asked when he finally managed to put the remote down and take a handful of popcorn.

"The Silence of the Lambs...it's a classic but it isn't too scary for you" he teased her and she pinched him lightly on the arm before curling herself into a ball and resting her head on his shoulder to watch the film.

"I don't like the gory horrors...you know that" she told him and he chuckled

"They just prey on an audiences vulnerability...if you take the music out from them then seventy per cent of people said they wouldn't be as scared" he quoted as the titles began and the music started

"Can we mute it then?" Lauren pushed her luck

"No...We can't" Spencer said and the lapsed into silence. As they watched the film Spencer managed to sit still through it but he occasionally felt Lauren shuffle around in anticipation which caused him to laugh in his head silently.

"What...Spencer...why is he sitting up...what the...crap!" Lauren yelled as she saw Hannibal Lecter remove a mask of flesh. She managed to throw some popcorn out of the bowl and onto Spencer's lap as he laughed and she hid behind a cushion with only her eyes peeking out. Spencer took the bowl from her hands and began to place the spilt popcorn back into it as Lauren sat still next to him.

"Spence...is anything else going to happen?" she whispered as she continued to stare at the screen. Spencer shrugged and allowed a grin to play at his lips

"You'll have to wait and watch it" he said and she groaned

"I hate it when you do that" she complained at his reluctance to give the game away.

...

"So does this beat a night out drinking?" Spencer asked her and she smiled sarcastically at him as he removed the video from the TV and placed it back into the box. Lauren stood up and took the empty glasses and bowl into the kitchen before making sure she had locked the patio doors which led to the pool.

"You still staying the night?" she asked Spence as she walked down the hallway and began to lock the front door.

"Yeah...where am I sleeping?" he called

"Wherever you want the inflatable mattress...I would give you the spare room but Aunt Ellen is in the middle of decorating it so it is full of decorating stuff...and " Lauren said as she stood in the doorway and placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow at Spencer.

"I'll sleep down here then" he said

"You can sleep in my room if you want to Spence?" she suggested

"I think you're safe and Hannibal isn't going to come and eat you" he tormented her and she stuck her tongue out at him before turning in the doorway and walking up the stairs. Spencer flicked the light out and he moved to the stairs and followed Lauren into her room.

"I don't mind sleeping downstairs Lauren" Spencer told her again

"It's fine...and besides...it's not that warm downstairs like it is here" she told him and she placed a blanket and a few pillows onto the blow up mattress as Spencer began to sort them out and Lauren climbed into her own single bed. She looked at Spencer who was now lying in the mattress which was to the side of her bed and she took her bobble from her hair and placed it onto her bedside cabinet.

"Lauren...I...can I ask you something?" Spencer asked her as he laid flat on his bed and Lauren looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I...well...can you leave the light on?" he asked her and she raised a brow at him

"I didn't know you was scared of the dark" Lauren said

"I'm...well...it's just that the lack of light isn't normal..." he muttered

"That's fine with me" Lauren shrugged and she left her bedside light on

"Really? You don't think it's stupid?" he asked and managed to look at her

"We all have our own fears Spencer...regardless of what we say" she said

"Thanks Lauren. You're the only one who knows that" he said

"It's fine Spence...night"

"Goodnight Lauren"

Now

"Reid! Open up!" Morgan yelled as he knocked on Spencer's apartment door. They had been back in Quantico for a week and no new case had come up and so they had rarely been at work. But Spencer hadn't been in to the BAU in three days and he had stopped answering his calls. And that was how Morgan found himself banging on his apartment door.

"What?" Spencer asked when he opened the door and allowed Derek to walk in. He could see Spencer was wearing his sunglasses indoors and he was only wearing a white long sleeved shirt and black trousers with a brown pullover.

"You haven't been answering our calls. We got worried" Derek told him and he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My phone stopped working" he explained

"Reid...what's going on?" Derek asked and he looked at his desk which was covered in maps and writing.

"I'm narrowing down all the places where they could have gone...I've done some thinking" Spencer said and he sat back down

"And the shades?"

"My head hurts" he muttered and Derek closed his eyes for a moment.

"It's not our case anymore Reid" he told him

"I am well aware of that...but...as long as they're out there...she can't come back" Spencer looked at the photo of her and him on his desk when he was stood on the Golden Gate Bridge with her.

"I thought you didn't want her?" Morgan asked

"I want her more than anything. I didn't want to ruin her future...but I can't imagine having a future without looking after her and being with her...this last week has killed me Derek...after having her back and then losing her again...I can't do it...I'm being selfish" Spencer scolded himself

"You're being normal Reid. You're in love...but this isn't our case and you can't do anything on your own...Lauren doesn't exist anymore"

"I know that" Spencer snapped "but she does...she will always be my Lauren and I am not losing her...I'm not resting until they're found and I can bring her back...I'll find her again...I have to"

...

Please leave me a review to let me know you're reading this and what you think so far!


	30. Chapter 30

Now

"Miss Belton...sorry to disturb you but we just wanted to make sure you were alright before we left for a while?" the Marshall named Barney asked Emma and she smiled politely and nodded as she moved around her kitchen, unpacking things which she had ordered.

"Yes...that's fine" she said

"You know to call us if you need anything" he said and then he went off in search of the other Marshall. Emma began placing plates away into cupboards, changing her mind multiple times about which cupboard should be the host for them. They had moved her into a nice two bedroom house in Florida which was in a quiet neighbourhood near to all local amenities. She had also been told there was a job available for her in the local school and she had snapped at the chance to take it and so she started next week. She had been forced to dye her hair blonde for extra precaution and she now had to straighten it every morning into a small bob instead of allowing it to grow and hang long and wavy. She hated it. But she kept herself occupied with pointless chores around the house she had, she had cleaned the bathroom six times in the last week and had insisted she wanted to go and do the grocery shopping. The two Marshalls were very accommodating to her and gave her space whenever they could see she clearly needed it and that was every night. She had been crying herself to sleep the last few nights over the thought of never seeing Spencer again and him never wanting to be with her. She had told him she didn't care that he would develop schizophrenia. She only wanted to have time with him and that was being snatched away from her.

...

"Where's Reid this morning?" Hotch asked as he walked into the bullpen down from his office and he looked at Spencer's empty desk which was covered in papers and pens as Morgan shrugged at his boss.

"I don't know. I went to see him last night and...he's not doing well" Derek sighed

"Does he need some vacation time?" Hotch asked but Derek shook his head

"That would make him go even madder than what is already happening. He's trying to figure out the Murphy case"

"That's the FBI's problem...not the BAU" Hotch said and Derek nodded in agreement

"We know that. But Spencer still thinks he can work out where they went...he wants her back Hotch and he's not going to rest until he's done it" Morgan said and then they noticed the elevator open and Spencer began to walk out. He was holding his messenger bag to him and had his shades in the other hand as he squinted and walked down to his desk and stood besides Derek and looked at Hotch.

"Sorry I'm late...I...well...got held up" he made an excuse

"Reid. I need a word. In my office" Hotch said and he began to climb the stairs up to his office as Spencer grumbled and looked at Morgan who just looked to the floor. Spencer walked up to Hotch's office and he couldn't help but feel like a school kid in trouble. Once inside Hotch's office he took a seat behind his desk and he motioned for Spencer to take the seat opposite him.

"I know this is hard for you Reid" he began but Spencer shook his head to stop him from speaking of anything else.

"With all due respect...you don't know how it feels" Spencer said and Hotch looked at his desk.

"I lost my wife Reid. I know how you feel" he assured the young man but Spencer lifted his head and looked into his eyes.

"But I haven't lost her. She's still out there...and I don't know where" Spencer murmured "she is in Florida somewhere and I'm stuck here..."

"And you being stuck here is making you sloppy and irresponsible Reid. You haven't set foot in the BAU without being late and when you're here you're not yourself and are hardly contributing to conversation" Hotch said

"We haven't had a case. Conversation isn't necessary" Spencer replied and he clasped his hands together as he leant forward and bowed his head.

"Reid...are you still working on the Murphy case?" Hotch asked him and Spencer nodded a few times.

"It's the only way I am getting her back" he said

"It's not our case" Hotch said

"I am well aware of that. But I am working on it in my free time and am still here and doing what I need to do here" he replied to Hotch who just shook his head at him.

"No Reid. You're not supposed to work on that case...when we have finished with it we have finished with it...we need your full attention here and if it isn't then...well...you know Reid" he warned him and Spencer sat up straight.

"You're saying I could be dismissed?" Reid checked

"It is possible if you continue to work in this manner and work on the Murphy case Reid...it is against protocol" Hotch said

"And we're all about protocol" Spencer sighed and he smiled once in disbelief at what he was about to do

"You know that Reid. As well as anyone"

"In that case...I want to be dismissed" Reid nodded seriously and Hotch looked him in the eye.

"We don't have the grounds to dismiss you yet Reid" Hotch told him

"I can give you the grounds Hotch" Reid said "I want out for a bit...I need time to think about everything...I'll be no use on cases at all like this...and I can't give up on her"

"When you're dismissed you have to hand over your badge and gun" Hotch raised a brow and Spencer removed them from his clothing and laid them on his bosses desk.

"It is a month dismissal period" he told him

"I am aware" Spencer said

"And what grounds do you want dismissing on Reid?" his boss asked and he began to pull out some paper to write on

"A conflict of interests on the cases" Reid quoted from the FBI handbook

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Hotch asked when Reid began to stand up

"No...but it's what I need" he said and he left his job behind.

Ten years ago

"What if your aunt doesn't like me?" Spencer asked as he walked with Lauren up to her house after a day at college for him. She had picked him up from Caltech and had told him that her aunt was keen to meet with him after hearing so much about him.

"My Aunt Ellen is fine Spencer...and she will like you" Lauren placed her key in the lock and opened up the door.

"No! I am telling you that he should plead not guilty!" a voice yelled "well I don't care what the hell he thinks Ryan! He's a Junior Associate!"

"Okay...this is not the best of starts perhaps...but it can only get better" Lauren promised him as she led him through the hallway and into the kitchen where she could smell cooking and she saw her aunt stood over the stove with her phone in one hand and a chugging down a glass of wine in the other. She looked across and saw Lauren and then she saw Spencer emerge.

"Just a minute Ryan" she said and placed the phone on her shoulder "Hey sweetie...why don't you and Spencer go and sit in the dining room...I'll bring the food in a minute"

"Come on" Lauren said and she walked with Spencer into the dining room and he took a seat at one of the chairs.

"No!" they heard her aunt yell

"She's a lawyer" Lauren explained "they tend to have different opinions on most things"

"Ah right" he said and they went into silence. Five minutes after Lauren's aunt came through carrying two plates of stir fry and she finally sat down and looked over at Spencer.

"I hope you don't mind coming tonight Spencer...I haven't met you properly yet and Lauren does speak an awful lot about you" her aunt smiled to her left

"Aunt Ellen" Lauren said in embarrassment and her aunt smiled

"I hear you're some form of a genius?" she asked

"I have two PhD's and on BA...and IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory...yes...I am a genius" he garbled and her aunt raised a brow at Lauren and then looked back at Spencer.

"Did you graduate high school when you was ten then Spencer?" she joked

"Twelve actually" he said

"Oh" her aunt simply said and then there was an awkward silence

"This is really good Miss Ellis" Spencer said and she smiled at him

"Why thank you Spencer...anyway...Lauren tells me you're single" she said

"Would you look at that? The water pitcher is empty" Lauren complained and she picked it up and began to leave the room with a glare at her aunt.

"In answer to your question...yes I am...it seems that talking to girls isn't one thing I could get a degree in" he said and she smiled

"Lauren is quite taken with you Spencer" her aunt said

"She's a nice girl Miss Ellis" Spencer said and her aunt raised her glass as she observed him

"Yes...she is"


	31. Chapter 31

Now

"Reid! Open up! I know you're in there!" a distinct male voice yelled as Spencer picked his head up from his desk and he looked around his dark apartment. He rubbed his eyes before checking his clock on the mahogany which read two thirty. Spencer sat up straight before standing up and listening to the continuous banging coming from his door. Spencer flipped his lamp on before walking over to the door and wondering who it could be at that time in the morning.

"Open this door now before I break it down!" Spencer was threatened from the dominant voice as he opened the wood to reveal a tall blonde haired man who was wearing a suit.

"This has to be a nightmare" Spencer complained as he allowed the man into his apartment.

"Where is she?" he snapped as he stormed into Spencer's apartment and began walking around and it and opening doors up.

"I don't know where she is" Spencer yawned as he ran a hand through his hair "but your snooping is not welcomed"

"What do you mean you don't know where she is? Do you know the amount of crap I have had to endure?" he snapped at Spencer who raised a brow in anticipation.

"I went back to the hospital to see her...I was told Lauren Turner hadn't even been there. Then I went to her school and they said they had no recollection of her working there! I call the BAU they say she isn't in their custody and they're in Quantico! Her aunt answers one of my calls...tells me I am a waste of space and then slams the phone down on me and doesn't answer again" he exhausted

"She has a point there" Spencer whispered as Harry narrowed his eyes at him

"Where is she Reid? It's like she never existed...and now she didn't even come with you..." Harry said

"Lauren Turner doesn't exist anymore Harry" Spencer told him

"What do you mean she doesn't exist...she can't just disappear" Harry snorted and Spencer raised a brow at him and he began to think about things.

"Lauren Turner doesn't exist? So you're saying...she isn't dead, is she?" Harry asked and he began to shake a little. Spencer shook his head as he looked at Harry.

"No...she's alive...she's just not Lauren Turner anymore"

"Oh...good...so she's...is she in the witness protection programme?" Harry guessed and Spencer nodded.

"She had a week for them to be found and they never were. They know she is alive and are willing to go after her. We made her vanish and now...well...she's not Lauren Turner anymore" Spencer said. He knew who she was but he wasn't going to tell Harry. He only knew because he was there when Hotch was on the phone to the Marshalls about the plan.

"But once you're in there is no coming out" Harry stated

"I know that" Spencer snapped at him "but as long as your parents are out there then she is not safe as Lauren"

"My parents are the cause of this" Harry shook his head.

"Why are you here Harry?" Spencer asked him "You could have phoned"

"I needed evidence. When you're told she doesn't exist then it makes you wonder...but it makes sense now...and I wanted to see her..." Harry garbled

"Why?" Spencer pushed

"To tell her I was still here for her" Harry snapped "as a friend"

"Well I don't think she was looking to take you back as anything more than that" Spencer said

"I know that" Harry groaned "and I don't...I love her still in my own way"

"Well now you know...you can go" Spencer pushed him gently but he shook his head as he looked at Spencer's maps and notes.

"You're trying to find them?" he asked Reid who nodded

"You're not the only one who loves her" Spencer said

"I...I would help...but..." Harry trailed off

"I get it. They're your parents" Spencer said although if he was being honest he didn't get it one little bit.

"No. Not that. I don't know where they are...if I did I would tell you...I didn't wish this upon Lauren" Harry said and then he looked up at Spencer before standing tall "you know I don't like you, right?"

"I gathered as much" Spencer said cautiously

"Well you're the guy who my ex fiancée is in love with. It is principle not to like you...and you may have just helped her decide she was going to leave me"

"Sure that wasn't down to you cheating and hitting her?"

"I hit her once and I know that is no excuse. I am ashamed of that and I told her I was sorry for how I hurt her...but...maybe...we could help get her back" Harry said

"How?" Spencer asked

"Well...I am on leave from work for a week" Harry said "I can spend time dedicated to finding my mother and father"

"I was dismissed and so I am trying to find them" Spencer replied "and how do you suggest you find them?"

"I can think of a few places where they may have gone..." he said

"The FBI tried their holiday home if that is what you meant?" Spencer asked but Harry shook his head.

"No...there are some places where we went on road trips...across Texas and in Washington...places where my mum used to love going and I know people Reid" Harry said

"We all know people" Spencer said back and Harry chuckled

"I mean TV reporters" he said and Spencer twigged

"An appeal from you...if they contact just you on your phone...they would trust you...you're their son and they wouldn't think you would tell on them...you could do a TV interview that would be the best way...an appeal would seem as though you want them to be found" Spencer changed his mind.

"I'm on it" Harry said as he began playing with his phone.

"Of course you would have to keep this plan quiet. No one can know or else it risks getting out" Spencer warned him and he nodded

"I won't tell anyone...but I am not doing this to help you. This is for Lauren" he said sternly

"I know this is for Lauren" Spencer said as Harry went back to his phone

"Good. It's bad enough to know she would rather sleep with you than me" he muttered under his breath as he left the apartment with a reddening Spencer going after him.


	32. Chapter 32

"Reid!" Morgan exclaimed when Spencer finally picked up his phone after ten minutes.

"What's up Morgan?" Spence asked

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up Reid! First of all, you go missing and we check your apartment but you don't open up…Garcia tracks you down by finding out you're on a flight to New York and then we see Harry bloody Murphy on national TV, with Maria Andrews, begging for his parents to be safe and saying that they're not bad people" Derek rushed and then took deep and slow breaths when he had finished. Spencer paced around the hotel room he had been forced into sharing with Harry as the other man continued to look at his phone, hoping it would ring after his appearance on TV.

"I had my phone off…I didn't turn it on after we landed…I'm fine Derek" Spencer assured him

"You're fine? Something has happened to you boy wonder…you would never dream of getting dismissed and then taking off without a word of warning…we were genuinely concerned" Derek told him

"I know you probably was Derek…but I gather you know why I am out here" Spencer said

"We know you're with Murphy…is this some kind of ploy to lure his parents out Reid?" Derek checked

"You would be correct" Spencer said

"You don't have your gun or badge with you boy wonder! Are you crazy?" Derek asked him

"You know what Morgan? Maybe I am at the moment…but I don't care. All I care about is getting her back and crazy seems to be the only way to do it" he spoke determinedly "and I can't technically be crazy because I had a full examination when I joined the BAU and they found me to be in perfect health with a perfect state of mind"

"Whatever Reid…just…be careful, will you?" Derek said

"I will Derek. Bye"

"Are your work friends checking up on you?" Harry smirked as he looked up from the crossword he was working on. He was sat on a single bed with his legs stretched out whilst he leaned against the headboard. His phone was on the bedside table next to him and he often kept glancing over at it. Spencer rolled his eyes at Harry and walked into the bathroom.

"You know…when I first saw you…I never knew what Lauren had seen in you" Spencer admitted when he walked out from the bathroom and picked up his coffee which was on a small table as he perched himself on the edge of it and looked at Harry.

"Why thank you very much Reid" Harry said sarcastically

"You're welcome" irony was as heavy in Spencer's voice "but your attitude was everything which she hated when we were at college…the controlling and the imposing…Lauren never went for anything like that" he shook his head

"Did Lauren ever go for anyone Reid? She said I was her first proper boyfriend" Harry couldn't help but sound proud as he kept score of points.

"Lauren never dated. She socialised sometimes…but she kept herself to herself…" Spencer mumbled

"Let me guess…you two were just friends but you both wanted more but you never admitted it?" Harry grumbled and Spencer shrugged as he looked into his coffee cup and couldn't help but think that was a point to him.

"All I know is that there is now" Spencer said

"Truth be told I don't know why I am even helping you…at the end of this all you would do is shack up with my ex" Harry muttered

"The key word there is ex. Don't blame me for what happened between you two…I didn't steal her from you…she has her own mind" Spencer placed the coffee down and raised his hands in defence.

"Hmm" Harry managed to reply "doesn't she just?"

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked Reid who checked his watch to tell him it was just after midnight.

"We wait…we can't drive around just looking for them…America is 9,826,630 kilo metres squared" Spencer informed him and he raised a brow.

"How the hell do you know that? Or are you making it up?" he questioned him

"I'm not making it up" Spencer sounded disgusted "I have an eidetic memory"

"So you just remember everything you read?" Harry sounded slightly impressed as Spencer tried to be modest by just shrugging.

"If you like" he agreed

"No wonder Lauren was attracted to you" he moaned again "you're like Einstein"

"I have the same IQ of him" Spencer couldn't help but say cockily as Harry just shook his head.

"Fine" he said and before Spencer had time to inform him of his BA's and PhD's the phone began to ring….

…

Emma sat there motionless. She didn't know what to say about what she had seen on the TV. She was so confused by it all and also worried. Her name had been mentioned and she had hoped they wouldn't say anymore about her. Instead of going into detail about what happened to Lauren he had said he hoped all of it was a lie and how his parents weren't bad people. Lauren must have watched Harrys interview over and over again and by midnight she was tiring of it. But she felt compelled to watch it again. Why was he doing TV interviews? She didn't understand why he was acting in the way he did…it was almost like he had sympathy for his parents but then Lauren froze the screen as the camera moved over the audience quickly. Her eyes became wide as she saw Spencer Reid sat there. It was clearly him with his messy, curly hair and his hands clasped together as he leant forward. Emma slid from the sofa and moved over to kneel in front of the TV.

"I miss you Spence" she whispered as he finger covered his face on the TV "bring me back"

…

Thank you to anyone reading this story and please leave ma review to let me know what you think might happen!


	33. Chapter 33

"What do I do?" Harry worried as the ringing continued to go on and on and all he and Reid could do was stare at the vibrating object as it moved across the wooden drawers.

"Answering it may be a start" Reid said and Harry took a deep breath before pressing the green button and holding the phone to his ear. The caller wasn't recognised on the screen as his pulse began to race.

"Hello?" he answered

"Harry…it's me…your dad…" a voice said from the other end of the phone

"Dad…thank goodness…where are you? Are you okay?" Harry asked as Spencer tried his best to listen into the conversation.

"I'm fine son…I saw you on the TV…I just had to say thanks" his father said as Spencer picked up a handkerchief and pulled a pen out and began writing instructions for Harry which he held up to show him.

"It's okay dad…where are you? I want to help" Harry read the instructions with a raised brow at Spencer who just shook his head.

"You can't help us Harry…your mother…she'd go down for what she did…and she's not insane Harry…she is just lost and confused" he defended her as Spencer began writing again.

"Dad. I do want to help. I know mum isn't crazy…she's my mother. But being on the run isn't good for both of you…I can get you out the state's" he promised

"How son?"

"I'm in the stock market dad. I know people. I can get you past security easily and then you would be gone" he swore.

"Oh Harry…that sounds a good offer…but I don't want you being dragged into this" his father said

"You dragged me into this as soon as you took Lauren" Harry snapped and Spencer winced. He shouldn't have mentioned her name.

"Lauren? How is she son?" he asked from the pay phone which he was using outside a motel. Harry looked at Spencer and with raised brows he shrugged and mouthed; 'Lauren' and Spencer began writing fast.

"Son? You there?" his father asked after he got no reply

"Yeah. The line is just a bit faulty" he said, buying time for Spencer to write

"Oh…so how is Lauren?" he asked as Spencer held up the words and Harry began to read them.

"She's not her anymore dad…she…when we took her to the hospital she had too much blood drained from her…she died dad" Harry lied and it hurt him to do so as much as it hurt Reid to listen.

"Oh son. I am so sorry…I didn't mean…oh God…none of this should be happening…none of it…" the man shook his head and began to sound pitiful as he looked back at the motel room.

"I tried to stop her Harry. I tried so hard…I told her not to kill the children or the teacher…I told her to leave you and Lauren be…none of this was supposed to happen" he slammed his fists against the metal payphone as Harry looked away from Reid and to the window.

"Dad…I know you didn't want any of this to happen…but…you know…that mum isn't well…you know she needs help…you shouldn't be in any of this. You did nothing wrong" Harry assured the old man

"I didn't stop it. She scared me Harry. She still does…when she sees a child she looks…I can't even say it" Harry continued to blather

"Dad. Listen to me. Tell me where you are…mum needs help…this isn't fair on you" he begged

"No. She is not crazy. She isn't" Harry spoke determinedly "if she goes back she'll be locked away…my wife…" Harry sighed

"I am asking you as your son dad. Tell me where you are. I can help you…I know you love mother and I do too. But this is not healthy for anyone…for you or mother…"

"I know Harry…I'm scared"

"I know you are dad but you can get through this…running away from your problems is not solving anything. Where are you?" Harry tried again

"In a motel…your mother is inside resting…I had to talk to you"

"Which motel?" Harry asked

"California…Harry I can't…" the old man began but Harrys temper shut him up;

"No dad! You can tell me where because my own mother killed my own fiancée! She needs help dad and you know it! You know anyone who goes around like mother did is in need of help! So tell me where you are in California and I will come and get you!" Harry shouted down the phone

"Goodbye son" were the only words he hard before his father hung up on him.

"What now?" Harry asked Reid who was dialling furiously on his phone as he pressed it to his ear.

"We find them" Spencer said determinedly as Rossi picked up the phone and Spencer began to beg him to pull in favours to close every motel in California into lockdown.

…..

So if anyone is reading this please leave a me a review!


	34. Chapter 34

"Rossi has alerted the main FBI and they're making an appeal to all motel owners to check for your parents" Spencer said as he began to pack away things into his messenger bag and Harry picked up his duffel bag and flung it over his shoulders as he watched Spencer hurriedly pack things away.

"And if they're found? Then what?" Harry asked and Spencer smiled to himself at the thoughts running through his head as he looked back up to Harry with a straight face;

"Lauren comes back" he whispered and Harry took a deep breath and nodded once.

"For now we have to get to the airport and then we're flying out to California where they are…after that then we'll see" Reid said and he moved towards the door and opened it wide as he stood and looked back at Harry;

"You…um…coming?" Spencer asked and Harry snorted at him;

"Of course I am coming…I'm no good stuck in NY" Harry said and adjusted the bag on his shoulder before he followed Reid down the staircase. The ride to the airport was one contained in silence. Spencer was staring out the window as Harry drove and all he could think about was getting Lauren back to him and telling her how he truly felt. Telling her that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her. They could get through the schizophrenia when it came around…they could get through anything as long as they had each other. Spencer knew he sounded extremely soppy but he failed to care at that moment in time. Life was too short. Harry on the other hand didn't really know what he was thinking. He would be happy to see Lauren again but also he would be sad if his parents were caught. They were after all, the people who had raised him since birth. The two men didn't talk on the plane ride either. Spencer managed to fall asleep whilst Harry sat in the dark and looked out onto the night through the window until he could hold his lids open no more.

"Reid!" a voice shouted as soon as he exited the terminal at California and he knew exactly who it was as soon as they pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Please tell me you're the one with this idea?" Morgan asked and Spencer chuckled as Harry just stood with his arms folded across his expensive suit as he watched Derek and Spencer speak to each other.

"He helped a little…doing the TV show was the best idea and then Nick rang and he let slip he was in California" Spencer explained and Derek began to lead them over to the car "why are you here anyway?"

"I took my vacation time I was owed…heard about this and waited for your flight to come in…thought you could do with some support. Rossi says you owe him big, kid"

"I figured that. Has there been any word on Nick and Molly?"

"Not as yet" Derek said and then Spencer looked back to Harry;

"They're stuck in California…they can't get a plane or anything out of here and their faces are plastered everywhere. Are you sure you can handle this?" Spencer asked him and he snorted.

"I'm sure" he said and Spencer just nodded simply

"Okay then"

…

"California has gone into a state of complete shutdown. Motels are being checked thoroughly for the Murphy couple who went on the run weeks ago following the killings of three school children, and the killing of a school teacher. They are also wanted for the kidnapping of another teacher; Lauren Turner, who was previously engaged to their son, a business banker" the woman on the news spoke as Emma sat and listened with intent. The Marshalls had gone over to the local Police Department to see if they could find anything out about this news which had seemed to travel so fast it was ridiculous to them all. Emma didn't know what to think about any of it going on. It all seemed crazy to her. She only hoped Spencer would find them.

….

"The hotline just went off. A couple who looks like them are at the Ranch Motel. The local police are on the way now" Morgan alerted Spencer who just nodded as they remained in the police station sat in silence.

"Okay. So do we just sit here and wait?" he asked Spencer who sighed and crossed his legs as he pushed his glasses further onto his nose. He nodded in response to the question and began to read through the profile again. That hour was the longest hour of Spencer's life. The sitting and the waiting to discover whether it was them was excruciating. Harry was just as bad as he continued to cross his legs then uncross them. Then he would fold his arms and then he would itch. The two men were nervous wrecks as they waited for the news. And then it came in. They had been arrested.

"Reid! We got 'em" Derek smiled as Spencer took out a deep sigh and then began to laugh hysterically as Derek pulled him up into a hug and slapped him on the back. Spencer then looked at Harry who didn't seem too happy. He remained emotionless as Spencer extended a hand to him;

"As much as I hate to admit it…we probably couldn't have caught them without you" he said even though it hurt him to admit it. Harry took his hand and nodded;

"It's fine" he said but Spencer could see the look of sadness in his eyes.

…

Emma heard the news and she began to cry. She sobbed in joy and happiness as she watched the scenes unfold on the TV and she saw them being carted off into a police car. She sobbed when she saw Spencer and Harry who were caught on TV as they left a police station and climbed into a car. Hastily, she picked up her phone and began dialling as fast as her fingers would allow her to;

"Marshall, I want to leave the witness protection programme" she said and she heard him chuckle on the other end

"I thought you would say that"

…

"You know I really can't thank you enough and I know this must be hard for you but you did the right thing" Spencer blathered as him and Harry shared another hotel room before getting a flight out tomorrow. Spencer had to go back to Quantico to arrange how to get Lauren back whilst Harry was just going to go home to New York.

"Whatever Reid" Harry said as Spencer walked into the bathroom and began brushing his teeth. That was when Harry made his move. Going into the duffel bag he pulled out the black object and held it gently in his hand as he pointed it towards the bathroom door.

"You know they probably would have…" Spencer began as he walked out with a towel, drying his face. But then he stopped when he saw Harry pointing it straight at him.

"What's going on Harry?" Spencer asked as he continued staring at the gun

"If I can't have her. No one can" he simply said

Nine years ago

"You could have invited Millie" Spencer grumbled as Lauren rolled her eyes and straightened out the purple tie on his suit before running a hand through his long hair and then turning on her heel and looking in her bedroom mirror.

"You want to get that hair cut soon Spence…and no…I'm not taking Millie…she is busy with Todd anyway" Lauren said as she began to pin her hair back from her face. She had curled it earlier and put a tonne of hairspray into it, in the hope that it didn't fall out from its place. Spencer was stood looking uncomfortable in the suit as he heard her aunt knock on the door;

"Lauren? Are you ready? The reception starts in another few moments" her aunt opened the door slightly as Lauren began to place on her black patent heels and then she grabbed her white cardigan with a black frill and she deposited it onto her arms.

"We're coming" she said "and my aunt's friend said I could have a plus one"

"Why?" Spencer wondered as he followed her out. Lauren shrugged

"Probably because of my aunt" she said. Spencer didn't understand unlike Lauren. Ever since Ellen Ellis had seen her niece and Spencer she knew there was something there. And so because she couldn't leave it be, she made sure she had a hand to play in getting them together. Sadly, it wasn't working.

"Wow" Lauren muttered as they walked into the reception room and looked up at it. The whole room was like a winter wonderland, with white everywhere and tulips on every table. It looked as though the disco had just begun as people were drinking and talking as Lauren and her aunt went to talk to the happy couple. Spencer followed them hesitantly.

"And this is Spencer Reid…he is a _good _friend of Lauren's" Ellen introduced Spencer who just raised a hand in acknowledgement awkwardly.

"He isn't the genius you was telling me about?" the bride asked and Ellen nodded

"The very one" he said

"Well Lauren…I wouldn't wait around if I was you" the bride laughed and her aunt joined in. Lauren turned red in embarrassment and just looked as though she was about to die. She was twenty one! She didn't need this; she could find her own man. Even though she only wanted Spencer.

"Anyway…you look lovely…me and Spence will go get the drinks" she said and she grabbed onto his arm and began to drag him over to the bar.

"Awkward moment" Spencer muttered as Lauren just downed a vodka shot.

"What you doing?" he asked her, hissing close to her.

"Drowning my ridicule" she replied and ordered another shot. Before she could pick it up Spencer placed it into his hands and drank it himself. Lauren raised a brow at him and he shook his head.

"I'm saving you from yourself" he said and she rolled her eyes. The night progressed and eventually Lauren managed to drag Spencer onto the dance floor.

"I can't dance…I honestly have two left feet" he told her as she stood there and placed one hand on his shoulder and held his other hand.

"No such word as can't as Aunt Ellen says" she said

"You can't fly. Honestly…not without machine aid because no one is Superman" he said

"Just put your hand on my waist" Lauren said and Spencer turned red before he did as she asked. She pressed herself closer to him and began to sway from side to side.

"Spence. If I can move better than you in heels I think you can manage in flats." She informed him and he grunted but moved a little bit more as she rested her head on his shoulder. She saw her aunt Ellen from the corner of the room and she winked knowingly as Lauren stuck her tongue out.

"You know…you um…look…really pretty tonight Lauren" Spencer coughed awkwardly as she remained leaning on him and not looking at him. She wore a purple dress which had a sweetheart neckline and clutched in at her waist and flowed out to her knees.

"Thanks Spence" she said

"It's okay" and then Lauren saw it through the window. She instantly stopped dancing and Spencer thought he had done something wrong as she remained held onto his hand and walked him out the patio doors.

"It's snowing" she laughed as she walked onto the patio and looked over the lake. Spencer followed her as she twirled around with her hands outstretched and he chuckled to himself;

"How old are you?" he asked

"It never snows" she said and Spencer began to shrug out his jacket.

"Well if you insist on staying out in the snow then the least I can do is make sure you don't die of cold" he told her as he draped it over her shoulders and she held it close to herself before she pressed her body into Spencer's side and he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his chest.

"There's something magical about it" she muttered

"I agree" he nodded

"You think it would snow on my wedding?"

"Depends…you'll have to wait and see" he said and leant his chin on her head as they remained stood huddled together in the falling snow.

…..

I'm back! Haha! And so…reading all my previous reviews people tend to love Flashbacks and so they're back with me too! Of course the main story is heating up now, yes? So please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts my dear readers!


	35. Chapter 35

Now

"Are you insane?" Spencer spluttered as he continued looking at the gun which was being pointed in his direction and he shook his head at Harry who just continued to look angry and annoyed with Spencer who had dropped the towel to the floor but remained stood where he was.

"No...I just want Lauren, Reid...I helped you find my parents..." he said as he held the gun firmly

"Lauren doesn't want you Murphy" Spencer snapped "you blew it with her and don't even blame me for her leaving you. She is her own person. Now put the gun down" Spencer pleaded with him as he made the gun click and Spencer just gulped and watched as Harry dragged a hand through his blonde hair and shook his head.

"I can't do that...if you go then she goes back to you...she is mine Reid" Harry said defiantly

"She is not a possession" Spencer spat "and you think by killing me she will go running back to you?"

"She wouldn't know I killed you..." Harry replied, he jutted his chin out and Spencer just laughed one solitary laugh

"They know we're sharing a room together Murphy! Of course people will know...are you as delusional as your parents?" Spencer asked and Harry gritted his teeth.

"Don't talk about my parents like that!" he roared at Spencer who held his hands up in surrender

"Fine...I'm sorry" he muttered

"Lauren would want me if you were removed from the bigger picture" Harry told himself more than Spencer. He had to convince himself she would want him back.

"No she wouldn't. You would just break her heart even more...do you want that?" Spencer asked and Harry snorted

"No. Of course I don't. But I don't want you to have her either..." Harry replied to Spencer

"It is not my choice who she chooses to be with Harry" Spencer said sadly

"But if she picked you then you wouldn't say no, would you?" Harry checked and Spencer just shook his head sadly. He wasn't going to lie to him as that could only infuriate him even further. He was going to tell him the truth and that was that he wouldn't say no.

"I couldn't say no to her Harry" Spencer said

"Then I am sorry" Harry replied and a loud bang filled the room.

...

Lauren climbed off her flight to Quantico the next morning and she smiled to herself as she made her way through the terminal. She had done this trip a few years ago, telling herself to tell Spencer she loved him and wanted more than friendship. Of course she hadn't been able to do that then. But this time would be different. She had been called by Derek to tell her that he and Spencer had turned in for the night but was on the next flight out of California and back to Virginia. He said if he wasn't to meet her at the airport then he had roped Prentiss into taking her back to his apartment. Lauren had expressed her thanks and so with her case in tow she began looking around the airport but she didn't see Prentiss. She just saw a familiar face which made her frown.

"Lauren" he exclaimed and went in to hug her. She moved back from his embrace and just nodded at him

"Where is Prentiss?" she asked curtly

"Back at the BAU...she had to close the case. I said I would come and take you to Reid's" Harry said.

"And Agent Prentiss agreed to this?" Lauren didn't look convince as she raised a brow and Harry shrugged. Agent Prentiss was currently knocked out in the cubicle of a toilet thanks to chloroform.

"She had to work...and I wanted to talk to you" he said and Lauren just sighed

"I'm sorry about your parents too Harry" she explained and went through her bag to turn her cell back on. Harry watched on in horror, sure she would have hundreds of missed calls from her time on the plane telling her the same thing.

"Me too...but you're safe now...and blonde" he observed and began walking her back to his rented car as she hit her cell which just flashed once to confirm it was out of battery.

"I hate it" she grumbled

"It doesn't suit you...never had a thing for blondes" he replied

"So you weren't sleeping with a blonde?" Lauren asked snidely and he chuckled and opened the car door for her;

"Yes but she wasn't you Lauren" he said as he held the door. Lauren remained stood and looking at Harry with narrowed eyes;

"I thank you for helping find your parents and getting me out this mess...but it is over Harry. Why are you even in Quantico?"

"I wanted to say goodbye before I went back to NY...make sure you were okay" he lied and she remained tight lipped and then made the biggest mistake possible. She climbed into a car driven by her ex psycho fiancé.

...

Please review! Only a short chapter but I wanted to set the scene


	36. Chapter 36

"Harry...where are we going?" Lauren asked him as he drove the rented car down the streets of Quantico and he remained mute to her questions.

"Damn it Harry!" Lauren hit her fists against the dashboard "you're going the wrong way!"

"Calm down Lauren...I know where we're going" he promised her and she looked over at him and something about the way he was holding himself was enough to worry her as he just looked straight ahead and a drop of sweat escaped from his brow.

"Harry. What is this? Where is Spencer?" she asked him quickly and he finally looked over to her and his eyes searched hers for a few moments before he looked back to the road.

"I'll look after you Lauren. Why don't you believe me?" he wondered

"You avoided my question Harry..." Lauren worried "and I can't trust you when you're being so secretive and taking me somewhere else...look at the signposts would you?"

"I am doing Lauren. You'll thank me for this" he promised her

"What is going on? Harry you're scaring me now" she said as he stopped the car in an empty car park and removed his seat belt as Lauren backed away from him automatically in her seat and he reached for the back seat and brought a cloth from it.

"Don't be scared baby" he said and he slowly caressed her cheek "I'm here for you...I love you Lauren...why don't you see that?" he asked her as if she was deluded. Lauren slapped his hand from her face and began to reach for the handle which she found to be locked.

"Why is this locked?" she snapped at him and turned around in her seat and began to pull on it ferociously before hitting the glass window as she went, hoping it would open "Harry! Let me out! Please! Open!"

"Oh Lauren" he sighed and the next thing which she felt was his arm going around her waist and pulling her to him as a strong smell entered her nose and then sleep took over her.

...

"You're okay Lauren. I am here" Harry whispered as Lauren finally came round and opened her eyes groggily. She tried to move her hands but found that she couldn't as her hands were tied behind her back and she was sat on a chair uncomfortably.

"Harry...what's going on?" she groaned lightly as dizziness washed through her and her head twirled to the side and the light felt as though it was blinding her. She could make out Harry sat on a bed like object and she continued looking at him as he stood up and walked over to her. He crouched down and rested his hands on her legs as he looked up to her.

"I still love you Lauren...I need you to see that...you were mine" he told her

"Spencer...where is Spence?" she asked lazily and Harry balled his fists and then told himself that he had to relax and not get annoyed with her which he could easily do at that moment in time for mentioning Reid.

"He's in California Lauren" he wasn't technically lying in answer to her question

"I want Spencer" she said and became more alert as she didn't realise the room she was currently in and then her memory came back to her "you drugged me"

"I needed you to calm down" he spoke

"What is this Harry?" she asked "I told you we were over...you blew it"

"I know I did...but I want another go with you..." he told her and she shook her head

"No. You hurt me" she said sternly

"I know darling" he assured her as one his hands ran up and down her leg.

"No Harry...no...we're over. Now where is Spencer?" she demanded again and Harry stood up straight and looked back at her as she looked back at him challengingly

"Dr Reid is in a better place...well he hopes" Harry chuckled and Lauren's eyes opened wide open at hearing him speak like he was doing "he was the one who held your heart Lauren...as long as he was around you would be his"

"What did you do to Spencer?" she begged him to tell her and at the same time she didn't want to know what he had done to her doctor. She was scared. She thought she had known Harry. Quite clearly she had been wrong over the course of time.

"You have to realise what I did to him was for us Lauren...so we can have a fresh start" he begged her and clasped his hands together as she began to sob at the way he was speaking;

"No...no...Spencer...please say you didn't..." she begged him to tell her that he was lying and this was all some cruel and sick joke. She could get over that.

"I had to Lauren" he said "he was stood there...said he wouldn't give you up...I had to shoot him" Harry pleaded with her to understand.

"No!" she roared and began to pull at the ropes which bound her "I hate you! No! You arsehole!"

"He was getting in the way" Harry told her again and she began jumping around on the chair in pure anger with him;

"Not Spencer...I don't want you Harry! I never will! Why? Not my Spence" she broke down but tried to escape. Harry turned red at hearing her say _my_ Spencer. He wasn't going to be hers and she wasn't going to be his. He wouldn't allow it. Ever.

"My Spencer?" he asked her "don't say that Lauren!"

"He was mine and I was his! He loved me and I loved him!" she yelled and Harry walked over to her and suddenly slapped her around the face. Lauren's face stung as she looked to the floor and felt more tears fall into her eyes before she looked back at him;

"You'll learn Lauren" he threatened her "you'll learn"

...

Ah so...is Spencer really dead? I hope not...to be honest, thank you for reading and leave a review if you would


	37. Chapter 37

"Harry I'm tired" Lauren complained. She had been sat tied to that chair for a good five hours and all of her muscles were sore and cramping up as Harry had just sat on the bed in the motel room and watched her as she remained quietly sobbing for Spencer.

"I'll let you go to sleep on the bed Lauren...but if you try and runaway..."he threatened her and she shook her head profusely at him, knowing she shouldn't do anything stupid in case he came through with his promise. She had seen he could be an extremely dangerous man in the last few hours. But then she thought what the point was. If he was telling the truth about killing Spencer then she had nothing. She wasn't going to stay with Harry and if he wasn't going to let her go then she didn't want that type of life anyway. As he loosened the ropes on her wrists she had to admit that she did feel weak whilst standing as Harry placed an arm around her and led her to the cheap squeaky bed. But Lauren had other ideas. She quickly elbowed Harry in the stomach and he clutched onto it, letting Lauren out of his grip.

"Crap!" Lauren snapped as she fiddled with the chain on the door, finally she managed to get it loose and open it wide. She ran to the outside world but she couldn't see any form of life. The only car there was Harry's whilst she saw a bright neon sign saying 'reception'. She followed it and heard Harry roar after her as he left the motel room and chase her, whinging as he went.

"Hello? Help me!" Lauren screeched when she entered reception. She saw a figure on a swivel chair and she leant over the desk and poked him. But he didn't move once. She used all her strength to twirl him on the chair and then she screamed in fear as she jumped back and Harry's arms were around her small waist.

"Get off me!" she roared and fought against him "Go away!"

"There's no use screaming Lauren...no one can hear you" Harry advised whilst pulling her along the wooden platform which passed over motel rooms.

"You shot him! What the hell are you doing?" she panicked and Harry turned her around in his arms and slapped her on the face, which made it easier for him to continue his dragging of her until he managed to shut the door and throw her to the floor.

"You will treat me like you did Lauren. I demand respect!" he yelled at her

"You deserve to die you sick son of a bitch!" she couldn't contain her anger with him for what he was doing to her. She hated him.

"Come here!" Harry roared and picked her up by her short blonde hair. She screamed in pain as he dragged her into the bathroom which was grimy and small.

"This isn't the Lauren I knew! I will get you back...starting off by getting rid of this blonde colour!" he yelled and switched the shower on. He didn't even give Lauren a chance to remove her jacket before he had shoved her head under the cold running water and began using his hands to try and get rid of the dye. Lauren coughed and spluttered everywhere as he refused to let her move.

"Harry!" she begged him "let me out!"

"It's starting to come out Lauren...then I'll let you out" he promised

"Harry!" she coughed "it is going to take ages!"

"Luckily we have all the time in the world babe. You and me"

...

"I don't know...I was waiting at arrivals but I needed to use the bathroom. The next thing I knew was this man jumping onto me and then I was asleep...I woke up but it was too late and then you tell me Lauren has gone missing and Spencer is in hospital!" Prentiss exclaimed to Morgan as they stood in the BAU and looked around at the vacant desks. Rossi had gone home for the day and Hotch had had to look after his son who had been ill.

"It's Harry" Morgan said confidently "he was sharing a room with Reid and then he just disappeared...he's on the CCTV from the airport for goodness sakes!"

"But where would he have taken her? She only just came back...is this revenge for his parents do you think?" Prentiss asked Morgan who just shook his head;

"Murphy helped find his parents...he wouldn't want revenge on her for that...I think he just wants her back" Derek settled on the edge of his desk and drank his coffee whilst Prentiss remained stood.

"You think that she humiliated him and so by getting her back he can restore his dignity? He was a control freak...the way he had acted with her...he controlled her...no one else" Prentiss thought about a certain young man lying in a hospital bed in California.

"He wanted Spencer out the way so he could go back to possessing her. As long as Reid was here then he would never have her..." Derek concluded and shook his head "but the question is where did he take her?"

"I have no idea...but we've seen what he is capable of...as long as she is with him she is in danger" Prentiss whispered

"And the only person who can confirm our beliefs is unconscious in hospital" Derek said sadly.

...

Spencer Reid had lived. Only just but he had done it. That was how he found himself stuck in a bed not able to move. His brain was active but only just. He was reciting Oliver Twist for some absurd reason whilst begging for his eyes to open. He had heard the nurses come in and check up on him. Some were curt to him and some were kind. But he couldn't reply. As much as he had wanted to open his eyes and shout; 'I'm awake!"' he couldn't. He would be thankful to Morgan for finding him that day. But he hadn't heard his voice anywhere. Maybe he had gone to find his Lauren? Her voice was the one he knew would wake him up from his living nightmare.

...

I know I did receive some reviews last night but for some reason they're not showing up on here! But I did get them and thank you for reviewing! Please do leave me a review again to let me know what you think! Thanks


	38. Chapter 38

"You need to eat Lauren" Harry complained as the woman remained tight lipped and not eating what he had placed in front of her mouth on a fork. She didn't want anything which he was giving to her. She hated him for what he was doing. He had managed to get all the dye from her hair after several hours and then he had told her that she wasn't even allowed to go to sleep until she had eaten. But she was scared to do so in case he gave her something which was poisonous. He seemed the type now.

"I'm not hungry" she stated defiantly "and I don't trust you"

"Lauren! How many times do I need to tell you that I did this for us? So we can be together?" he asked and she glared up at him

"I don't want you" she drawled out to him so that he might understand "I never will"

"He's completely poisoned your mind" Harry shook his head and wandered round the room, dumping the can of cold beans onto the bedside cabinet

"No! You did that when you kidnapped me!" she roared at him "they'll find you Harry! You know it...they'll be looking for me"

"They won't find you" Harry looked back at her "we're in a motel in the middle of nowhere! No one will find you and Spencer Reid will never love you"

"Because you shot him" Lauren yelled at him "and I hate you"

"You'll thank me later on" he stood proudly and she just snorted

"Don't count on it" she told him and he turned red with anger and looked down onto her as she sat, tied to a chair.

"You know what Lauren? I have done nothing but be kind to you! I have offered to feed you...look after you for life and you throw it back in my face! You're an ungrateful cow!" he shouted at her

"And you're a cold blooded killing psycho! We all have our grievances to bear" she shouted back to him and he suddenly grasped onto her hair and pulled it back as he squatted behind the chair and his mouth went close to her ear as she screamed in pain at the force of his touch.

"Now Lauren...I am being reasonable with you...I am here to love you...and look after you...Reid is dead...now move on and accept it" he demanded from her

"No" she choked out and he released her hair, only for him to push the chair to the floor, cauasing Lauren to automatically go with it as she hit her head on the bottom of the bed's mattress and began to hold back her tears.

"You will accept it!" he yelled at her

"I won't" she remained adamant through the pain

"I shall give you one last chance Lauren" Harry began to pick her up as he crouched down to eye level with her and she glared into his cold hard eyes;

"Does it hurt you to know that I don't long for you anymore? That I would rather have Spencer touch me?" she asked and he stood up and began pacing;

"Shut up" he demanded her quietly

"That I would rather have Spencer be the one I woke up to every morning? That I would rather have Spencer be the one who kissed me? That I would rather see myself walk up the aisle with Spencer rather than you?" she pushed him

"I'm warning you Lauren" he muttered

"I would rather die knowing that I have Spencer to go to rather than spend another day stuck here with you in this crap hole with your deluded fantasies" she spat and Harry turned. He rushed over to her and with the back of his hand he hit her around the face. But this time she looked straight back into his eyes and she smirked. Yes, she smirked. She was getting to him;

"You're a coward Harry" she whispered "a cold hearted, violent, pompous coward...and I pity you...you're nowhere near close to the man Spencer was"

Harry didn't say anything to Lauren. He raised his hand once again but it didn't make contact with her and she never even flinched as she watched him. After a few seconds he walked over to the bedside cabinet drawer and picked up his gun as he quickly placed it into Lauren's mouth. She instantly turned quiet and began to shake at his touch;

"Say that again Lauren...but this time...do it...and die" he warned her and she began to cry softly as he pressed the gun harder into her flesh and she shook her head. She couldn't kid herself. She was scared of death. Harry smirked and removed the gun from her mouth as he watched her cry;

"You're weak Lauren..." he smiled "and in need of being controlled..."

Suddenly they heard the screeching of tyres and Harry moved to the window and saw a young couple, looking as though they were on a road trip pull into the motel car park. He looked back to Lauren and smiled;

"I'll be back in a moment" he said and left the room. Lauren began to think quickly about what she had to do. She looked around in panic as she heard Harry joking with the couple outside and then she saw it. Harry's phone.

...

Thank you to lisa b green for becoming hooked on this story! Same here :P And to Coydog22 and Kira Tsumi for constantly reviewing my chapters! Please review!


	39. Chapter 39

Lauren looked over at the phone and then back to the door as Harry continued talking to the couple. She was sure that if she screamed then he would just kill them like he had done the motel owner and she didn't want that to be on her head. Slowly she jumped up and down slightly on the chair, causing it to move closer over to the bed and she grunted as she went, begging for him not to walk back in on her. The movement she was making seemed so slow for such the little distance she had to cover. But she kept going. Finally she stopped and looked down onto the phone and thought about how the hell she was supposed to press in 911. And then she saw a pen on the wooden top next to the phone. Bowing her upper half of her body she leaned down and managed to pick the tip of the pen up into her mouth as she then leaned over the phone and tried to press the numbers. At first the force of the impact and her weak grip on the pen caused it to fall from her mouth and she turned back to the door as voices continued to laugh. She took the pen into her mouth once again and this time managed to press the one nine and one of the ones. She watched as the phone flashed to life with the numbers in bold on the screen and then she pressed the final one. After managing to hold the green phone button down it began to ring. Lauren's heart quickened as she placed her ear next to it and heard another voice;

"911 what's your emergency?" he asked her and Lauren sighed in relief

"You have to help me...my ex...he kidnapped me...and I don't know where I am but it is in a motel somewhere" she said in a hushed tone so that he didn't hear her

"And you have no idea where this location is Miss?" he responded to her and began to track the call to narrow down where she could be

"No...it's a motel...please hurry...he's coming back any moment" Lauren pleaded

"I have the police on the way Miss...now what is this man's name? And your name also?"

"He's called Harry Murphy...and I'm...Lauren Turner" she spoke

"And are you injured at all Miss Turner?"

"No...not really...just some bruises..."

"Can you stay on the phone with me...to make sure you're safe until the car arrives?" he asked her

"No. She can't" Harry's booming voice replied and then he hung up.

...

"Derek!" Penelope exclaimed when he answered his phone after the third ring. He was in Quantico and driving to a victim's home with Hotch to examine the wreckage when Penelope's panicked voice entered his ear.

"What's up baby girl?"

"Lauren is what is up! She just made a call to 911!" Penelope shouted

"How do you know that?" Derek asked her

"I...well...let's just say I entered her name in my database in case anything came up and it did. Just now in fact...they have sent a squad car over there" Penelope informed them and Hotch just simply nodded at Derek;

"Where is she baby girl?"

...

"No!" Lauren cried out as Harry once again hit her across the face. He had untied her from the chair and had slapped her as hard as he could. She stumbled to the side and hit her body on a wooden wardrobe before Harry pulled onto her hair and dragged her back to him before turning her around and pushing her to the ground, making sure she hit the bedside cabinet as she went.

"You bitch Lauren! You told them!" he snapped at her and bent down to her body as she shook and cried loudly in pain;

"I...I..." she didn't know what to say to him as he whispered into her ear;

"You think you're really coming out of this alive? You think that I'm going to let you?" he taunted her and she sat up and pushed him square in the shoulders, causing him to fall back onto the floor. Lauren scrambled up and looked over at the door in the dark room and tried to run for it, but Harry managed to grasp hold of her ankle and pull her back down to the floor;

"No! Get off me!" she kicked and screamed as he dragged her back and rolled her over as he straddled her hips and hit her around the face again. He quickly pinned her hands above her head whilst she squirmed under him;

"Now Lauren...I don't think we have much time...so I intend to be pleased before you leave" he said and began to fiddle with the buckle on his belt. Lauren's eyes widened in absolute fear and her squirming increased. As Harry released a little bit of pressure off of her she made her move and kneed him in the crotch. Instantly, his hands left her wrists and she wiggled out from underneath him and saw the gun on the bed. She lunged over him and gripped onto it before standing on the other side of the bed and pointing it at him. Harry chuckled lightly as he saw her holding it and he stood up and made his way over to her with his hand outstretched;

"Give me the gun Lauren" he demanded from her but she just shook her head at him

"No!" she snapped "now go over there until the police get here and I won't shoot you"

"You don't have the guts anyway sweetheart" he chuckled

"Want a bet?" she asked as he moved closer to her. He raised both his hands either side of her body so she was trapped whilst his lips lowered to her ear;

"I know you don't" he said and lowered his mouth onto her neck

"Then you don't me" Lauren whispered and she placed the gun against his stomach and pulled the trigger.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hotch!" Derek shouted when he saw an open door at the motel and he quickly ran over to it and looked over at his boss who just gave him a simple nod of his head as the men from the patrol car pulled their guns out and walked into the room.

"FBI!" Derek shouted into the dark room and the smell of blood hit him immediately. He couldn't describe what it smelt like it but he had seen it enough times in his life to know there was a corpse in that room. Slowly, he moved in and saw a tall man lay on the floor, blood pooling out from his body and soaking into the cheap carpet. The room was askew with broken furniture and damaged sheets. But the thing which drew his attention was a petite object sat in the corner, in a ball, with her arms hugging her knees closer to her and her face resting in her lap sobbing to herself.

"Lauren?" Derek asked as he stepped over the body and knelt down by her. She looked up slightly at Derek but said nothing. He saw a gun sat by the side of her and noted her white vest top was covered in blood splatters, as were her jeans "are you hurt?"

"No...he...I...I shot him Derek" she said simply "he was going to kill me"

"It's okay Lauren...you're safe" he told her and picked up one of her hands as he pulled her from the floor. She looked into his eyes for a moment before asking him;

"Spencer?" she didn't know what to say

"He's in hospital Lauren...Harry shot him...he's unconscious at the moment. He has been out ever since he was there"

"But he's alive?" she checked to which he nodded and she began to cry even harder as a small smile played on her lips. Her Spencer was alive.

...

"This is intolerable" Lauren complained as she sat on a plane heading to California. Derek chuckled slightly next to her fidgeting and he just shrugged;

"It is still the quickest way to get there" he told her

"True...but...will I be in trouble...for killing Harry?" she wondered and the mental image of his body on the floor came back to her. She didn't know how Spencer could cope knowing he had put a bullet into someone's body. She felt numb and cold whenever she thought about it. But relief was another key emotion to her. Relief that she had managed to get away from him and make sure he could never hurt her or Spencer again.

"No" Derek stated "self defence...but...the trial of the Murphy's is coming up soon...and we need you to give evidence now you've come out of the programme"

"Okay...I just need to see Spencer...I need him to wake up"

...

"He's still stable...we're not sure if he will be able to breathe on his own without any help but we don't want to try it until he wakes up. At the moment we're not sure when that will be" the nurse told Lauren and Derek as they stood and watched Spencer through the glass windows, begging for him to wake up and come back to them.

"He told me...that sometimes...hearing someone's voice can help" Lauren whispered and the nurse watched on as she looked into the room longingly

"Sometimes it can" she agreed, not wanting to kill her hope

"Can we go in?" Derek looked onto his friend with a sigh

"Of course" the nurse pushed the door and Lauren was the first one to walk in. She went slowly as she saw Spencer's body laid on the bed, his chest rising and falling softly as she finally managed to take a seat on the chair next to his bed. Derek remained stood to the side of the chair and he looked on. Slowly, Lauren reached out for one of his hands and leaned forwards as his cold hand fell into both of her warm ones.

"Spence" she whispered "can you hear me?" No reply.

"Spence...it's me...Lauren...I'm okay...I'm safe...and I'm sorry Spencer. For what he did. But he's gone now...he won't hurt us again. No one will...I promise..." she swore to him "but you have to wake up for me. I can't go on without you Spencer...I love you so much and to not have you with me would break me Spence...I need you more than you know"

The silence in the room became unbearable as Spencer's body just continued to lay still and Lauren sat there, begging for him to wake up and say something. Anything. Even to quote a statistic to her would have sufficed.

"I'm not going until you wake up Spencer...so just...come back to me" she cried lightly as she rested a hand onto his cheek and then ran it over his smooth brown curly hair "I love you"

_Spencer was in a nightmare. It was like he was in a parallel universe of some kind as he just remained there with his eyes closed. He wanted to answer her so badly and tell her that he could hear her and he wanted to be the one to promise her that they would be alright. That no one would hurt her again and she would be safe with him. But he couldn't. His eyes were closed together tightly and they wouldn't move. His heart was aching slowly at hearing her telling him that she wouldn't leave him and she would always love him. He would wake up soon. Because he had something worth waking up for. _


	41. Chapter 41

"How long has she been sat there?" Hotch asked as he and Morgan stood, watching Lauren who had her legs folded beneath her in the chair next to Spencer's bed. She held onto one of his hands in both of hers as her head fell to the side and her eyes shut slowly.

"She doesn't move...she hasn't eaten in the last week...she doesn't sleep well...she barely leaves his side, only to shower and use the bathroom..." Morgan shook his head

"She needs to go. For her own good" Hotch said and Morgan allowed one low throaty laugh to escape his lips;

"You think I haven't told her that? She won't listen. She is intent on staying there until he wakes up" Derek said

"But what if he doesn't wake up for a while? She'll become ill" Hotch's brows furrowed together

"I know that" Derek agreed "but she won't move Hotch. Regardless of what anyone tells her"

...

Spencer Reid could see light. He hoped he wouldn't walk towards it. He didn't want to go into it, he had Lauren on Earth. He had his Lauren who needed looking after and he was the only one who was going to do it. His Lauren who he wanted to love. He wasn't going. As the light became brighter, Spencer began to hear beeping noises and he allowed his brows to be raised in confusion and he frowned; he wasn't going to put up with that noise all the time if he was moving on. He would refuse. As his eyes slowly opened, he became accustomed to the light and the surroundings around him. And then he felt it. He felt something smooth and warm on his hand, squeezing on tightly to it, their thumb making circular patterns on the side of his hand. He knew who it was without having to roll his head to the side and look. His Lauren was with him.

...

"Lauren...Lauren..." Derek shook the woman's shoulder and she moaned in her sleepy mind and looked up to Derek with her eyes only just open;

"What?" she asked and he just simply nodded in Spencer's sleeping direction. But he wasn't sleeping. Instead he had his head facing her and his eyes were gazing into her face. Lauren felt herself overwhelmed with emotions as tears escaped her eyes and she felt him squeeze onto her hand.

"Spencer..." she gasped and he smiled from behind the oxygen mask he was wearing. With his other hand he managed to pull it off from him;

"Lauren" he croaked softly and she leant forward on the chair, closer to him and nodded;

"I'm here Spencer...oh...Spence...you're here..." she couldn't believe it and he just chuckled lazily;

"How could I leave you?" he asked her in a small whisper whilst Derek rested a hand onto her shoulder and looked down at the two of them. Lauren laughed lightly through her tears and Spencer raised his hand and wiped them from her face;

"Why are you crying?" he asked her and she snorted

"Because I am you daft genius!" she said in delight "You're back Spencer...you're back...I am so sorry...for what he did...I love you Spence"

"Lauren...it's not your fault" he assured her and she shook her head;

"I was engaged to him" she said and Spence felt a sharp pain go through his heart at hearing that she had been so close to that monster "I should have known...but I didn't...and he hurt you...because of me"

"Lauren?" Spencer raised his voice slightly

"Yes?" She asked

"Shut up" he whispered "just...come down here...and..." he trailed off and Lauren's face leant closer to his as she leant her cheek against his, her mouth close to his ear;

"I love you Spencer Reid" she said and then moved back before kissing him gently on the lips. Spencer felt his pulse beat faster at her touch and he could tell hers was by his thumb pressing against her wrist as their eyes shut and she finally pulled away from him and just looked into his eyes, smiling sadly as his free hand caressed her cheek;

"I love you Lauren...I have done for years...I'm not letting you go again" he promised her

"I'll never let go Spence...never...I love you so much" she said and then kissed him on the cheek again. Derek just backed off out the room before the two of them had kissed and he looked on sweetly at the scene. He couldn't help but feel teary at seeing them.

"Lauren?" Spencer asked her again. He was going to do it. He had to do it. Time was so precious and he didn't plan to leave any of it anymore. He had to do it. He wanted her so much and he had known how he felt about her for years. After nearly dying he knew he was being brash, but he understood that one day you could be there and the next you couldn't, and the longer he put it off then the more time he was wasting;

"Yes?"

"Marry me?"

...

Ah yes! A cliff hanger...well thank you for the reviews I have received and please do leave one to tell me what you think!


	42. Chapter 42

"Spence…" Lauren began as she looked into his eyes and tried to tell him the answer to the question he had just asked her. Spencer remained peering into her blue eyes and longed for her to just say yes. She had to. If she didn't then that was the end for them. He wouldn't be able to get over it and go back to just being friends with her. Even just being her boyfriend wouldn't be enough. He was serious about her and he had to show her it.

"Lauren…I can't imagine my life without you…I need you and I love you…I almost died Lauren…I want to make you my wife, to love you for as long as we have and I want people to know that I love you…please…" he begged her and the silence between them grew.

"Yes" she whispered and Spencer looked at her and she smiled down to him "yes Spencer…"

"Really?" Spencer squeezed her hand and she leant down to kiss him gently;

"Really" she assured him "I was just shocked…I've dreamt about this for so long"

"But not like this?" he chuckled and she sat up continued grinning at him;

"Well I never thought any of this would happen…" she shrugged and Spence began to try and sit up and he leant against the pillows whilst Lauren perched herself onto the edge of the bed and remained holding onto his hand whilst a nurse and doctor walked into the room;

"Mr Reid" the doctor greeted

"It's Dr Reid actually…" Spencer cut in and Lauren just giggled to herself as he corrected the doctor. She had her Spencer back.

….

"Spence…be careful…" Lauren urged him as she walked up the stairs to his apartment with him. She had allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulders as she supported most of his weight and helped to pull him up into the apartment. Spencer grunted as he felt her place her hand onto his stomach to straighten him out.

"I'm fine" he assured her and Lauren just pursed her lips as he remained adamant that there was nothing wrong with him. His stubbornness on the matter wound her up when they were in the hospital. He wanted to discharge himself on the night he had woken up but Lauren had dragged the papers away from him, saying she wasn't going to marry him if he was going to risk his health. That had shut him up. However, a week after waking up he had managed to worm himself onto the flight back to Quantico with Morgan and Hotch and so that was how he found himself gasping for breath as Lauren opened the door to the apartment. Derek was following with their cases from the cab.

"Go and sit down Spence…do you want a drink?" she asked him and he grumbled but begrudgingly went to sit down on his large leather sofa whilst Lauren searched the cupboards for cups.

"A coffee please" he managed to say and she hit the switch on the kettle before going to help Derek bring the cases in.

"Where do you want them?" she asked Spence and Derek took a seat in the armchair opposite Reid;

"In the bedroom Lauren…please" he said and watched her drag them into his room. Derek remained seated and grinning at Reid who just stared back at him in absolute confusion;

"What are you grinning at?" he managed to ask

"You pretty boy…Garcia is overjoyed for you too…but she has one complaint" Derek frowned and Spencer raised a brow in anticipation "she wanted to see the ring when you landed with Lauren"

"Considering I was in a hospital bed I didn't have the chance to go out and buy one…but that problem shall be rectified…you know one in three men propose to a woman without using a ring?" he told Derek who just shook his head;

"Didn't forget any of that information in your head when he shot you then, boy wonder?" he joked and Spencer chuckled to himself as he saw Lauren walk back out from the bedroom and over to the kitchen. He observed how she ran a hand through her hair whilst pouring the water into cups, the way she blinked and the way she wrinkled her nose at the strong smell of coffee. Spencer was besotted with her once again. Truth be known, he had never stopped being intrigued by her, but now everything she did made him watch.

"Would you like a drink Derek?" she shouted and the agent just shook his head and stood up;

"Would love to 'future Mrs Reid'" he said and Lauren smirked "but Hotch wants us in…we have a case…he says you have to rest for the next few weeks…and that means nothing strenuous, if you…ah…get what I mean?" he winked at Reid who just turned a deep red and avoided eye contact. Lauren remained cool as she placed Spencer's coffee onto the coffee table and she smiled at Morgan;

"I'll look after him" she assured him and Derek nodded;

"I know you will" he spoke and then left the apartment, leaving Lauren to plonk herself down next to Spencer who wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to lean against his side. He winced at first but he got over the pain as she curled her legs onto the sofa and Spencer dropped his lips onto her hair. He wanted to stay there with her and hold her but he had something he wanted to fetch;

"I'll be back in a moment" he told her and untangled himself from her. She looked put out for a moment and stood with him;

"What is it? I'll go…" she said but he shook his head;

"Sit" he ordered her "just do it Lauren" he added on after seeing her bottom lip bite her top one.

"Fine" she grumbled and Spencer disappeared into his bedroom whilst Lauren waited patiently. Finally, he emerged with a small box in his hands as he dropped to one knee in front of her and opened the box up;

"Lauren Turner…will you do me the greatest honour in becoming my wife?" he asked her and produced a ruby ring and she nodded once again;

"I would be honoured to Dr Reid" she said and he placed the ring onto her finger. She observed it as he sat beside her and she kissed his cheek;

"It was my grandmother's" he explained "Mother wanted me to save it for the right time…and I guess that's now"


	43. Chapter 43

"Move out the way...the oracle is here" Penelope demanded as she shoved past Derek and Prentiss to Spencer and Lauren who were stood with large smiles on their faces. Penelope picked up Lauren's hand and admired the golden band which went across her finger and the way the ruby dazzled in the light, the red colour to it was deep and it stood proud from the band. A month had passed since Spencer had come back to Quantico and he had only been allowed to go back to work just for a morning to get back into it. Penelope had made him bring Lauren along so that she could see her ring and discuss wedding details for the boy wonder. Hotch and Rossi were stood looking over the bullpen and whispering in hushed tones about Spencer and Lauren who were stood below them. Spencer had his arm wrapped around Lauren's waist as he held her close to his side and he looked lovingly down onto her grinning face.

"It's so pretty" Penelope gushed as she continued looking at it

"Isn't it just?" Lauren agreed with a large grin and Spencer bent down to kiss her on the top of her brown hair which had begun to grow back to his curly state below her shoulders.

"So go on then pretty boy...how much did it set you back? I scanned through the computers and you never used your card at any of the large jewellery stores" Penelope said and Lauren just looked up to Spencer who chuckled as Morgan began to explain;

"Penelope here can't leave anything be...she knows everything from hacking into databases...basically she knows all about us"

"Don't worry honey" Penelope assured Lauren "it's not nearly as bad as it sounds...so go on my little genius"

"Actually...it was my grandmother's...I was saving it for the right moment" he smiled and Lauren rested a hand onto his cheek before kissing him on his other free cheek as Penelope sighed loudly;

"Romance isn't dead after all" she cooed "that's so sweet..."

"Garcia" Hotch called as he walked down the stairs "shouldn't you be doing some researching?"

"Sir...yes sir...back to the den I go..." she said hastily and turned around as Hotch looked at his team and Lauren.

"We don't have a case yet but I will let you know if anything comes up" he told them and then disappeared down the hallway with Rossi in tow.

"So this is where you work, huh?" Lauren asked as Spencer began walking over to his desk as she remained behind him, her arm outstretched, clasping his hand as she looked around her surroundings in the bullpen. Spencer smiled as he caught her look of awe and finally he sat down at his desk and moved around the paperwork whilst Lauren remained stood and leaning against the wood, looking around.

"This is where I work...I have Garcia looking to see if there are any job vacancies for you as a teacher in the city" he told her and Lauren adjusted the visitor badge which hung on the waistband of her grey trousers and she frowned at him;

"Spencer" she began "I can manage...I've been trawling the net for ages and the newspapers"

Spencer could sense that what he had done had annoyed her and so he moved his chair to sit in front of her and his hands rested on her hips as she continued looking down onto him with a brow raised;

"I know Lauren" he said "but I just want you to be happy...and I'm speeding it along by asking Garcia...saving you time and all that"

"But I could do it on my own" she jutted her chin out and Spencer stood up as his hands rested on her hips and his fingers made circular motions as he whispered into her ear;

"Not many people can pull off the stubborn look" he informed her "but you somehow manage to look extremely attractive"

"Spencer!" Lauren sounded shocked at how he was being so bold in his workplace but she couldn't help but grin at his words. She leant back and hit him softly on the chest;

"Hardly the appropriate time or place" she said and he grinned softly back at her and sat back onto his chair, looking down onto the floor and turning red whilst Lauren straightened out her white blouse.

"But it was true" he said and she pulled a free chair up next to his and he rested his hand onto her thigh and with his other hand began to place papers into the appropriate stacks on his desk.

"Well thank you anyway...I never knew you could be so daring" she chuckled

"What can I say? You bring out the interesting side in me?" he said and Lauren laughed at him

"Oh goody"

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know Spence...I...well...um...is it too early to want to talk wedding plans?". Spencer froze. He had obviously known he was going to have a wedding he was just shocked she wanted to discuss it already;

"The average person waits around twelve months before getting married after the engagement" he informed her

"I think it is safe to say that we're not average" she whispered

"Agreed...what did you want to talk about?" he asked her

"You know? Where to have the reception...when do we have it? What kind of cake?" she began reeling off a list

"We'll have it in December" he decided and Lauren was shocked at his sudden enthusiasm

"Why?"

"Because you always said you wanted a winter wedding and hope it snowed" he remembered years ago and Lauren clearly did as she stared into his warm eyes and kissed him sweetly;

"Whoa!" Derek called from his desk "innocent eyes are here"

"Not yours then Derek" Prentiss joined in, jabbing him.

"I was meaning you Prentiss" he joked and she laughed

"Okay then" she smiled

"Anyway Romeo...put her down...before Hotch walks in and suspends you for indecent conduct"

...

Thank you to Duchess of Lantern Waste, Coydog22 and BookyGurl for reviewing my last chapter! And thank you to BookyGurl for clearly staying up too late to read my story! Your review just made me smile and I am glad you like it and I think it is safe to say you are dedicated!


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: I just wanted to clarify that after I received a review from BookyGurl that this is not the end of the story! I have the wedding planned out and I don't want to end it to be honest, I enjoy writing about Reid and Lauren too much. But unfortunately the Murphy's are once again going to make an appearance soon...Thank you to all who reviewed so far! Let me know what you think!

...

"No...not yet" Lauren muttered when she heard a familiar beeping sound coming from the right of her. She rolled over in the crisp white sheets and hit the silver button to stop the ridiculous noise coming from the alarm clock. In large red letters it announced that it was six thirty in the morning and she groaned before rolling back onto her side, only to find Spencer propped up on his elbow and watching her with intent as she stared back at him.

"You know" he began "You're impeccable hatred for getting up in the morning is quite entertaining"

"I don't see why I can't just stay in bed with you" she mumbled and allowed herself to curl up close to him as one of his arms draped over the silken nightgown which was covering her waist. Lauren placed a hand onto Spencer's chest and she played with the white t shirt until he finally dropped a kiss onto her head;

"And as much as I would like to stay here with you all day" he said regrettably "you have interviews and I have work"

"Just ten more minutes" she pouted as Spencer began to move and she grabbed onto the bottom of his t shirt. He chuckled at her before climbing onto all fours, hovering above her and pinning her wrists above her head;

"As much as I would love to Lauren...I need to get ready to work" he smiled and just gently kissed her on the lips and pulled away softly, his breath moving down the tickle her neck as he allowed his lips to teasingly rest on several different spots. Lauren sighed softly;

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" she asked him and he moved his face to hover over hers, their noses brushing;

"Well if you can't handle it then I will leave you be" Spencer whispered and he released her from his grasp and climbed down from the bed and into his small en suite bathroom besides the master bedroom. Lauren groaned and sat up, resting against the pillows;

"I don't see why we have to wait" she called into the bathroom. Spencer allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips as he brushed his teeth and heard her shout to him. Spitting into the sink, he then spoke back;

"Because I want it to be special Lauren...I don't want to rush into it" he told her and she silently hit the bedcovers and her hair shook in front of her face.

"But we're in love Spence? And you just drive me mad when you do things like what you just did" she complained and Spencer moved out from the bedroom, resting against the wooden doorframe and looking at the girl in his bed.

"Lauren...I want to wait until the wedding night before I sleep with you...I want it to be special...it is what everyone used to do" he pointed out "living together out of wedlock was considered preposterous"

"But you let us do that" she retorted and he sighed;

"True...but just for once...I want to do the proper thing and wait for that night. Please understand?" he begged her and she just stared into his eyes and found herself nodding at him. She could swear he had the power to hypnotise people into doing what he wanted.

"Fine" she flapped her arms to the side and climbed out of bed, and then began to place the covers back "I never knew you was such an old fashioned romantic"

...

"Spence!" Lauren shrieked when he picked up his phone "I have a job"

"Really?" Spencer checked, holding his cell to his ear and resting it on his shoulder whilst he tidied his desk and wrote ferociously

"Really...I start a week on Monday to be shown around and all that" she informed him "and it is teaching the year I used to teach...can you do me a favour?"

"And what would that be?" he asked her as Derek and Prentiss watched on at Spencer from the desk they were sharing, nattering away to each other.

"Tell Penelope thank you...you know...even though I should have done it alone" she huffed slightly

"Lauren...you have a job now...it doesn't matter how you secured the interview...you managed to get through it which is amazing" he congratulated her and she beamed with pride as she walked down the sidewalk in the November cool air, hugging her black winter coat closer to her.

"Anyway Spence...I'm off to do the grocery shopping so I'll see you tonight, okay?" she checked

"You will" he replied "Love you Lauren"

"Love you too Spencer"

"Love you Lauren" a voice echoed in a high pitched way

"I love you Spence" another joined in

"I love you more" the voice replied and Spencer looked across the walkway to see Derek and Prentiss sat, with their arms leant on a desk as they stared into each other's eyes and declared love for each other in the most sarcastic manner going.

"Very mature" Spencer said. Normally, he would have been slightly annoyed with them, but at that moment in time, nothing seemed to be bothering Reid at all. He knew it was down to Lauren.

"We try" Derek grinned widely "did your girl get the job?"

"She did as a matter of fact" Spencer said "starts a week on Monday"

"We have a case" Hotch's voice suddenly called out and the team went about their everyday routine.

...

"Hey baby" Lauren said when Spencer called her that night and she stirred the stir fry in the wok whilst taking sips of her orange juice "so I'm making stir fry but it doesn't look right at the moment...hopefully it will turn out better when done"

"Sounds nice Lauren" Spencer pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at his travel bag on his desk

"Well hopefully it won't be too bad...anyway, where are you? I thought you would be on the subway on the way home?" she asked and looked at the clock

"About that...I'm not coming home tonight. We have a case in Idaho, we fly out in another half an hour" Spencer informed her

"Oh" she simply said "okay then"

"I'm sorry Lauren" Spencer automatically said

"Spence...it's your job. I get it, honestly I do" she assured him, but she couldn't help but sound a little disappointed at him leaving. He had never left her alone before and this was going to be the first time.

"I should be back in a few days though" he promised her and she shrugged;

"Don't worry Spence...go and hunt down the killers arse" she laughed

"It's actually called a un sub" he corrected her "but I will call you when I land"

"Okay" she agreed "look after yourself"

"You too" he said "I love you Lauren"

...

Lauren awoke the next morning without needing to hit the alarm clock and that feeling made her ecstatic for a moment. Until she rolled around and found the empty space next to her. Sighing, she didn't feel like staying in bed and so she moved out and quickly changed and dressed before going down to fetch the mail and take the garbage out. As she walked back up the steps she looked at the letters and froze on a step at the one addressed to her. From a lawyer's firm. She knew what it was. The Murphy's were going on trial.


	45. Chapter 45

Lauren clutched the A4 letter tightly to her chest as she made her way through Spencer's bedroom and into his en suite where she dropped to her knees and hung her head over the toilet, emptying the entire contents of her stomach. She dropped the letter to the floor and then flushed the toilet quickly before brushing her teeth to get rid of the awkward after taste. She knew this day was bound to come. Derek had warned her that they would be put on trial and she would have to give evidence, but she never thought it would happen as fast as it had seemed to. Once she had cleaned herself up, she picked the letter up and set it down on the bedside cabinet she had claimed as her own and then sat on the edge of the bed. Thinking about seeing the Murphy couple again.

...

"That's weird" Spencer commented and he looked at his phone which was putting him through to Lauren's voicemail. Derek raised an inquisitive brow in the direction of Reid who was frowning profusely.

"What is it?" he asked Spencer who pressed redial on the phone again as the two of them sat in the SUV, on the way to interview a witness

"Lauren's not picking up...normally she always has her phone on her" Spencer commented and Derek just shrugged;

"Maybe she is busy or something?" he suggested but then Spencer nodded at him once when he heard her voice on the other end of the line;

"Spence" she greeted him "sorry I didn't pick up...I didn't hear my phone and I've been busy cleaning and all that"

"You don't have to clean for me Lauren" he assured her and Derek just chuckled lightly as he listened into the pair's conversation.

"It's your apartment Spencer...I think I should" she smiled sadly

"It's our apartment now" he told her "you're registered as living there"

"I know" she sighed. Spencer had been a profiler for eight years and he knew when there was something someone needed to tell him. Especially when that someone was his fiancée.

"You okay Lauren? You seem a little down" he observed in the lightest way possible and all that he heard was Lauren sighing loudly once and then moving an object so that she could polish;

"I'm fine Spence...it's just that..." she didn't know how to tell him of her news

"Lauren, you can tell me anything" he promised her "you can trust me"

"I know Spence...a letter came in the post for me today...I'm needed at the Murphy trial at the end of the month to give evidence "she said and Spencer just turned to stone. He continued staring out of the window of the SUV as he thought about what she had just told him. Unlike Lauren, he hadn't given the Murphy's much of a thought and had hoped that she wouldn't be needed to testify in court, mainly so she didn't have to associate herself with the vile Murphy family again.

"Spence? You still there?" she checked and he coughed awkwardly under Morgan's gaze

"Yes" he said simply "I'm here"

"Say something Spencer" she begged him, not being able to take his short and sweet answers. She longed to hear him rant about previous similar cases and tell her that she will be fine seeing them again.

"I don't know what to say Lauren" he admitted-and that was a first for him-"this all seems so out of the blue...one minute we're planning our wedding and the next you're being made to stand up in court"

"I know...but we'll get through this" she said forcefully even though there was a hint of pessimism in her voice "we've got through worse"

"That's true" he agreed with her "look...I have to go and talk to some of the victims...I'll call you later Lauren...just...try not to think about them too much, okay?"

"Alright Spencer...I miss you" she added on and Spencer just took a deep breath and shut his eyes;

"I miss you too Lauren...I love you"

"I love you too" and then she hung up. Spencer slipped his phone into his trustworthy messenger bag and climbed from the car and began walking alongside Derek;

"I think I know what you was on about" he muttered

"Lauren has to give evidence about the Murphy's" Spencer confirmed his beliefs "she received a letter about it"

"She's strong Reid...a court case won't change that" Derek patted Spencer's back and the boy genius just looked down onto the pavement;

"But I should have been with her when she got the letter...she sounded so small..." Spence shook his head "she needs me to help her"

"And you will do when we get back" Derek shrugged

"Is that enough?" Spencer looked his friend in the eye and longed for him to tell him the answer "to just see her and be there for her when it suits me?"

"What are you suggesting Reid?" Derek wondered

"I don't know" Spencer whispered "that's what scares me"

...

Running a hand through his tousled hair, Spencer moved into his apartment and simply placed his go bag onto the floor near the door and checked the clock in the kitchen which informed him it was six in the morning on a Saturday. Lauren would probably threaten to kill him for waking her up at this unearthly hour, but Spencer hadn't seen her in four days which felt like four years. He slowly walked into the bedroom and sure enough, she was there. Her body was sprawled out across his bed, her feet resting together as her upper half bent onto his side, her hand resting beneath his pillow as she wore his long blue shirt. She was lightly breathing and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. He had to admit he hadn't seen anything so beautiful. And the thing which made him smile even wider was to see the ruby ring on her finger. Spencer perched himself on his side of the bed and his hand gently rested onto her cheek, she pushed herself further into his touch with her eyes still closed and then she gently prised them open.

"Good morning sleepy head" he chuckled to her and the next thing which he felt was her arms around his neck and she was pulling him to lay over her. She kissed him gently to start with and then he grinned softly;

"If I get that greeting every time I come back then I will make sure I rush home" he said

"I hope so too" she approved "however...if you could come back at a normal time then that should be greatly appreciated" she told him cheekily

"I'll do my best" he kissed her swiftly on the forehead before she removed her arms from him and he laid on his side, propped up by his elbow, looking down onto her;

"Did I miss anything?" he wondered, twirling a strand of her curly hair in his finger

"Nothing...apart from the court summons" she brought it up and Spencer avoided her gaze

"I worked out that there is actually no chance they can get out of what they did. The evidence is stacked against them" he promised her and she shrugged

"I shall do what I have to" she sounded brave

"And I will be right there with you" he swore

"I know you will"

...

Hey all! Thank you for the reviews which I have received, you know who you all are! And I have to say thank you to anyone who is reading this story! It's going to pick up a little in the next few chapters and then there is the wedding! Eeeee! So please leave me a review! Thanks!


	46. Chapter 46

"Do I look alright?" Lauren checked with Spencer as she stood in front of his floor length mirror and the profiler remained in bed, watching as she tied her hair into a neat ponytail and smoothed out her skirt she was wearing and the cream cardigan which hung over her shoulders.

"You could look better than alright with a bin bag on you" Spencer told her and she rolled her eyes before turning around to face him, one hand resting on her hip as she looked at him;

"Spence...I know you was complimenting me...but do I look like a teacher in Quantico should?" she stood tall and fussed with her hair whilst Spencer simply ran a hand through his messed up hair and nodded thoughtfully;

"You look perfect Lauren" he promised her "and I think teachers in Quantico aren't much different from those in New York"

"Right" she nodded sternly to herself "what do you want for breakfast Dr Reid?"

"I'll make breakfast" he hurriedly scrambled out of bed, his slim and scrawny body moving over to the door in nothing but his t-shirt and boxers. Lauren couldn't help but admire him as he went, leaning against the wooden frame and watching him pour her favourite cereal into a bowl and the orange juice into a glass.

"You know...considering I have an IQ of 187 and pretty heightened senses...I can tell you're ogling me" he grinned lazily, peering over at her with a raised brow. Lauren laughed once and took a seat on the chair opposite Spence as he set down the food and went back for the glasses.

"I was admiring the view in here" she concluded and took a spoonful of cereal

"Ah ha" he whispered sarcastically

"Oh shut up" she finally managed to say and he just chuckled into the orange.

"You want me to walk you home after your first day?" Spencer asked her

"Don't you have work Spence? You leave at five...I finish at four..."

"If there's no case then we leave early...Hotch says that family life is important, although many of us don't have families and would normally stay until about nine at night" he informed her and her jaw dropped;

"Why?" she wondered and Spence just shrugged

"You get drawn into the job...it used to be a good thing...working long hours...it helped" he told her

"Helped what?" she pushed him

"Helped me to take my mind off you" he whispered lightly and Lauren just looked down into her bowl "but now I plan to finish early as often as I can so that I can come and spend time with my beautiful fiancée" he stood up and kissed her on the top of the head sweetly as he cleared the dishes away. Lauren managed to smile forcefully at him and then she began to think about what he had just told her.

"Did you really only work long hours because it helped?"

"Lauren" Spencer sighed, peering into the dishwater "I'm not going to lie...there wasn't a day which went by without me thinking of you...but I don't plan to dwell on those thoughts...you're here now...and I love you"

...

"Hey" Spencer called out to Lauren when he saw her leave from the main steps of the school. She smiled widely at him as she juggled around stacks of books in her hand along with her leather satchel. Spencer adjusted his messenger bag across his body and did up the last button to his long brown winter coat, pecking Lauren on the cheek as she approached him.

"Hey Spence" she greeted and he took the books she was holding from her hands and carried them himself, allowing her to slip her arm into the crook of his as they continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Good first day?" he checked and she nodded

"It was amazing...there is this kid who is like the exact clone of you...I mean he knew the answer to every single question and he didn't falter once...but...he isn't that good at sport"

"You implying I'm not good at sport?" he mocked hurt

"You know you're not Spencer" she giggled "and the staff are nice too...and then there was this other girl and she wrote this story...it was so good...I told her and she looked so proud, wanted to take it home to her mother and father and all that...she was really proud of herself"

Spencer frowned for a moment. The way Lauren went on about the children made him sad. He was sad to know that he could never give her a family which she would obviously want one day. Because if he did then that would make him a monster. His child wasn't going to suffer what he had to one day. Truth be known, he was scared of putting Lauren through it.

"Oh. And I have three days booked off for the trial at the end of the month" she snapped him out his thoughts and his grip on her arm increased slightly on her;

"It'll be fine" he promised her

...

"Come in" Hotch called to Spencer when he knocked on his office door the next morning. Casting his eyes downwards, Spencer moved over to the desk and took a seat opposite Hotch, playing with his hands nervously as he did.

"How can I help you Reid?" he asked Spencer who coughed lightly and then made eye contact

"I was wondering if it was possible for me to book a few days off at the end of the month?" he asked and Hotch raised a brow. Reid never booked time off.

"You're entitled to holiday time Reid...although this is unusual" Hotch observed and began filling out the forms.

"Lauren has to fly back to NY...the Murphy's are on trial then" Spencer said and Hotch just nodded at what he was hearing "and I want to just be with her...make sure she's okay"

"I get it Reid...you don't have to explain" Aaron assured the young man who just sighed loudly and checked his watch "and I also have to give you this" he handed him a card to which Hotch was intrigued by it as he opened it slowly.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

Dr Spencer Reid

_And _

Lauren Rose Turner

_On the twentieth of December at ten o'clock at Albert's Church and then afterwards to the Harper Hotel._

"Lauren chose out the decoration for the card...I'm just the messenger boy" Spencer spoke quickly and Hotch grinned as he placed the invite into its envelope and then into his drawer.

"I'll be there Reid" he assured the boy "is it to be a small do or a big one?"

"Just a small one...Lauren has her aunt coming...and some of her college friends she knows...and I just have the team" he shrugged and stood up;

"Anyway...the trial dates are the twenty fifth to the twenty eighth" Spencer stood up

"I got it Reid...and Reid" Hotch called as Spencer moved for the door and the boy genius turned around;

"Thank you for the invite"

...

Please review!


	47. Chapter 47

"Lauren...darling..." Spencer nudged his fiancée in the ribs as she tossed and turned in the bed beside him. She was screaming out loudly as her body shook and she clutched onto the bed sheets forcefully. The blue shirt of Spencer's she was wearing was askew and her eyes allowed small tears to fall from them.

"No! Harry...no...not Spence...please...not Spence..." she begged and Spencer grasped onto her arm tightly, shaking it forcefully as his hand softly stroked her cheek;

"Lauren wake up...it's okay...I'm here" he informed her and finally he shook her hard enough for her eyes to fly open. She remained laid flat on her back as she saw Spencer hovering above her, her chest was heaving heavily as Spencer stroked her long curly hair and looked into her eyes as she searched his. Lauren raised an arm to rest a hand on her forehead and Spencer quickly kissed her cheek;

"You okay?" he asked her and she choked a little

"I'm fine...just a nightmare again..." she whispered

"Lauren" Spencer spoke softly "there's nothing to be afraid of...he's gone darling...he won't hurt you again" Spencer promised her and she gulped but nodded, resting a hand onto his cheek;

"I know...it's just that the trial is tomorrow...and I'm really nervous...and he keeps coming into my mind...I don't know what to do Spence...you had a lawyer brief me, but what if I mess up completely? What if I don't do well?" she garbled and Spencer placed a finger onto her lips and shook his head;

"You won't mess up Lauren...there is evidence against them...they're going down...it's a no brainer" he promised her and peered over at the clock on the bedside table and laid onto his side as she faced him and pressed her cheek into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly,

"Go back to sleep" he urged her "we have an early flight...don't worry...I'm here with you"

...

"Uh" Lauren complained as she jumped out of a taxi and pulled along her little trolley case into the airport whilst Spencer held her hand and his go bag was on his shoulder and his messenger bag was held firmly in his other hand as they made their way over for the plane when Spencer's phone suddenly began to ring and Lauren handed over her case and ticket to be checked.

"Reid" he said

"Hey boy wonder...we have an emergency" Derek's voice came from the other end and Lauren nudged Spencer for his ticket which he handed to her promptly.

"What is it?" Spencer asked politely

"The serial killer in California? He's back" Derek said simply and Spencer felt a chill run down his spine.

"The Golden Coast Gun man?" Spencer asked and he remembered him. He had been at large for multiple years but every time the BAU got close to him he would slip away and stop killing. And then after so long he would resurface and the hunt would begin again.

"The very one...Strauss...well...she wants you on the team" Derek spoke to Spencer who turned slightly red with anger and clutched the phone harder;

"I'm on leave Derek" he spoke through gritted teeth

"I know Reid" Derek said "and Hotch argued your case but she wants the media to see the BAU at its strongest...she wants us to finally catch him which means we can't be a member of the team down"

"No Derek" Spencer said firmly "I'm not going"

Lauren looked at Spence with a raised brow who raised a figure indicating for her to give him a minute before he left the airport and left her staring after him in worry.

"I know you don't want to do this Reid" Derek began but after a snort from Spencer he remained silent;

"I'm not doing it Derek. It's not a case of I don't want to but more along the lines of I'm not doing it. Lauren needs me...does Strauss not get that?" Spencer spat but he realised that he knew the answer as soon as he had asked the question.

"Obviously not Reid...she told me to tell you that she isn't taking no for an answer" Derek warned Reid, hoping he wouldn't shoot the messenger boy

"Or what?" Spencer asked

"Or you lose your job" Derek said and Spencer had nothing to say in return to that

"She would fire me?" he sounded disgusted by the thought "all because I'm missing one case?"

"It's not just a case wonder boy...it is the biggest case in the history of cases and you know that" Derek said "we told her we don't need you but she is adamant"

"I can't do it Derek...I can't leave her..." Spencer said

"The plane leaves in an hour from Ronald Reagan airport...you're even on it or not" Derek said simply and with a sigh "I have to go Reid...we're being briefed...I'll talk to you later"

Spencer hung up and dumped the phone back into his messenger bag and he turned around to see Lauren stood behind him, staring wide eyed at him.

"They need you Spence" she said, a hint of bitterness in her voice "and you need your job"

"I need you more" Spencer assured her

"No...you need this job...and you're not getting fired because of me" she said forcefully

"I don't care" Reid muttered "you can't do this alone"

"I have friends in NY who I can call to help me...go with them" she pushed him. He just sighed loudly at her and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes looking to the floor.

"I don't want to lose my job" he admitted to her "but I don't want to lose you"

"You won't lose me Spence" Lauren took his hand and held it tightly "I will be fine"

"Really Lauren?" he asked in a small whisper. She forced a smile onto her face and nodded;

"Really"

"Strauss can't be able to do this!" he suddenly roared "it's ridiculous"

"That it may be" Lauren nodded "but I'm not going to cost you the thing you love doing...now walk me to the gate"

...

Spencer watched as Lauren boarded her plane and he sat to wait for his. In that moment he had never felt so much hatred well up inside of himself. The flight to NY was a short one but he didn't want for her to do it alone. The trial was going to be hard on her and he didn't know if he could let her do it alone. As he watched her head of curls disappear he thumped his fist onto the glass before swearing under his breath and moving down the row of chairs.

...

So did he go with her or not? He was on the move so maybe...or maybe not? Who knows? Anyway, thank you to all who review this story and to all who also read it!


	48. Chapter 48

Lauren set herself down in the seat next to the window when she had boarded the plane. Another man took the seat at the end of the three seated row whereas the seat in the middle remained empty. Lauren allowed a small sigh to escape her lips as she continued to look out the window onto the runway where men were working below her, refuelling the plane. She wasn't mad at Spencer. She was mad at his boss, Strauss. Taking him away from her when she needed him the most was infuriating. Truth be known, she didn't really have any friends in NY who she could call up to help her through the trial, none of them had been that concerned when she had been kidnapped to even bother calling her and so she had only said what she had to Spencer to get him to go. Finally, Lauren heard the noise of the cabin crew shutting the plane doors but then her eyes went wide. Walking down the aisle with a ticket in their hand, he stopped at her row of seats, placed his bag into the overhead compartment before sitting in the empty middle seat. Lauren turned her glare onto him whereas he remained looking forward;

"Don't bother" he told her

"Get off the plane" she demanded him "get off it right now!"

"Why is it when I tell you not to do something, you go and do it anyway?" he asked her and she simply rolled her eyes at him and nudged him in the arm whilst he placed his seatbelt on.

"Spencer...you can't do this...you need your job...I'm not going to be the one costing you it" Lauren said and the air stewards began to go through the safety routine whilst Lauren and Spencer continued whispering in hushed tones;

"I'm not leaving you...I'll challenge Strauss' decision...she has no right to do what she said she would" Spencer shook his head in disgust.

"I can do this by myself Spencer...just...oh gosh..." she garbled and rubbed her forehead as she faced the front and shut her eyes, thinking of what to do.

"Lauren, I'm coming with you so just accept the fact, okay?" he urged her "this is not something you go through on your own and you need me...and...I can't leave you"

"But now I feel guilty" she said honestly as the plane began to silently move down the runway. Spencer instinctively shut his eyes and grabbed onto her hand, not daring to look until they were in the sky.

"You don't need to feel guilty" he promised her "I made the choice...not you"

"You wouldn't have had to make the choice if it wasn't for me having to go to this bloody case" Lauren grumbled as the plane suddenly stopped and the engines were heard loudly.

"You can't help it that you have to go to this trial Lauren" Spencer said "the matter is no longer up for discussion"

...

"Where is he?" Morgan asked Hotch when they arrived at the airport. Once again, their jet had been found to not be working right and so they were flying on a normal airline. Derek and Hotch stood in the terminal, looking around for any sign of Reid. Rossi and Prentiss were sat down, flipping through case notes in the corner near the gate. Derek shook his head and pulled his phone out;

"He's not here" he said forcefully

"We don't know that for sure" Hotch replied and Spencer's cell didn't even ring but it just went straight onto voicemail.

"His phone isn't even switched on Hotch" the two men looked at each other "he has to be on the plane"

"This isn't looking good" Hotch said when he picked up his phone to speak to Strauss.

"Agent Hotchner" she greeted him "I imagine Dr Reid is at the airport along with the rest of your team now?"

"No ma'am" Hotch said simply "we cannot see him anywhere and he is not answering his cell phone"

"So you're telling me he has disobeyed orders?" Strauss asked Hotch who closed his eyes slightly and felt bad for the kid;

"I think Dr Reid has done what he feels to be best" Hotch avoided her question

"You think it was the best for him to go to NY?" Strauss raised a brow

"I think he was needed more in NY than in California" Hotch admitted "and we told you this before we left"

"The BAU is enough trouble as it is Agent Hotchner" she said sternly "and his absence makes the team appear weaker than it is. I expect you to interview for a new SSA as soon as you return"

...

"Baby girl" Derek answered his phone

"You know that episode of Friends...where Ross tells Rachel to get off the plane?" Penelope asked Derek who chuckled lightly;

"I'm not familiar with it" he said "but go on"

"Well you have the same problem with wonder boy...he got on the flight to NY. He was one of the last to board according to my list and the plane lands soon...is he really going to be fired?"

"Strauss told Hotch to start to search for another agent...so it looks like it" Derek sighed

"She can't do that!" Penelope exclaimed "what Reid did, he did because he loves Lauren and he will always put her first...it isn't like he isn't entitled to holiday time"

"Try telling Strauss that" Derek snorted

"Maybe I will" Penelope said and the she rang off.

...

Spencer looked at his phone as soon as they left the airport and hailed a cab and he groaned. He had nineteen missed calls. From Hotch, Derek and – unfortunately – Strauss. Sure enough, after another second his phone began to ring and he picked it up, hearing the unfriendly tone of Erin Strauss.

"Dr Reid" she snapped down the phone to him "what do you think you're doing?"

"I requested leave to go to NY and I was granted it" he told her and Lauren grasped onto his free hand as he spoke down the phone.

"And then I recalled your leave because this case came up which I specifically wanted you on" she said

"This case has been going on for years...I am no use to them" he lied to her "I have done tonnes of geographical profiles and we never narrow him down. The team said so themselves"

"Regardless. The BAU needed to be seen out together as a strong force...this case attracts publicity from all over the world" she didn't understand how Spencer could just not go.

"So you're more interested about the BAU looking good than catching the killer?" Spencer asked her venomously.

"I want both" she said curtly "and as an SSA I do not expect you to talk to me in such a tone"

"I thought I would be fired?" he asked her

"You will be. As soon as you return to Quantico you came to the BAU and hand in your badge and gun. After that you're nothing to do with the FBI. Understand me Reid?"

"Perfectly" he said and then hung up on her. Clutching onto the phone hard, he felt Lauren wrap an arm over his waist and rest her head onto his shoulder. She didn't know what to say to him at that moment in time. There was no other job like the one he had. He wasn't a social person and that job was perfect for him. He had bonded with the other agents and felt like he belonged. Now he didn't know. Spencer placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and then rested his chin onto the top of her head, thinking of his future.

...

Okay, well, there will be more to come about this storyline because I can't stick Strauss to be honest! Thank you to Coydog22 who constantly reviews and to Bookygurl as well; glad you're liking all my Criminal Minds stories and even my Indiana Jones fanfic too! Please leave a review!


	49. Chapter 49

"Are you planning on telling me what is going through your brain?" Lauren asked Spencer as she sat up in bed that night in the hotel which they had booked. Spencer shook his head and continued looking at the opposite cream coloured wall whilst Lauren just made a 'hmm' sound under her breath.

"I don't know what to say" Spencer admitted "she just fired me…so easily"

"I told you that you shouldn't have come Spencer…" Lauren reminded him "surely she can't do this to you though…there must be something against it…"

"I've read the FBI handbook and there is nothing…I disobeyed orders…our job is supposed to come first" he informed Lauren

"And so it should Spence…you do an important thing and you need to put it first" Lauren sat up straight and twisted her upper half to face him whilst he laughed once in disbelief at her;

"You don't get it, do you?" he croaked out softly

"You come first to me now" he promised her "regardless of anything"

…..

"Ma'am…I'd like a word" Penelope Garcia was never one to go and cause trouble. Trouble had a habit of sometimes finding her but she mainly just sat in her den and did what she was told. But she was annoyed with Strauss. Actually, annoyed wasn't the word she would have used, furious would have sufficed.

"Miss Garcia…am I correct?" Erin asked Penelope as she took a seat opposite her

"Yes ma'am" Penelope nodded and looked Strauss directly in the eye as the woman clasped her hands together and rested them on her desk;

"What can I do for you Miss Garcia?" she asked

"Bring back Dr Reid" she demanded of Strauss who just leant back and folded her arms, looking at the other woman's demanding stance in the chair.

"Dr Reid left me no choice but to fire him…and from the way you're speaking you could be heading the same direction as him" she warned Penelope who went silent for a moment.

"Yes but he only went to NY to help his fiancée…she needed him there for the trial" Penelope explained the actions of Reid but Strauss simply shook her head and raised hand to silence Penelope;

"Agent Hotchner has briefed me about this already Miss Garcia. My decision is final, he disobeyed orders which shows he is a liability to the team and the FBI"

"That's rubbish" Penelope spat out "Reid is in love ma'am…he went to New York to protect Lauren…she needs him at this moment in time more than the team"

"And I need the team to be together for strength but we both can't get what we want" Strauss snapped back

"But he's an excellent agent…he's an asset to the team" Penelope pleaded a case for him "he just needed to be somewhere else at an inconvenient time but…I think if you asked him to choose again…he will always pick Lauren…she's part of his family now"

"Dr Reid may have been a valuable piece of the team but he should know that we always put work before our personal lives to keep up appearances and get the job done" Strauss told Penelope.

"What about if this was your husband?" Penelope turned the tables on her and Strauss looked away for a moment and took a deep breath before shaking her head;

"That would be different" she replied and Penelope snorted and shook her head as she stood up. The woman was infuriating.

"I don't see how it would be. All that Spencer did wrong was chose his fiancée over work…which is a natural decision and one which anyone would easily make. He doesn't deserve this" Penelope began to move towards the door.

"Miss Garcia" Strauss called and Penelope turned around for a moment with a hint of hope.

"If you ever come into my office and speak out of term like you have done just now then you shall be facing the same problem which Dr Reid is in this difficult economic climate. Do you understand me?" Strauss narrowed her eyes whilst Penelope's mouth fell open a little.

"Crystal clear ma'am" bitterness went into her voice and she left the office.

…..

"Seems like you've annoyed a few people baby girl" Derek chuckled when he called Penelope the next morning and she swore under her breath;

"Let me guess. Strauss called Hotch and told him that he needs to have a better control of his team?" Penelope guessed

"You're good Garcia" Derek said "Hotch told her to go and stuff herself basically…put in politer Hotch terms"

"I would have told her more than that last night…ugh she annoyed me Derek. Acting all high and mighty like she is all it…she threatened to fire me if I kept sticking up for Spencer…the temptation to just go on strike is high" Penelope raged

"She mentioned that baby girl. If we try and boycott anything then we're out…said we're all replaceable and she could do it easily" Derek whistled lowly and Penelope rolled her eyes.

"You know me Derek…I'm not one for hatred…But Strauss is an exception to my rule"

"I think she is to everyone's baby girl"

…..

"You're going to be okay" Spencer promised Lauren as she smoothed out her trousers and placed her black heels onto her feet.

"No I'm not" Lauren shook her head, I'm actually going to hyperventilate and then they'll get off and it will be my fault"

"Whoa" Spencer said and he stood up and took her hand into his as they began to leave the hotel room for the cab downstairs.

"Nothing like that is going to happen Lauren. I promise" he told her and she nodded once before they left for the courthouse. The ride there was long and slow and the traffic of NY was ridiculously busy. Lauren looked around her former home and wondered what would have been if she had never met Harry. Her life may have been more peaceful. When they stopped, Lauren was surprised to see how many news reporters was stood outside the courthouse. She looked at Spencer who climbed from the cab first. Lauren latched onto his arm as she walked up the stairs, Spencer pushing his way through the crowds who were all asking her questions;

"Is it true that Harry Murphy was deranged and that's why he kidnapped you?"

"Did Mrs Murphy never like you?"

"Is it true about the allegations of you sleeping around with an agent whilst in FBI protection and engaged to Harry?" this question was one which Spencer heard. And he turned bright red as he turned around to look at who had said it. A bald man who had to have been in his late fifties was stood there, wheezing and then he grinned widely.

"Spencer Reid" he simply said "been far too long…oh wait…you and her? This is perfect"

Spencer had seen this reporter on several occasions. He worked for one of the biggest internet newspapers going and he asked some pretty hard questions. He had interviewed the BAU several times and on each occasion he had never like Spencer and Spencer never liked him.

"Shut up Long" Spencer threatened him "you don't know what you're talking about"

The questions had ceased to be asked and they were all watching Spencer and the journalist as they spoke. Lauren was yanking on Spencer's arm, trying to get him to move but he wasn't having any of it.

"You hooked up with a victim? You're the mystery agent…no offence Reid…but she is a little out of your geeky league" he chuckled

"Spencer come on…ignore him" Lauren pleaded and the reporter caught a look at her ring;

"And engaged? You certainly move fast…or is she just a gold digger of some kind?" he held the microphone to Spencer who slapped it away from him. Long was trying to get a reaction out of Spencer so he could hit the big time and at that moment in time it was working.

"I'll tell you what" Lauren said as she managed to pull Spencer up the final few steps "when this is over I'll let you be the one to write my autobiography" she said sarcastically and finally her and Spencer were in the courthouse.

"He was annoying me" Spencer mumbled as he and Lauren moved down the corridor.

"I thought he was" she said and then the prosecution lawyer was there to talk to them. Lauren quickly kissed Spencer and then the two of them entered court number two.

….

Thank you to Duchess of Lantern Waste for reviewing my last chapter! Agreed on Strauss! And to everyone else who has reviewed so far. Thanks!


	50. Chapter 50

Ten years ago

"Spencer…" Lauren grumbled as he stuck by her side in the afternoon autumn soon as he walked her back to her car, carrying her books for her as he continued looking around in suspicion "it's the middle of the day…the area is full of college kids…I don't think this Golden Coast Gun Man is going to strike"

"Regardless…do you know if he continues at the rate he is going he will be one of the most notorious serial killers in California ever to have been seen?" he asked her and she gulped loudly;

"Okay Spence." She stated "I didn't know that"

"Hence why I'm not letting you out of my sight" Spencer said and Lauren unlocked her VW Beatle and Spencer dropped her books from the library into the backseat as Lauren opened her door and rested her arm on the top of it, looking at Spencer in wonder.

"What do you plan to do?" she asked him

"Walk home" he shrugged and Lauren rolled her eyes;

"What if I was to tell you I was home alone tonight?" she pondered, rubbing the top of her arm as if she had just become cold. Spencer's eyes popped open wide and he shook his head, climbing into the passenger side of her car.

"Where has your aunt gone?" he buckled himself in

"She's gone to Idaho on a case…" Lauren started her baby up and Spencer shook his head;

"Leaving you here alone when a crazed killer is hunting down single, attractive girls" he murmured in slight disgust.

"Attractive?" Lauren raised a brow as she focused on driving. Spencer turned red and coughed awkwardly.

"Well…you're alright…I mean…you…you have nice eyes" he garbled and Lauren just laughed whole heartedly at him, still not meeting his gaze.

"Thanks Spence" she replied "anyway, she said it would be nothing to worry about…the chances of anything happening to me are slim and I doubt anything would happen"

"No one thinks they're going to be killed Lauren" Spencer scolded her "but some people are…it's a chance of luck most the time…I mean the chances of you being hurt are actually roughly 1 in 54"

"Yeah…Spence…when you give me numbers it doesn't help make me feel safe" she stopped at a red light and Spencer pushed his long hair behind his ears and looked over to her before twisting his hands on his lap.

"Sorry" he murmured "it's just that…well…as long as this is happening I don't want you to be….alone…seems a bit overprotective of me"

"It's nice Spencer" she assured him "and if the roles were reversed and a woman was hunting down the next young Einstein then I would do the same for you"

…..

"You've locked the doors right?" Spencer asked Lauren as she sat on top of the worktop in the kitchen eating cereal.

"Hmm" she nodded in agreement and Spencer pulled a bottle of water out from her fridge and stood in the middle of the kitchen, looking at Lauren as he did so.

"I'm going to check anyway" he said and moved to the patio doors, making sure they were locked. The water in the pool was twirling around and the lights were the only things which illuminated it. If Spencer was to be honest, it was ridiculously eerie. The night was silent and the garden looked creepy in the dark. But as he shut the curtains, he looked out into the night one final time and he froze. He could have sworn he saw the faint outline of a figure stood there, watching into the house.

"Hey Spence" Lauren called him as she dumped her bowl into the sink "you think there is any chance you could change my bulb in my room? I would but I can't reach and I can't be bothered to fetch the step ladders"

As Lauren spun around she saw him stood there, one hand on the shutting curtain and his eyes trained outside, not listening to anything she had said.

"Spencer!" Lauren snapped at him and he turned around to look at her, placing a finger to his lips so she would shut up. She moved down towards him as he thumped his hand on the glass;

"What the hell was that about?" she asked him in worry

"There was someone out there Lauren" he said and closed the curtain. He then ran through the kitchen and into the hallway, making sure the main front door was locked before moving into the dining room.

"What? Spencer…it's not possible" Lauren shook her head "do I call the police?"

"I know what I saw" Spencer mumbled, locking the windows in every downstairs room before he went to the steps and took them, grabbing Lauren by the hand and making her follow him.

"I'm phoning the police Spencer" Lauren told him and picked up the phone in the upstairs hallway, dialling for them whilst Spencer switched on the little lamp in Lauren's room and then moved over to her window. He looked down onto the pool and then he froze again, the only sound he heard was Lauren asking for the police. The figure was in her backyard near the pool. Spencer ran out into the hallway as Lauren placed the phone down and he grabbed her arm, pulling her into her bedroom and slamming the door shut. He saw her face was pale white and she was shaking as he placed both his hands onto her cheeks and bent down to her height;

"I'm not going to lie to you Lauren" he promised her "but there is someone in your backyard…okay…now I need you to try and be quiet…and stay here"

"What? No…" she shook her head and the two of them froze as they heard the ringing of the doorbell. Lauren jumped and instinctively moved closer to Spencer who in turn looked at her closet.

"It might be the police?" she suggested but he shook his head.

"No…they would have shouted…come on" he opened her wardrobe and sat down in the corner of it, his knees bent and Lauren sat in between his legs as he shut the door on them. Lauren lent back against Spencer's chest as he kept his hands on her arms and she shook;

"It's going to be alright Lauren…" he swore "you're okay…"

The doorbell continued to ring and Spencer found his fingers entwined with Lauren's as she gripped hard onto him.

"Spence…I thought the odds were slim…it can't be" she shook her head and Spencer looked down onto her as her face hid in the crook of his neck.

"They are…but it is luck"

Suddenly, the ringing stopped and then a few moments later there was a knock on the door followed by the yell of police. Spencer began to push Lauren from him and the two of them stumbled from the wardrobe as Spencer held onto one of Lauren's hand and they moved back down the steps. Lauren was going to go and answer the door straight away but she stopped when Spencer shook his head. He moved into the living room and looked outside, making sure there was a squad car and it wasn't the intruder himself. Luckily, it was only the local police. Lauren stood in the doorway as Spencer moved back over to her;

"We're safe"

Now

"The trial of the married Murphy couple has kicked off today in spectacular fashion. The couple were in the court together, being tried of the same crimes as husband and wife. These cases are known to be rare but when they happen they are something of an historic event. Today, saw several people take to the stand, including one of the victims of the Murphy's kidnapping, A Miss Lauren Turner. However, her story is an interesting one, previously engaged to the Murphy's son –Harry Murphy, a businessman in the Stock Market – she was abducted by the Murphy's for the belief that she was not good enough for her son. Her evidence was against the Murphy's claiming they abducted her and held her hostage, allowing her to suffer physical and mental torture. But the real issue came when Mrs Murphy stood up in court and accused her of being a witch…for bewitching her son, making her fall for her. It is common knowledge Miss Turner was also kidnapped by Harry Murphy due to his love for her…only for Miss Turner to be forced into killing him"

The team at the BAU watched the computer screen in absolute silence. None of them were speaking about it as they saw the faint figure of Lauren and Spencer grace their screens, walking up the steps to the courthouse quickly with their heads downs;

"Nevertheless, this story develops, Miss Turner has apparently recently become engaged to one of the agents who were assigned with protecting her, Dr Spencer Reid, and so the question has to be asked; how does Miss Turner know this agent for her to become so quickly involved with her. I'm here with a fellow journalist, Mr Long, who knows Spencer Reid well"

"Bullcrap!" Morgan yelled out at the screen as he saw that greasy man's face on the screen. The team all took turns in complaining as they watched the man on the screen lie about Spencer and everything he had done.

"Agents" a voice boomed out and Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi and Garcia looked up from the bullpen onto the walkway to see Strauss stood there, looking down onto them;

"Do I pay you to sit there and watch TV on your computers?" she asked

"We're watching the news…to see how a dear friend got on" Prentiss looked up at Strauss

"That may be" she declared "but whilst you're working on my watch you do your job"

"Is there a problem here?" Hotch's voice suddenly called out and he walked from his office to Strauss who motioned to his agents.

"Your team are slacking Agent Hotchner. Sort it out or you may be left without a team at all"


	51. Chapter 51

"Hey Romeo" Morgan greeted Spencer as soon as he picked up the phone;

"You know, considering Romeo and Juliet met quite a sticky end, I would prefer it if you didn't assosciate me with the lead of the Shakesperean Play" Spencer spoke as soon as he heard his friend's voice from down the other end of the phone as he sat at his desk in the BAU.

"Okay Reid" he said "saw you on the TV tonight…and Long…what is that creep doing there? He was spurting all this crap about you sleeping around with Lauren when she was engaged…"

"I know. We watched it at the bar in the hotel. He's such a slime ball" Spener shook his head and looked around the restaurant whilst Lauren was in the bathroom.

"Copy that" he said "and you know who else is being a cow?"

"I'm guessing it could be the wicked witch of the BAU" Spencer frowned at the memory of her and Derek snapped his fingers.

"The very one. She was up in Hotch's office with Rossi earlier…me and Prentiss could hear them shouting at each other. Something is going on and I think you're at the centre of it"

"Brilliant" Spencer complained "I imagine I'm still fired?"

"Sorry Reid" Derek didn't answer his question but his reply was enoguh for Spencer to know the answer to the question "how did she get on?"

"Lauren?" Spencer checked "she…she did well. Managed to get he way through the questions…I'm just dreading the cross examination for her"

"She'll be fine. And is it true about Murphy? The crazed woman accused Lauren of being a witch?" Derek said and Spencer sighed.

"Unfortunately yes" he mumbled "and she's pleading she's not insane"

"Good luck with that one then" Derek muttered "but things are changing around here Reid…none of us seem to speak as much as we did and when we do it is to talk about how Strauss is ruining your life and well…Garcia…"

"What did she do?" Spencer sat up straight and Derek shifted around in his chair, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening in.

"Hacked into Strauss' e-mail" Derek whispered

"No" Spencer said in disbelief

"She wanted to see if she could find any dirt on her" Derek muttered

"And did she?"

"No" he said "nothing at all. Not one little bit of evidence for her to even be considered of not paying her taxes…she's as straight as the stick up her backside"

"I can't believe Garcia…she could have been fired" Spencer said in shock

"Nah, she is a pro at that hacking business…anyway Reid…she's back again"

"Good luck" Spencer said and hung up in time to see his fiancee making her way back towards him, her hand pushing her hair from her face as she took a seat opposite and sipped on some of her orange juice. Spencer watched her with a small smile on his lips but that then turned into a frown when she saw a man walk into the restaurant.

"What is it?" Lauren asked, seeing his face turn dramatically

"Long's back" he said simply and stood up, moving to remove Lauren's chair for her. She placed her hand into the crook of Spencer's arm and the two of them began walking to the exit of the restaurant.

"Ah. Just the couple" Long said when they failed to sneak past him

"Not now Long. We have had a busy day" Spencer said and the two of them continued walking but he followed them out onto the sidewalk.

"Just a few words…about how you two met? What attracted you to Reid…I mean I can see what attracted Reid to you…I mean…come on" he said and Lauren spun on her heel and faced him. Spencer moved his tie further down his shirt and adjusted the coat draped around his shoulders.

"Look" Lauren began "it is none of your business what me and Spence do, okay? It is no one's business. Report on the trial…give them the facts…but none of the fiction about mine and Spencer's relationship…because you know nothing and I am not going to tell you…now go and take your fat arse somewhere else and screw up someone elses' head and leave Spencer alone"

….

"Just remember to breathe and asnwer the questions honestly" the prosecution lawyer told Lauren who took a deep breath and nodded before making her way to the stand. Spencer was sat in the seat in the gallery, watching her as she moved and sat beside the judge. The Murphy's were there, staring straight at her as their laywer took the questioning to Lauren.

"Miss Turner…correct?" he asked

"Yes"

"You were currently engaged to Mr Harry Murphy at the time of your abduction…is that also correct?"

"Yes it is" Lauren remembered him and shuddered

"And now…what..three months on and you're engaged to another man?"

"Yes" Lauren said, not sure what he was getting at

"Right" he nodded "and this man's name?"

"Dr Spencer Reid" Lauren said and she looked over to Spencer who had his brows knitted together in confusion as to what was happening.

"And…prior to some research…we found out that you and Dr Reid used to be good friends in college. Right?"

"Yes" Lauren said simply

"And then…you stopped contact as phone records show" he handed evidence to the judge who examined it "and then he waltzed back into your life and now you're engaged"

"We are" Lauren nodded

"So tell me, is it true you was having an affair with him whilst in FBI protection?" the lawyer delivered the first punch and Lauren blinked several times at the accusation.

"No" she said "we weren't…we were friends…"

"Obviously you're much more now" biterness was in his voice "and according to my clients…they saw you and Dr Reid…all cozy together"

"No they didn't" Lauren snapped "nothing was going on"

"You're under oath Miss Turner. Do you swear that nothing happened? That where was no attraction?" the lawyer asked and Lauren's voice caught.

"We kissed" she said "but that was it! Nothing else…nothing…I couldn't have done that to Harry at the time"

"And yet my clients say they saw it with their own eyes, hence why they kidnapped you…to try and make you see the error of your ways"

"Rubbish" Lauren spat "she didn't think I was good enough for Harry!" Lauren pointed at his mother who was emotionless

"Your honour" the lawyer turned to the judge "members of the jury…although what Mr and Mrs Clarke did was wrong…they know it and they only did it because they could see Miss Turner being the one to hurt their son with her harsh actions with Dr Reid. They wanted to stop her and so tried to tell her not to carry on with this ridiculous affair. All they can be found guilty of is wanting to protect a loved son"

….

I can feel the love for Strauss! Haha! Anyway, please do leave a review!


	52. Chapter 52

"Lauren" Ellen Ellis sighed when she heard her niece answer her phone that night "I've just seen the news…they're pleading that they're not insane…what they said about you and Spencer"

"But this is the problem Aunt Ellen" Lauren began "who in their sane mind would kidnap someone and torture them for that either? They're just trying to get more mitigating factors so that they can managed to get a lower sentence"

"I know darling" Ellen agreed "when is the verdict in?"

"Tomorrow" Lauren looked at Spencer who was sat in the bed, reading through a copy of the New York Times whilst he allowed his fiancée to speak in peace, but at the rate he was turning pages it was enough to make anyone lose concentration.

"Well…let me know how it goes…and then I'll be back for the wedding…you must be getting excited" Her aunt sounded optimistic and Lauren smiled widely before looking out of the window onto the streets of NY and nodding.

"I am. Anyway Aunt Ellen…me and Spence are off to sleep…it's been a long day. I'll phone later" she promised

"Look after yourself Lauren…but I'm sure Spencer will do that task for you" she chuckled and Lauren giggled;

"Goodnight Aunt Ellen" and then she hung up and folded her arms before turning to look at Spencer who finally dragged his gaze onto her and smiling;

"You okay?" he checked

"I'm fine" Lauren said "my aunt heard about the case on the news…seems I'm perceived as the new slut of schoolteachers"

"Lauren" Spencer complained at hearing her speak about herself like that "we know you didn't do anything whilst being with Harry. And even if you did then you still did not deserve what happened. It's just lawyers playing clever tricks to lower their sentence…now come to bed"

"Now there is an offer that I can't refuse"

…..

"You know Derek?" Prentiss asked as she looked over his shoulder at the computer screen which showed Lauren and Spencer "I think you just want Strauss to come in here and fire your arse"

"Ha" Derek laughed "have you heard Murphy's latest accusation? They saw Lauren and Reid getting it on and so kidnapped her to teach her a lesson…pleading they did it out of love and not insanity…"

"I read about it on the internet…" she whispered and Derek raised a brow at her, turning slightly in his chair.

"What?" Prentiss asked "I care about Reid too…it just isn't fair" she shook her head "we need a way to get Strauss out"

"Garcia said she is digging around in her finances again. That woman is possessed at the moment. No one is allowed into her den unless she gives them permission and then when I went in she is living off coffee and cakes as she searches on how to get Reid back"

"I heard Hotch and Rossi too" Prentiss whispered, seeing the two of them on the walkway around the bullpen, speaking quietly and quickly "they were bad mouthing Strauss. Rossi went to see if there was any way to get her out…talked to the Director of the FBI himself"

"No" Derek shook his head "the director of the entire FBI?"

"Oh yeah" Prentiss smiled smugly "Rossi knows a lot of highly influential people…anyway…he said he would consider the circumstances surrounding Reid's sacking"

"I can tell him that they were unfair"

…

"Do your team have a problem with me Agent Hotchner?" Strauss asked Hotch after she had summoned him to her office.

"I think so. You fired one of their most beloved colleagues for something which he did that they consider being the right thing" Hotch told her honestly and she chuckled once and continued writing.

"I have the Director breathing down my neck. The director of the FBI that is" she managed to look at him for a second and then went back to writing "he seems to know of Dr Reid…said he met him a few times…likes the kid"

"Reid mentioned meeting the Director whilst Gideon was still working here. He thought he made a bad impression"

"Well he did not. The Director said he was bright…which we all know anyhow…wanted to know my reasoning for firing him. Appears Agent Rossi is more influential than I thought" she spat out his name "just because he wrote a book"

"I was unaware Dave had spoken to him" Hotch lied and Strauss rolled her eyes;

"Well he did. And now he wants me to go through a review…all because of my firing Dr Reid" she sounded hurt

"A review? I thought you just had one?" Hotch asked and Strauss narrowed her eyes at him;

"I have" she muttered "and now I am being scrutinised on my every move…and the Director wants reasons as to why Dr Reid has gone…and I'm afraid heads may roll…well…my head to be precise"

"How horrid" Hotch spoke in a monotone way but there was a gleam in his eyes.

"Isn't it just?" she replied with a lack of enthusiasm "but there is only one way I can foresee me saving my job"

"And that would be?" Hotch wondered

"Hiring Dr Reid again" she complained "and you know me Agent Hotchner, I don't like to go back on my threats…but…the Director wants him back anyway, regardless of whether or not I am here or not and I would prefer to be here"

"Of course ma'am"

"So you phone Dr Reid and tell him that he is expected back to work as soon as possible"

"Yes ma'am" Hotch stood up

"And Agent Hotchner. The case in California which you were only there on for one day?" she said and he nodded "you're needed back. It seems your help is needed once again…the serial killer has begun killing again. And you had best catch him this time…maybe Dr Reid can prove himself"


	53. Chapter 53

"I can't believe they got life" Lauren exclaimed as her and Spencer walked back into NY airport hand in hand after the court trial. They had been found guilty of all the killings they committed and there sentence hadn't been lowered because of Lauren's apparent affair. They had failed terribly and the jury had seen that.

"I know" Spencer said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him, kissing her on the cheek briefly "and when we get back...the team want to take us out for a meal...to celebrate and all that...not sure why though, considering I'm not in the team" he frowned

"You'll always be part of their team"

...

"Hey pretty boy's other half, how you holding up?" Morgan asked Lauren when he saw her and Spencer enter the Italian restaurant. He kissed her on the cheek twice and then allowed Spencer to wrap his arm back around her waist.

"I'm fine thank you Derek...just glad it is over" she sighed and he smiled at the couple

"Well I'm glad something has gone right...we're sat just through here" he said and began to lead them through into the main area of the restaurant. As Spencer took Lauren by the hand she pulled him back for a moment and looked into his eyes;

"Do I look alright?" she checked and Spencer tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as he looked down over her body which was covered in a simple black dress with her black heels. Her hair was pulled high into a messy bun and Spencer shook his head;

"No one should look as tempting as you do" he said and she tapped him lightly on the chest with her clutch bag and he chuckled, pulling her by her hips closer to him;

"You look beautiful...I don't know why you worry so much" he said, his lips close to hers;

"Because I don't want to make a bad impression on you to your friends" she complained and Spencer chuckled before coming closer to her lips;

"I don't care what they think" he said and then kissed her sweetly

"Hey boy genius!" Derek called "come on...there are people eating their dinner and they would like to be able to keep it down"

Lauren smiled into Spencer's lips and then pulled away from him as he turned red but chuckled and led her to the table. She quickly smiled at all the familiar faces around the table as Spencer pulled her a chair out next to Penelope and she sat down as he sat beside her.

"I have to say thank you for the wedding invitation" Penelope turned to her "it was really pretty"

"Oh" Lauren gasped. Truth be known, she hadn't thought about the wedding much during the case, but now it would be all she could think about "you're welcome"

"And the date is so close to Christmas...maybe you'll get lucky and it will snow" Penelope sounded more excited than Spencer and Lauren put together. Lauren laughed lightly as a waiter poured her a glass of champagne.

"That's the hope" Spencer said "she's always wanted a white wedding"

"Always? So come on Reid...we need the lowdown...how did you two even meet?" Derek asked and Hotch took a sip, watching as Reid's hand sneakily went under the table to rest on Lauren's thigh. He had to admit that he had never seen Reid look so at ease with another person as he did with Lauren. Rossi caught the motion too and he nodded once at Hotch who was sat opposite him and next to Derek. Prentiss was next to Penelope and Dave as she listened intently to Reid.

"Well...I was playing chess in the park one dad...and then this girl asks to sit with me" he said and smiled across to Lauren;

"And you didn't freeze and quote statistics?" Derek jumped in

"He did actually" Lauren laughed "about how many people in the world could play chess"

"700 million?" Rossi guessed

"Actually at the time it was 600 million...and then we just became friends" Spencer shrugged

"You know that the best relationships tend to come from friendship?" Prentiss informed them "well so I heard"

"Looks like we're screwed then handsome" Penelope winked at Derek

"Baby girl" he smiled "we both know we would have an amazing life"

"Anyway...you started the job hunt yet?" Rossi asked Reid with a twinkle in his eye as the boy frowned and shook his head;

"That's the thing" he complained "I don't know what I want to do" he said and Lauren held onto his hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

"How about profiling?" Hotch asked and Spencer looked up at him with a confused expression

"Only the BAU offer that unique job...no other place does" Spencer sighed

"Then it looks like you'll have to come back to the BAU" Penelope shrugged, twirling the champagne in her hand.

"I was fired?" Spencer checked and they all nodded and looked at Hotch

"And then rehired" he clarified and Spencer raised his head and Lauren's eyes opened wider "Strauss has been told by the director of the FBI to rehire you. He said you was a good kid and deserved a place on the team. If she didn't hire you then he would have fired her and just got you back"

"What?" Spencer asked, smiling in disbelief "you mean...I have my job back?"

"Strauss went all chicken when the Director started snooping" Rossi said "she felt she had no choice"

"Wow...I mean...that's amazing...considering I thought the director hated me" Spencer gasped and Lauren kissed him on the cheek quickly before Hotch nodded at Rossi;

"I spoke to him...said you were a valuable asset and one which we should look after...seems him and Strauss don't see eye to eye" Rossi admitted

"So when do I start?" Spencer asked

"Tomorrow. We're off back to California...we're needed there for the case again. We were turned away last time. The local police said to back off so we did...but he won't stop killing and so this time they're trusting us" Hotch said and Spencer looked at Lauren, leaning in closer to her;

"You'll be okay?" he checked

"I'll be fine" she promised "besides...you need to get back to saving the world"

"So" Derek raised his glass "here's to the future"

"To Lauren and Spencer's future" Penelope clarified, winking at the couple.


	54. Chapter 54

"How was it?" Lauren asked Spencer when she saw him walk back in the door after he had come back from California and successfully managed to be part of the team that had found the Golden Coast Gun Man. He was wearing his sunglasses as he rubbed his forehead and looked at Lauren, frown lines appearing on his skin as he looked at her.

"Fine" he said, seeing she was sat on the floor, marking through school books, her legs crossed beneath her, dressed in her trousers and long cream blouse whilst her hair hung loose. Spencer moved to sit on the sofa and she looked up to him as he grabbed onto her hand, leant forward and kissed her knuckle sweetly, removing his sunglasses.

"I missed you again" she admitted "and you were only gone for a few days"

"If it's any consolation…I think I missed you more" he promised her, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her from the floor, dragging her backwards until she was sat in his lap, his arm holding her to him around her waist.

"Just promise me you won't get called away on our wedding day" she giggled and rested her head onto his shoulder as his fingers played with the soft fabric of her blouse which he had been pulled out of her trouser waistband.

"I think I can manage that" he said and kissed her lightly on her hair "how's work going?"

"It's good" she yawned, looking at the clock which read half past ten at night "I've got thirty stories to mark for tomorrow…only one more left to do"

"Not too bad then…and let me guess…I'm distracting you?" he chuckled and Lauren shrugged, snuggling closer into Spencer's brown pullover;

"I can do it in the morning" she said "why did you have your sunglasses on?"

"No reason…it was just bright" he shrugged "and I had a slight headache"

"How bad was it?" Lauren sat up straight and looked at him in panic as he shook his head;

"I'm fine Lauren" he promised, looking into her eyes "it's just the flying and the stress of the job…sometimes it gets to me…after a good night sleep then I will be fine" he lied.

"Really?" she checked, looking into his eyes and making sure he wasn't lying to her.

"Honest" he deceived her "now I need coffee…you finish marking those and then we can go to bed, okay?"

…

"Spencer" Lauren grumbled, flipping onto her side to face him in the unusually dark room. He always had a light on. Lauren switched the beeping alarm off and sat up slowly, looking around the room, but she didn't need to look too far before she saw a note on Spencer's pillow;

'Lauren, I've gone in early to do some paperwork. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you tonight, Spencer x'

….

"Mr Reid?" a voice ran out as Spencer sat in the corridor of chairs, leaning forwards, his hands resting together, his sunglasses held in his hand as his eyes were narrowed and looking forward before being snapped out of his trance by the nurse.

"It's Dr Reid" he corrected her, walking behind her as she spoke to him about procedure. Spencer didn't know why he had lied to Lauren. He guessed that he didn't want to worry her when she had her new job and a wedding to be excited about. But she was his fiancée. She had a right to know. But there was nothing wrong with him. It was just a medical condition; he continued to tell himself, one that would go away. But he had had it for three days in a row and he wasn't sleeping or eating well. Spencer lay quietly as the medical doctor observed him via a machine and he continued to think about what could be wrong with him. He had booked a hospital appointment early in the morning so he would be able to get to work on time and thankfully they had a spot for him.

"There's nothing medically wrong with you" were the first words Spencer heard when he entered the doctor's office.

"That's impossible" Spencer shook his head "I have headaches…all the time"

"Dr Reid" the elder man said seriously "I've read through your family history and…" he trailed off when Spencer shook his head and spoke;

"Don't" he said "don't talk about my mother…I…it can't be"

"Maybe it is best for you to see someone about schizophrenia Dr Reid?" he suggested and Spencer stood up;

"I'll be fine. Thank you for your time" he said and then left the office, placing his shades onto his eyes as he moved down the clinical corridors. At twenty nine he wasn't going to let it affect him yet. Not when he had a fiancée to look after.

…..

Thank you to everyone reading and please leave a review!


	55. Chapter 55

"Hello?" Lauren answered her ringing mobile after she had allowed the children of her class to go out into the playground for morning break.

"Lauren…it's Derek" Morgan spoke from the BAU offices whilst Prentiss and Rossi watched him with intent.

"Oh hey" Lauren replied, moving from desk to desk and picking up books "what's wrong?"

"Spencer never showed up for work today" Derek said and Lauren froze where she was stood, and then stood up straight;

"What?" she asked him

"We haven't seen him at all this morning and he's never late…his phone is switched off and there is no answer at his apartment phone either, you don't know where he is?" Derek raised a brow and Rossi and Prentiss both looked concerned at his facial expression.

"No" Lauren shook her head "he said he had to go into work early this morning…he had a case to start…but he hasn't called me or anything"

"We'll have Garcia to see if we can track his cell" Derek said

"Derek" Lauren said before he hung up "you don't think he's hurt…do you?"

"I have no idea"

…..

Spencer sat on a bench in a park in Quantico, looking around as people walked past him, some smiling as they pushed prams, others keeping their head downs, walking with their earphones stuck into their ears, playing music loudly, some just walked and talked and others jogged along. But Spencer remained seated, thinking about everything. The sun was bright in the December cold air and he hugged his grey winter coat closer to him, adjusting his purple scarf whilst his shades sat on his eyes, helping him ever so slightly. He had turned his phone off in the hope it would just give him peace of mind but he knew he was probably worrying people by doing it.

"I thought I might find you here" his fiancée suddenly spoke, sitting down next to him on the bench, leaving a few centimetres gap before she crossed her legs, stuffing her hands into her coat pocket as she looked forward and Spencer turned his gaze onto her.

"How did you know?" He asked her

"You like open spaces when you need time to think…I narrowed down all the parks in Quantico on Google Maps and then remembered you took me to this one when I lived in Quantico for a while" she told him and he chuckled lightly, looking down at his gloved hands;

"That was quite a good geographical profile" he told her and she shrugged

"Well when your fiancé goes missing and won't answer his phone then it kind of worries you" she turned her stare onto him and Spencer could only hold her slightly angry and confused eyes for moments before sighing loudly and looking away.

"I'm sorry" Spencer muttered

"I don't want an apology Spence" Lauren shook her head "I want to know why"

"I just needed time to think" Spencer shrugged

"Spencer" she whispered "I'm your fiancée…I've known you for years…what are you hiding from me?"

"I love you Lauren" Spencer said, shifting closer to her so he could gently feel her brush against him;

"And I love you too Spencer…and I have an idea as to what you're hiding from me" she admitted and he raised a brow;

"You do?" he croaked

"Yes" she muttered "it's the one thing you never spoke to me about really and so I never pushed the matter"

"I never really like to talk about it" he shifted around uncomfortably

"I know" she agreed "but if we're going to have an honest relationship then you have to talk to me about it Spencer…I'm marrying you in a few week" she said and he smiled lightly at hearing her say that.

"I went to the hospital" he blurted out "whilst I was away I've been having headaches"

"And you're still having them now?" Lauren guessed and Spencer nodded;

"I didn't want to worry you" he sighed

"Well being secretive makes me worry too Spence" Lauren frowned "what did they say?"

"Nothing is physically wrong with me" he said "they think it's my illness"

Lauren remained silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say in reply to him about it, she didn't want to upset him even more but the she didn't want to ignore his schizophrenia.

"I used to get the headaches" Spencer eventually said "but they went away after a few days"

"Do you think these will do the same?"

"I hope so" he moved his sunglasses up his nose

"And I imagine you don't want to talk to anyone about this?" Lauren suggested and Spencer shook his head firmly and coughed lightly;

"No" he said "they'll go…I just wondered that was all…and I'd understand if you…" Spencer trailed off, not knowing how to best say what he wanted to say;

"What?" Lauren asked him

"Didn't want this" he whispered. Lauren removed his sunglasses and searched his eyes as he looked back at her, feeling calmed by her hand on his cheek as a tear ran down her eyes;

"I'll always want you Spencer" she whispered back to him "regardless of what you have…don't push me away" she begged

"I won't" he replied "I just don't want to hurt you"

"Your illness can't hurt me Spence" she assured him "Just the secrecy…it stops now, okay?"

"Lauren…I…" Spencer began to search for an excuse but she shook her head;

"Promise me Spence…I don't need protecting from what will happen to you. I love you and want to be with you and that is all there is to it…swear you won't keep it from me" she demanded

"I promise" he whispered and she nodded, standing up and offering him her hand as he placed his sunglasses back onto his eyes.

"You may want to turn your phone on too" she told him as they began walking back through the park;

"I guess I'm in trouble with the team?" he asked her

"No…they're just worried" she said "like I was"

"I'm sorry" he said again, automatically

"I know" Lauren whispered.


	56. Chapter 56

Ten years ago

"I can't believe you're not going to be back" Lauren complained as she spoke down the phone to her aunt who was currently in New York on a case, on the twenty forth of December.

"I know honey" Ellen spoke down the phone "but I will phone you in the morning…all the flights have ground to a halt here and there is no way out until the twenty sixth"

"Okay…okay" Lauren said

"Why don't you see if Spencer can come over? Then you won't be all alone" her aunt suggested, having an ulterior motive of course, it was the season of good will.

"Spencer said he is busy studying…he has exams at the start of the year" Lauren complained as she thought about sitting in the house by herself for a day that was supposed to be with family.

"Just give him a call Lauren. I doubt he would want to disappoint you" she laughed once and Lauren rolled her eyes;

"Goodbye Aunt Ellen" she said

"Have a good Christmas darling" her aunt said

"You too" and then she hung up and placed the phone back onto the worktop. She wandered back into the living room and looked at the large tree which stood proudly in the corner, its lights twinkling and the baubles glittering. Presents were stuffed under the tree and there was no one with her to open them the next day. Grumbling to herself, Lauren moved back into the kitchen and reached for the phone;

"Hello" Spencer answered

"I'm alone" Lauren stated

"Okay" he wondered where she was taking this conversation

"My aunt is stuck in NY because of the snow and so there is no one else here" she said

"I heard about the snow…it looked bad" Spencer stated

"Spence" Lauren snapped "would you pick up the hint? Come over to my house for Christmas"

"Lauren" he complained "I have exams"

"We both know you'll ace them and no one works on Christmas Day" she called his excuse

"The emergency services do" he replied

"Spencer" she warned him "just come round, please?" she begged him

"Fine" he gave in "give me half an hour"

….

"How are you not freezing? And that is my top" Spencer said when he saw Lauren walk back down the stairs on Christmas Eve, wearing only his top and some shorts whilst Spencer was still dressed in his pullover, white shirt and cream trousers.

"You left it at my house" she replied and brushed past him into the living room where the TV was playing to itself as Spencer went to check she had locked all the doors. Lauren flopped onto the sofa and curled her legs beneath her before Spencer walked back into the living room and sat beside her;

"Just because I left it at your house doesn't necessarily mean it is your automatic possession" he informed her and she rolled her eyes at him;

"Would you like me to take it off?" she asked, grabbing the bottom of the top and lifting it slightly as Spencer shook his head and turned red;

"It's fine" he squeaked "keep it"

"What do you think would happen if we opened the presents now?" Lauren asked Spencer who narrowed his eyes at the presents under the tree which Lauren was staring at.

"I think that defeats the whole point of Christmas" he admitted "and you're not opening them until tomorrow morning"

"Yes boss" she saluted him

…

"Spencer" Lauren shook his as she went into the spare room and saw him sprawled out on the bed. The bedside light was still on as Lauren moved over and jumped onto the side of his bed as he bounced up and down.

"What?" he grumbled and she frowned

"And a Merry Christmas to you too" she swatted him on the arm and he sat up, pushing his hair behind his ears

"Happy Christmas" he said and looked at the girl knelt in front of him

"You coming then?" she asked "Present time!"

"Alright, alright" he said and climbed from the bed whilst Lauren remained knelt on it until she suddenly bounced upwards and grabbed his hand, rushing down the stairs with Spencer in tow.

"How old are you Lauren?" he teased her

"Ten when it comes to Christmas" she admitted and handed Spencer the present she had bought him from under the tree;

"Why thank you" he said and began to unwrap it as Lauren opened up a present her aunt had bought her and she watched Spencer.

"Lauren…this is mad…how did you find these…?" Spencer gasped as he looked at the present and she winked;

"I have my ways" she smirked as he held a collection of Charles Dickens novels which were all first edition.

"Well you always say that you used to love them and yet they're not on your bookshelf at your apartment" she told him and he nodded.

"I know…my mother used to read them to me" he shrugged "but thank you"

"You're welcome" she said and Spencer crawled under the tree and searched for the present he had bought her. Lauren opened it quickly and in a small box there was a charm bracelet. She held it up delicately and her eyes went wide as she looked at it;

"Spencer…" she gasped and he removed it from her hands and placed it around her wrist;

"Each charm represents something…like the chess piece which is when we first met…the fish from that time we went up to San Francisco…then there is the card from the trip to Vegas…a rubber ring because we basically spent all summer in your pool…popcorn from that time you threw it everywhere watching horror films…and a slice of pizza considering that is our favourite take out" he explained to her and she then threw her arms around his neck.

"Glad you like it" he laughed and Lauren breathed in the scent of him;

"I love it" she replied simply.

….

Thank you to Coydog22 and Duchess of Lantern Waste for reviewing my previous few chapters. And thank you to Korethiopia321, I'm glad you like Reid and Lauren, he is my favourite character and shouldn't be single! It makes no sense, hope you enjoyed the Flashback and I will try and think of adding more in


	57. Chapter 57

"How's your head?" Lauren asked Spencer when he awoke the next morning, the light on his bedside table still streaming into their room.

"It's…it's okay actually" he said, rubbing his temple with his fingers whilst Lauren smiled at him, sitting up herself as Spencer did the same, leaning against the pillows;

"You're sure?" she asked him and he nodded

"Yeah" he smiled and the next thing he felt was his fiancée straddling him on his lap, his hands instinctively went around her waist as she rested her head onto his shoulder, her hands resting on his sides.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked her and she shrugged awkwardly;

"Just glad you're okay" she said and he kissed her neck sweetly.

"I'm fine" he promised her "don't you have some shopping to do?"

"Hmm" Lauren grunted "It's bad enough I have to go on my own" she spoke into his shoulder, her voice muffled whilst Spencer just chuckled slightly.

"I would come but I doubt I'd be much help" he admitted and Lauren sat up on his lap, kissing his cheek sweetly

"You're right" she agreed "you'd be useless…and I don't want you to see what dress I choose before the big day"

"It's a shame your Aunt can't be here to help" he said

"She's busy" Lauren replied, moving from his lap and picking up her clothes before moving into his en-suite, leaving the door open as she moved around the corner "she has another big case…and it isn't like I have friends here yet, is it?"

"You will do soon Lauren…you're a sociable person who can get along with anyone. Don't worry about it darling" he assured her "And if you buy anything I am sure Garcia will be checking your records on your card and will find out"

"As long as she doesn't tell you then I don't have a problem" Lauren called back "do you want me to do the grocery shopping?"

"I can do it on my way back from work" Spencer said "I'm only there until half past one hopefully…then I'll do the shopping…come back and we can go and pick out wedding rings"

"Sounds good. I have the flowers already arranged for the tables…we have about sixty people coming so far"

"We know sixty people?" Spencer gasped

"I do" Lauren smiled "You have the team coming with their plus ones if they have any…I think only Garcia has one at the moment…and your boss is bringing his son because he can't find anyone to babysit that day…then there is my aunt and some of her friends who I know…some friends from back in NY and then some from college like Millie…it's crazy how the numbers add up" she moved out from the bathroom and began to search for her bag, looking at Spencer's face and knowing what he was thinking about

"I still think you should invite your mother" Lauren said and his hazel eyes fell onto hers and he shook his head

"There is no room for her to stay with us…and she wouldn't be safe in a hotel room somewhere…she's better off settled where she is" Spencer told Lauren who sighed

"I can't force you to invite her Spence" she sighed "but she is your mother"

…

"I've got one" Lauren called Spencer when she had walked out of the shop after paying for the dress she wanted.

"Really?" he asked, checking his watch as he walked through the aisles of the grocery store

"Really" she confirmed "it was beautiful Spence"

"Was it white?" he checked with her

"Yes" she rolled her eyes "You told me that you like white for a wedding dress and I can't imagine any other colour"

"You know that the white wedding dress became popular all because Queen Victoria wore one for her wedding…many thought it was to show that the bride was pure but it was actually so people could show others that they had money and were able to afford to keep the dress nice and clean for their day" Spencer informed her attracting a quizzing stare from the woman next to him in the pasta aisle.

"Spence" Lauren said "I chose white because I like it. Okay?" she laughed and he nodded

"I guess so…so where are you now?"

"Getting the mail…nothing exciting" she ran through it

"I'll be back soon and then we'll go again" he promised

"Okay" she began to climb the stairs, searching for her keys

"I'll see you soon. Love you"

"Love you too"

….

"No!" Lauren shrieked "the bag"

Spencer held onto the small shiny bag with the black rope strings and he held it closer to him, as he took Lauren's hand and the two of them dashed through the raining streets, soaking completely.

"The rings will be fine Lauren" he called above the thunder, pulling her along after him as he did so. Lauren laughed loudly as she went and Spencer turned around to see her and he couldn't help but laugh.

"You know!" he called "I told you that heels were never a sensible shoe choice"

"And I told you I don't care…ooh…ow…" Lauren complained as she managed to trip over an uneven slab. Spencer quickly pulled her upright, seeing his apartment building before throwing her over his shoulder with relative ease.

"Spence" Lauren cried in laughter as he began moving "what you doing?"

"Saving yourself from hobbling down the aisle to me" he informed her, finally reaching the steps to their apartment building.

"You can put me down now" she told him but he didn't as he continued to climb the steps to his home

"Spencer" Lauren shrieked and he finally placed her down, his hands going onto her hips as they stood outside the apartment. Both of them were drowned in rain water, their hair was flat and stuck to their faces, their clothes clinging against them and water dripping down their faces as Spencer rested a hand onto Lauren's cheek. As she leaned into him, he heard his phone vibrate and then groaned

"Sorry" he said

"No" she replied "you get it" and she found her keys whilst Spencer answered his phone and began speaking quickly down it. Lauren opened up the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine, making Spencer a coffee as she poured her own glass. She saw Spencer take his phone from his ear and close it carefully, standing in a puddle of rainwater as he did so.

"What is it?" Lauren asked him with a smile which soon faltered when she saw his face

"The Golden Coast Gun Man…the one who we thought attacked your house that night" he said

"The one you caught?" she asked but he shook his head

"We had the wrong guy…he struck again"

"That's terrible" Lauren gasped

"He went back to your house Lauren" Spencer said "he…he killed your aunt"


	58. Chapter 58

"It's alright" Spencer whispered into Lauren's ear as he held her tightly in his lap as they sat on the plane on the ride to California. The BAU had agreed to let Lauren go with the team to California on their own private plane and so that was how Spencer found himself sat in one of the large cream seats with Lauren held close to him as she allowed small tears to escaped her eyes. Her only family had been killed by a man who had hunted her and Spencer years ago. When he had first broken the news Lauren had been devastated to hear it, her heart had been ripped in two and she had fell to the floor and sobbed for what seemed like hours upon end.

"No it's not" Lauren looked into his eyes "he's been to her house twice Spence" she whispered "you remember the first time"

"How can I forget?" his throat was dry as the image of a shaking Lauren in his arms came back to haunt him.

"You can't" she murmured "what happens now?"

"Well...we have to ID the body correctly and an autopsy may have to preformed...then we have to go back to the case and your aunt will be able to have a proper funeral" he kissed her on the forehead

"My aunt was a good person Spence...she...looked after me...she raised me since I was eight" Lauren said and he nodded

"I know" he agreed "she gave me some information that I never let go of"

"What?"

"She told me to tell you how I felt"

Ten years ago

"You know eating peas is more likely to make you fall in love?" Spencer asked Lauren as he walked with her through shop after shop on New Year's Eve.

"What?" she asked, picking out a red dress and holding it to her body and looking down as Spencer shook his head;

"Makes you look cheap" he informed her "but eating peas helps people to fall in love"

"Okay then" she placed the dress back "and you're just a minefield of useless knowledge" she chuckled and finally settled on the cream dress she had seen first before making her way over to the counter to pay for it as Spencer shrugged;

"What can I say? I have an eidetic memory" he reminded her

"Hmm" she said "can I borrow that for exams" she winked and Spencer turned red

"I'd let you" he nodded "but I don't think so"

...

"So your aunt sure knows a lot of people, huh?" Spencer said to Lauren as he followed her into the hotel room where her friend was holding the annual New Year's Eve Party. Lauren had asked Spencer along in the hope of something happening at midnight and she knew he was more likely to come to a sophisticated do then to the party which Milled had invited her to.

"She's a lawyer" Lauren shrugged "they tend to know a lot of people"

"And here is my niece and her best friend, Dr Reid" Ellen introduced them to a youngish couple who shook their hands and exchanged greetings.

"You look a little young to be a doctor" the woman observed and Spencer took a sip of the orange juice which he had been given on the way in.

"I have a PhD actually...not a medical doctor" he told them and the man chuckled

"So you're a genius? And you're what? Twenty one?" he grinned and Spencer shook his head;

"Just turned twenty in the fall" he whispered "and I have an IQ of 187"

"What he is trying to tell you" Lauren said, wrapping her arm around Spencer's "is that he is a genius"

"I try not to brag" he said shyly and the couple seemed to go quiet as Ellen clapped her hands;

"Anyway" she began "lovely party"

As they began mindless conversation, Lauren and Spencer made their way over to a vacant table with their drinks in their hands as they took a seat and Lauren just smiled at Spencer.

"What?" he asked and she shook her head, giggling still

"Nothing" she said "I just...I like it how people are shocked when they hear what you've achieved...I never tire of it"

"Humph" Spencer grunted "it isn't that much fun when they look at you and think what an absolute freak"

"I don't think that" Lauren assured him and stood again "now come on Dr Genius...you owe me a dance"

Midnight soon came and Lauren and Spencer found themselves moving out onto the balcony in the cold winter air, Spencer managing to get her wrapped into his jacket as they perched themselves on the ledge of the stone, feet dangling and one metre below them was the grass as they heard the room count down.

"Three...two...one...Happy New Year" they all chorused and Lauren turned to Spencer, who simply took her hand into his sweaty one, laced his fingers through hers and pressed the back of her hand to his lips;

"Happy new year Lauren" he whispered and they went back to looking at the fireworks as Lauren kissed him on the cheek and rested her head onto his shoulder

"Happy new year Spence"


	59. Chapter 59

"That's her" Lauren croaked out and Spencer's hold on her increased around her waist as she looked onto the corpse of Ellen Ellis before she finally broke down;

"That's my Aunt!" she hyperventilated, turning herself into Spencer's arms and her hands limp on his chest as she pressed her face into his white shirt and looked away from her aunt. Spencer's arms encircled her and he looked at the doctor who was with them and he nodded once, allowing the man to place the cover back over Ellen's face whilst Derek remained stood to the side, his arms folded as he watched Spencer comfort his fiancée who he was to marry in three weeks time.

"It's alright Lauren" Spencer said, and he began leading her from the room "it's okay...you're out"

"He went back...he missed me from the list...and he got her...no...all those years..." she garbled, her face pale white and Spencer shook his head, as they went back up the steps from the morgue, Derek close behind but silent.

"You don't know if he went back for you Lauren" Spencer told her and Lauren shook her head

"He came for me when I was at college Spence" Lauren panicked "maybe he wanted to finish me off..."

"Well he won't Lauren" Spencer assured her "now let's take you back to the hotel"

"Will you stay?" Lauren panicked as the fresh air hit her nostrils and she looked at Spence who avoided eye contact

"I have to..well...go and help..." he worried and Derek shook his head and spoke up;

"No you don't. Go back with Lauren" he told Reid "we can manage a night without you"

...

"Lauren seems to have it in her head that the Gun Man went back to her house, searching for her to finish her off...because he went there years ago" Derek explained to Prentiss, Hotch and Rossi who all looked at each other.

"Well this is ridiculous" Prentiss spoke up

"How so?" Hotch asked her

"Come on" she said, leaning back on the desk she was sat on and clapping her hands once "she's kidnapped by her crazy ex boyfriend's parents...only to then be kidnapped by her ex boyfriend himself and then to have to face a trial...does this girl not get a break? And now she thinks she's being stalked down"

"What do you think Hotch?" Derek asked, raising a brow and looking at Hotch who in turn just simply looked calm

"I think the Gun Man has broken the mould by killing her aunt. She didn't fit the typical victim...she wasn't young...or in college...not like when he went after Lauren and Reid managed to stop him" Hotch pondered

"But Lauren isn't in college now" Rossi stated

"But she got away" Prentiss replied "she was when he went after her...it would just be like the Gun Man to go after her...she was young, beautiful, clever...and she got away...no one escapes"

"So why come after her now then?" Derek asked

"Because she has been in the news...he remembers her?" Prentiss asked "and now he wants to rectify his mistakes..."

"Or" Derek wagged a finger "we thought we had caught him...but he's still out there and to prove he is still the legendary Gun Man he went after someone who escaped him...to show that he is still at large and not a copy cat"

"This is ridiculous" Rossi complained

...

"We don't know for sure he is after you Lauren" Spencer assured his fiancée as she sat on the double bed in the hotel room and allowed a shake of her head as she looked at Spencer.

"I know Spence...I can tell...he wouldn't hurt my aunt...she isn't who he goes after and we got away" Lauren replied to him and Spencer's hands balled into fists as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You know?" he croaked out in a small voice "after all that we've been through...I thought this was it...that we'd have our wedding and be happy...together...live a quiet life"

"I know" Lauren shifted closer to him, sitting behind him, resting her chin onto his shoulder as one of her arms went around his front and he rested his hand onto her upper arm, allowing her other hand to rest on his back.

"And I am sorry for your aunt Lauren...she was really nice" he said

"Even though she practically forced you to propose to me when we were younger?" Lauren chuckled once and Spencer smiled and sighed

"I wish I had have done it...I...I knew back then...when she was doing it that I should have just asked you out...but...I didn't...I don't know" Spence shrugged "I never thought you'd have said yes"

"Thinking about it" Lauren sated "she was a cantankerous, interfering aunt" she joked, hoping Ellen could hear her from somewhere

"But she was right" Spencer whispered "about us"

"She was right about many things Spence" Lauren murmured "I...I was going to ask her...if she would give me away...at the wedding"

"Oh Lauren" Spencer kissed her on the forehead and heard her sniff as her hand continued to make circular motions on his back and she shook her head;

"I'm fine" she assured him "I'm okay...I had just hoped for it...that was all"

"She'd have been proud of you...and so would your parents"

"I know" Lauren agreed "but they'd only be proud of me because I have someone like you"

"Please" Spencer snorted "I'm nothing without you"

"You're everything to me Spence...we...just need to get through this and then look forward to the wedding" she tried to be optimistic "my aunt would have wanted us to go ahead with it"

"I know she would have" Spencer said "and we'll get the Gun Man this time...for Ellen"

...

Thank you to everyone reading and to all who have left me reviews!


	60. Chapter 60

Nine years ago

"Oh" Ellen answered the door to her home and looked on as Spencer stood there, in the summer sun, sweat dripping from his brow as he stood on the doorstep and heard screaming coming from Lauren's room "Spencer...she's upstairs...well...decorating...and...If I was you I would stay out of her way but she might be okay with you considering you're her best friend and all that"

"What's gotten into her?" Spencer wondered, hearing more banging coming from upstairs

"The furniture for her room came today and she can't fit some of it...don't ask me why she's being so angry about it...I stayed out of her way until dinner and went to see her...only to leave her again"

"I'll go talk to her Miss Ellis" Spencer said and Ellen smiled

"Can you take this to her? I daren't enter that room" she said and Spencer took the jacket Lauren had left downstairs into his hands before nodding and walking into her room.

"Why does nothing fit?" he heard Lauren grumble before he walked into her room and saw her sat in her shorts and vest top, slamming a piece of wood together in the room.

"Lauren" he whispered and she looked over to him "what's up?"

"Nothing works Spence" she moaned and he placed her jacket onto the bedpost, looking at the chest of drawers she was trying to fit together "manuals are useless...they don't actually tell you anything of remote interest in attempts to fit things...uh"

"Lauren...come here..." Spencer knelt beside her and took the wood from her shaking hands before she glared at him and shook her head, pulling the wood from him;

"I'm fine" she snapped and he shook his head, getting into a tug of war competition over a piece of wood with her.

"No. You're not" he snapped

"Yes. I am" she retorted and finally Spencer managed to pull the wood from her and he threw it to the side, she attempted to crawl past him but he managed to stop her, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist and hauling her back to him.

"You're shaking Lauren" he observed and she raised a brow as he stood her up

"I know" she said and stood up and moved around

"You have bags under your eyes...have you slept at all?" Spencer wondered and noticed she was jumping around and sweating profusely

"No" she said "I haven't..." and then she clutched onto her stomach. Spencer rushed over to her, rested a hand where she touched and saw how she winced in pain.

"I'm taking you to see a doctor and before you complain don't bother because I'm ignoring you"

...

"I hate needles" Lauren complained as Spencer led her from the hospital and back to her car.

"But it was for the best" he replied to her "if not then I don't know what could have happened Lauren...would you have told anyone about this?"

"Probably not" she whispered "how did you know anyway?"

"That you had kidney stones? The restlessness...snapping at everyone...pain in your back and side...then when you told me about well...you know...bladder issues...I just thought it had to be" he shrugged and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "but you're going to be okay...rest and relaxation for a few days, okay?"

"Fine" she grumbled

"And I'll be there to make sure you do as you're told" he warned her and she saluted as he opened the passenger side for her.

"Okay" she replied "Please drive my baby safely"

...

"What are you doing?" Spencer snapped when he saw Lauren in the hallway, wearing her pyjamas, her hair in a messy ponytail as she looked at Spencer in innocence

"What?" she asked

"Don't you what me Lauren Turner" he said and walked back to her, his hand going onto the small of her back, the other holding her glass of water "where was you going?"

"Downstairs to fetch my textbook" she muttered

"I'll fetch it. You go back to bed and drink this" he said, placing the water onto the bedside table

"Spencer" she complained "my bladder is actually going to explode if I keep on drinking water by the bucket load..."

"You need to drink to flush the stones from your body. Doctor's orders" he instructed her and sat on the edge of the bed, folding his arms and waiting for her to drink the water. She grumbled and picked it up, slowly downing it down her throat before Spencer took it from her hands.

"See?" he teased her "not too difficult. I'll bring your book and more water"

...

"Spencer" Lauren said groggily at three in the morning as she looked over the room. She had finally been able to sleep and Spencer had tried to be quiet as he sat at her desk, her chair facing her bed and his nose pressed deeply into a book. Harry Potter to be precise.

"Hey" he said, putting the book down and checking her temperature "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she whispered "you're still here?"

"Well your aunt called at six and said she wouldn't be back tonight...so I said I would stay and look after you tonight..."

"You didn't have to" Lauren looked into his eyes and he smiled down to her

"Yes I did" he murmured "you're ill and need someone here...and that's what friends do"

"You could sleep" she suggested, rolling onto her back and closing her eyes

"I could" he agreed "but I'm not tired"

"Weird" she whispered and he chuckled;

"Goodnight Lauren" and then he sat there and continued to make sure she was alright.


	61. Chapter 61

"You are suggesting that I ask my fiancée if she doesn't mind being used as bait?" Spencer snapped at Hotch when he went into the local police station and spoke with Hotch in the small office whilst Derek was at the hotel with Lauren, discussing wonder boy like normal.

"We think it is the only way to lure him out" Hotch admitted "and she would be safe at all times…we want to recreate the scene which happened all those years ago"

"In the hope that he'll do the same thing and come after her?" Spencer checked

"Yes Reid" Hotch sighed "we think it may be the only way and she would be safe…you would be in the house with her and the area would be surrounded by SWAT and us"

"I don't even want to consider this" Spencer garbled "even the remote possibility of danger is enough to make me say no"

"We think he will be watching Lauren's every move Reid…trying to get to the survivors to show he's no copycat"

"This is ridiculous" Spencer complained "you know what the weird part is?"

"What is it Reid?" Hotch asked

"Even though we're getting married in three weeks…I could see her saying yes to this plan"

….

"I don't like this" Spencer complained as Lauren pulled the loaned car into the driveway of her old home which looked eerie in the setting sun.

"Well" Lauren stated "it's better than sitting and doing nothing and letting other people get hurt"

"I'd prefer it if it wasn't you going in here"

"Spence" Lauren took the key from the ignition "you have a gun…and the house is surrounded"

"Things can still go wrong" he informed her "there was this one time when we had a house surrounded but…" he began but the look Lauren was giving him cut him off and she climbed from the car as Spencer also climbed from the vehicle and followed her up the pathway where she unlocked the door.

"Oh" Lauren whispered, looking around the hallway "nothing has changed…she's just gave it a lick of paint…and new carpets…"

"You're right" Spencer locked the door and followed her into the kitchen

"She said she had gotten a new kitchen cabinet set…" her hand trailed on the marble and she looked through the patio doors and onto the pool as Spencer stood beside her and looked at the glittering water.

"We spent a lot of time in the pool" he chuckled

"We did" Lauren said, fiddling with the charm on her bracelet before moving to the stairs.

"Spencer" Lauren said and she stopped in the hallway and Spencer came after her. The two of them looked onto the framed picture and smiled.

"That's from ages ago" Spencer moved closer to it and looked on "why did she keep it?"

"I don't know" she sat the photo of her and Spencer in the snow at someone's wedding, his jacket draped over her shoulders and her purple strapless dress looking nice on her whilst Spencer looked smart in a suit "maybe she found it after we told her we were getting married? Family and friends was everything to Aunt Ellen"

Lauren turned on her heel and saw her shut bedroom door. Slowly, she walked over to it and pushed it open. Nothing had changed. Walking in, she saw the books were still on their shelves and her bed was neatly made, as if her aunt had expected her back.

"She said I'd always have my room" Lauren whispered "even when I moved…I just thought that maybe she would have changed it…"

"It's still the same" Spencer observed, trailing a hand along the desk "and it's spotless"

"My aunt Ellen was always a neat freak" Lauren chuckled, opening her wardrobe and then laughing once;

"Spence" she pulled out a long shirt "I think this was yours"

"You have a tendency to steal my clothes" he whispered "but I have to say they suit you better than me"

"Ha" Lauren placed it back as Spencer answered his cell phone

"Reid" he said

"Hey pretty boy" Derek chuckled "no funny business going on in there I hope?"

"Hardly the appropriate time and place Derek" Spencer replied

"Just wondered Romeo…anyway, we have the house surrounded. Hotch says that he wants you and Lauren in the kitchen for about twenty minutes, then to go into the living room and then up to her room…he wants the Gun Man to see you're in every room and all that"

"Got it" Spencer agreed and hung up, offering Lauren his hand

"We have a routine" he told her, walking her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Lauren jumped up onto the worktop and sat there whilst Spencer handed her a coke and made himself a coffee.

"This is so weird" she muttered "Being here again"

"I know" Spencer agreed, hiding his gun under his purple cardigan and pouring coffee granules into the cup "we can go if you want?"

"Spence" Lauren grumbled "we're safe and I'm fine"

"I worry about you Lauren" he warned her

"I think I know that after all this time" she said lightly and Spencer stood in front of her, her legs parting as Spencer stepped closer to her, his hands resting on her hips;

"We wasn't like this last time" Lauren whispered into his ear, one of his hands twirling her hair in his small finger

"I prefer this" he muttered and kissed her sweetly before his cell began to ring again

"I'm going to break that thing later" Lauren informed him as he pressed it to his ear;

"Reid"

"Rossi says tone it down a bit in the kitchen" Derek laughed "don't want to put the gun man off…you waste no time when you get her alone, do you lover boy?"

"Goodbye Derek" Spencer said and hung up, turning slightly red as he moved away from Lauren and poured himself a drink

"What was it this time?" she asked

"Nothing" he muttered "just what's going to happen"

The two of them went about with the plan slowly, finally they moved for the stairs to Lauren's room. Lauren turned the light on and moved over to her window, and then she froze. She saw a figure stood in her yard near the pool, looking directly at her. Spencer stood beside her and then he saw a gleaming object;

"Get down!" he yelled, his body crouching over Lauren's as they tumbled to the floor, glass flew everywhere and Spencer winced as he felt some of it hit his body and he heard Lauren scream beneath him as the shots finally stopped and the sounds of 'FBI' were heard.

"Lauren" Spencer whispered, moving so that the glass shards fell from him. He saw her tremble as he helped her up from the ground, his hands in hers and they looked out the broken window at the man who was being cuffed.

"You okay?" Spencer turned his attention back to her and she nodded hastily

"I'm fine…you?"

"I've had worse" he assured her as her hands moved onto his cheek and she checked him for bleeding.

"That doesn't sound promising" he complained, wondering if she would ever get used to his job.


	62. Chapter 62

"Lauren" Spencer whispered, crouching beside her and looking onto the gravestone "we have to go…we're going back to the airport"

"Okay" Lauren whispered, looking at her aunts grave and she stood up, allowing her black winter coat to fall around her as she looked one final time at the grave and then latched onto Spencer's arm as they walked amongst the rows of the dead and back to the car where Derek was stood.

"You alright pretty girl?" he asked her and she cracked a small smile at him

"I'm fine" she said and Spencer opened the car door for her, getting ready to return to Quantico once again.

Three weeks later

"I don't think so" Penelope said as she and Prentiss stood in the doorway of Reid's apartment as Lauren looked confusingly at the two of them and Spencer remained blocked out in the hallway of his apartment. The three of them had just left work and gone to his apartment.

"What's going on?" Lauren smiled as she heard Spencer grumbling behind them.

"We're kidnapping you for the night…its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding" Penelope smiled. Prentiss just smirked, she had been dragged into it by Garcia but she wasn't going to complain. The BAU was like her family and if Spencer was marrying Lauren then there was going to be a new addition to the family.

"This wasn't my idea" Spencer called out, pushing past Penelope and wrapping his arms around Lauren's waist as he kissed her quickly and looked at Garcia and Prentiss.

"Of course it wasn't" Penelope scoffed "if you had your way she'd be staying by your side twenty four seven"

"And I have no say in this?" Lauren chuckled, looking at Spencer and then at the two women

"I'm afraid when Garcia has her mind made up then we're not to argue" Prentiss smiled at Lauren and Penelope moved past the couple and into Reid's bedroom.

"Is this your dress?" she asked and Lauren let go of Spence and went into the room where the dress was hidden in Lauren's wardrobe in a white bag and she nodded

"Yeah" she said and began to pack her own small bag "so where am I staying?"

"At mine" Garcia said "we was going to kick Reid out tonight but we wondered if he'd have a temper tantrum being the type of guy who doesn't like change"

"You know I can hear you Garcia?" Reid appeared at the doorway, leaning against it and folding his arms over his chest.

"Aw Reid" Garcia patted his cheek "You're so sweet"

"Back off Garcia" Prentiss warned her as she went back into the living room carrying the dress "he's taken"

"And we thought that would never happen" Garcia spat out and Spencer just shook his head and smiled awkwardly before shutting his bedroom door so he was alone with Lauren.

"They ambushed me" he explained to her and she tossed her hair to the side and smiled at him as she zipped up her bag;

"It doesn't matter Spence" she promised him "I don't mind"

"I do…" he pouted and she wrapped her arms around his neck

"You can manage one night without me" she giggled and he leaned his head back and rolled his eyes

"Maybe I can" he agreed "it'll be hard though…Derek said he has something planned tonight…"

"As long as there are no strip clubs I'm not fussed" she joked with him

"I hope not" he wrinkled his nose

"Reid! Don't make us come in there and steal her from you!" Penelope warned him and the couple laughed

"Just a minute" Spencer said, placing a finger under her chin and tilting her head upwards, his mouth slowly descending onto hers as her hands rested onto his neck. When they parted they rested their foreheads against each others.

"I'll be waiting" he said

"I'll be the one in white" she replied and kissed him on the cheek before picking up her bag and going back to Garcia and Prentiss

"Come on then" she said to them "if you insist on me leaving my fiancée"

"Bye Reid!" they called out. Lauren turned around and looked at Spence

"Love you" she said

"Love you too" and then she left him.


	63. Chapter 63

"You have to spill" Penelope gushed that night when she had managed to drag Lauren and Prentiss into one of the new clubs in Quantico. She had told Lauren that a woman named Jennifer Jareau to meet them there. Apparently she had worked with the BAU and was a friend of Spencer's and he was godfather to her son.

"Spill what?" Lauren asked, sipping on her drink, not wanting to get drunk the night before her big day.

"What's he like? You know…?" Garcia asked and Prentiss suddenly began to laugh and Garcia began with the fits of giggles whilst Lauren remained silent and smirking. She then shrugged.

"Who knows?" she wondered and the woman looked at each other before looking back at Lauren

"You mean…you haven't done it?" Penelope gasped and Lauren shook her head

"If I had my way we would have…but Spence is an old romantic…in some way it's cute and in another it is infuriating" Lauren admitted, biting on her lip as the others remained silent.

"I think it's sweet" Prentiss shrugged "not many people do that anymore"

"I suppose…some part of it is sweet…but what if he's shocking in bed? You wouldn't want a relationship like that" Penelope wrinkled her nose and Lauren simply shrugged

"Well I don't know. But I love him regardless" Lauren said and they sighed before Garcia stood up and waved to a woman who began to walk over to them. She hugged Garcia and Prentiss and then smiled at Lauren.

"Oh" Garcia said "Lauren this JJ…JJ this is Lauren"

"Nice to meet you" Lauren said, shaking her hand lightly as she sat on the small stool next to her and set her bag down

"Likewise…" JJ said

"Lauren here is the one who has stolen our little boy's heart" Penelope said and Lauren simply laughed

"That must take a lot to do" JJ joked "what with Spence being the genius he is"

"So did you hear of how they met?" Penelope asked her as Lauren remained silent in the conversation about her. JJ looked at Lauren and then to Penelope;

"Wasn't it on the Murphy case? That was big news up in D.C." JJ said as a waiter bought her a drink and she sipped on it.

"No, I knew Spence before then" Lauren told JJ "we were at different colleges in California and just became friends after our first meeting"

"Which was over a chess table in the park" Penelope said and JJ laughed lightly

"Sounds like Spence" she nodded "so…what happened? He never mentioned you…oh…I don't want that to sound horrible but I just wondered why he didn't that was all" JJ explained

"When he got the job in the BAU I was offered one in NY as a teacher…I…well…I left because I thought he didn't love me. He'd never made a move or anything so if it was just friendship he was after, I thought we could manage with me going to NY…but eventually he stopped calling and speaking to me" Lauren said sadly and they all went quiet for a moment

"But then he came back?" JJ checked and Lauren smiled

"Yep" she said "assigned on the Murphy case and somehow we're now about to get married…lucky if you ask me"

"I think its fate" Penelope said "and…who have we here" she smirked, picking herself up and looking around the room. Lauren followed her gaze and she suddenly jumped up and ran over to the woman who was stood near the bar.

"Lauren!" she shrieked

"Millie!" Lauren called back "what are you doing here? You were in England?"

"How could I miss the wedding of my oldest friend and the boy she's been crushing on for years?" Millie replied and she picked up Lauren hand to see her engagement ring "that is beautiful"

"I know" Lauren agreed "Spence said it was a family heirloom and he passed it down to me"

"So what has happened? I need to know everything…England is miles away" she complained

"I text you to tell you Spence and I were getting married Mil…I didn't know if you'd be able to come" Lauren said

"Let's just say…your friend Garcia over there…can be a very persuasive woman" Millie chuckled "so the story?"

"You mean you don't know about what happened to my crazy ex fiancé?" Lauren raised a brow and Millie shook her head.

"I knew you was engaged to Harry…but then Garcia said you had chucked him and realised you loved Spence" Millie said

"You only know about one tenth of the story…come on" Lauren grabbed her hand and began to recite everything which had happened to her.

…..

"Come on pretty boy" Derek dragged Reid back into his apartment after realising that the boy wonder had drunk too much and would probably have a slight hangover for his wedding day. He wasn't wasted, just merry.

"She's _so _beautiful Derek…don't ya think?" Reid asked Morgan as he fiddled with the door

"She's stunner Reid" Derek said

"She's more than that…she's like…gorgeous…really nice eyes" Spencer said as he stumbled and hit the wall.

"Okay pretty boy" Derek stopped him from walking into his desk and directed him into his bedroom as he laughed loudly to himself

"And she loves me Derek! She loves me!" Spencer shrieked before falling backwards onto his bed as Derek folded his arms and watched the boy shut his eyes

"Yes she does Reid" Derek agreed "now get some sleep Romeo…because that love may turn into hate if you miss your wedding"

"She can't hate me" Spencer said defiantly "because she loves me"

"Night Reid" Derek said and went to kip on the boy wonders couch.


	64. Chapter 64

The next morning Lauren sat up quickly in the double bed she was sharing with Millie in Penelope's apartment and she jumped out of bed, checking the time before nudging Millie

"What?" she grumbled

"I'm getting married!" Lauren shrieked and Millie sat up also and smiled at her friend who was simply just beaming.

"I thought I heard screaming" Garcia said, opening the door to her room which she had lent Lauren, insisting the bride needed a good night's sleep.

"We've made the bride a wedding day breakfast, consisting of pancakes and lots of syrup" Prentiss smirked, carrying a tray over to Lauren as JJ and Garcia sat on the end of the bed and they all huddled around and began speaking of details. The morning seemed to drag as Lauren showered quickly; blow dried her own hair and then wondered what to do with it herself. She didn't particularly want to spend money on someone doing her hair for her and she knew how to look presentable at the best of times. As she fiddled with it she simply just left it in its curly state, hanging over her shoulders and around her back in a neat fashion before Millie helped her into her wedding dress.

"The flowers have arrived…but they said they had a phone call this morning…was told to put some more flowers into it" Garcia said, handing Lauren her bouquet and she noted the flower right away and smirked.

"It's a daisy" Lauren smiled "Spence must have done it"

"Why a daisy?" Garcia wondered, standing with her camera at the ready

"Because they're Spencer's favourite flower" Lauren said. She took in the appearance of all the other women, Garcia in her floor length purple dress, Prentiss in a black floor length dress whilst JJ wore a cream coloured dress which went down to her knees. Millie wore a blue short prom dress and then there was Lauren. Her white wedding dress clutched a tight bodice, making it almost impossible to breath, the beading on it was intricate and not too much near the top of it and the skirt puffed out slightly, the netting over the top protecting the silk material.

"So?" she asked, walking into the main living area and the other women simply nodded

"It's beautiful" JJ gasped, looking at the dress

"It's simple and gorgeous" Penelope gushed

"Your hair looks amazing too" Millie said and Lauren simply smiled, holding her bouquet tightly to her front as Penelope went about ordering them down onto the street for photos with the car.

…..

"I swear if you lose those rings Derek…" Spencer left the threat empty as he and his best man stood outside the church.

"I won't" Derek rolled his eyes, greeting more people entering the old historic building, ready to take their seats.

"Reid" Rossi suddenly appeared along with Hotch and his son "ready for your big day?"

"Slightly nervous at the prospect of fluffing up the lines" he admitted, gulping slightly "and then ruining it for Lauren"

"I hardly doubt that will happen" Hotch assured Reid "I don't think anyone could ruin her day"

"Or if my hand become too sweaty and we can't get the ring on" Reid added on another suggestion "or she could realise she could do so much better and leave me or maybe she will just get cold feet and run away from this"

"Reid" all three men snapped at him and shook their heads.

"She's not going anywhere" Derek said "apart from up to that alter to marry you"

…

"You know" Derek chuckled as he stood beside Spencer at the front of the church, twirling the ring box in his hand and looking at his friend "whoever has just walked in is looking good"

"Who is it?" Reid asked and he turned around and saw a recognisable girl coming towards him. She smiled and Spencer smiled back before he hugged her.

"Millie" he said "what are you doing here?" he asked

"I wasn't going to miss your wedding…I've only waited around eleven years for you two to actually get it together" she joked and punched him lightly on the arm

"Well…that's good…Lauren must have been made up"

"Oh she was" Millie said smugly "took you both long enough…and then what she's been through…" she shook her head

"I know" Spencer agreed "oh…Millie this is Derek Morgan…he works with me…and Derek this is Millie…Lauren's old friend"

"How do you do?" Derek grinned at her

"Not bad" she smiled back "anyway, I'd best find a seat…good luck" and then she wandered off with Morgan looking after her. Spencer hit him on the chest and he turned back to his friend.

"What?" he asked

"Could you just for one day not hit on any girl?" Spencer asked and Derek chuckled

"Not if you count on it" he chuckled and then heard the music pipe up. Everyone took to their seats as Spencer remained looking forwards, trying not to pass out and remember how to breath as Derek turned around and then leant into his ear;

"Turn around Reid" he told the boy wonder who slowly complied to see Lauren gliding up the aisle towards him. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him as she finally reached the top of the church by herself and then looked at Spence.

"Hi" he managed to whisper

"Hey" she whispered back softly before the vicar took his place and the ceremony commenced. It went without a fault, Derek managed to pull the rings out and Spencer managed not to mess up his lines and get the ring onto her finger. When Lauren did the same, she did feel Spencer shake slightly and then there was the moment which they had longed to hear for so long.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride"

Placing a slim finger under her chin, Spencer tilted her head upwards to him and kissed her sweetly, hearing the rounds of applause come out from the congregation as they pulled away and laughed lightly at each other. Spencer took his brides hand and led her down the aisle, thanking everyone who congratulated them.

"Stay there" Penelope demanded them once in the church entrance; she had her camera at the ready and took the necessary photos, bossing people around as she did so.

"You look beautiful" Spencer told Lauren in the car on the way to their reception

"Thank you…" she said and kissed him on the cheek

"I love you Mrs Reid" he whispered, playing with some of her skirt as she looked onto her lap, getting accustomed to her new name.

…

They're married! Took them long enough mind you, anyway, still more to come so don't leave me yet. Thank you to BookyGurl for reviewing a few of my stories throughout the time and please let me know what you think!


	65. Chapter 65

"You okay?" Lauren checked with Spencer as he stood outside the reception room, alongside her but he was silent as he heard people talking inside.

"I'm fine" he said, looking at her with a nervous grin on his face as Lauren kissed him on the cheek.

"And it gives me great pleasure, to introduce _Dr _and Mrs Reid!" Morgan suddenly shouted and the entire room stood up as Lauren and Spencer walked hand in hand into the room full of people and they then took their seat at the long table along with Millie, Derek, Garcia and they settled themselves in the middle.

"The guy at the end" Millie whispered into Lauren's ear whilst they were eating

"Derek?" she asked "Spence's friend?"

"Yeah" Millie nodded "is he like…well…single?"

"Oh Millie" Lauren laughed

"What?" the girl asked her friend, tossing her hair back as she looked to the side where Derek was speaking to Garcia.

"On my wedding day?" Lauren raised a brow "couldn't let me have this one day?" she joked and Millie raised her hands in defeat

"Fine" she giggled "I'll wait until you two have left for your honeymoon"

"How considerate of you" Lauren sipped her champagne and smirked at her friend "but in answer to your question I do believe he is available"

"Nice one…I think it is your cue" Millie motioned over Lauren's shoulder where Spencer was stood up, his hand extended to his bride as she looked up to him.

"Care to dance Mrs Reid?" he chuckled and Lauren took his hand

"Of course" she smiled and he took her hand into his other hand, holding her arm across his body as his other arm wrapped around her waist and he led her onto the empty wooden dance floor. Spencer took a deep breath before he allowed his arms to snake around her waist and her hands rested on his shoulder as people watched on.

"You know something?" Spencer asked her quietly

"What is it?" Lauren asked back

"Even though everyone is watching us…I'm managing to ignore them" he smiled at her and she kissed him quickly as everyone sighed and laughed politely.

"Same here" Lauren replied and other's begun taking to the floor. She managed to notice Millie had gotten her claws into Derek and was persuading him to dance with her, not that he took much persuading.

"Lauren" Spencer whispered her name

"Hmm?" she asked, moving her head from resting on his shoulder

"It's snowing" he told her and she looked slyly to the side and grinned widely

"So it is" she replied

"Come on" Spencer grabbed her hand and led her from the dance floor. People watched as they left through the small corridor and then out onto the balcony, closing the glass doors behind them as they stood in the light falling snow, looking over the lights of Quantico.

"It's beautiful" Lauren whispered

"I don't know" Spencer shrugged, resting against the railing "I think it is quite dull in comparison with my wife" Spencer smiled brightly as he noticed she had turned slightly red and he couldn't help but feel happy to know that he had caused her blush.

"Shut up" she whispered, tapping his chest lightly and he chuckled, gulping slightly

"I…I didn't want to give this to you earlier…but…well…it is addressed to you and I know who it is from…I just don't know why" Spencer garbled, going into his pocket and pulling out a envelope which had Lauren's name written on it. Lauren raised an inquisitive brow before she pulled the lid open and read through the letter.

_Dear Lauren,_

_ There was always a part of me which knew this day would possibly come. Ever since he brought you along to visit me in Vegas I could sense he felt something more to you than friendship. Even though I never see him I know my son. And I knew from that day that he loved you, the way he handled himself around you and watched you. And I couldn't help but think that you were such a polite girl when you visited, never spoke out of turn and always made sure Spencer was alright. I may be ill but I'm not thick, I could see you're fondness for my son years ago. It is just a shame it took you both so long to realise you were in love. I wish I could be there with you both today, but Spencer didn't think it practical and so I just wish to tell you that I approve. I can't think of any other girl better for my son._

_Diana Reid_

_P.S. I knew you could play the piano._

"What is it?" Spencer asked Lauren as she folded the letter back up and placed it into the envelope.

"A letter from your mother. Keep it safe for me?" Lauren asked him and he slipped it back into his pocket.

"Do I not get to know?" he asked her and Lauren shook her head

"No" she said "you just need to know that you're mother knew this would happen years ago"

"It seems everyone but us knew that" Spencer removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders as he moved some part of snow from her curly hair.

"Come here" Spencer said and he took his wife into his arms again as the pair of them continued looking onto the city "so what do you think to married life?"

"Well" Lauren began "from what I've seen of it so far…I'm not disappointed"

"I'll give it ten years before I begin to drive you completely crazy" he joked and Lauren snorted

"I know you inside out Spence" she muttered "you already drive me crazy sometimes"

"And yet you still love me" he said in disbelief

"Why is that so hard to understand?" Lauren looked into his eyes and he just looked at the city

"Because you're some beautifully intelligent funny girl and I'm just a babbling genius with a tendency to annoy people" he replied

"But you're my babbling genius" Lauren said and kissed him again "and I love you for it"


	66. Chapter 66

Nine years ago

"So where do you plan to stay whilst you're in Vegas?" Diana Reid asked her son when he had visited her the summer after with Lauren again.

"We have a hotel room somewhere nearby" Spencer shrugged, playing with his hands nervously "in Vegas…we're off to the Grand Canyon tomorrow"

"Sounds nice" Diana said, even though it didn't sound nice "and you two are still friends?"

"Yes mum" Spencer said "we're still friends"

"So how are you doing mum?" Spencer asked his mother who simply allowed a snort to escape her lips

"What do you think Spencer?" she asked him "I hate it here…they're always watching"

"No one is watching mum" he promised her "anyway me and Lauren both graduated college this summer"

"I can understand Lauren graduating but I thought you wasn't technically graduating, considering you have all those PhD's and BA's" his mother said, looking at him intently whilst Lauren simply sat beside her son, completely silent, not knowing what to say to Diana Reid considering she seemed to be in a foul mood.

"Well…I graduated with the PhD's and BA's. Did you get my last letter?" Spencer asked and his mother nodded and then she stood up

"I did" she said "if you'll excuse me Spencer I'm going to my room. I have a headache coming on"

….

"I'm sorry" Spencer said, walking with Lauren out of the institution and then down the sidewalk and she shook her head

"You have nothing to be sorry for" she whispered "your mother wasn't feeling well"

Spencer chuckled darkly and kicked a stone on the ground

"You believe that?" he asked her and she remained quiet and Spencer simply sighed loudly

"I get why she hates me" he admitted "I put her into that place"

"You did what you had to do" Lauren walked quickly and stopped in front of him, grabbing onto his upper arms, people walking around them on the sidewalk.

"You think so?" he asked her

"Yes" she replied determinedly "you…you had to live too Spence…you weren't able to look after your mother"

"But I left her" he whispered "just like my father did"

"That's not fair Spence" Lauren said "you made sure she was properly looked after…your father just left her without a single care to her welfare"

"And didn't I?" he asked and Lauren shook her head firmly

"No" she said "now come on, I'm buying you coffee"

Now

"So you finally managed to find someone?" JJ nudged Spencer on the shoulder whilst Lauren was being dragged off to dance with Derek.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Spencer said, watching as she danced and then looking at JJ who was smirking at Reid

"What?" he asked, checking to make sure he hadn't spilt any of his drink onto his tie.

"Nothing" she said "just that I don't think I've ever seen you so happy"

"Maybe not" Spencer whispered "how's D.C?"

"Not bad" JJ shrugged "nothing like the BAU"

"I don't think anything is like that BAU" Spencer said and JJ chuckled

"I even got the lowdown on how you and Lauren met" JJ said "it would have been romantic if it wasn't for the crazy ex and his parents"

"I suppose I have them to thank for bringing her back into my life" Spencer said "that would be if they hadn't have tried to kill her and me"

"This is true" JJ nodded thoughtfully "just…look after yourself Spence"

"I will" he said as his wife came back over to him and grabbed his hand as she smiled at JJ

"Derek is quite the charmer" JJ joked as he joined them and handed the blonde a champagne flute

"Shame I'm already taken…" Lauren joked and Spencer went wide eyed

"Would you have gone for someone like him?" he asked and Lauren laughed, kissing him on the lips deeply

"Does that answer your question?" she checked and he nodded

"I think that shall suffice"

"Anyway Romeo" Derek said "your girl here seems faithful…now where's Garcia? She knows how to party"

"She was talking to Rossi" Lauren said "and Hotch's boy seems to be making a move" Lauren indicated to where he was stood, talking to a little girl and offering her his hand whilst his dad sat on at a table smiling as he did so.

"He'll have all the girls, that one" JJ laughed "anyway, I need to go and talk to Hotch…speak to you later"

"I'm off to find Garcia" Derek said and took off, leaving Spencer and Lauren and they looked at the three tired sponge cake.

"Think we should cut it?" Lauren asked and Spencer held his hand up and she saw it shaking

"Don't worry" she said "I'll manage to hold onto your hand and steady it…"

"I hate public things…there was this one time when I had to speak to four college students and I think I had a meltdown" he admitted and Lauren shook her head

"You're amazing Spence…you don't need to be nervous" she kissed him on the cheek

"Well standing next to someone like you can do that to me"

"How many times do I need to tell you that I'm not as amazing as you make out? You're the genius here"

"You're more amazing then I make out…now come on…the sooner we cut this cake then the sooner I can get you alone on our honeymoon" he whispered lowly

"Sounds like a plan"


	67. Chapter 67

"I still can't believe you won't let me know where we're going" Lauren complained that evening as her and Spencer walked through the airport terminal and up to check in where Lauren would finally find out where she was to spend the next week on their honeymoon.

"Well I wanted one part of the wedding to be mine" Spencer teased her and she hit him lightly on the arm, noticing the sign where he was handing in their cases said 'Heathrow'. Lauren racked her brain for a moment and then looked at Spencer who was smirking at her wide grin;

"England?" she asked and he chuckled "London?"

"Hmm" Spencer said "No…not quite…somewhere I've been researching though…we need to catch three trains to arrive there after we've landed"

"Three trains?" Lauren raised a brow and Spencer nodded

"It will be worth it" he promised her "of course it is going to be an extremely long day"

"I think I can handle it…" she said. They had left the reception of their wedding in full swing, Spencer telling her that they had a plane to catch and so they quickly changed back at their apartment and grabbed already packed cases and left in the cold air, spending their honeymoon and Christmas in another country.

…

"It looks very green" Lauren yawned as she sat beside Spencer on a train in England, her head resting on his shoulder as his hand held onto hers and they looked out the window, rain pouring down onto the glass. There was another elderly couple sat opposite them whom they had spoken to politely, Spencer managing to disturb them slightly with his job and Lauren then saying it wasn't as bad as he made it sound.

"Apparently rain is traditional British weather" Spencer mused "according to eighty three per cent of British people that is"

"Hmm" Lauren muttered, grabbing the bottle of water which was on the table in front of them and taking a drink before hearing that their stop was next.

….

"I told you it was worth the wait" Spencer said, wrapping his arms around Lauren from behind as his chin rested on her head and they looked onto the large pool of water through the close patio doors where the rain was belting down still.

"It's beautiful Spence" Lauren took in the mountainous surroundings of the Lake District as Spencer kissed her on the cheek.

"I wanted to go somewhere nice and quiet…they don't have many guests in a winter…especially not Christmas" he said, the crackling of the flames from the log fire echoing the expensive room "and I had Garcia look up the most exquisite hotels"

"Is that so?" Lauren raised a brow, turning in his arms, resting her hands onto his chest as he simply turned red slightly and gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and then down as he caught the gleam in her eye.

"Lauren…I…" Spencer worried slightly when he saw her hands moving down his stomach

"What is it?" she whispered, standing still and looking into his eyes as he looked anywhere but hers

"I've…never…well…done this before…" he panicked and Lauren nodded, closing her eyes slightly and then placing her hands onto his neck, making him look at her as she pushed herself closer to him.

"It doesn't matter Spence" she promised him "it'll be fine, okay?"

"I just…don't…know" he garbled and Lauren kissed him slowly for a minute, pulling away and smiling at him.

"Trust me Spencer" she pleaded "please?"

"I trust you" Spencer replied and she nodded, kissing him again slowly.

Ten years ago

"Trick or treat!" a bunch of kids shrieked when Lauren answered the door to her aunt's home. The woman was out for the night with some friends and so Lauren bore the full front of the little kids coming for sweets. She sniffed a little, wiping her nose with her tissue before placing her hands on her hips.

"If I chose trick what would happen?" she asked them, smiling politely and looking at their confused faces before a girl looked up at her;

"No one has ever asked us that before" she squeaked in almost worry and Lauren laughed, picking up her bowl of candy and bending down to their levels;

"Well if anyone else does then you have to be prepared, got it?" Lauren told them and they nodded "because then you might not get candy…but…considering you all look pretty cool in those costumes, I have to say that you deserve the candy, so take on" she offered the kids the bowl and they dipped their hands in, placing the sweets into their bowls before looking at Lauren

"Thank you Mrs" they said and Lauren smiled sweetly

"Okay then, now run along and go scare more people" she said and they moved down the path, but before she could close the door she saw a tall figure moving up her path and she stood up straight and coughed deeply before sniffing again.

"You don't get candy" she told him and he chuckled

"Damn" he whispered, watching her placed the bowl back on the hallway cabinet before he let himself in and shut the door "how you feeling?"

"Not too bad" she said before sneezing and Spencer looked at her, wrapped up in a fluffy white dressing gown with fluffy slippers on her feet

"Well you have a good Halloween costume" he teased and she rolled her eyes

"Hilarious" she said "I thought you was off to some play thing?"

"I was" he agreed "but I didn't fancy going alone"

"I'm sorry" Lauren sniffed, walking back into the kitchen to make Spencer a drink "I just didn't fancy it…I don't feel well enough"

"It's fine" he said "so how many kids you had round?"

"About ten. I swear they all come just to stop me from being able to watch Friends" she joked and Spencer shrugged

"Maybe they do" he mused "they've got it out for you because it's Halloween"

"Well they can pack it in" Lauren sneezed again and then coughed as Spencer patted her back and the doorbell rang;

"You go sit down…I'll make the drink and get the door" he said

"You sure?" Lauren checked

"I'll bore them with my knowledge" he joked "that way they'll leave before getting candy so more for me"

"Don't count on it Spence" Lauren replied, walking off into the living room whilst he went for the door "these kids are determined"

…

"We should watch a horror film" Spencer mused as he sat on the sofa with Lauren that night. He had her sniffling figure resting her head on a pillow in his lap whilst he flicked channels with the remote and twirled a strand of her hair with the other.

"No" Lauren shook her head "we shouldn't…I hate them…why can't we watch a nice film?"

"Like what?" he asked

"I'm not sure" she said and then Spencer stopped flipping when he found Halloween the movie on TV and left it on and Lauren groaned.

"This is my TV" she reminded him

"It's your aunts" he retorted

"Then mine" Lauren counteracted "you're lucky I like you enough to put me through this horror torture"

"Don't worry" Spencer said "the psycho won't hurt you"

"Good" Lauren said "can we mute it?"

"Nice try Lauren" Spencer said "nice try"

…

Thank you to anyone who is reading this or has added it to Favourite Stories or Story Alerts and of course thank you to my reviewers over the chapters! So please let me know what you think


	68. Chapter 68

"You wanted to see me Ma'am" Hotch asked Strauss when he walked into her office on the Monday morning. After spending Christmas and Boxing Day with his son he was now back to work. And what better way than to be sat in his boss' office, having her lean back and watch him intently.

"I understand Dr Reid has got married?" she raised a brow

"Yes ma'am" Hotch replied in a bored tone "to Miss Turner"

"I was not aware of the date they were getting married" she mumbled "was you, Agent Hotchner?"

"I attended their wedding" Hotch said "excuse me ma'am, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"He's on his honeymoon, correct?" she checked and Hotch nodded

"They're due back in two days" he clarified and she nodded, handing him a letter and Hotch saw it was addressed to Reid and was from New York but he remained silent and Strauss nodded

"I can tell you're thinking" she said "it is from NY high security prison...from a Mrs Murphy I do believe...it arrived at the BAU this morning..."

"Mrs Murphy?" Hotch wondered, looking at it "for Reid?"

"I believe the envelope made that clear" Strauss said bitterly "I wish you to give it to him...I don't know what the woman wants but I do know this...I phoned NY prison up earlier...asking why she would want Reid...she's been making death threats Agent Hotchner"

"Death threats? Considering she is in a prison I don't think she's a risk" Hotch spoke

"I thought the same" Strauss said "until the guard said she had a meeting with a Mr Anderson a few weeks ago...claiming she wanted the problem taking care of"

"You don't think...?" Hotch couldn't say it but Strauss nodded

"I do" she said "I think she has hired someone to try and finish of Dr Reid for her son's death"

"This is ridiculous" Hotch stated "why was she even allowed a visitor?"

"State law in NY Agent" Strauss shrugged "she's allowed people to visit...she's still a threat Agent Hotchner. I have a secret team on the lookout for Anderson, in the meantime, tell only who must know of this...if Anderson catches wind then he may rush the job...the woman still has fortunes in the bank to manage to pay him. Even from the inside she can make Dr Reid's life hell"

...

"And how are the lovebirds?" Garcia asked when she saw Reid and Lauren making their way through the airport terminal

"More than good" Reid was the one to speak as Lauren hugged Garcia

"We had a brilliant time" she clarified "I heard you knew all about our location" they began walking, Spencer and Lauren either side of Garcia who led them out to her car. She had agreed to be chauffer for the carless couple and drive them back to their flat in Quantico.

"Of course my dear...your husband there had me look out all the romantic hotels until I found the right one...and me being the fountain of all knowledge that I am did it without a problem"

"Well thanks then Garcia" Lauren laughed, as Spencer took her case and placed it into the boot "you did a good job"

"I'm here to serve" she curtsied, opening the door for Lauren and then shutting it for her as Spencer stood and looked at her as she looked concernedly at him.

"What?" he chuckled and she shook her head, telling herself it was not her place to tell him what Hotch had told the team

"Nothing" she said "Glad to see your happy" she walked past him and leant in, whispering "Must have got laid then"

Spencer turned red as she climbed into the driver's seat

"Multiple times in fact" he called out as she chuckled and shut the door; finally he closed the boot and tried to pale up again.

...

"I'll do the washing tomorrow" Lauren yawned "along with the tonnes of marking over the winter break and then the cleaning"

"I'm sorry I'm back at work" Spencer apologised

"Doesn't matter" she waved off, hearing a knock on the door and walking to it "I work better without you messing it up" she joked and then jumped when she saw Hotch stood there.

"Agent Hotchner" she said, surprise the element of her voice.

"Hello Miss Turner...well...Mrs Reid...now" Hotch said and she opened the door wider to let him in

"Lauren please" she told him to call her by her first name

"If you insist...and Hotch will suffice" he smiled sadly and then looked at Spencer who had emerged from his bedroom

"Hotch" he greeted "what's wrong?"

"I was going to put it off until tomorrow" Hotch assured him "but the sooner you know the better" he handed him a letter and Reid looked cautiously at it before reading it in less than twenty seconds and then looking at Hotch.

"She's capitalised certain letters...they spell one word...what is this?" Reid panicked and Hotch closed his eyes for a moment.

"She's after you Reid"


	69. Chapter 69

Murder was the one word which Reid had noticed after he had read the letter. She had capitalised the certain letters but it was in code and she knew Reid would be able to know it. In the letter she had gone on about how she had seen the errors of her ways and that she was happy that Spencer and Lauren were living in peace. But it had been a coy. And they all knew it. She had lied to make them think she would leave them alone but Spencer knew better and so did Lauren. She was trying to finish the job which her son had started and get Reid out of the picture. Two days had passed since he had received the letter and if Lauren had her way he wouldn't be setting foot outside the house ever again. She was so worried for him it was unreal. But, Spencer knew he couldn't keep hiding away, Morgan took him to work every morning whilst Lauren stayed at home, and the school was still on winter break. She watched out the window, begging for him to get in safely and then come home to her. And then she realised, she couldn't take it for any longer.

...

"Alright wonder boy?" Derek asked Spencer when he saw him sat at his desk, flicking an elastic band between his fingers as he frowned and looked down at it in thought.

"That's the thirtieth time you've asked me that today" Spencer informed him and Morgan sighed loudly, shaking his head as Spencer looked at him.

"We're worried for you Reid" he said "all of us..."

"I'm worried for myself...and Lauren" Spencer replied "you know something? I've put her under house arrest"

"Really?" Derek raised a brow and Spencer nodded

"She's not leaving the apartment...and she's not letting anyone in either"

"Bet she loves that" Derek said sarcastically and Spencer shrugged

"She has no say"

...

As Lauren made her way through the bricked corridors of NY prison she shuddered a little, following the guard as he led her to an isolated room. She pulled her winter coat tightly around her and adjusted the satchel on her shoulder before the guard stopped and looked at her.

"You have ten minutes" he told her "and there will be someone in there with you"

"Thanks" Lauren said gratefully and he unlocked the steel door, leading her into an empty room where he offered her a seat at one side of the table which she took politely, sitting on the edge and watching. She was alone for a few minutes before they escorted her into the room. She looked at Lauren once and showed no emotion as she sat opposite her and the time started.

"And why are you here?" Molly Murphy asked Lauren and she felt anger build inside of her.

"You know why I'm here" Lauren replied "I want you to leave him alone"

"Who? I wished him the best if you're talking of Dr Reid" she rested her cuffed hands onto the table and Lauren narrowed her eyes;

"He worked the letter out. You knew he would hence why you sent it" Lauren whispered forcefully

"Oh I knew he would work it out" Molly smirked "with an IQ of 187 and those PhD's and BA's I had no doubt he would work it out"

"How do you know about that?" Lauren worried and Molly simply continued to grin widely

"I know all about your Dr Reid" she said proudly "How he will one day suffer like his mother does...tell me...would you abandon him into an institute?"

"No" Lauren said defiantly "and you didn't answer my question"

"I know people Lauren. As you can possibly tell" Molly shrugged "but you want to know my only regret?"

"Getting caught?" Lauren raised a brow "by your own son?"

"Not killing you when I had the chance" Molly said and Lauren wanted to do nothing more than to walk away from that room, but she had a deal to make for Spencer.

"See much of Nick?" Lauren wondered "I should imagine not...I hear they keep you separate"

"He writes from time to time" Molly shrugged "But I've hit a nerve, haven't I?"

"Why are you doing this Molly? Spencer never did anything wrong..." Lauren finally bit the bullet and asked her and Molly shook her head.

"He was sleeping around with you whilst you and Harry were still engaged...he was involved in hurting our son...our son who you killed" Molly snapped

"Me and Spencer never slept together. I wasn't like Harry, shag anything that has a pulse" Lauren shouted back and the woman banged her fist on the table and Lauren sat back a little.

"Don't you dare talk about my son like that!"

"You son tried to kill me"

"And he too failed like we did...but don't worry Lauren...you're time will come" Molly went back to smirking and Lauren began to shake slightly due to cold and nerves.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning...the loss of Spencer would break your heart, wouldn't it?" Molly checked

"Don't ask such stupid questions" Lauren barked

"I shall take that as a yes...but then to go through that...and to then not know when you would follow him" Molly whispered so the guard couldn't hear as Lauren shook her head "that must be torture"

"So you want to kill Spencer and then me...you're sick" Lauren hissed

"Debateable" Molly shrugged "just watch it Lauren...I'm not useless from in here"

"Rot in hell you bitch" Lauren stood up, realising she had her plan and she wasn't about to deviate.

...

"What do you think you're playing at?" Spencer roared at Lauren when he saw her walk through the apartment door the next day "I come home to find a note telling me you've gone back to New York to see _her!_" Spencer exasperated, watching as Lauren dumped her bag down "and just to tell me not to worry when some assassin is on the hunt for me and maybe you!"

"I'm sorry" Lauren siged, sitting on the sofa, curling into a ball, pale white.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Lauren" Spencer warned her and she rolled her eyes

"What do you want me to say?" she snapped "I went to see if I could get her to leave us be! Try and save us!"

"And in the process you could have been murdered by a hit man!" Spencer spat and Lauren moved from the sofa and into the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked her

"To bed" she replied

"I don't think so" Spencer said "we haven't finished"

"No" Lauren said, moving to him as he came into the bedroom, her finger jabbing his chest "you haven't finished. I've said all I want to say...there is no more Spence..."


	70. Chapter 70

"Lauren, you're my wife, you tell me what is running through that head of yours! You don't bottle things up and run off to New York, me worrying over your life!" Spencer snapped at her that night. He had refused to letter the matter drop as she changed for bed and he stood beside the bed, his hands on his hips, his face a deep red as he watched her, moving around and avoiding his eye contact. He sighed once, running his hand over his face;

"Lauren" he grumbled as she hung clothes into her cupboard and ignored him "Lauren" he tried again but no response

"Lauren!" he roared and she looked at him, her face pale white, contrasting with his as she raised her hands into the air by her waist and looked at him

"What?" she snapped "what do you want me to say? I went to try and get her to call this crazy hit man guy off! I went to see if I could save your life because I'm scared Spencer! Do you know how I feel, watching you walk out that door every morning, wondering if you'll come back to me! Not knowing who this man is...and wondering if he's watching our every move...I'm scared!"

"Lauren" Spencer managed to croak her name out, walking around the bed, taking her into his arms as she began to weep "I'm sorry...you just scared me...not knowing where you were and what you was doing..."

"And I'm sorry" she whispered "but I tried to stop her from doing this...how can there still be hit men out there Spence? And how does she know? Why did the prison let him see her? She's ruining our life from the inside"

"I know she is...and some hit men are unrecognisable, they wander around during the day and no one knows any the wiser...and she got to see him because no one recognised him as a hit man and I have no idea how she knew he was one. But we have a photo of him from the prison...there's a special unit looking for him...we'll be safe"

"I don't feel safe" Lauren rested her chin onto his shoulder, standing on her tip toes as Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist tightly "I feel like I'm trapped in here...when it should be you stuck here instead...you're the one she threatened"

"And this is true" Spencer nodded "but I have agents surrounding me...we'll get through this...we have to"

...

"You know something?" Spencer asked as he and Lauren lay awake in bed on their final night together, his hand was wrapping itself into her hair, his finger twirling with her brunette curls as she rested a hand under her chin and yawned, allowing Spencer to hold onto her other hand as they lay close;

"What?" she wondered

"I wasn't sure what love was before I met you...and even all those years ago I wasn't sure what it was...I know it sounds daft...but I just thought it was a chemical reaction you can control...but it isn't...I mean...I can't control this...peas won't stop it" he said and Lauren couldn't help but giggle a little.

"So when was the first time you knew?" she pondered, yawning a little afterwards as Spencer shrugged to himself, looking at the ceiling for a moment.

"The first time I knew for sure was when I saw you in the library...I walked in and you was sat there studying...I don't know why then because you looked like you usually did...but there was something that made me think I can't stop going back on loving her now...and then when you showed up in your prom dress on my door...I don't think I've ever seen someone as beautiful"

"Oh stop it" she urged him with a smile as he shook his head in seriousness at her

"It's true!" he defended himself "so when did you know?"

"It's so stupid!" Lauren shrieked for a moment, rolling onto her back, Spencer's hand in her hair moved and rested over her head, pulling her to lay on his shoulder as she laughed silently "it was the time in the diner...when you brought milkshake and just tripped up...spilling it everywhere"

"Are you serious?" Spencer demanded "couldn't pick a time when I was being smart or something?"

"I'm being honest" she said "because even when you were covered in strawberry milkshake I couldn't help but think of how amazing you was...I just tried not to laugh and then I realised that I loved you...it was mad" she shook her head

"I'd agree with that sentiment" Spencer said dryly "I mean honestly...so when people ask when we first fell in love, we stick with the park and chess story"

"Can you imagine if we never met?" Lauren pondered "if I never sat down because of all those books? If you never looked up from you chess game?"

"I can't imagine it" Spencer admitted "because I don't want to...the thought just makes me sad"

"But we did meet...and here we are...separated for months, rejoined by my crazy ex and his parents and now we're hiding for our life again"

"If it makes you feel any better" Spencer whispered "I can't think of anyone I'd rather hide from a hit man with other than you"

"Not really" Lauren said "but I know what you mean"

"I love you Lauren" he said, kissing her on the side of her temple "so much"

"I love you too Spencer" she replied and they both began to doze off.

...

The clock stuck four a.m. Lauren heard shouting and screaming from the corridors of the apartment building. Dozily, she turned on her side before hearing banging on her door. She nudged Spencer and he grumbled lightly before Lauren climbed from bed and heard the roars of 'fire'.

"Spencer!" she shrieked "There's a fire...come on" and with those words, Spencer was out of bed like a shot, grabbing her hand and rushing to the door, flinging it open and moving into the corridor where they began to cough and splutter in smoke.

"Spence..." Lauren choked, looking up and seeing flames coming from the top of the building. Spencer began pulling her down the steps, other people following in suit, spluttering as they moved and the smoke began to thicken. Firemen overtook them on the steps and then ushered them outside, moving them over to the other sidewalk.

"You okay?" Spencer checked with Lauren, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up as she was only wearing one of his long t-shirts. She nodded, her teeth chattering as they looked onto the burning apartment building. Spencer wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they watched on in horror as their window was finally covered in flames and then Lauren began to cry softly. Everything was in there. People jumped back as the building made odd and loud bangs and other's wept.

"Everything was in there" Lauren choked "all our things"

"As long as we're safe...that's all that matters" Spencer told her, standing opposite her but close as she looked over his shoulder and onto the roof of the other apartment. Time seemed to go slowly as she saw him, watching them and aiming directly at Spencer. As the time dragged, she saw Spencer with a red dot on his shoulder and she shook her head.

"Spencer, get down!" she yelled and he followed her gaze and quickly dropped to the floor, pulling Lauren down after him as he went. Spencer began to panic, looking back up to the apartment building as the man disappeared out of sight and then back to Lauren.

"You okay?" he asked her and saw she was sat up on the sidewalk. No one was paying them attention as the building continued to burn. He didn't receive a reply from her, instead all that he got was her looking down onto the white thin fabric of the shirt and he shook his head.

"No" he said "no, no, no!" he yelled, watching as she slowly fell backwards, catching her in his arms before her head hit the sidewalk.

"Lauren!" he shook her, reaching out one his hands and pressing it over the wound as his other checked the pulse in her neck which was faint "I need an ambulance!" Spencer yelled, gaining attention of a nearby woman who looked over at the scene and shrieked, finally gaining the attention of other people nearby who managed to find a phone between them.

"Hang on Lauren...the ambulance are on the way...I promise...stay with me...come on" he urged her, noticing how she opened her eyes slightly and looked into his hazel ones and she faintly smiled up at him.

"You're okay" she observed in a whisper and Spencer nodded

"You saved me Lauren...but you're not...but you will be...just don't close your eyes...you've got to be strong like you always are, promise me that, okay?" he told her and she nodded a little

"Good" he said "they'll be here soon, just keep looking at me, don't leave me Lauren, you can't, not after all this time...I love you"


	71. Chapter 71

"Mrs Reid is in a critical state Dr Reid...she's lost a lot of blood and the bullet is lodged far too deep into her intestine...we can't operate when she is this weak" the doctor informed Spencer as he stood outside her room in the ICU and looked through the glass at her, where she was sleeping with an oxygen mask on her, wires coming into and leaving her body "we need to observe her for the next few hours and see what will happen"

"I need an honest answer" Spencer whispered, folding his arms over his stomach as he stood in just his sleeping t shirt, slippers and joggers and looked on at her in the hospital gown "will she be okay?"

"It's difficult to say Dr Reid" the doctor once again avoided his question "it depends on how strong she is and how well her organs hold up...but I can't make any promises"

And then with one hand on his shoulder, the doctor left Spencer who moved back into Lauren's room and took her hand into his own, before sitting by her side for the next four hours.

...

Derek drove as fast as he could down to the hospital with clean clothes for Reid and the information that the fire was started deliberately, possibly by the hit man to get them from the building. No one would be paying attention to him when a fire had been started, it was the perfect distraction. Derek abandoned his car and ran with the bag up to the ICU and finally managed to hunt Reid down. The boy wonder said nothing to his friend as he quickly left to change; only telling Morgan that he was not to leave Lauren by herself. As he sat by her side he saw her slowly open her eyes, her hand lazily reaching up to remove her oxygen mask as she looked at Derek.

"Hey you" he said gently, taking her hand and kissing the back of it "boy wonder just went out...he'll be back in a moment...how are you feeling?"

"Terrible" Lauren complained

"Lauren" Spencer's voice suddenly came from the door and Derek stood up so he could take his seat back and hold onto her free hand, kissing her on the cheek

"Spence" she whispered and Derek ran off to fetch a doctor "what happened?"

"Oh Lauren" Spencer croaked gently "you...darling...you were shot..."

"Really?" she checked and closed her eyes for a moment "I don't remember..."

"Reid" Derek's voice suddenly snapped and Spencer looked at the door where the tall agent was ushering him outside, he told Lauren he would be quick and he rushed out to Morgan where he was stood with a doctor, looking at Reid pitifully

"What is this?" Spencer asked and then the doctor began with the words Spencer had been dreading to hear;

"I'm sorry Dr Reid..."

...

"Reid!" Derek called out as Spencer took off down the halls, moving until he found the nearest fire exit and he threw up on the steps and began crying loudly. Derek patted him on the back as Spencer shook his head, tears rolling down his eyes as he spat out the taste in his mouth.

"It can't...it can't...why? Oh God..." he sobbed loudly, the sounds would haunt Morgan for the rest of his life as his friend broke down in hyperventilation, his body shaking strongly as he breathed in the fresh air

"I know Reid" he said "I know..."

"I can't do it Morgan" Spencer shook his reddening head as he looked his friend in the eye "I can't...I can't tell her...how do I do that? How do I tell her she...she's...not coming back...?"

"You have to Reid...it has to come from your mouth..." Derek said, wiping a tear from his eye as he rested his hands onto Spencer's shoulders who blubbered and shook his head;

"I can't...no..." he pleaded with Derek "not my Lauren...no..."

...

Spencer slowly walked into the room where Lauren was, dabbing tissue against his eyes as the mere sight of her fragile body was enough to move him to bits. Lauren smiled vaguely as he approached her, moving closely to her and settling on the edge of her bed as Derek went back to the waiting room to tell the team who had arrived of the situation. Lauren's smile faltered when she saw Spencer's red cheeks and puffy eyes and her own blue orbs went wide as he simply broke down again and began sobbing loudly as he grasped both her hands into his one of his own and the other stroked her cheek as a single tear feel down her skin and she simply just looked up at him.

"Is it true?" she didn't need to ask him for she knew he would understand. Slowly, he closed his eyes and nodded;

"You've lost too much blood" he gurgled "they...the bullet...they can't operate sweetheart..." he said, moving closer down to her as she began to cry even louder and he kissed her forehead forcefully.

"How long Spence?" she croaked

"A couple of hours...at most..." he told her truthfully "oh Lauren"

"Stay with me" she begged, her voice small and frightened "I'm scared"

"I'm never leaving you" Spencer promised and he settled himself beside her, his arm going around her shoulders as she rolled her head into his chest.

The team stood outside the room and looked in as the couple remained oblivious to their staring. Penelope stood beside Derek who had his arm wrapped over her shoulders as she sobbed silently. Rossi stood beside Hotch and the two of them remained quiet whilst Prentiss stood to the side, looking in and wondering what would happen to Reid now.

"I have to say goodbye" Garcia said "she...she was our friend...she was part of our family..."

"I don't know if he would want us in their Garcia" Morgan said but the tall woman shook her head and moved past him, allowing the doors to Lauren's room to open up as the couple looked at her and she felt tongue tied and couldn't say anything. Lauren nodded simply at her and the blonde moved over to the bed and simply kissed her on the cheek as Derek did the same. Hotch and Rossi smiled sadly at her and Prentiss gave her hand a gentle squeeze. None of them had spoken because none of them truly knew how to say goodbye.

"What do you think it's like?" Lauren asked Spencer as she allowed her hand to rest against his chest and he played with her hair as he tried to hold back the tears. His wife had seemed to have managed to contain herself, only small tears would escape her eyes every now and then and when that happened Spencer was there to wipe them away.

"I don't know Lauren" he whispered "but...I...I think it will be nice..."

"I hope it will" she said quietly "but I need you to stay strong Spencer...you can't grieve for me forever"

"You can watch me...how can I move on Lauren? After all this time...I can't continue..."

"You have to Spencer" Lauren looked into his eyes "you have a family out there who love you and will look after you...I need you to promise me" she begged and he shook his head

"I can't" he choked "I can't promise you that...I love you so much...I can't do this...Lauren..."

"I know, I know" Lauren said hurriedly, begging to cry quickly again "I love you too Spencer...more than anything in this world..."

"I won't leave you" Spencer promised her "I'll never leave you"

"You have to" she squeezed his hand "you can't stay with me forever"

"I can" he denied "I love you"

"I love you too Spence" she said and then they lapsed back into silence. Spencer said nothing as he continued to stroke her hair for words really did not matter; only the presence of them did. As long as Lauren had him by her side, words seemed meaningless. As time passed Spencer began to wander if he should say anything, he looked down onto his wife and his heart froze as he looked at her, he sat up straighter, holding her by the shoulders as he shook her;

"Lauren" he nudged her "Lauren" but she did not stir. Spencer began to cry even harder, raising her limp body up into his arms, encircling her as his chin rested onto her head and he breathed in the scent of her.

"Please wake up" he squeezed her tighter "Please...you can't leave me...I love you...please!" he begged as the monitors began to beep and doctors walked into the room, pulling him from the bed as she laid back down and they checked her pulse. As he stood outside the door he saw the doctor shake his head and the next thing he knew was Morgan pulling him into his arms.

One week later

Spencer stood by the marble stone and rested the flowers down onto the new muck as people stood behind and wept as he remained stone like. He only allowed himself to cry when he was alone in his hotel room, when the realisation that she had really gone hit him. Out and about he had to hold it together, for if he did not then he would be on the floor in a heap. Resting the flowers down he couldn't help but look at her name, thinking of all the time that had been snatched from them, all the time they had wasted. For she was not coming back and the nickname of Romeo had never seemed more appropriate to Spencer at that moment in time, thinking about his late wife, he couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of her and all the times they had together. And he could have sworn he heard her voice in his head telling her that she loved him.

...

Please read and review! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story since the beginning! And to all those who have reviewed and favourite and story alerted it. It means a lot. I know some people won't be too thrilled I killed Lauren off and I am sorry to all of those people, but deaths do happen and you just have to remember the good times they had! HOWEVER...if you click onto the next chapter then there is an ALTERNATIVE ENDING for those who have nagged me for it ;)


	72. ALTERNATIVE ENDING

A/N: My dear readers, I apologise for anyone who did not like the last chapter and looking back on it I don't like the idea either, I did think it would be original and sort of like Romeo and Juliet but looking back on it I have to say sorry. This afternoon whilst I was at work I received three Private Messages, asking for an Alternative Ending and so it is with great joy that I bring that to you now, and so for those of you who wanted Lauren and Spencer to have the fairy tale ending, here it is, and once again, I am sorry.

ALTERNATIVE ENDING

Three months later

"Lauren!" Spencer yelled at his wife as she opened up the door to her side of the car herself. Spencer rushed around, pushing his gun in his belt behind him as he opened the remainder of the door and his wife managed to pull herself out with his help as he wrapped an arm around her waist and she looked up onto their new apartment building.

"I'm fine Spence" Lauren assured him as Derek chuckled and shut his car door, grabbing Lauren's hospital bag from the trunk and following the bickering couple up the steps. Before Spencer even allowed Lauren to place one foot onto the first step, he had her swung into his arms, her fragile body protesting to start with.

"You're my wife and the doctor said rest...walking up two flights of stairs is not rest" Spencer informed her and she rolled her eyes at him

"Yes Dr Reid" she mock saluted

"Best get used to this pretty girl" Derek whistled lowly "from what I've been hearing it's no movement for you for the next few months"

"Derek!" Spencer snapped "you weren't supposed to tell her!"

"Few months?" Lauren spat "as in like sixty days?"

"Because now she's only going to complain and you get to leave her nagging but I don't" Spencer joked, unlocking the door to the new apartment.

"You wouldn't leave if you wanted to" Lauren snorted and Spencer chuckled as she went silent, looking around the new bright apartment.

"Is this bigger?" she gasped and Spencer nodded simply, placing her onto the sofa as she looked around

"It is" he nodded "we have more room to entertain...Garcia said as soon as you're ready she wants you cooking that special pasta dish" Spencer chuckled. The hit man had been caught running from the scene and they were both safe. Life seemed to be getting back on track for the pair of them and they could never be happier.

"It's beautiful Spencer" Lauren pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek and she looked at the coffee table and made an 'aw' noise

"Your favourite book...you have plenty of time to watch them and now read them too" he said and she looked at the complete set of Harry Potter books and DVD's.

"Your sweetness is slightly sickening" Derek joked and the couple just looked at each other, failing to care.

...

"Here you go Garcia" Lauren said, two months later in the spring sun as she set down a bowl of pasta in front of Garcia who began to salivate just looking at it and Derek chuckled.

"I'll take them" Spencer said, taking two more bowls for Prentiss and Derek whilst Lauren carried her own, Rossi's and Spencer's. Hotch had been unable to make it due to his son's football practice but Lauren had told Spencer to take him a dish when he was next at work.

"This is amazing Lauren" Rossi complimented her as Spencer winked at her and rested his free hand on top of hers on the table.

"Thank you Dave" she said "someone seems to be enjoying it" Penelope smirked at Garcia who looked up at the sets of eyes and shrugged;

"What?" she asked "it's amazing...you picked a good one there Reid"

"I did" Reid said proudly, "didn't I?"

"How do you make it then?" Derek wondered "I cook and I can't get anything near this good"

"Ah" Lauren smiled "an old secret recipe of the Turner family"

"Really?" Prentiss asked and Lauren nodded seriously

"Yes...but I guess it could be expanded to another family" she said and Garcia grinned and nodded;

"Definitely a good one" she said and picked her glass up, holding it high as everyone followed suit

"Baby girl" Derek said "what we toasting to?"

"And I thought it was obvious" Penelope rolled her eyes "to Spencer and Lauren...may their marriage be as successful as it can possibly be"

The room echoed with agreement and Spencer simply kissed his wife gently, and raised his own glass to her;

"I love your Mrs Reid" he whispered

"And the feeling is mutual Dr Reid"


End file.
